The Chronicles of Angel Book 2
by nurjen08
Summary: The continuation of TCOA Book 1. Angel is now a Junior in high school and still slaying. He must fight new villans on Hell's mouth. Also he begins to find love with the vampire Buffy. But remember keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. More inside, AU, role reversal.
1. The Good, the Bad, the Ugly

The Chronicles of Angel Book 2

_**By Jen**_

_**Summary: Angel in onto his Junior year of high school and still slaying but also falling in love. Things grow darker and the team must work together as a new player comes to town. Angel and Buffy's relationship takes a new level but for every action there's an equal and opposite reaction. Be careful who you trust, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. It belongs to Joss Whedon. **_

_**Rated M**_

_**A/N: Book 2 is here and it was so much fun to do. I have changed things, omitted things and added things. We are going to focus in on the Buffy and Angel relationship because in general that was the focus of season 2. Also we'll read about everyone else as they develop as well. While this is a Bangel story you'll read on the other characters because will keep everything in focus. More emotions and bonds form and break in this season and I'm paying homage to that with my own flare. So here it is. Enjoy. **_

_Lately I've been skeptical  
Silent when I would use to speak  
Distant from all around me  
who witness me fail and become weak  
Life is overwhelming  
Heavy is the head who wears the crown  
I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down_

_But you don't understand when_  
_I'm attempting to explain_  
_because you know it all and I guess things will never change_  
_But you might need my hand when_  
_falling in your hole._  
_Your disposition I'll remember when I'm letting go_

_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_

_It seems that you're not satisfied._  
_There's too much on your mind._  
_So you leave and I can't believe_  
_all the bullshit that I find._  
_Life is overwhelming_  
_Heavy is the head that wears the crown_  
_I'd love to be the one to disappoint you_  
_when I don't fall down._

_But you don't understand when_  
_I'm attempting to explain._  
_because you know it all and I guess things will never change._  
_But you might need my hand when_  
_falling in your hole._  
_Your disposition I'll remember_  
_when I'm letting go_

_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_  
_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_

_You're no good for me._  
_Thank God it's over_

_You make believe_  
_that nothing is wrong until you're cryin'_  
_You make believe_  
_that life is so long until you're dyin'_  
_You make believe_  
_that nothing is wrong until you cryin', cryin' on me_  
_You make believe_  
_that life is so long until you're dyin', dyin' on me!_

_You think that everybody is the same._  
_I don't think anybody is like you._  
_You think that everybody is the same._  
_I don't think anybody is like you._

_Just think about it, you'll get it_

Chapter 1 The Good, the Bad, the Ugly

The cemetery was dark as always. Sunnydale had survived two apocalypses since Angel came into town and yet the town had no idea and went on about their daily lives. Few people knew of it. Angel also outlived a prophecy that should have killed him but there was one flaw in so he lives another day.

Angel's two teammates Willow and Xander were walking the night streets together eating some ice cream. Summer time was coming to an end and the new school year was about to start. A new year and a new principle as well and now they were no longer under classmen, they were Juniors. It seemed like yesterday they started high school and now they were already halfway done. This year was the year to start looking at colleges and get an idea on what you wanted to be in life.

"Ok um," Willow stuttered thinking as she and Xander walked together.

"It's your turn." Xander added and she nodded taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Ok," She thought about it. "Ok, in the few hours we had together, we loved a life times worth." Willow finished and took another bite of ice cream.

"Terminator," Xander answered while still eating his ice cream.

"Good," Willow chirped as they kept walking.

"Ok, I've got one," Xander declared. "It's a mad house," He tried to lower his voice and Willow smiled. "A mad,"

"Planet of the Apes," Willow answered and Xander looked at her.

"Can't I finish please?" Xander asked.

"Oh, ok go ahead," Willow offered.

"House," Xander finished. "Ok, your turn," Xander looked at Willow. But she couldn't think of one.

"Use the Force Luke…" She trailed off.

"Do I even have to dignify that with a guess?" Xander asked because unless you lived under a rock everyone knew that line. Willow shrugged as the two sat down on a bench together finishing their ice cream. "This has been the most boring summer ever."

"Its been quiet though, no monsters." Willow added and Xander nodded. But maybe that's why it was boring. "But school will start up soon."

"When is Angel coming back?" Xander asked and Willow shrugged again.

"His dad took him and that's all I know. He mentioned that his dad was going to take him to Europe over the summer." Willow answered.

"That guy gets all the fun." Xander scoffed as they sat there. Willow was then quiet and out of nowhere Xander dapped ice cream on her nose and she laughed. "Here let me get that." Xander leaned forwards to get it and Willow playfully pushed him away. But then the awkward silence fell as Xander wiped the ice cream off of her. They started to lean in until there was a growl. Xander grabbed Willow and punched the vampire away.

The vampire growled some more and charged at Xander and tackled him to the ground and tried to get his neck. Xander couldn't hold out much longer and until something grabbed the vampire and threw him away. Willow smiled seeing him as Angel bent down grabbing the vampire again and shoved him against the tree and a branch caught him in the heart and he was dust. Xander looked up as Angel had his hand out and Xander took it.

"You've got unbelievable timing dude." Xander commented and then looked at Angel. "Nice coat man." Angel was in black pants, black button up shirt and had a long black coat.

"Thanks, Europe was cold and haven't really taken it off." Angel said and Willow smiled.

"It gives you the dark hero look." Xander added and Willow ran over to Angel and hugged him.

"You're back," She squealed and pulled away. "Welcome home." Angel smiled a little putting his hands into the pockets of the coat and started to walk with his friends.

"No stakes or crosses on you guys?" Angel asked as they walked.

"That's the first vampire all summer since you killed the Master." Xander answered and Angel nodded. "But who cares you're back and I say we celebrate and go to the Bronze."

"Yeah the biggest thing we did was bury the Master which you missed by the way." Willow added and Angel looked to her. "Actually by that tree over there," Willow pointed and Angel looked in that direction and stopped walking. "Giles buried the bones, we poured holy water even got to wear robes."

"It's like a cult and stuff, should have been there." Xander added and Angel shrugged.

"I'll live anyways I need to get home, both my parents are in the same house and it can go either way." Angel then was off leaving Xander and Willow behind. It was a little odd but maybe he was tired. School was starting in a few days and he needed to get back into both student and slayer mode. As he walked he couldn't but stare at the tree Willow pointed out. It unnerved him to his gut.

Angel wasn't going home, sure both his parents were there but he wanted to see someone else. Angel headed to the Bronze and walked passed it and into a building and down a flight of stairs. He then stood in front of a door and knocked. It was late so she might be out for the night. He didn't want to wait until morning to see her. He heard the lock click and open and Buffy was there. She looked up and gave him a smile.

"Thought I let you know I was back." He greeted her and she smiled bigger.

"Well, then welcome home." Buffy greeted him and it was awkward. It felt like they should lean in a kiss but they didn't. "How was Europe?" She asked trying to get pass the awkwardness and Angel shrugged.

"It was pretty actually, a little to cool for me but I liked it." Angel answered and Buffy nodded and Angel sighed. "Was this a bad time?"

"Oh, oh no I was just reading do, do you want to come in?" She asked and Angel's only been inside once when she wasn't here. She stepped aside and Angel walked in and looked like it did when he broke in. "Sorry the place is a little bit of a mess." Angel looked to her and he didn't mind she wasn't expecting him. Angel walked around looking at all the little trinkets she had and books. The books though were old and worn. Angel reached for on and opened it and it was all in Latin. "Wuthering Heights." Buffy told him.

"You read a lot?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded.

"I love books, always have. When I was growing up I taught myself how to read. Darla couldn't read, in my time women weren't really supposed to read and be educated. We just were supposed to look pretty and get married and have boys." Buffy explained and Angel put the book away and grabbed another one. He didn't know what this one was. "It's philosophy, Socrates, its really dry." Angel smiled as he put it away.

"How old were you when you turned?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"I was twenty, on my twentieth birthday I was turned." Buffy answered. "Darla and I were nearly ten years a part." Buffy then looked away and Angel knew maybe he should stop asking about the past right now. Buffy walked over to her bookshelf. "Read them all many times, probably should get new books." She then looked to Angel. "I like the look." Angel looked down and back to her. "Makes you look…mysterious."

"I was going for the look." Angel was a little sarcastic and Buffy smiled. "I should leave," Angel was getting that weird feeling. "School in a few days." Angel then went to leave.

"Angel," Buffy called to him and he turned around. "I'm glad you're home." And he could tell she was honest about it. Angel let himself out and Buffy turned back to her books and sighed.

The first day of Junior year was about to start. Angel pulled up to the school and sighed before he got out of the car. He was an upper classman now and next year he would graduate. Angel headed to the school building and it was a little comforting knowing he was going to get back in a routine. With his father he had none. His dad was barely with him on vacation and Angel mostly went off on his own.

Angel headed to the library and bumped into a short man in a suit that looked a little like a bat. Angel didn't pay attention long enough to realize that was the new principle as the man went on his way. Angel headed into the library and it was completely fixed, everything was restored. It was ironic that the Hell Mouth was under the high school but it also made a lot of sense to when you thought about it.

"Giles?" Angel asked looking around but no answer. Angel walked further into the library and walked into the office and Giles at the filing cabinet. Angel smiled a little and held his backpack out and dropped it. The backpack hitting the floor made Giles jump and turned around.

"You trying to kill me?" Giles asked as Angel bent over picked up his bag.

"My summer was great thanks for asking, how was yours?" Angel asked and Giles sighed.

"How was Europe?" Giles asked.

"Like a million of you walking around." Angel answered as he looked around the new office.

"See anything exciting?" Giles asked looking through a book and Angel saw a bag of M&Ms on the desk and he picked it up and started to munch on them and sat down. Giles heard the crunching and sighed. "You're back for two minutes and you're eating my snacks?" Giles turned around as Angel ate a handful and shrugged.

"Signs says welcome." Angel added and Giles sat behind his desk. Angel leaned back in the chair and put his feet on the desk still eating the M&Ms. Giles looked at Angel with a disapproving look. Angel sat up taking his feet off the desk. "I went to the British museum." Giles smiled at him. "It was…kind of cool." Angel put the bag of M&Ms down. "I was told it was a dull summer around here.

"And you weren't miss informed either." Giles added.

"So what did you do?" Angel asked his Watcher. "Read books?" Giles answered with a look on his face that meant yes. "Didn't meet a girl?"

"Jenny and I talked for a moment." Giles defended himself and Angel smiled.

"Oh, so Giles is interested in women," Angel was having some fun with his Watcher. "Well, I killed a vampire last night. I thought we closed the Hell Mouth?"

"We did but the energy from it is still here." Giles answered.

"Great," Angel deadpanned and ate a few more M&Ms. "Well, I'm ready to start training when you are."

The school day was over and Angel was outside running the track well sprinting it. Giles could tell he has gotten a lot faster. He hasn't trained all summer so this was rather remarkable. After warming up on the track Angel and Giles went inside to the gym where Angel used the gymnastics equipment. Angel was rather graceful more than Giles thought he would be. But what Giles didn't know was as Angel was training he was thinking about the Master.

All summer long the Master had haunted him in his dreams. He was dead so why was Angel still dreaming about him? He wanted to dream about Buffy. The whole time he was in her apartment he just wanted to hold her. During the day in the waking hours he thought of Buffy but his dreams were about the Master.

Angel was in his room awake not wanting to sleep. His mother had long went to bed and Angel was at his desk drawling. He looked at the time and it was nearly two in the morning. Why was he afraid of the Master? Angel then felt his eye lids getting heavy and he started to nod off. Angel woke himself up and decided to walk around. When he got up there was a blonde vampire at his window.

Angel sat on the edge of his bed as she came in and sat at the window.

"You're light was on." Buffy stated.

"You're stalking me?" Angel asked and she smiled.

"I walk the streets." Meaning no she was minding her own business and saw his light on. "It's two in the morning." Angel nodded staring at the ground. Buffy could tell something wasn't right. "You haven't slept have you?" Angel then looked up at her and she pointed to the spot under her eye. "Circles," Buffy then walked in a little more and then sat down at a chair he had.

"Sleep, I can't sleep," Angel sighed and Buffy nodded and she saw he was still wearing the cross and medal she gave him.

"Why?" Buffy asked and Angel looked up at her ad shrugged. "I came by and when I saw your light on I just want to warn you, vampires have been gathering somewhere in town. I don't know why but they are."

"I'll forward that to Giles we'll figure it out." Angel sounded distance. Buffy looked around his room then saw his desk. She saw his drawling pad open and got up and walked over to it. She picked it up and smiled and turned to him.

"Angel this is beautiful," She commented. "You went to the Buckingham Palace?" She asked and he nodded. She then flipped a page and saw a drawling of a landscape and then another of a part of London. He was up on a roof of a tall building to get the picture. Angel then realized she was about to see a drawling of her and wanted to take the pad away but he was too tired. Buffy looked at a drawling of a woman and looked up to Angel. "Who is she?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked up and was confused. It was Buffy how did she not know. Buffy looked back down at the drawling and then it hit him. She hasn't seen herself in over two hundred years and forgot what she looked like.

"That's you." Angel answered and Buffy looked to the picture and placed a hand on it. She's looking at herself again. She flipped to another drawling and it was a side view of her face looking down with her eyes closed and holding a flower. Buffy then looked back at Angel and set the pad down. She then walked over to him and he looked up.

She then did something he wasn't expecting and crawled into his bed. Angel followed as Buffy reached for the light turning it off and Angel rested his head on the pillow. Sleep was already taking over and he couldn't fight it. He was out within moments and Buffy reached out and touched his face. He was warm and soft.

"I missed you," She whispered.

Angel woke up and Buffy wasn't there. He rolled over and the sun was out and the window was still opened. She left before dawn but he slept with no bad dreams, he slept like a rock actually. After he dressed he headed downstairs and his mom could sense something was wrong.

"If I asked you what was wrong," Joyce started and Angel looked up as he grabbed a piece of fruit from a bowl on the counter. "Would you tell me?" Angel just bit into the apple walked into the refrigerator and Joyce nodded. "Of course not that would take the fun out of guessing right?"

"I'm fine mom," Angel didn't want to talk about anything.

Angel was back at school with his two friends around him. He mentioned Buffy stopped by and Willow smiled.

"Did you kiss her?" Willow asked getting giddy and Angel put his books away.

"Willow," Angel looked to her. "Not everything is about kissing."

"Of course not it's about groping." Xander added and Angel looked to him. "You didn't even do that?" Angel shut his locker not even bothering to answer that question as he put his backpack on. Then as Angel turned around Cordelia was there.

"So Angel kill any demons?" She asked smiling.

"Say that a little louder." Angel was being sarcastic about it but Cordelia about to and Angel quickly pulled her close. "You can't be going around talking like that."

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

"What do you mean why? Because you can't." Angel answered. "No one is supposed to know about the slayer and too many people already do."

"So you are a super hero," Cordelia smiled and Angel thought _'here we go.'_

"Just keep what happen to yourself." Angel kept it plain and simple.

"Oh, by the way I'm liking the dark look with the long coat," She commented on Angel's look.

"Whatever," Angel then went off to class leaving Cordelia, Willow and Xander behind. Now that was just strange. Ever since Angel came home he was distance well more distance than he was when they first meant.

"Is he ok?" Cordelia asked but they didn't have an answer.

The Bronze was jamming like normal as everyone was dancing and parting. Angel was there and leaning against a pole watching everyone. He really did feel like he was just watching the world and its people. He felt like he couldn't be a part of it either. While he watched people dance and waste their lives Buffy walked into the Bronze. She looked around and found him.

Angel looked up and saw her as she came over. He looked so exhausted. The look he was carrying too, the dark tones of his clothes with his overcoat was a nice look but it was a sudden change from when she last saw him. Last time she saw him he was in rock and roll t-shirts, jeans and Converse. Something was changing in him.

"Hey," She began and Angel looked to her.

"What do you want?" He asked but it was quick and it had venom.

"Just to say hi but I guess you want to be alone." Buffy shot back.

"Give me the message." Angel demanded and stood up.

"I came here just to be with you," Buffy then crossed her arms. "You want a message?" She asked. "Whatever the hell is going on deal with it." Angel looked at her. "I can see a change, been around a long time to know. But get over it and move on because if you push them away there'll be a day with your back against the wall and you won't have anyone." Angel then got closer to her, he towered over her.

"I never did thank you for saving me," Angel started.

"And you'll never have too," Buffy added as he got closer. He wanted to kiss her. He imagined coming home to her apartment and kissing her. But that was a line that shouldn't be crossed. But the look Buffy was giving him she was begging him to hold her. Angel then left the Bronze and Buffy.

Angel headed to the cemetery to see the Master's gravesite and maybe do what Buffy said and put it behind him. Angel walked in the cemetery by himself thinking. He wanted to give up this job a few months ago and still does. It felt like something was taking him but he didn't know what. The dreams of the Master were of him dying again. If he kept this up then he might not die but go crazy.

Angel neared the gravesite but stopped. It was dug up and he got closer to it. Angel looked inside and there was nothing there. Angel took a few steps back panicking, was the Master alive. He barely kept his own against the Master and if he was alive then he would want revenge.

The next day at school Willow and Xander were at the library earlier than Angel to talk about Angel.

"He's losing it that's what it is." Willow stated. "Ever since he came home, he's darker."

"And more bad ass too." Xander added but looked to Willow and Giles. "Well, he is."

"Something happened with the Master." Willow ignored Giles.

"Yes, Angel well Angel did die before Buffy came. He was dead for at least two minutes." Giles added.

"When the Master bit him could anything like transfer?" Willow asked and Giles sipped his tea thinking about it.

"Its possible but I think he has something called issues," Giles explained. "He hasn't come to terms about being the slayer or the fact that he died." Giles then looked up seeing Angel coming. Angel stopped at the entrance to the office and sighed.

"This isn't an intervention Angel," Xander was quick and Giles rolled his eyes. "I mean we do care about you and,"

"Xander," Giles cut him off and then looked to Angel.

"The Master is gone," Angel stated and Giles took his glasses off. "Went to his grave last night and it was empty." Angel looked calm about it but on the inside he was scared. "I thought he was dead."

"He is Angel and to bring back a dead vampire," Giles sound confused.

"Has it been done before?" Angel demanded.

"No but it's been attempted." Giles answered.

"Then we should stop it," Willow started.

"We, there is no we right now ok," Angel sounded annoyed.

"Ok that's enough," Xander stood up and they all looked to each other.

"Everyone," Giles stepped in. "We'll get to the bottom of this now go to class except you Angel, I need to…talk to you." Willow and Xander got up leaving Angel there. "What's happening? What's wrong?" Angel looked up to Giles. "I am your Watcher…a teacher and friend please tell me is going on so I can help."

"Do your Watcher business and find if they can raise the Master so I can kill him again." Angel then left the office.

Night was here and Angel was in the library with Willow and Xander as Giles was researching.

"I might have found it but it's in Latin so bare with me," Giles came down the steps with the book as Angel sat on top of the table brooding. "To raise a vampire they would need his bones…which they have," Giles sighed and kept going. "This is a little hard to read but someone closes or connected to the vampire."

"Me," Angel said. "He killed me so I killed him, we're connected." Angel added and Giles went back to the book. Just then a window shattered and Angel caught a rock like nobody's business. He looked at it and recognized the bracelet. He took the note off of the rock and read it. "We have Cordelia if you want to save her then meet at the Bronze before we make her a meal." Angel then got off the table and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Xander asked.

"Do I have to answer?" Angel asked as he put his coat on fixing it so the collar sat right.

"It's a trap." Willow added and Angel sighed.

"I can't do this," He muttered as he walked away.

"Do what?" Willow asked and Angel turned around looking at them.

"This," He made a circling motion with his hands. "You guys, I can't watch you guys anymore. It was fun but this is my fight now. So stay here ok." Angel then began to leave again.

"What's you're problem?" Willow asked but Angel left the library not saying a word.

Angel made it to the Bronze but felt it and turned around seeing Buffy there and he sighed.

"I thought guys did the stalking," Angel commented and Buffy got closer to him.

"Stalking includes obsession with the person and sorry but I'm not obsessed I'm watching your back." Buffy sounded not so light and giddy.

"Thanks now please let me do this." Angel didn't ask though.

"Why are you pushing people away?" She asked. "Pushing me away?"

"Because I can't trust you." Angel answered.

"You have to trust somebody," Buffy got closer to him. "You can't do this alone."

"I trust myself." Angel wanted to go in save Cordelia and then go home.

"You know why slayers die within a year or two being called?" Buffy asked him but he didn't answer. "Because of this, because of what you're doing right now. They had no one and they died alone. You have friends that want to help let them. You don't have to do this alone." Buffy finished.

"What are you going to do about it?" Angel asked. "Fight me?"

"No, I don't want to fight you." Buffy answered.

"You've thought about it right? Fighting the only male slayer. Go ahead kick my ass." Angel taunted but one thing he hasn't learned is you don't taunt a vampire unless you can handle it. He didn't even see it coming and Buffy threw a punch and he landed on the ground. Buffy then reached for him grabbing him by his coat and pinned him against the wall.

"You're ass has just been kicked." She then dropped him and he landed on the ground. "Now grow some and get over it." Buffy demanded and Angel stood up and walked to the Bronze and she followed. They went inside and Angel saw someone on the floor crying.

"That's not Cordelia." Angel stated and Buffy got closer to him.

"Cordelia couldn't make it." The vampire smiled laughing.

"Where is she?" Angel demanded.

"Not supposed to tell." She giggled.

"I don't like this," Buffy spoke up looking around and Angel nodded as the vampire charged at him. He barely moved and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground and she was out for a moment.

"Watch her," Angel demanded. "I'll be back," And Angel rushed out as Buffy picked up the vampire and put her on the pool table.

Angel raced into the library and it was trashed. He looked around panicked and then found Xander and his face was bloody.

"Where are they?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Xander wiped some of the blood away and then Angel grabbed him and they ran out of the library. "Giles said something about they needed those closes to the Master when he died."

"Cordelia, Giles and Willow," Angel answered and Xander nodded.

"And Miss Calendar," Xander added as they raced to Angel's car and got in. "Do you know where they are?" Xander asked.

"No but I know where to start, buckle up," Angel warned Xander as he turned the car on and shifted the gear and slammed on the gas. Angel sped off as he drove to the Bronze. Angel turned into the Bronze and they both got out and raced inside. The vampire was still on the pool table as Angel raced inside and grabbed her and threw her to ground. Xander took his place next to Buffy as they watched.

Angel then slammed the vampire back onto the pool table and it felt good to get some anger, rage and frustration out.

"Tell me where they are!" Angel demanded and the vampire laughed.

"What are you going to do kill me?" She asked and Angel nodded.

"Yeah but first," Angel took off his necklace and shoved it in the vampire's mouth and kept it shut as she was in pain. "I'll torture you, want the pain to stop then tell me." Angel gave the terms and conditions and took the necklace out as the vampire coughed.

Angel, Buffy and Xander went to an old factory and heard chanting and when they got in further they saw Cordelia, Willow, Giles and Jenny hanging over the Master's remains.

"Get them out," Angel gave the orders. "I'll get the vampires." Buffy and Xander nodded and they all split up. The ritual was about to start but Angel staked a vampire. The leader of the group yelled and the other vampires charged at Angel. Angel ducked and started to fight.

Upstairs Buffy and Xander rolled the gang back to safety and cut them down. Once they were on the ground Giles woke up and Buffy jumped over the side and landed on a vampire and grabbed a discarded piece of wood and killed him. She then saw Angel fighting and didn't intervene he needed this.

"Where's Angel?" Giles asked crawling to Jenny and helped her up as Cordelia rolled over. Xander held Willow as she wasn't up yet.

"He's, he's working on his issues," Xander answered as he watched Angel kill the vampires and looked like it was what he needed. He kicked a vampire down and the leader came charging at him with a baseball bat. Angel saw a wooden pole with fire for the ritual and he quickly broke it and the two vampires charging at him were about to die. Angel staked one and burned the other.

The group were all awake as they managed to stand up and look over. Angel looked around the empty place and then to the table where the Master's remains were. He stared at them, the thing killed him, the thing that stalks him in his dreams. It made him feel weak. Angel then bent down and grabbed the baseball bat and walked over to the table and held it up. He held it for a moment and then slammed it down onto the skull and it shattered. Buffy stood there watching and understanding as Angel began to smash the Master into bits.

The gang all watched and felt like this was what Angel needed. It was closure for all of them. Angel went into a rage as he smashed every bone he could. Buffy walked over to him as he kept at it and would wear himself out soon. He was already exhausted and this would send him over the edge.

He began to slow up getting tired and then backed away seeing the bones were all smashed. He dropped the bat and fell to the ground. He felt like crying right now. He felt relieved and a wash of freedom. Buffy then got to the ground and he looked to her as she put a hand on his face.

"Its ok," She assured him. "Its over he can't hurt you again." Then Buffy pulled him in for a hug and held her close. "It's over." Angel felt safe and sound in her arms. It was over, the fear was gone and he could finally sleep and dream again.

Angel walked into his first class of the day and saw Willow and Xander talking and they looked up at him. Angel was about to make his way to the back of the classroom to hide but there was a seat next to Willow that was open.

"Saved you a seat," Willow told him and Angel smiled a little and sat down.

"So, we going to the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked and Willow smiled.

"Actually I have somewhere to be but if I get done in time I'll join." Angel answered.

The sun was down and Buffy heard a knock at her door as she was toweling her hair. She opened the door and it was Angel.

"Hey," Angel greeted her and she stood there and then stepped aside and walked in. "Buffy," He turned to her. "I'm sorry for…for being an ass I,"

"I know why," Buffy started. "It's ok and I'm sorry pinning you to the wall." Angel smiled a little.

"I needed that." Angel then looked around and then back at her. "But thank you for what you've been doing I," Angel paused for a moment. "I owe you," Buffy smiled a little and walked up to him and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You're going to be ok Angel. There is no manual about being a slayer let alone a male slayer but you're making it work." Buffy finished and then walked further into the little studio.

"I'll see you around then?" He asked and she looked up at him and nodded. Angel then left the small place and Buffy stood there for a moment and then raced out. Angel had already climbed the stairs and Buffy followed.

"Angel," She then raced to him and stopped looking at him. He waited for her to say something but she didn't, she didn't know how. Angel then kept walking into the night. She smiled seeing his long coat kicking up in the wind, he was still a hero especially in her eyes.

_**Book 2 has begun so what's in store? Things will kind of pick up like a snowball as we go along. Of course Angel and Buffy's relationships gets steamy. Buffy will be more involved with the group too. This story is rated M because there will be some language nothing harsh but some curse words. Also sex yes there will be sex what's a love story without sex? So ready for book 2? Comments and reviews are welcomed and here's a look to chapter 2. Thanks for reading.**_

_Chapter 2 Voodoo Child_

"_I don't think a vampire rose," Buffy commented as he just about to pull her out but she tripped on something falling forwards on top of Angel and if she sat up she would be straddling him. She looked down at him and he looked up at her. Their faces were extremely close and it was tempting to just lean and kiss. "Those tracks…looks like something…was…dragged." Buffy finished explaining and Angel nodded._

"_Yeah…better…figure out what it is." Angel could barely concentrate on anything except the fact that Buffy was on top of him and just breaths apart from touching her lips with his. Nothing like raging teenage hormones. Buffy then got up first followed by Angel and they stood before each other. "I'll see you later,"_

"_Are you really like this," Buffy spoke as Angel started to leave and he turned back around. "Or you just playing with me?" Angel gave a half grin and then kept walking. "Fine! We'll play that game! And I'll win!" Angel smiled as he walked thinking 'bring it on.'_

_**Oooo, look at Angel go. More soon.**_

_**Song- Re-arranged sung by Limp Bizkit**_


	2. Voodoo Child

Chapter 2 Voodoo Child

_**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write plus it's got a good song to go with it. It's just like episode two of season two but I've added different things and changed others and you'll see. Enjoy it. **_

_Well, I stand up next to a mountain  
And I chop it down with the edge of my hand_

_Yeah_

_Well, I stand up next to a mountain_  
_And I chop it down with the edge of my hand_  
_Well, I pick up all the pieces and make an island_  
_Might even raise a little sand_

_Yeah_

_'cause I'm a voodoo child_  
_Lord knows I'm a voodoo child baby_  
_I want to say one more last thing_  
_I didn't mean to take up all your sweet time_  
_I'll give it right back to ya one of these days_

_Hahaha_

_I said I didn't mean to take up all your sweet time_  
_I'll give it right back one of these days_

_Oh yeah_

_If I don't meet you no more in this world then uh_  
_I'll meet ya on the next one_  
_And don't be late_  
_Don't be late_

_'cause I'm a voodoo child voodoo child_  
_Lord knows I'm a voodoo child_

_Hey hey hey_

_I'm a voodoo child baby_  
_I don't take no for an answer_

_Question no_  
_Yeah_

Angel leaned against a tree with his arms folded and he sighed after looking at his watch. It was night time and late. He wanted to go and sleep but after this he still had homework to do. After his little outburst with the Master, Giles made him do extra training as punishment. Angel was sore in place he didn't know he had. But the training drills would be done as his punishment was lifted after today.

"Hurry up," Angel begged the vampire and then he heard something and slowly got up. He slowly took out a stake and then jumped out but stopped himself as Buffy was there. "Jesus,"

"Sorry, not Jesus," Buffy shrugged and Angel looked back to the grave he was waiting on.

"Don't do that." Angel warned her and Buffy nodded. "This is taking a long time,"

"When you first wake up it's a little disorienting. He'll come." Buffy explained to Angel. Angel looked to her thinking at one point she went through that. Dying and then waking up and crawling out of the ground.

"Strange you went through that." Angel commented and Buffy nodded.

"Its strange to go through." She added as she stood next to him. "So," Buffy was trying to make small talk. "How was…school?" Angel looked to her from the corner of his eye and nodded.

"The usual, learned stuff…things." Angel answered and Buffy nodded.

"Sounds…fun," Buffy commented.

"What did you do?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"The usual, slept," She answered and looked up at him. Then finally the ground started to churn and Angel was ready. A vampire dug his way out and Angel walked to him as he hissed at him. Angel kicked him and took his stake out and killed him. "Well, that's like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Tell me about it," Angel put his stake away. "Doing all these extra training hours and I don't even get to fight." Angel then started to walk away and Buffy turned around watching him.

"What?" Buffy asked as he kept walking. She was trying to give off signals that she wanted him. She crawled into his bed, kissed his cheek, kissed his lips, hugged him what more can she do. Does she need strip naked, maybe that would work and if didn't it would get his attention for a few seconds. Was he trying to play hard to get because it was working or was just that thick. As she went after him Angel heard a thunk and turned around and Buffy was gone. Angel walked to where she was and then saw an open grave and looked down as Buffy was in a coffin.

"Never wanted to be in one of these ever again," She commented as she sat up and Angel peered in.

"Another vampire rose and I missed it." Angel squatted down and looked around. Then he looked back down and Buffy was still standing in the grave and she cleared her throat crossing her arms. Angel reached in and she took his hand he pulled her out.

"I don't think a vampire rose," Buffy commented as he just about to pull her out but she tripped on something falling forwards on top of Angel and if she sat up she would be straddling him. She looked down at him and he looked up at her. Their faces were extremely close and it was tempting to just lean and kiss. "Those tracks…looks like something…was…dragged." Buffy finished explaining and Angel nodded.

"Yeah…better…figure out what it is." Angel could barely concentrate on anything except the fact that Buffy was on top of him and just breaths apart from touching her lips with his. Nothing like raging teenage hormones. Buffy then got up first followed by Angel and they stood before each other. "I'll see you later,"

"Are you really like this," Buffy spoke as Angel started to leave and he turned back around. "Or you just playing with me?" Angel gave a half grin and then kept walking. "Fine! We'll play that game! And I'll win!" Angel smiled as he walked thinking _'bring it on.'_

Angel headed into the library the next morning and heard Giles talking at the table to a chair. Angel walked in quietly hearing the Watcher.

"What, what I'm proposing is uh, and I don't mean to appear indecorous. Is a social engagement a date if you will." Giles grumbled about something. "You idiot,"

"Morning," Angel came and Giles was startled looking up at Angel. He couldn't help smile a little wondering what Giles was doing but had an idea. Angel wasn't the only one falling all over himself over a girl. "Some advice from a slayer to a Watcher, one don't call her an idiot they don't like that." Giles rolled his eyes. "Also don't speak with big words, be yourself and don't you know just be causal."

"Thanks," Giles accepted the advice and Angel sat down.

"Oh and then ask how you feel about Mexican." Angel added and Giles looked confused.

"Mexicans?" Giles asked and Angel realized he found the best Watcher the Council can provide.

"Food, Mexican food Giles. It's spicy and interesting." Angel added and his Watcher nodded. "While we're on the subject should I get into the facts of life you when two people love each other,"

"Thank you Angel for your help and thank you for thinking of me." Giles put his glasses on and Giles could tell he was mellowing out since that night smashing the Masters bones.

"So Miss Calendar?" Angel asked sitting in his chair with his feet on the table.

"What makes you think that?" Giles asked as he hit Angel's feet.

"She's the only woman I've ever seen speak to so making huge leap on that one." Angel answered and he knew he got it right.

"How was patrol?" Giles asked changing the subject.

"Easy, staking a vampire before he even gets out of the dirt isn't fun." Angel answered but what it did show was that Angel didn't let time pass for the vampire to fight thus decreasing the chances of it killing him or getting away to feed. "Buffy helped well sort of," Angel looked up at Giles who looked interested about him and Buffy. "We found an empty grave and the body was dragged."

"Grave robbing?" Giles asked and Angel shrugged. "Interesting,"

"I say gross," Xander interjected as he walked in.

"Oh, yes we must stop it," Giles sounded like he had little interest in it. He looked up to Angel who had the look asking if he was going to add anything more. "Damnit," Angel leaned back in his chair and sighed. At least the both of them were having girl problems and could connect on that level.

"Who digs up graves?" Xander asked as he was about to sit on the armrest of Angel's chair but Angel looked at him and Xander didn't in fear for his life.

"Well, there's a number of reasons." Giles began. "Robbing articles such jewelry, sex with the body,"

"I'm going to cut you off right there" Angel stopped Giles. "Too early for that."

"He asked." Giles pointed to Xander reminding him. "Well who did the body belong too?"

"Meredith Todd." Angel answered and Xander looked shocked.

"How do you know that?" Xander was amazed all the time by Angel. "You know everything."

"Her name was on the headstone." Angel answered.

"Oh," Xander nodded realizing that most names were on the headstones of the dead.

"Well, let's get Willow to fire this thing up," Giles pointed to a computer. The Watcher was not computer savvy at all. "And track Miss Todd out." Angel smiled a little bit as he got up but it was going to be a long day he could feel it.

Willow was now in the library with Angel, Cordelia, Xander and Giles looking up the dead girl.

"This shouldn't take long," Willow sat down to start looking as Xander sat on the table next to her and Angel sat in a chair at the table on the other side. Just then Cordelia walked and she smiled at Angel. She still wanted him even though she knew about Buffy. It just a hope and a prayer for now.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your undead play group," Cordelia sounded a little chipper today as she stood next to Willow. "I need to ask Willow for help on my science project. Is the tomato a fruit or a vegetable?" She asked and Angel ignored it.

"Fruit," Willow answered typing in a search.

"Would have asked Chris to help me but that would have brought back too many memories of Daryl." And Cordelia sighed.

"Ok, so Meredith died in a car crash last week." Willow spoke up as Angel peered over to the screen.

"Of course I have learned to deal with pain," Cordelia was going on about something but the rest of the gang ignored it.

"Any bite marks on the neck?" Angel asked to rule out vampires and Willow shook her head no as she read the report.

"She broke it on impact." Willow answered and then Cordelia scoffed.

"Can we talk about my pain and how I'm dealing with it?" She asked and Angel looked up and her and could give a rat's ass about it right now.

"There, there," Giles patted her back it was a monotone as he kept walking. Angel looked up briefly and had a faint smile as Willow read and Cordelia scoffed.

"You think I should ask Buffy out?" Angel asked and then Willow looked up smiling and Xander shrugged.

"Isn't there a law that you can't ask a vampire out?" Cordelia asked as she sat on a table.

"Actually…no there's nothing that says that," Angel thought about it. Cordelia was hoping so because she wanted to date him.

"Wouldn't it be weird though dating a vampire?" Xander asked. "I mean she is your mortal enemy but then again love knows no bounds plus she has years of experience on sex and dude if you do date her you hit the mother load like every boys dream. Yeah doing it with the enemy isn't that bad. Plus Buffy's a really hot vampire and…" Xander trailed off looking up as everyone was looking at him. "And I'm going to kill myself."

"Willow," Giles diverted the attention back to the dead girl. Willow nodded and kept reading.

"Meredith and the two others in the car were killed instantly. They were on they're way to a football game." Willow finished and Angel rubbed his eyes. This wasn't a vampire thing.

"Well if she died in a car crash and nothing weird than she was dug up." Angel explained and Cordelia looked disgusted. "But why?"

"It could be voodoo, zombies," Giles suggested as he put some books away.

"Zombies?" Xander asked. "Like eat your brains, walking dead zombies?" Giles nodded and Xander nodded accepting that idea. "We might get to kill a zombie," Angel sighed closing his eyes and rested his forehead on the table.

"No Xander," Angel just wanted this day to end so night would come around and he could see Buffy. Willow smiled as she did some other searches to find anything else that stuck out. This group for all intensive purposes is humankind's last hope so start praying. Angel kept his head on the table and looked over to Willow and Xander and then picked his head up resting it in his hand.

"But we should prepare for it right?" " Xander asked. "I mean we live on the Hell Mouth." And Giles nodded but it looked like he wasn't all there. "What if it is zombies what kind are we looking at?" Angel looked confused and rolled his eyes. "Are they going to be old school slow shambling type. Or the super fast 28 Days later zombies?"

"Why do we hang out?" Angel asked more to himself and Willow smiled a little.

"If it was a zombie we would be hearing about it by now. This is probably voodoo." Giles added. "Or it could be a flesh eating demon but it does sound closer to voodoo. If it is voodoo then the person causing the voodoo will need more bodies, they usually just don't take one." Giles added as he kept filing books.

"So now what?" Willow asked.

"We go to the cemetery and see the other two graves have been dug up." Angel answered.

"Yes, grave digging sounds nasty." Xander commented.

Night was here and Giles, Angel and Xander were digging while Willow was on blanket eating and Buffy joined in. The girls didn't talk but watch the boys work.

"Doughnut?" Willow offered and Buffy shook her head she was just enjoying watching Angel do hard labor. Willow could see it and leaned in. "He asked if he should ask you out," Buffy smiled a little and thought to herself, one point Buffy, zero Angel.

"You know this might go faster if you two were to help." Xander looked to the girls.

"Here, here," Giles agreed.

"Well, back in my day the men did all the digging. But you guys are doing a great job." Buffy commented and Angel stopped digging and stood there with the rest of the guys. Willow smiled at the comment but it was true. When Buffy was growing up men did do the back breaking labor. The three then went back to work and then Angel had a question.

"What was Cordelia talking about today?" Angel asked and Willow looked up.

"Oh the pain? Daryl Epps, big football star died about two years ago and actually I think at the pep rally they'll honor him. His brother Chris has been real quiet since and I hear his mother doesn't even leave the house." Willow explained and Angel nodded and went back to digging and then the men hit something.

"Buried treasure," Xander said and Angel jumped down making Buffy smile. Why was a sixteen year boy making her lose her mind. Angel then looked up as Giles looked down.

"When I open this what do I want to see?" Angel asked and Giles looked to the headstone.

"Hopefully a partially decomposed body." Giles answered and Angel nodded. This was his new normal now and he was forgetting what the normal life was like.

"If not?" Angel asked just to be sure.

"Then we are looking at voodoo maybe." Giles answered again. Angel let out a sigh and unhooked the clasps of the coffin. He opened it and looked up and Giles sighed.

The gang headed back to the library when Cordelia came running to them.

"I found a hand, dead hand its gross, fix it." She demanded and they all looked at each other.

"Ok, weird or just nasty?" Willow asked.

"Body parts all in the dumpster." Cordelia added. "Why are bad things always happening to me?"

"Karma," Xander coughed and looked around at the gang and Angel shrugged it off. He was tired and sweaty and nasty. He just dug up two graves and wanted to go to bed.

"Body parts in the dumpster?" Buffy asked. "Like being thrown away?"

"Sounds like it." Willow answered.

"Why dig up three girls, chop them up, and then throw them away?" Angel asked as he sat down. "Doesn't make sense."

"Especially from a time management stand point." Buffy added as her eyes were somewhat fixed on Angel. She saw Cordelia looking at him to and she had the urge to walk right up to her and shove her away and tell her that Angel was her man. In her mind it was an epic moment that would play over and over but in reality she just stood there.

"Maybe its like a chicken," Xander started and Angel started to rub his forehead keeping himself from getting a headache. He was filthy and smelt like dirt and just dug up a body, he wanted to shower and go home. "You know take the wing or the thigh and toss the rest?" Xander asked.

"I think I just became a vegetarian." Willow commented and Giles sighed taking his glasses off rubbing his eyes as its been a long night.

"Wait the parts were here?" Xander asked and Cordelia nodded.

"Maybe a student is doing it." Angel suggested.

"Again why?" Giles asked looking around.

"I can think five or six guys in the science club who have that kind of knowledge." Willow informed the group. "They know human anatomy very well, maybe they're practicing or something."

"Get their locker numbers and we'll look around." Angel said and it was agreed.

All of them were looking into the lockers as Giles stood there not liking this. It was an invasion od privacy as he looked down the hallway at the gang rummaging through other students' lockers. But what were the odds of student keeping something like chopping up dead girls in their lockers? Were teens that stupid?

"I don't condone this." Giles spoke up as Willow, Xander and Buffy held up papers and were opening up lockers. Buffy was there watching them to see how they work. They all work very well together and she's surprise that they've all lasted this long on a Hell Mouth.

"Giles, its for the common good." Angel told his Watcher as he finished one locker and closed it. It had nothing in it except the usual. "Here make yourself useful," Angel handed him copy of the lockers and their codes of the people they were looking at and patted his Watcher on the back. Giles sighed and went to find one.

"Hey guys," Xander called to them and Angel walked over. "Chris Epps' locker," He pointed and Angel looked in and it had books on anatomy and a news paper clipping of the article about the three dead girls. "Great, so he's into corpses but why?"

"This is why," Willow spoke up and then they all walked over to another locker. In that locker were clippings of body parts making a complete woman.

Angel got home, showered and laid out on his bed and sighed. It was long day but then he felt someone climbing on top of him and he smiled. He looked down and it was Buffy. He smiled as climbed up on him and placed a kiss on his neck and worked her way up. Angel was losing himself fast and smiled. She found his lips and he pulled her closer wanting more. Buffy sat up on him smiling and he smiled back as she lift her shirt off over her head and tossed it away.

Angel sat up and leaned in for a kiss and she pulled him closer. Angel felt his shirt being removed she tossed it away. Buffy leaned in placing kisses on his neck and she pushed him back to the bed. They found each other's lips and he could feel her cool skin against his body. He wanted more.

"Angel wake up! You'll be late!" Joyce called and Angel opened his eyes looking around. It was just a dream and he sighed. Today was the football rally then the game and still no closer to find this girl that was put together.

The gang were in the bleachers in the gym as the football rally was going to start. It was the first football game of the season and it was a home game. But Angel, Willow and Xander were restless as this was cutting time into finding Chris and the dead girl. But while at this rally they were on the look out for Chris. This rally was to honor his brother so he should be here. Angel looked around and then he saw Cordelia staring at him from the floor. She smiled and did a little wave at him.

Cordelia was trying to hard as Angel went back to searching. Chris was in his graduating class but he has yet to be seen today which so convenient. Angel wished he could enjoy the pep rally and the football game later tonight. He really wanted to invite Buffy to the game and be like normal high school teens going to a football game, eat popcorn and enjoy guys smashing into each other. Angel looked over to Willow and Xander and could see that they didn't spot Chris either. Just then he saw Giles walking around looking for them as the band played the war chant for the school. Angel nudged Willow and she started to follow.

Xander left to as they left the bleachers as Daryl Epps' jersey had a spot light on it. Cordelia saw them leaving and wanted to follow but doing flips at the moment was more important. Giles lead Team Angel as they called themselves out of the gym and down the hall. Once at the library Giles informed them that the corner's office found various parts some missing but three heads were found meaning this girl wasn't done. It also meant there was still time to stop Chris from finishing the project. But how? And still why was he doing this?

"So the heads are no good?" Angel asked as they were all in the library skipping out on the pep rally.

"Guess they're picky." Xander added as Angel shrugged as he sat on the library table while Willow was on the computer. "They looked good to me." Xander added and Angel looked at him. "Forget I said that. Ok, ok, if they're sewing parts together of three bodies shouldn't they be rotting?"

"Well, if they can use some current and maybe adrenaline they can keep the muscles alive but only for so long it'll die soon." Willow explained.

"This is just gross," Angel commented. "Why do this? Like make the perfect woman out of…dead bodies." But there was no answer.

"You like a dead woman." Xander added and if looks could kill Xander would be dead right now. "Ok, back to the heads why use most of the parts but tossed three ok heads?"

"Wait I know why they didn't use those heads," Angel added and Giles looked up. "Formaldehyde," And Giles nodded.

"It accelerates neuro decay, those heads were useless." Giles was proud of Angel for pointing that one out.

"So what does that mean?" Xander asked.

"It means those heads are useless, the brain cells die off within hours. If they used one of those heads if they could bring the person back then she would be brain dead. They would need something fresh." Willow told Xander and then Angel sat up and hopped off the table. "Angel you don't think,"

"If they can cut up girls into pieces yes they can." Angel answered as he grabbed his coat. "Look, you guys stay here and see what else you can find. See if there's any one who died in the last forty eight hours that they could use." And he started to head out.

"Where you going?" Xander asked.

"Epps' house, going to see if I can find his next target or better yet him." Angel answered and left the library.

Angel went to Chris' home and looked around and found a room. It was more like a surgery room and then he found pictures of girls from school one was even Willow. There was a picture that had a head missing and then he found a drawling of the body with Cordelia's head taped to it. Angel rushed out and knew who they were after.

Cordelia would be at the game and he went there and found Xander and Willow in the stands waiting for him. Angel headed up into the bleachers glancing at the game really wanting to sit down and watch it. But then he saw Buffy in the stands too leaning over the railing watching the game with Willow and Xander. Now he wished Chris would have waited one more night so he could watch the game with his friends.

"So the point is to ram into each and get the ball to the opposite side of the field?" Buffy asked as she sat there with Xander and Willow and they nodded. Angel heard the conversion and smiled a little.

"It's a rather brutal and primal game when you think about it." Willow added and Buffy nodded as she was watching and was very interested in it.

"I like it. Maybe just a little too much." She stated and then looked up as Angel came over and sat down next to her. She knew now the fun was over. But she wished she could sit and watch a game with him. She didn't have much of a childhood and it sort of felt like she was given a second chance meeting Angel.

"It's very gladiator like and actually studies have found that the sight of males battling stimulates the part of the brain in women who haven't found a suitable mate yet." Willow informed them and they all looked at her. She then looked to Buffy as Angel hadn't noticed Angel was sitting right next to her. "Well, Angel rams into people and things all the time so…I'll stop," Willow went to watch the game. Buffy was glad she had no color otherwise she would be blushing like crazy right now. Buffy and Angel looked to each other and he sighed leaning over to his group.

"It's Cordelia, they want her head." Angel informed them and then they saw Cordelia on the field cheering. That was good but it meant nothing. Angel looked into the stands and saw Giles with Jenny and he really didn't want to break that up. He did smile a little that his Watcher was going to watch a football game.

"So what do we do?" Willow asked and they didn't know.

"Well, we are winning." Xander pointed out and Angel sighed and Xander shrugged. "We are," Then Angel looked up and Cordelia was gone and they all got up knowing if she left even to get a drink and couldn't be seen she could get taken. The four of them looked around and she was gone.

"Damnit," Angel muttered as they looked around.

"Will they take her to Epps' house?" Xander asked and Angel shook his head.

"It's too far they need a head now." Angel answered.

"Perform a transplant here?" Buffy asked. "Where?"

"Old science lab," Willow stated. "Everything they need will be there and no one goes there." And they headed in that direction. They went around the campus to the old science building and then saw open doors. They went through them and ran down the hall and looked around peering into the rooms. This place smelt horrible with water damage. It was the old school back in the sixties. Angel then saw the doors down at the end of the hall and kicked them down and Cordelia screamed. A huge looking monster looked up.

"No! She's mine!" It called out and Angel jumped into the air and kicked him down. Xander grabbed Cordelia who was strapped in the table and then monster picked Angel up and threw him only to knock over a boneset burner and the flame caught on something. Buffy ran to grab one boy who was standing there in shock as the flame started to take over fast.

"No!" Chris called out and Angel grabbed him to get him out as the monster looked to the dead corpse of three girls caught on fire. "No! That's my brother!" Angel pulled Chris out as the monster ran to the corpse. Angel turned around seeing the monster shield the corpse and was going to burn with it. Everyone left the building not knowing how long it would take to burn let alone what could be highly flammable in there even though the building had been shut down a long time ago.

Angel was talking to Chris and found out why he was going what he was doing. Buffy walked over to them and Angel left Chris and walked to her as he saw Giles and Jenny coming onto the scene. Willow and Xander were talking to each as Cordelia was giving a statement to the cops. No one was hurt except Chris' brother who died again. Angel walked over to Buffy and sighed.

"Sorry about tonight." He began and she shrugged and they left the place together. As Angel and Buffy left he explained everything and it was weird. Buffy was a vampire and has seen some things in this world but that was just nasty even for her. Daryl wanted someone to love and was afraid a live girl wouldn't love him because he wasn't alive himself. Even though that wasn't right to make a girl out of parts Buffy understood. Could Angel love both her human and demon side? They walked to his car and then stood before it.

"Well I can ride you home…I mean drive you home I think I'm done…for the night." Angel wanted to die and Buffy smiled up at him. "He did do it for his brother. Love can do that make you do strange things…"

"Strange like a two hundred year old vampire going crazy over a sixteen year old boy?" Buffy asked.

"Or the other way around," Angel commented and the awkward silence fell but she kept smiling. "What are you trying t say?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up at him.

"Do you want this?" She asked and he wanted to blurt out yes but held back. Angel leaned in and kissed her and she hoped it was a yes. The kiss started to deepen and Angel cupped her cheeks pulling her closer. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck just to get a little closer. Angel pulled away just to let it sink in. Buffy looked up at him with a soft smile. He then opened the car door for her and she got in. He walked around the other side and drove off into the night.

_**So are they together? Maybe we'll see. Hoped you liked this episode and the fact that Buffy is involved with the gang not just popping in once in a while. This comes back to haunt them all later though. Quick update on this book I'm more than halfway done typing it. And getting ready for book 3, yes book 3. Season three is my favorite of BTVS and book 3 will be great as I'm already slowly adding things here and there as I near the end of book 2. **_

_**So what's to come? Well I am following the story arc but you have already seen that things are different so you kind of know but then again you kind of don't. Once I get passed a certain chapter this book and the rest of the books will become a different beast altogether. So in the meantime comments and reviews are welcomed and thank you guys for reading.**_

_**Sneak peak to chapter 3 **_

_Chapter 3 Stakes and Spike_

'"_The Master is dead," One vampire spoke out. _

"_Anyone who steps in as leader the slayer will come after. He's stronger than past slayers." A second vampire added in. "So what do we do?"_

"_I'll step in as the leader." The first vampire declared. "He can't stop me, I've watched him and I'm learning." The vampire smiled until he heard a laugh and man with platinum blonde hair, jeans and a leather jacket walked in._

"_Oh, that's good," He then lit up a cigarette. _

"_Who are you?" The first vampire asked._

"_The name's Spike," He introduced himself.'_

_**Song- Voodoo Child sung by Jimi Hendrix. I give credit to the artist but also so you readers have like an OST to the story because music can tell a story more than words sometimes. **_


	3. Stakes and Spike

Chapter 3 Stakes and Spike

_Lately I've been skeptical  
Silent when I would use to speak  
Distant from all around me  
who witness me fail and become weak  
Life is overwhelming  
Heavy is the head who wears the crown  
I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down_

_But you don't understand when_  
_I'm attempting to explain_  
_because you know it all and I guess things will never change_  
_But you might need my hand when_  
_falling in your hole._  
_Your disposition I'll remember when I'm letting go_

_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_

_It seems that you're not satisfied._  
_There's too much on your mind._  
_So you leave and I can't believe_  
_all the bullshit that I find._  
_Life is overwhelming_  
_Heavy is the head that wears the crown_  
_I'd love to be the one to disappoint you_  
_when I don't fall down._

_But you don't understand when_  
_I'm attempting to explain._  
_because you know it all and I guess things will never change._  
_But you might need my hand when_  
_falling in your hole._  
_Your disposition I'll remember_  
_when I'm letting go_

_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_  
_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_

_You're no good for me._  
_Thank God it's over_

_You make believe_  
_that nothing is wrong until you're cryin'_  
_You make believe_  
_that life is so long until you're dyin'_  
_You make believe_  
_that nothing is wrong until you cryin', cryin' on me_  
_You make believe_  
_that life is so long until you're dyin', dyin' on me!_

_You think that everybody is the same._  
_I don't think anybody is like you._  
_You think that everybody is the same._  
_I don't think anybody is like you._

_Just think about it, you'll get it_

Angel sat in the principle's office with another girl. He had no idea what he did he was just called here. Not only that he didn't even know the girl. She was staring at him probably trying to undress him with her eyes. She had the punk, grunge look and Angel decided this would be the first and last time they meet.

"The principle should be the friend of the school but think of me as your judge, jury and executioner," Principle Snyder than sat at his desk. "Which one of you is the most trouble?" He was just trying to pick on the kids but he didn't know who Angel was. "So, to ensure one of you doesn't burn the school down and the other doesn't stab someone there is a parent teacher night on Thursday. You two are in charge of the events. Three days should be enough."

Angel thought to himself he could do that but he just wanted to leave the office. He headed home thinking about what needed to be done and this wasn't going to be a fun week at all. But something was coming his way and it was rolling into town wearing a long leather jacket and a bad attitude.

There was factory at the edge of Sunnydale where the last of the Master's followers would gather. They were huddled together trying to figure something out as nothing stood in the slayer's way.

"The Master is dead," One vampire spoke out.

"Anyone who steps in as leader the slayer will come after. He's stronger than past slayers." A second vampire added in. "So what do we do?"

"I'll step in as the leader." The first vampire declared. "He can't stop me, I've watched him and I'm learning." The vampire smiled until he heard a laugh and man with platinum blonde hair, jeans and a leather jacket walked in.

"Oh, that's good," He then lit up a cigarette.

"Who are you?" The first vampire asked.

"The name's Spike," He introduced himself. "I know a little bit about this town and one person in particular. So let's go back about year. This was the Hell Mouth? The Master ruled and no one dared stood up to the vampires. What happened? I know why you guys don't go out at night anymore and it's the boy slayer."

"He killed the Master." One vampire added and Spike smiled.

"Well if you make him the leader," Spike pointed to the first vampire. "That slayer will make him squeal before he dies. Now me I've had some times with slayers. It's about besting them at their own turf." Spike finished. "I've done in some slayers in my time but I don't like to brag. Oh who am I kidding I love to brag." Spike walked around the dark gloomy place. "You want your town back I'll do it."

But then Spike paused and turned around and a woman walking to him. Spike then walked to her as she looked a little lost. One vampire went to get close to her but Spike growled and the vampire backed off.

"Drusilla you shouldn't be up walking around you're weak." Spike told her as she looked around at the vampires.

"Look at all the people." She sounded as lost as she looks.

"Me and Dru, we're moving in." Spike declared. "Anyone of you has the balls to take on the boy slayer step on up."

Angel was laying on his bed with the TV going when he heard a knock at the door and his mom poked her head in. Angel turned the volume down as Joyce walked in further.

"Parent teacher night?" Joyce asked and Angel shrugged.

"You don't have to go. I'm setting it up because the principle doesn't like me." Angel explained.

"Why doesn't he like you?" Joyce asked.

"Because I might burn down the school." Angel answered and Joyce nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'll go and see what he's all about but it's late and you should get to sleep." Joyce then leaned over and kissed his forehead and left shutting the door. Angel went back to watching TV when he heard something outside his window. Angel got up and walked over to it thinking about grabbing a stake as he looked out and jumped a little as Buffy was at his window.

"You crazy?" Angel asked as he went to his window that she was standing outside of. "My mom's not even asleep yet."

"Help me in," Buffy demanded and he did as he was told. Buffy stepped into his room as Angel went to the door and opened it and peered out into the hallway. It was dark and across the way he didn't see a light on from his mother's room. Angel shut his door and turned around and Buffy was laying on his bed and picked up the remote and started to flip through channels.

"You mind?" He asked and Buffy looked up and realized she was taking up the whole bed and scooted over so Angel could sit down. "So, what's going on?" And Buffy shrugged still looking at the TV. "You don't come here often to hang out with me." Buffy then sighed and sat up looking at him.

"Maybe tonight I will." Buffy admitted and he looked to her. "I felt something weird when I woke up and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Angel shrugged meaning he was. "You want me to go?" And Angel shook his head no. Buffy smiled a little and then they both went to watching TV.

The next night rolled around and three friends were at the Bronze. Angel was here to see if Buffy would come. They still weren't an item yet but they were getting there. A small part of him knew it was wrong to date the enemy but then part of him felt it was perfect. Once again Angel was sitting at a table by himself watching Willow and Xander dancing. They should be together by now, he could see it.

While Angel sat at the table someone else was at the Bronze watching him. Spike stayed in the shadows circling looking at the slayer. The slayer was a pretty boy from what he could see. He's killed the Master so taking him out wasn't going to be easy so he had to see what he was up against.

"I need to call the cops someone's trying to bite this girl," Spike made it look like he was concerned. Angel got up and headed out and Willow and Xander saw him leave. Angel went into the back ally and there was a vampire trying to get a snack. Angel grabbed the vampire and threw him to the wall.

"Go!" Angel ordered the girl and she started to run. The vampire got up and charged at Angel and Angel grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "Stake! Now!" Angel demanded and then Xander threw him one and Angel caught it with easy and killed the vampire. Angel stood up thinking that wasn't so hard and headed to his friends when e heard clapping. Angel turned around and a man came from the shadows.

"Nice job," The man commented. "Very nice mate,"

"Who are you?" Angel asked the man getting the sense that he was not a man.

"You'll find out on Saturday." The blonde vampire answered.

"Why what happens Saturday?" Angel stood there ready to take him now.

"I kill you." And then he disappeared into the shadows.

It was the late hour of the night and Team Angel as they called themselves were in the library. Jenny was gathering weapons while Giles had books out all over the table. Angel did a quick debriefing about what occurred at the Bronze while he sat down.

"Spike?" Giles asked because that was a strange name. "That's a little unorthodox isn't it?"

"Maybe he's reformed?" Angel shrugged as he looked to the weapons that were brought out. He was interested in some of them because the most he got to use were the crossbow and stakes. The swords and other weapons not so much.

"He might have gone by another name before, I'll look it up." Giles declared.

"Well, who ever he is we're going to need all the help we can get come Saturday." Jenny was trying to get them to refocus on Saturday.

"So this night of saint Vigeous," Xander jumped in sitting on the table. "If they attack in force shouldn't we be thinking vacation?" And then Willow slapped him. "If this Spike guy is stepping up we should worry right?"

"Well, he can't be worse than any other creature you've faced." Giles made it sound like Angel could handle it.

"Oh, Spike, he's worse perhaps one of the worse," A voice joined in on the conversion and Angel smiled and turned around. Buffy walked in looking dressed up for the Bronze and now he felt bad. He wasn't there and they could be dancing right now or be doing other things. Angel stood up and headed over to her. "Once Spike starts something he won't stop."

"Hmm so he's thorough, goal oriented." Xander commented but Angel and Buffy weren't really paying attention more except to themselves.

"So, I was at the Bronze, you weren't there." Buffy told Angel and he nodded.

"Had to take care of some business." Angel answered and she smiled. "Anyways you've been dating for like two hundred years and you don't know the signs?" Buffy wanted to playfully smack him.

"Wow," Willow then jumped in and sound memorized by it. "Two centuries of dating. If you only had two a year that's like four hundred different people…," Angel turned around looking at her telling her stop while she was ahead. Buffy smiled a little looking around the place. Willow stopped and then looked down at a weapon. "Why do they call it a mace?" She asked redirecting the conversion. Angel and Buffy were already back to staring at each other.

"We have more pressing matters to discuss," Giles tried to refocus all of them. "Buffy does this Spike fellow go under another name?" Giles asked looking up but he saw his slayer and Buffy off in their own world.

"Batman!" Xander clapped his hands breaking Angel's concentration and he turned around. "Focus ok we don't want to die come Saturday night." Buffy then walked over to the table seeing the weapons. "Wait if this saint vegan thing is happening and it strengthens vampires, Buffy you're a vampire," Giles nodded understanding what Xander was getting it.

"I don't know maybe," Buffy wasn't going to jump into it. She then looked to Angel knowing he might need the help.

The next day Angel was prepping weapons like making sure all the crossbows were ready and nothing was wrong with them. Cordelia even dropped by to help sharpen stakes. Angel held up a crossbow and fired at target and hit it spot on. That crossbow was in working order.

"Alright I have to go make nice the parents and be a host so hold down the fort?" Angel asked and everyone nodded as he left. As he left Giles was back at reading the Watcher diaries. He found Buffy in them so maybe he'll find Spike. At first nothing but until he came across something.

"I believe I have found him," Giles spoke up and Jenny and Xander looked up. Willow left to help Angel for the evening. "He's known as William the Bloody. His nickname comes from torturing his victims with railroad spikes." Giles set down his tea reading while Xander looked up at him. "Oh here's some good news he's barely two hundred, he's not even as old as Buffy." Giles kept reading but something unsettled him. "Oh,"

"What?" Xander asked and Giles looked up at him.

"Spike has fought two slayers in the century and has killed them both." Giles finished and Xander nodded.

"Fun never stops." Xander deadpanned.

Out in the school Angel was making nice with everyone until Principle Snyder took his mom away and went to talk to her. He could say whatever he wanted and about Angel. Angel knew his mother was smarted than that and would see passed the man. Just as he saw his mother and Snyder return a window shattered and Angel looked to it. A group of vampires stood there with Spike at the front.

Angel grabbed a chair and threw it at Spike and grabbed his mother's hand and ran with her. He needed to get her out and fast. As he went down a hall more vampires came. Angel then pushed his mother down the other way ready to shield her. In the library, Giles, Jenny and Xander the commotion and came out as Angel led his mother and a few people down the hall.

"What the hell?" Giles asked seeing Angel running but then more vampires came in.

"Giles move!" Angel ordered and the Watcher rushed Jenny and Xander back into the library and shut the door. Angel then rammed into a locked door and got everyone else inside. Angel shut the door and dragged a table in front of it. Just then the power went out and his mother came rushing to him.

"Angel what's going on?" She asked and Snyder came over.

"Gangs, gangs on PCP." He answered but Angel didn't deny or confirm it. In the library Giles was able to convince Xander to find Buffy, she knew about Spike and might be able to help. Angel made sure there was no way in or out and then saw the vent grate and grabbed a table and got up on it and opened the vent.

"Angel what are you doing?" Joyce asked and Angel looked down at her.

"Mom," He got off the table and took her aside. "I want you to stay in here. You don't let anyone leave and no one comes in understand?" He asked and she nodded but was confused. "I'll be back," Angel kissed her cheek and got back up on the table and he crawled into the vent as Joyce watched him. Angel was now up in the ceiling when he heard something.

"Slayer!" It was Spike calling to him. "If I find one of your friends first I'll them!" He threatened. Spike was about to kick down a door where Willow and Cordelia were hiding.

"Spike!" A vampire called and he looked to him. "Listen?" Spike did and smiled looking up to the ceiling.

"Clever little boy," Spike smiled. Angel then landed in the library and Giles was tempted to run and hug him as Angel looked for a weapon he could use.

"Ok, I've got Snyder and my mother and four others in the science room down the hall. Cordelia and Willow ran the other way. Where's Xander?" Angel asked as he put some stakes in his belt gearing up.

"He got out and is finding Buffy," Giles answered and Angel nodded.

"I'm going to get some of the vampires in the hall once that happens I need you guys to get my mother out of that room." Angel laid out the plan.

"Let me help," Giles insisted.

"Giles my mom is in that room and if I don't get her out I know you will." Angel was serious now. Someone was trying to hurt his mother and that's the last person on earth you ever try to hurt.

"You're damn straight I will." Giles gave his word. Angel made sure his crossbow was ready and he loaded it.

"Game time," Angel then went to climb back into the ceiling. While this was occurring Buffy and Xander made it to the school and ran into a dead body.

"You know a lot about this Spike guy? So what's the plan?" Xander asked and Buffy grabbed him by the throat and vamped out. "Good plan." Xander squealed as Buffy yanked him away. Inside the school Spike got a huge two by four and smiled up at the ceiling and rammed it up. It nearly hit Angel in the face but he managed to miss it. Angel backed tracked and went another way and landed softly in the hallways and fired the crossbow killing a vampire. He turned around and moved fast down the hall.

He then came up against Shelia the girl that was supposed to help in this but he already sensed and fired at her and she was dust. Angel reloaded his crossbow ready to kill other vampires. Spike was still stabbing the ceiling when he heard something and looked shocked and smiled.

"Elizabeth?" He asked not believing it.

"William," She greeted and brought Xander closer to her.

"Well, I'll be damned," Spike walked over to her and they shared hug. "Still pretty I see."

"I thought I taught you to always guard your perimeter?" Buffy started and Spike shrugged.

"What can I say I'm surrounded by idiots." Spike laughed. "So, come up against this slayer?"

"Yeah, cute little boy." Buffy smiled. "Been giving the I'm tortured look, keeps him off my back when I feed."

"I knew it, I knew you were lying you undead…lying person." Xander grunted and Buffy held him tighter knowing she could make him pass out. Buffy then grabbed Xander exposing his neck. "Snack?" She asked.

Angel fired the crossbow and aimed perfectly killing another vampire and that was Giles' cue and he opened the library doors and Angel lead them down the hall still holding his crossbow ready. Giles went to the science lab and opened it getting them out as Angel watched their backs. Down the other hallway Spike smiled at Buffy knowing it was great to see her but it was strange.

"Haven't seen you in the killing field for an age love," Spike commented and Buffy shrugged.

"Never did like company," She reminded him and he nodded.

"Very true. So why so scared of the slayer? You've bested five before why not this one?" Spike asked.

"He killed the Master, he's not to be taken lightly." Buffy justified herself. "You think you can take him be my guest. I'll just feed and run." And Buffy went to bite Xander.

"No need to get snippy Lizzy," Spike jumped in. "We're family," They both started to lean in until Spike punched Buffy and she backed away. She grabbed Xander away as well as Spike looked pissed. "You think you can fool me!" Spike yelled and Xander looked to Buffy. "You were my Sire Lizzy! You were my... Yoda! And now you're with the slayer!" Spike sounded disgusted.

"Too bad," Buffy stood there and Spike picked up a pipe.

"Come on people this isn't a specter sport." Spike reminded them and they went after Buffy and Xander but Buffy smiled as she saw Angel round the corner and her planned worked. All the vampires went after her leaving just Angel to deal with Spike. "Fee, fi, foo, fum I smell the blood of a fresh boy," Spike turned around facing Angel who had a crossbow up to Spike. "The first boy slayer,"

"Do we need weapons for this?" Angel asked.

"I just like them they make me feel all manly." Spike answered and tossed his pipe away and Angel lowered his crossbow. "The last slayer I killed begged for her life. But you don't strike me as a beggar." Angel just stood there and tossed his crossbow away.

"You're in my town, leave," Angel demanded and Spike smiled.

"You've got some balls on you slayer this should be fun," Spike then threw a punch and Angel caught it and then punched Spike to the ground. Spike jumped up and the two went into an intense fistfight. Spike didn't know what he was up against fighting Angel. Female slayers had grace and a hint of daintiness when fighting. Angel was brutal in his fight but clean and précised. But Spike managed to throw Angel down and picked up the pipe and smiled until something was slammed against his head and he went down.

"Get the hell away from my son!" Joyce demanded and Spike growled as Angel got up protecting his mother. Spike knew this fight went to the slayer and he left. Angel turned to his mom and she dropped the axe and embraced him. Angel looked up making sure Spike was gone as he held his mom.

The cops were on the scene now and Buffy was leading Xander back to the school.

"If you knew he was going to clock you why not clock him first?" Xander asked.

"I told you I wanted him to make the first move to see if he was buying it or not." Buffy explained her actions.

"And if he bit me?" Xander asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Then we would have known he bought it." And Buffy kept walking to find Angel.

"I was bait?" Xander asked and Buffy did a quick glance and shrugged and kept walking. "He called you Sire, what's a Sire?" Xander asked but didn't get an answer. Angel looked up and saw Buffy coming his way and what he really wanted to do was run to her and scoop her up and hug her but that didn't happen they just walked up and met each other.

"You ok?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"Glad you came." Angel thanked her and she smiled a little.

"Be very careful with Spike, he's not one you want to make mad." Buffy warned him and he nodded.

"But at least I have you right?" Angel asked and she didn't say anything just leaned it quickly and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a quick kiss not enough for him to pull her closer as she pulled away and took off into the night. Angel watched her disappear into the shadows and he took a deep breath this fight with Spike was going to be a long one.

_**Seemed like a fast chapter. Also if you can't tell there is no Anointed One. I was going to have him back in Book 1 but I never did like him in the canon so I just wrote him out. But Spike still came to town. Now, we won't see Spike until Chapter 7 Secrets and then Chapters 9 Careers and 10 Sire and then he'll be back from Chapter 12 Parting Gifts until the end. **_

_**So now that major characters have been laid out and we're three chapters in things will start to pick up. The next chapter in the canon is the foreign exchange student episode. I'm not doing that I've made my own episode. I tried to write it with Angel as the slayer and it didn't work so made up my own. It's a Angel/Buffy chapter with Team Angel around. So you ya'll want a sneak peak? I'll give you one.**_

_**Oh and the song if chapters don't have their own song like Voodoo Child then the "story theme song" will get placed in it. The theme song is that song that gives us an overview and feel to what the book is about. All seven books have their own theme song. No not telling you what they until the book is posted. I'll talk about that in the forum with the chapter review. Now how about that sneak peak? It'll be in the forum too. TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse to see the sneak peak. **_

_**Oh and after this story is done which I have 8 chapter to finish and that'll happen by the end of the week I will give you a tease on book 3. This story won't be completed posted until I'm about half way through Book 3. But awesome things are coming. **_

_**More to come soon. Sneak peak will be in the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse under TCOAB2. Thanks for reading as always and comments and reviews are welcomed and they make my day better. **_


	4. Rock and Roll

Chapter 4 Rock and Roll

_Hey there all you middle men  
Throw away your fancy clothes  
And while you're out sittin' on a fence  
So get off your arse and come down here  
Cause rock 'n' roll ain't no riddle man  
To me it makes good good sense  
Good sense yeah let's go_

_Heavy decibels are playing on my guitar_  
_We got vibrations comin' up from the floor_  
_We're just listenin' to the rock_  
_That's givin' too much noise_  
_Are you deaf you wanna hear some more_  
_We're just talking about the future_  
_Forget about the past_  
_It'll always be with us_  
_It's never gonna die_  
_Never gonna die_  
_Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution_  
_Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die_  
_Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution_  
_Rock 'n' roll it will survive_  
_Yes it will_

_I took a look inside your bedroom door_  
_You looked so good lyin' on your bed_  
_Well I asked you if you wanted any rhythm and love_  
_You said you wanna rock 'n' roll instead_  
_We're just talking about the future_  
_Forget about the past_  
_It'll always be with us_  
_It's never gonna die_  
_Never gonna die_  
_Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution_  
_Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die_  
_Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution_  
_Rock 'n' roll is just rock 'n' roll_

_Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution_  
_Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die_  
_Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution_  
_Rock 'n' rolling will survive_  
_Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution_  
_Rock 'n' roll will never die_  
_Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution_  
_Rock 'n' roll_  
_Rock 'n' roll_

_Is just rock 'n' roll_

Angel was at the school library on the computer doing research or at least he was supposed be doing research. There was nothing huge coming his way but he knew Spike was regaining himself before another fight. Spike can be taken out but it wasn't going to be easy. The Master was easy after Angel came back from the dead mostly because the Master hadn't fought in years, the idea of if you don't use it you lose it.

Angel was researching but it wasn't what he was supposed to be researching. A concert was coming to LA and one he wanted to go to. Sunnydale was about an hour or two away from LA depending on traffic. It was a huge rock concert with some original bands and cover bands. While looking it up he thought about taking Buffy. Did she know what rock and roll was?

"Hmm, doesn't look like vampires to me." Giles spoke and that startled Angel. Angel looked up and as Giles sipped his tea.

"Uh, taking a break?" Angel asked and Giles walked away. "Yeah, so there's a performance in LA and,"

"You want to go?" Giles asked and Angel didn't say yes directly but his body language said yes. "You going alone?"

"I was thinking about taking…Buffy," Angel answered but it was with a little hesitance.

"Be careful with Buffy, she's proven time and time again that's she's here to help but she is a vampire." Giles reminded Angel.

"Thanks dad," Angel commented as he looked back to the screen. "It's just one night, leave that day, be back by the morning. I think you and the others can one night alone."

"What concert?" Giles asked.

"It's a rock concert nothing that would interested you." Angel answered.

"If I told you I went to Woodstock would you believe me?" Giles asked and Angel looked up at his Watcher. Giles was a proper Englishman no way he went to Woodstock. "Well, I did."

"And?" Angel asked and Giles smiled.

"It was the best time of my life." Giles answered and Angel smiled. "Even though I spent lots of time staring at my hand and seeing sounds and hearing colors." Angel laughed a little. "It's Spike I'm worried about." Giles told him as they got off the subject of him getting high at Woodstock.

"Well then lock your doors." Angel gave the simple answer. "Please can I go?"

"Why not ask your mother?" Giles was a little confused why Angel was asking him.

"Mom will say yes." Angel answered and Giles realized what Angel meant.

"Ok, you can go." Giles gave in and Angel smiled as he went to buy the tickets. Even if Buffy wasn't going with he would still get to go to a cool concert and LA. "We'll hold down the fort." Giles sipped his tea and headed into his office while Angel took his wallet out to make the payment. Now he just had to convince Buffy to come with.

Night settled on the Hell Mouth as Angel kicked a vampire down. Angel rolled to the ground and picked up the crossbow and fired and once again made the shot. Angel stood up and then turned around seeing Buffy there.

"You're more than welcome to help and step in." Angel offered as he went to pick up the arrow.

"I could," Buffy stated as she came out of the shadows and Angel stood there.

"So," Angel started to get nervous now as he was going to ask her to join him to LA. "What, what kind of music do you listen to?" Angel asked and Buffy had a curious look.

"I grew up watching opera and symphonies so take a guess. Oh and ballet." Buffy added.

"So, there's this concert in LA and I have tickets well two tickets," Angel began and Buffy smiled.

"Convenient," Buffy smiled.

"You've got plans this weekend?" Angel asked and his heart was racing as he tried to keep calm asking her.

"What kind of concert?" Buffy asked and so far this meant she was interested.

"It's actually called Rock Honor's Concert uh some of the greatest rock bands are performing with some cover bands." Angel explained wondering if Buffy knew what rock was.

"I've heard of rock and roll but never listen to it." Buffy admitted and Angel smiled.

"Then I think you'll be in for a treat." Angel added. "So?" Buffy nodded and Angel had to contain himself as she said yes. "Uh, I guess I'll pick you up Saturday and uh I don't know we'll figure out how to get you there while the sun is out." Buffy smiled a little and then they both heard something and Angel looked up as a vampire charged at them. He held up his crossbow and fired and the vampire was dust.

Friday, the best day of the week, the day before the weekend finally was here. For Angel the day and night couldn't go fast enough. The day was going great as his classes went smoothly and then the gang was in the library to discuss the weekend plans.

"No fair," Xander whined as he paced back and forth. "You get to go to the Rock Honors and we stay behind and kill vampires?" He asked and Angel shrugged as he sat in a chair. "Giles, tell him no."

"I said yes," Giles said as he was going through some books and Xander scoffed.

"You're going by yourself?" Willow asked and Angel shook his head no.

"You got two tickets?" Xander asked sounded interested. "And this is a meeting to see who the lucky second person is?" Xander sounded excited. "Ok, so you know I've got your back," Willow rolled her eyes as she was on the computer.

"I'll go," Cordelia spoke with a smile. "I'm no good at fighting vampires and I like music."

"Its Rock Honors Cordelia." Xander stated and she shrugged. "Its all the classic rock you know anything about classic rock bands or songs?"

"Of course I do." Cordelia defended herself. "There's…that one cool band…"

"Ok so who's person number two?" Xander asked hoping he could go.

"I'm taking Buffy." Angel stated to end this conversion. Cordelia scoffed folding her arms and sat down.

"What?" Xander sounded disappointed. "But she doesn't know any cool bands she grew up with opera." Angel looked up to him with the "so what" look. "You're just trying to get into her pants by making her listen to rock and roll, nice plan."

"Ok," Giles intervene and Angel thanked Giles silently. "Nothing strange is happening this weekend and Angel on average has killed no more than two to three vampires a night so we should be ok."

"What about Spike?" Willow asked just to be sure.

"I think we'll be ok, Angel will be gone for one night, Spike has been defeated so far and probably won't surface for a little bit of time." Giles answered.

"Still, you're so lucky and taking a pretty girl too." Xander commented and Angel thought to himself he was lucky.

The concert didn't start until nine so if he and Buffy left at six that would give them enough time to get to LA, park and get in. Angel was in his room getting ready. As much as he liked his long black coat and the neutral color shirts and jeans he decided to wear a rock and roll shirt, jeans and Converse. Angel had an old leather jacket, the other one he gave Buffy was a new one he got before he came to Sunnydale. The old one would look good for a night like this.

Angel looked in the mirror making sure he looked ok mostly for Buffy and then he grabbed the necklace she gave him and he put it on.

"Oh don't bother," Angel looked up and saw his mom at the entrance smiling. "No matter what you do you'll always be handsome." Angel smiled a little as he walked to his bed and grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Listen if you're too tired afterwards please get a hotel room and stay over night." Joyce begged and Angel nodded. "What about your father?"

"Called, no answer." Angel explained and Joyce didn't look surprised.

"Well," Joyce then walked up to him and handed him money.

"Mom, I have money," Angel didn't want to take more. His father gave him money through an account he set up for him. Angel wasn't rich but his dad kept his account full and won't let it fall below a hundred dollars. Angel would gladly spend his father's money but not his mother's.

"Just to have extra, I know you'll get hungry." Joyce insisted him and he had to take it. "Call me when you get there and your plans if you're coming home or going to wait." Angel nodded and Joyce hugged him. "Have fun." Angel smiled and now it was time to leave and get Buffy.

Buffy had no mirror so she hoped she looked ok. As she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it and smiled seeing Angel. He had a blanket with him to shield her from the sun. For half the car ride she'll sit in the back of the car where there were no windows well small ones and she can stay hidden from the sun.

"So?" Buffy asked and spun around. "Will this work?" She asked and Angel smiled.

"You look good." Angel complemented as she wore jeans, heels, a white shirt and his new leather jacket and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

Angel made it to LA, the parked and headed to a huge building. Buffy was excited as they headed to the entrance. Angel gave a man two tickets and they walked in to get their seats. Angel was wondering what was happening back in Sunnydale but part of him didn't care. He was happy just to be here let alone with Buffy.

Back in Sunnydale Xander, Giles, Jenny, Cordelia and Willow were in the library getting weapons ready. They were going to go on patrol and it was going to take all five of them to do what Angel does. Xander thought this was unfair and Cordelia thought it was unfair. Xander wanted to go to Rock Honors and Cordelia just wanted to go with Angel no matter where he went.

Nine o'clock was about to be here as Angel and Buffy were together. Angel did think about the others and knew they would be ok it was just one night. Just then a guitar started and the lights went off with flames on stage and Buffy smiled. Angel knew the song and the band that was performing and everyone started to go crazy as Slash was on stage. The fire was bigger with Guns n' Roses started and Angel had a huge smile.

"This is rock and roll?" Buffy asked as they stood up and Angel smiled. Buffy kind of liked it. She can tell Angel was happy she hadn't seen him smile like that in a while or be so carefree. Buffy looked to stage as the band performed and everyone seemed to be having fun. She's never heard of it but it sounded fan better than that music that's played at the Bronze.

The gang was at the cemetery and nothing was out here. Angel would patrol maybe for two hours before he found a vampire. Every since he killed the Master no vampire wanted to face him. Angel suggested that there was a nest of them where they were hiding but this gang was not about to find it and take them on. They would leave Angel to that. Tonight would be a hit or a miss with vampires and they all hoped it was miss.

Back in LA the concert was in full swing and each band was better and better. Right now it was Pink Floyd and playing one of the greatest albums The Wall. The people went crazy when they came out and Angel was no exception. Buffy smiled as she could see Angel knew all the words to the song Hey You. People were going crazy as Pink Floyd came on as a special treat. The next band on stage would be Rush.

"Hey you! Out there on the road always doing what you're told, can you help me." Angel sung with the others sung and Buffy smiled. She liked this music and would listen to more of it when they get back to Sunnydale.

Back in Sunnydale the gang killed one vampire and decided to call it a night and headed to the library. It was tough to kill one vampire and it did make them appreciate Angel a little more. He took out vampires like it was nobody's business and here they all are with most of them holding the vampire while one person stakes it. If Angel decided to run off more often then maybe they should find a better way to do this.

In LA Rush was over, and Queen came on minus Freddie Mercury it was another guy but it sounded pretty close. Judas Priest came on, an ACDC cover band and now a Led Zeppelin cover came on and to end this night the hit of Led Zeppelin started to play Stairway to Heaven. By now Buffy was enjoying the whole thing as the song played and people had their lighters on swaying. Angel lip sang the words as the song sounded peaceful. Buffy was in a little bit of aw as everyone around her sung knowing all the words. Everyone looked like Angel, calm and happy.

She was glad she came; she was introduced to something very new and liked it a lot. She's heard many times how rock and roll is the way to the soul and she believed it now. She was even happier she got introduced to it by Angel. Also as everyone swayed Angel and Buffy were holding hands. It just happened and they didn't know who did it first. The song picked up in speed. Buffy looked down as their hands were locked together and she smiled.

Angel was in another place and he needed this. After what's happened since he was called as a slayer it all felt like it was nonstop. Being here even if he went alone gave him a chance to feel normal and sane. He was able to regroup and breathe and with Buffy it helped even more. Then everyone started to cheer as the song got faster and they sung. People were jamming out everywhere around them, some really got into it. Angel didn't get into it as much but still sung. Yes this was needed for sure. But music takes over the body and took over theirs. They both leaned in and kissed.

Angel passed out in the car as Buffy was driving back to Sunnydale. She was wide-awake but Angel was done. The concert went from nine at night to two in the morning. Five hours of rock and roll and Angel was done. Angel was asleep in the passenger's seat with his head on his folded jacket resting on the door. Buffy would glance to him as he slept. She would get him home first and then walk home. There was no one on the road so getting back wouldn't take long.

Buffy pulled up to his house and didn't want to wake him. She had a great time just being with him not fighting evil. She gently woke him up and he looked around and was outside his house.

"Home sweet home," She said softly. Angel had gather himself for a moment as his ears were still ringing a little from the concert. He would sleep most of the day and be tired but it was so worth it. They got out of the car and Buffy walked with him to the front door. "Thank you for taking me I really like it." And she was honest about it and he could tell.

"Thank you for coming." Angel said and he sounded sleepy.

"I better get going, sun rise soon." Angel nodded, he was just going to go upstairs and pass out. He'll change and shower later. "Night Angel," Buffy got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Night Buffy," He watched her walk away and he went inside the dark house. He was quiet going upstairs not wanting to wake his mom. It was Sunday which meant it was sleep in day for the both of them. Joyce will wake up around ten and make a brunch for them and no matter how tired Angel is he'll wake up for Sunday morning brunch that his mom makes. But last night was awesome and wild. There were a few times where the music may have taken over and he and Buffy were lipped lock and it wasn't just once or twice try five times. That's what rock and roll will do to you.

Angel fell to his bed and sighed and it won't take long for him to fall asleep. He just hoped the gang handled themselves alright and he had a feeling they did no matter how much they griped about it. It was a good night and even better he was with Buffy and even better that they kissed a few times.

_**Oooo, they're getting cozy. So I replaced this chapter with the foreign exchange student chapter. I tried to write but it didn't work so I decided to have you guys learn more about Angel. He's an average teen boy liking rock and roll. Why he takes Buffy well take a wild guess. I hope you like the chapter as it was something different. So here's a sneak peak to the next chapter and it's a good one.**_

_Chapter 5 Snakes _

_Angel looked around seeing people drinking, smoking and dancing. Then he spotted her and she looked up walking over to him._

"_Angel, what are you doing here?" She asked sounding a little shocked but happy. "Never mind so how are things?" She began to flirt._

"_Cordy, please leave this party and go home." Angel said and she scoffed and then walked away. Just then Angel spotted someone else. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." And he walked over to Xander and just as Xander was about to drink an alcoholic drink Angel took it away._

"_Didn't peg you to be at a place like this." Xander seemed happy to see Angel._

"_The hell you doing here?" Angel asked and Xander shrugged._

"_Frat party heard there might be an orgy tonight." Xander answered. _

"_Go home," Angel was about to walk away but Xander cut him off._

_**Song- Rock n' Roll Ain't Noise Pollution by AC/DC one of my favorite rock artist. **_

_**Song Angel sung Hey You by Pink Floyd. And if you haven't noticed by now especially after this chapter I like rock and roll. And by the time all seven books are done and you're collecting all the songs you'll have a nice play list. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_


	5. Snakes

Chapter 5 Snakes

_Well, I'm the Crawlin' King Snake  
And I rule my den  
I'm the Crawlin' King Snake  
And I rule my den  
Yeah, don't mess 'round with my mate  
Gonna use her for myself_

_Caught me crawlin', baby, window_  
_Grass is very high_  
_Keep on crawlin' till the day I die_  
_Crawlin' King Snake_  
_And I rule my den_  
_You better give me what I want_  
_Gonna crawl no more_

_Caught me crawlin', baby_  
_Crawlin' 'round your door_  
_Seein' everything I want_  
_I'm gonna crawl on your floor_  
_Let's crawl_  
_And I rule my den_  
_C'mon, give me what I want_  
_Ain't gonna crawl no more_

_Alright, crawl a while_

_C'mon crawl_  
_C'mon crawl_  
_Get on out there on your hands and knees, baby_  
_Crawl all over me_  
_Just like the spider on the wall_  
_Ooo, we gonn' crawl, one more_

_Well, I'm the Crawlin' King Snake_  
_And I rule my den_  
_Call me the Crawlin' King Snake_  
_And I rule my den_  
_Yeah, don't mess 'round with my mate_  
_Gonna use her for myself_

Angel was watching Ballie World with Willow and Xander. It was for a school report and none of them had an idea what was going on. Angel really wanted to go out and find Buffy and ask her out on a date. It was time to do so. They've kissed, went to a concert, stayed up all night together so the next step was a date.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Xander asked and Angel shrugged he was thinking about Buffy.

"I'm really bored." Angel spoke up.

"I know we can go to the Bronze," Willow suggested. "We can sneak in our own tea bags and ask for hot water."

"Wow, we're sad aren't we?" Angel asked watching Ballie World.

"No we're not." Willow protested.

"We are," Xander agreed with Angel. "No social life but who has time for a social life when we're out doing it with the vampires?" Then Angel and Willow looked at him. "That came out wrong."

"We're not sad." Willow protested again.

"No, we're a crazy bunch of people if I ever saw one." Angel sighed. "Alright enough of this," Angel reached for the remote and turned the movie. "I'll wing the report," And he got up and looked out the window.

"You want to slay something don't you?" Xander asked and Angel nodded. "Then let's go on patrol and see what we can find." Angel liked that idea and three were heading out.

The next day of school came around as Angel put his stuff away and was heading to lunch. Then Willow meant up with him smiling.

"So, you never mentioned how the rock concert went with Buffy." She started the conversion. "Anything happen?"

"Why are you interested in my love life?" Angel asked as they walked down the hall together.

"Because I don't have one." Willow answered and Angel shrugged.

"Well played," He gave her that much.

"So," Willow wasn't going to leave him alone until he said something.

"Fine, I had another dream about her." Angel fessed up.

"Really?" Willow sounded giddy. "What happened?"

"I'm not answering that." Angel was not going to tell her. The dreams he had were rather on the naughty side. He was a typical teenage boy having dreams about a girl.

"Was it vivid like you can smell her hair?" Willow wanted more and Angel rolled his eyes. "You two are so right for each other."

"Yeah, except she's a vampire." Angel added.

"But that doesn't make her a bad person." Willow was trying to play matchmaker.

"I can't have a relationship with her." Angel was on the fence about Buffy. He wanted her so badly but then he realizes she's his mortal enemy. Why was life so difficult?

"Well, not during the day. And you can't give up just because there's obstacles." Willow explained to Angel. "Ask her out for coffee. It's the non relationship drink of choice."

"My life is so screwed up." Angel added as they kept walking. "Anyways I need to talk to Giles," Angel was off and went to the library but his Watcher didn't look happy as he waited.

"What did I do?" Angel asked as he sat in Giles' office.

"Just because the paranormal has become more normal and less…para…" Giles wasn't how to end that. "You still need to be on time." Angel sighed. "Now that it is quiet you should train more get ready. Get sharper this is your time. We might be to really see what you can do."

"Giles, give it a rest," Angel wanted a break.

"Angel need I remind you that you are the slayer," They were getting into an argument.

"Which I think overall I've done what I'm supposed to do. I killed the Master, stopped the world from ending twice and I got this Spike running with his tail between his ass. What more do you want?" Angel asked getting annoyed. "Not sure if you know what its like to me but hey from seven to seven o five in the morning is me time."

"I'm sorry Angel," Giles apologized. "I just want you to be ready." Angel sighed and understood but he was still young. "I need you to patrol tonight ok, just a quick sweep." Angel then stood up and grabbed his bag and left.

Night came around and Angel had his crossbow in and was walking. Again he didn't sense anything or see anything. But as he walked he saw something shiny on the ground and walked over to it and picked it up. It was a bracelet of some kind.

"There's blood on it," Angel looked up seeing Buffy walking to him. "I can smell it." Angel nodded seeing that the small bracelet was broken. "So, I was," Buffy stammered a little. "I was thinking wouldn't it be funny if we saw each other when it's not about blood." Angel stood there trying not to smile but understood. "Not funny ha, ha," Buffy added. For a vampire she was corky but he liked it.

"You mean a date?" Angel asked and Buffy looked uncomfortable. She then shrugged and now Angel was getting mixed signals. No wonder people go crazy over dating. "You don't want to have a date?" Angel asked and Buffy sighed. She came here ready to be asked on a date but now she was chickening out. "What about coffee?"

"Coffee?" She asked and Angel was getting frustrated now. He had it rehearsed in his head how he was going to ask and this is not what he rehearsed at all. "I knew this was going to happen."

"What?" Angel asked.

"You're sixteen and young, you don't know what you want." Buffy answered. "You know what maybe another time," Buffy then started to walk away but Angel caught up to here and she grabbed him to make him step aside, she felt so embarrassed now. "If we date you and I know both of us know one thing's going to lead to another."

"It already has," Angel reminder her.

"I'm trying to protect you ok, this can get out of control real fast." Buffy meant it. Angel then got closer to her inches from her face and lips.

"I already know the rules," Angel began. "I know this isn't some fairytale, I know when I kiss you don't wake up." Angel knew the drill. Buffy nodded to what he said agreeing.

"But when I kiss you, I'm already dead." Buffy then backed off and disappeared into the night.

The next day Angel showed Giles the bracelet and he studied it. The way chain was broken meant it was ripped off suggesting an attack. There have been reports on an attack but a young girl was missing right now.

"You need to see what this is and if this girl has anything to do with it." Giles said and Angel nodded.

"I'll patrol," Angel stood up ready to leave and Giles sighed.

"Take the night off," Giles said and Angel turned around looking confused.

"Giles, no some girl is in danger." Angel stated. "I'll do a sweep and see what happens." Giles nodded as Angel left but he could see he was under pressure. He had the weight of a student, a son, a friend and a slayer. Things were starting to colloid in his life. He was mature for his age but he was still sixteen.

Night came around and Angel went back to where he found the bracelet and walked around while there he heard faint music and headed over to it and came to a wall. On that wall he saw a faint blood stain. Angel squatted just slightly jumping and clearing the wall landing softly on the other side. It was a frat house he was looking at and a party was about to go down.

Angel kept quiet as he walked over there and then saw a familiar car. It was Cordelia's car. She was at a frat party. He decided to get her out, these things can get very out of hand and he went inside with ease. Angel looked around seeing people drinking, smoking and dancing. Then he spotted her and she looked up walking over to him.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" She asked sounding a little shocked but happy. "Never mind so how are things?" She began to flirt.

"Cordy please leave this party and go home." Angel said and she scoffed and then walked away. Just then Angel spotted someone else. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." And he walked over to Xander and just as Xander was about to drink an alcoholic drink Angel took it away.

"Didn't peg you to be at a place like this." Xander seemed happy to see Angel.

"The hell you doing here?" Angel asked and Xander shrugged.

"Frat party heard there might be an orgy tonight." Xander answered.

"Go home," Angel was about to walk away but Xander cut him off.

"And you're here because?" He asked.

"Patrolling." Angel answered and then kept walking.

At the library Giles found a missing girl and was with Willow as they researched. She found a number of girls were missing about the same time each year. They just disappeared and were never found. Buffy then came in as Giles called her because he couldn't get a hold of Angel.

As Buffy was talking Willow kept staring at her and then the window and then back to her. Buffy noticed it and turned to Willow.

"Yes?" Buffy asked.

"Oh," Willow looked at Giles and Buffy. "The reflection thing you don't have. Buffy how do you put on make up and it look so good?" She asked and Buffy shook it off.

"He found it near the south wall." Buffy answered.

"What's beyond the south wall?" Giles asked.

"The college," Then Willow started to panic. "Cordelia's there and same with Xander."

"On the campus?" Giles asked.

"Uh, uh there's a frat party going on." Willow answered and both Buffy and Giles looked at one another.

"Could they be taking these girls?" Buffy asked and Willow shrugged. "Then let's go. Wait did Angel go to the party?"

"He should just be on patrol we'll find him." Giles answered.

"Or we do this on our own and give him a break." Willow suggested. "You're always making him slay and patrol he needs a break he's only sixteen. And then you," Willow turned to Buffy. "He's giving you all the signals and you give him the brush off and you're going to live forever and you don't have time for a cup of coffee?" Willow then was silent. "Ok, we need to help Angel,"

Xander was walking alone wearing only pants. The boys of the frat house put make up on him and made him dance in a bra and wig. As he walked away he saw a car and it was Cordelia's meaning she was still here. He had to get back in and find her.

Angel picked up his crossbow that he left outside and then managed to sneak back into the house. Something wasn't right and now he was snooping around. He never saw Cordelia leave and he didn't like that. Angel searched the house and then found a door to the basement and heard chanting. He knew he found something, chanting always led to something. Angel also heard Cordelia screaming help so he knew he was in the right place.

Angel descended down the steps, as the place seemed hallowed out. He then peered in seeing men in robes and Cordelia and another girl in chains. Angel made sure his crossbow was loaded and ready and he took aim. He wasn't going to kill the leader but shoot him in the leg and subdue the others. As he was about to pull the trigger a snake, a huge snake slithered out of the ground. Angel lowered his crossbow in shock over the huge snake. One arrow wouldn't kill it. The men worshiped it too.

Outside the house Buffy, Giles and Willow looked to the quiet frat house and then Buffy turned around seeing someone walking up to them in robes.

"Xander?" Willow asked. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

"Uh…no. Found this robe thought I could get back in. Cordelia is in there Angel too." Xander stated.

"We might be dealing with a cult." Giles stated and was concerned.

"A cult using the missing girls." Willow added.

"Angel might need our help." Giles add but Buffy was already gone.

Angel took aim to the snake as the men kept chanting as it slithered around. The snaked then slithered over to Cordelia and Angel took the shoot. The snake made terrible hissing noise and the men of the frat looked up as Angel was already reloading.

"Angel! Help!" Cordelia cried and Angel fired again hitting the snake but it had thick scales. Then the leader of the of the cult ran to Angel to stop him but Angel grabbed him and shoved his head into the wall like it was nothing. The other men ran to Angel as he fought them off.

"Hey!" A voice yelled and a few men looked up seeing Willow at the top of the stairs. Some of them went after her and she was going to lead them to Buffy. Angel took out a few other men. Angel then jumped down from the steps as the snake snapped at him. Angel backed away and fired but missed. The snake then charged at Angel and he jumped and rolled away. He could tell this thing was getting mad.

The snake slithered on the ground as Angel kept his distance from it. But what Angel didn't realize was that the snake was trapping him. Angel then looked down seeing its body ready to wrap around him. Angel went to get away but it was too late the snake grabbed him. Angel then grabbed a small sword that the men were using drove it up the snake's jaw and it came out the other side. Angel looked away as blood came down but the thing wasn't dead.

It was slowly trying to squeeze him and then one of the frat boys came over with a rock to bash Angel's head in but someone took him down. It was Xander. Just then an arrow flew to the snake as Buffy had the crossbow and fired. She picked up the scattered arrows Angel dropped and reloaded and fired again. The snake was letting up on his grip as Angel managed to wiggle free. Buffy saw another sword and picked it up and toss it to Angel and he caught it and then slammed down severing the head of the snake. It took a few hard blows to do it.

"Oh, that's nasty," Xander commented as he backed away feeling a little nauseas after Angel finished hacking up the snake. Giles and Willow came down seeing the blood as Buffy and Xander started to get Cordelia and the other girl out of her chains. Giles walked over to Angel as he got up and tossed the sword away.

"You look like hell Angel," Giles commented.

"I feel like it," Angel added and like Xander felt nauseas with all the blood and hacking the snake up. It smelt bad down here and now with a dead snake it was worse. Angel spat trying to drive away the nausea and Giles nodded patting his back.

"You did well," Giles assured him and walked away also a little nauseas too.

The others took out some of the men and they would wake up soon with a nasty headache. Angel dropped the sword and looked down at himself as he was covered in the snake's blood. He then turned around and saw Buffy standing there. She made some good shots. Angel didn't say anything and just left. He needed to shower but he did just saved the day as the rest of them looked around seeing the mess.

Angel, Willow and Xander sat at a table at the Bronze while Xander read a news article to them. Angel was still a little dazed about that night. Buffy saved his life again and he just walked away.

"It says here," Xander began to read. "That they've all been sentence to consecutive life in jail. Detectives found bones of girls in the basement of the frat house dating back to fifty years. Also corporations of chairmen and founders of the frat house are suffering from falling profits, IRS raids and suicide in the boardrooms. Hmm starve a snake lose a fortune." Xander then put the paper down meaning they did it well Angel did it.

"So, have you heard from Buffy?" Willow asked and Angel didn't say anything which meant no. "When she found out you were in there I've never seen anyone run so fast."

"Yeah too bad she saved my life again and I just walked away." Angel added and finished his coke. Just then he looked up and saw Buffy standing there. Angel got up to see her and both Willow and Xander looked to see what was going to happen.

Angel and Buffy faced each other and that weird awkward silence was between them. Angel realized no matter how much he rehearses asking her on a date it won't go as plan. Buffy knew he wanted to try and give them a shot and Willow was right, she's going to live forever so why not take a chance.

"Thank you," Angel spoke up. "For saving me…again." Buffy smiled and shrugged.

"A girl does what she can." Buffy added and he nodded. It was now or never.

"So, the Bronze serves coffee if you want to get some together." Angel began and Buffy smiled. "Maybe we can have dinner, see movie and have coffee."

"I'd like that." Buffy accepted and Angel smiled. "Walk me home?" She asked and they left together and as they walked side-by-side Angel reached out and took her hand into his. Buffy looked up smiling at him as they walked into the cool night. Buffy only lived maybe a block away but it didn't matter.

They made it to her place and she let him in for a little bit. He liked being here. It was small but warm and something about seeing all those books made him smile. The place was so her as she went to her little kitchen.

"Want anything?" Buffy asked and he shook his head no. Angel kind of wanted to pick a book and read it and Buffy came over smiling. "Pick one." She offered.

"Well, which one is good?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"What do you want? Novel, science, philosophy?" She stated the types of books she had. "Fine, I'll pick one." And she stood before her collection thinking what he would like. The science and philosophy were dry and he might not like it. Then she reached for one and opened it. It was English so, so far so good. She then turned around and handed it to him. Angel took it and there was no title on the front. The book was old that title had faded away. He opened the book and the title was there.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame," Angel said and looked up at Buffy. "Like the Disney movie?" And Buffy smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing like that it's…pretty brutal actually but a very good story I think you'll like it." Buffy explained and Angel flipped through it. It was an old book and he was rather excited to read it. "It was printed in French but this is an English copy."

"How old is this book?" Angel asked.

"Well the book itself is from 1831 I got this copy in 1900 but it's still pretty old." Buffy answered and he nodded. He needed to take care of it. Buffy looked up at him as he looked at the book. Something else caught his eye a small little card. Angel reached for it and looked to Buffy.

"Psalm 91," He looked to her she nodded.

"My refuge and my fortress," She added and he read it. "You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, nor of the arrow that flies by day. Nor of the pestilence that walks in darkness. Nor of the destruction that lays waste at noonday." She was reciting her favorite parts of it. "A thousand may fall at your side and ten thousand at your right hand; but it shall not come near you. Only with your eyes shall you look and see the reward of the wicked." Angel looked up to her wondering why she liked it so much. "No evil shall befall you, nor shall any plague come near your dwelling; for He shall give His angels charge over you to keep you in all your ways."

"Beautiful," Angel commented and she smiled.

"I know the psalm just those parts speak to me the most." She said and Angel put the book and card down. He then looked to her and leaned and they got closer. They were finally an item after a few months. They've smiled at each other, thought about each other and kissed but now it was official. Buffy then leaned in as he went forwards and kissed her. They got closer to each other still kissing.

Angel had to come up for a sip of air and did and Buffy pulled away and looked up at him. He had a small smile on his lips and wanted more. He leaned in for another kiss and she accepted. This had to be wrong but it felt too right for them.

_**So they are dating. Now this chapter was different from the episode. Angel isn't much of a going out type person so instead of fighting to party and lying he stumbled on the party. You can tell he is taking his calling a little bit more serious but maybe wouldn't mind time off. Also I made the snake an actual snake not a half snake person. And Angel hacking it up and as he did is a little bit more violent.**_

_**Buffy and Angel are getting closer also psalm 91 that comes back later in the story and I'm hoping through out the books so keep it in mind. This is a very pretty psalm one of my favorites next to the famous psalm 23. If you actually ready the psalm it is about taking refuge and protection. Again this all comes back later in Buffy's development which I will relieve more of her past soon.**_

_**So all in all not the best chapter but had some more things to add to the story. The next chapter is the Halloween episode but I've changed it and I'll explain why when I post it. Also I'm on chapter 17 of this story with three more to finish after that. So almost done as you guys are just getting started. At the end of the book like with the last one I'll post a chapter with a sneak peak of Book 3 which I've got some chunks typed up. Book 3 will have more in it and I can't wait.**_

_**Speaking of sneak peaks I've got two for you guys, think of it as an Easter gift to you guys. I have a chapter 6 preview and a song that belongs to a later chapter. So enjoy it. **_

_Chapter 6 All Hallows Eve_

"_Another point to Team Angel," Xander started and Angel looked up. "You don't like Team Angel do you?" He asked and the look Angel gave meant yes. "Ok, ok…" Xander thought about it. "I got it, A-Team we're the A-Team." Willow rolled her eyes at it. _

"_Oh, what about Buffy?" Willow asked and Angel looked up at her. "How was the date?"_

"_I owe her a better one." Angel answered and then Giles came in._

"_So tonight you guys should be fine," Giles joined in. "Halloween is a quiet night for the undead."_

"_Why?" Xander asked because Halloween was the scariest night of the year so why wouldn't you find demons and vampires walking around._

"_Quite frankly there's too many people they don't like it. Now as for spirits that's different. Halloween has increased amounts of spirit activity." Giles finished while sitting down at the table. _

"_Then I say we party and eat candy all night." Xander suggested._

_**And here's a future song to a future chapter. Can you guess what chapter this is tied to and what will happen? **_

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah_

_No change, I can't change_  
_I can't change, I can't change_  
_But I'm here in my mind_  
_I am here in my mind_  
_But I'm a million different people_  
_from one day to the next_  
_I can't change my mind_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no_

_Well I never pray_  
_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_  
_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_  
_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_  
_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_No change, I can't change_  
_I can't change, I can't change_  
_But I'm here in my mind_  
_I am here in my mind_  
_And I'm a million different people_  
_from one day to the next_  
_I can't change my mind_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_I can't change_  
_I can't change it_

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_  
_Trying to make ends meet_  
_Trying to find some money then you die_  
_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
_You know the one that takes you to the places_  
_where all the veins meet yeah_

_You know I can't change, I can't change_  
_I can't change, I can't change_  
_But I'm here in my mind_  
_I am here in my mind_  
_And I'm a million different people_  
_from one day to the next_  
_I can't change my mind_  
_No, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change my mind_  
_no, no, no, no, no,_  
_I can't change_  
_Can't change my body,_  
_no, no, no_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
_Been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_That you've ever been down_  
_That you've ever been down_

_Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve _

_**There you have it your sneak peaks. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed and have a Happy Easter. **_

_**Song in the beginning: Crawling King Snake by The Doors**_


	6. All Hallows Eve

Chapter 6 All Hallows Eve

_**A/N: Had to listen to my Halloween movie soundtrack to get into the mood to type this chapter. This chapter is nothing like the episode. I tried to sync up with it and it just doesn't work. When I did the role switched and having Angel getting dressed up as some 1800 European guy it made this chapter stupid. So this is entirely my own with the Halloween episode idea. Also I love horror movies, huge horror buff so I had fun with it. I think you guys will like it even though it's nothing like the episode. Plus it changes things up. **_

_**Also as you can tell by now Angel's weapon of choice is a crossbow and it's not that puny little thing that's used in the show, no. When I started this I pictured Angel using this beast of a crossbow and the one I picture him using is like a Stryker Strykzone 380 or the 350, 380 holds more arrows. But something big like that. It's a beast of a weapon and it's bad ass too. That was another change I put in to differ slayer Angel and slayer Buffy. Buffy liked her stake and because I wanted to change it up I have Angel using the crossbow. Anyways enjoy. Enjoy.**_

_Black cats and goblins_

_Ghouls and ghosts_

_Gobs of witches guard their hosts_

_You may think they scare me_

_You're probably right_

_Black cats and goblins on Halloween Night_

_Trick O' Treat!_

Living on the Hell Mouth meant everyday was Halloween so why would this town celebrate Halloween? Some questions go unanswered such as this one. Sunnydale was in Halloween mode now. People had pumpkins and decorations. There were corn mazes and haunted houses to see. Angel would love to enjoy these as a normal person would but he's seen scarier stuff than a corn maze with fake demons jumping out at you.

Tonight Angel was besting a vampire right now and the vampire was losing the fight. Angel grabbed him by the collar and threw him smashing some pumpkins. Angel rolled to the ground and grabbed a sign on a wooden post and staked the vampire. He then looked to his watch and sighed. Angel scooped up his crossbow and headed out. He was late for a date.

He raced to the Bronze and then cursed himself for not getting Buffy anything. The least he could have done was picked up a few flowers for being late. Angel got out of his car and did his best to touch himself up. He had been rolling in the dirt so he looked a little untidy at the moment. Angel walked inside the Bronze and the place was decorated with Halloween items everywhere. He walked in and started to look for her. He hoped he didn't keep her waiting. He got caught up with the vampire and this was his first date so he had no clue what he was doing.

He then saw her sitting alone at the table. Angel took in a deep breath and walked over to her. Buffy looked up seeing him as he sat down in front of her. She could tell why he was late and smiled a little.

"Who am I kidding this isn't a date." Angel sounded disappointed that he was late. He had a plan but it wasn't going to work. Not only that his clean-cut look was now covered in dirt, grass, hay and little bits of pumpkin. He felt stupid being here like this. Buffy then reached over and took his hand.

"It is, I'm here and so are you." She was trying but this isn't what Angel had in mind. "Plus the look is seasonal." She added trying to lighten up the mood.

"You're too nice." Angel still had a disappointing tone and sighed. "I need a redo," Buffy smiled at him knowing what he had this whole thing laid out and it blew up because of a vampire. She then stood up still holding his hand and he followed her to the dance floor and he smiled a little. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist and they started to sway.

The school day rolled around and Team Angel were in the library. They spend there lunches in here now unless Giles kicks them out or they change up things which happens once in a while. Angel went over what happened during the vampire fight.

"Another point to Team Angel," Xander started and Angel looked up. "You don't like Team Angel do you?" He asked and the look Angel gave meant yes. "Ok, ok…" Xander thought about it. "I got it, A-Team we're the A-Team." Willow rolled her eyes at it.

"Oh, what about Buffy?" Willow asked and Angel looked up at her. "How was the date?"

"I owe her a better one." Angel answered and then Giles came in.

"So tonight you guys should be fine," Giles joined in. "Halloween is a quiet night for the undead."

"Why?" Xander asked because Halloween was the scariest night of the year so why wouldn't you find demons and vampires walking around.

"Quite frankly there's too many people they don't like it. Now as for spirits that's different. Halloween has increased amounts of spirit activity." Giles finished while sitting down at the table.

"Then I say we party and eat candy all night." Xander suggested.

"The Barn Party let's go," Willow added and Angel looked at her wondering what the Barn Party was. "It's a giant costume party and lots of fun. Music, games, they give out candy."

"If this is a night where there are no vampires then I'm staying in." Angel said. He doesn't get very many nights off and while Halloween is fun he needed a quiet night. He celebrates Halloween every night so if he had one night off he was going to take it.

"But it's Halloween," Xander protested. "Costumes, girls dressed like Play Boy girls, candy, girls." That was Xander's excuse to go out. "Come on let's go to the party, Halloween comes once a year."

"Oh, I know bring Buffy," Willow suggested and he knew Willow would bring that up.

"After school my place going to get ready for the night by watching Halloween and maybe some Night of the Living Dead?" Xander asked smiling and Giles smiled a little. "Then off to the party."

"I don't have a costume," Angel shrugged.

"Then we'll get some." Xander solved that problem.

"Al's has some great costumes." Willow suggested. "We'll go after school."

Angel knocked on Buffy's door and after a moment it opened. He totally forgot she was sleeping at this time of day. Buffy opened the door and he could tell she had been asleep.

"Oh, oh sorry," He apologized and she smiled stepping aside letting him.

"What's up?" She asked as she walked over to her bed and got under the covers and sat there as Angel sat in a chair.

"Uh, do you celebrate Halloween?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled.

"When I was growing up Halloween was called All Hallows Eve," Buffy started. "Big Pagan thing where they believed spirits came and can possesess you. To help warn off the spirits they would give an offering and wear masks hoping not to be noticed. Now we eat candy and get drunk." Buffy finished and Angel smiled. "I celebrated by going to church the next day for All Souls Day."

"Well, there's a costume party and would you go if I asked?" Angel asked and she smiled meaning yes. "Also, my mom is in LA for an art show so after the party we can go back to my place. They have a monster movie fest we can watch."

"You watch monster movies?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"Yeah, research," Angel answered and she smiled.

"Ok, I'll go,"

Angel looked around the shop seeing the place as there were not only costumes but decorations and all kinds of Halloween things. Angel looked at the fake things and sort of smiled. If people only knew what real monsters looked like. Angel looked up and down the rows of costumes wondering what would impress Buffy. Some of the costumes were so cheesy.

"Be a vampire," Xander suggested as he grabbed a military costume.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You know buy a cape and teeth, be a vampire." Xander answered. "If anything she'll think it's cute."

"I'm not going to be a vampire." Angel stated as he picked up a vampire costume and showed it to Xander. "This is not a vampire." Xander smiled seeing the picture of the costume knowing it was stupid. Angel put it back and kept looking when he saw Cordelia with her costume. Of course it was a princess costume.

"Be something scary so she can be like oh Angel save me," Xander sounded all dramatic and Angel kept walking and looking. He saw an inmate costume and knew Principle Snyder would agree with that. Nothing appealed to him and Willow walked to him with her costumes and it was the classic ghost costume.

Angel was at his house getting dressed up and looked in the mirror hoping he looked ok. He settled for a vampire costume. It was so not accurate but it's Halloween and maybe Buffy will think it's cute. Angel sighed and left the house wondering what Buffy was going to be. Watch her not dress up and then he'll look like a real idiot. Angel made sure the pumpkins had their candles in them and he left out a giant bowl of candy for the little kids. His mother found out around here trick o' treaters come up until midnight.

The gang couldn't stay all night at the Barn because at midnight anyone under twenty one was kicked out and the booze was brought in. So to get some party time in they got there around seven just as the sun went down. As Angel drove to the Barn at the Sunnydale mall man walked around dressed all in black with a long black trench coat and a black hat. He even had steel tipped boots as he walked outside to the streets.

Angel found the old barn house and then saw Xander and Willow. They smiled seeing Angel and yes he felt like a dork but oh well too late. Just then he saw Buffy and smiled. Xander looked at Buffy and his jaw dropped. She was wearing the classic sexy schoolgirl costume just for Angel. She smiled seeing his Dracula type costume.

"Wow, Buffy," Willow sounded impressed and the four headed to the Barn. Cordelia came over to them and scoffed seeing Buffy's costume. Willow smiled even though no one could see it. Buffy just upstaged Cordelia, which a girl upstaging Cordelia wasn't easy. The four got stamps that show that at midnight they would get kicked out and they walked into the Barn.

Out in the streets the man from the mall walked the streets as little kids ran everywhere in costumes screaming and laughing getting candy that would keep them up all night. Some of the kids didn't like him and when they ran around him they really ran around him. The man just kept walking down the sidewalk.

Giles was at home reading knowing tonight should be quiet except for the every two seconds his doorbell rings. Giles got up and grabbed his bowl of candy and when he opened the door he saw children everywhere. He plopped some candy into their bags and loved the costumes and was having a little fun. Once the kids ran off he would then go back to studying. He found his place and what he was reading interested him greatly. As he kept reading the book he got that sinking feeling and knew he had to find Angel.

At the Barn Angel and Buffy finally started to dance while Willow and Xander talked. Angel was enjoying this and he hoped Buffy was to as they danced. The party would probably be funner if he was older and could drink. But for now fruit punch was fine. While he was dancing he looked up and sighed. Buffy noticed the look and turned around and saw what he saw, Giles. They both headed his way and Willow and Xander noticed and followed.

"I thought we were both taking the night off?" Angel asked and then Giles looked to all their costumes.

"Angel, nice vampire…look," Giles commented.

"Thanks nice…Englishman look." Angel sent back. "The adults don't come until midnight."

"We might have a problem and I'd like for you guys to come with me." Giles was straightforward with it and they all looked to each other nodded and left the party. Willow and Xander were dropped off here so they rode with Giles while Buffy got into Angel's car and he sighed.

"One night, just one night of no demon hunting." Angel stated and Buffy reached over and grabbed his hand squeezing it. "I do like the costume,"

"Yours is actually kind of cute." She commented and leaned in for a kiss. "After we kill the bad guy we can go to your place." Angel nodded hoping there would be time at the end of the night to do so. Angel turned on his car and drove out and went to Giles' place

All of them sat in Giles' living room as he grabbed his book. Willow took off the ghost costume and wore all black underneath while Angel ditched the cape to be more comfortable. Giles came over with his book and sat in his recliner. Angel noticed he looked pale and a little uneasy.

"Is anyone familiar with a name of Alastor Crimson?" Giles asked and they all shook their heads no. "He lived here in Sunnydale a long time ago maybe hundred, hundred and fifty years ago. He was…not a nice person." Giles looked at his book. "He was a loner and lived alone, cursed at people and was believed to be a part of the Occult."

"Great," Xander deadpanned knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"He even had the famous rams head tattooed on his back." Giles added. "Now on a Halloween night he burned down his home and set fire to the town and went on a massive slaughter. He nearly killed everyone in town and was considered one of the highest manslaughters of all time." Giles looked around as they were all listening. "He was chasing after a woman and was finally shot in the head. The man looked over his body and then went to the woman to see if she was ok. When he turned to see Alastor he was gone. He disappeared."

"That's the end of the tale, good night children," Xander finished and Giles sighed. "It's creepy it's just a town legend."

"It is said he comes back to Sunnydale every Halloween looking to finish what he's started." Giles answered.

"Well, its not true right? I mean the coming back, the town hasn't been burned down…yet." Willow justified as Giles stood up and grabbed newspapers.

"I've noticed today that every Halloween there is a fire. Police think its just teens starting a fire and the fire department puts it out before anything can happen." Giles set the newspapers on the coffee table while Angel, Buffy, Willow and Xander grabbed one looking. "But also people have reported seeing a man walking the streets."

Angel looked up at Giles thinking a ghost story might be real. But if this was a spirit then how do you stop it? Angel can't physically fight it right? Unless he was really alive and walking around. But then if he did kill it would his spirit come back and this start all over?

"The man is reported to have all black," Giles then turned the book around showing a drawling of the man and Buffy's eyes widen.

"I saw him," Buffy spoke up and everyone looked at her. "He walked passed me earlier when I was heading to the Barn."

"Buffy, you can tell the difference between the living and the dead," Giles jumped in.

"I didn't like it," Buffy answered. "I couldn't tell since it was only in passing but…I didn't like it." Giles nodded and Angel looked to Buffy with concerning eyes.

"Ok, so this guy is walking around what do we do?" Xander asked.

"Well, if he's trying to finish what he started then we know a fire will be set somewhere." Giles started to explain. "In these papers there's no pattern or a point of interest it's random." Angel looked at a paper reading it.

"How do I stop him?" Angel asked looking at Giles.

"There is one way to stop an evil spirit," Giles started as they all listened. "Usually a spirit in our realm means they have not been put to rest properly. If we find his remains and bury them on concreted grounds then he'll pass on."

"But his body was never found." Willow reminded Giles.

"That's the legend," Giles answered. "In fact an old man," Giles went through some papers. "Found his body out in the woods he had died from a pack of coyotes. The man buries him in the woods where he was found."

"That narrows it." Angel sighed.

"Well, we can search for his remains but what about him burning down the town shouldn't we prevent that first?" Willow asked. "I mean after school we can search but for tonight we should make sure he doesn't burn down the town."

"I agree," Giles added. "But he has no patterns of where the burnings are. He could go anywhere." Buffy sat there thinking and had an idea.

"Crazy people do things that make sense to them but maybe random to others." Buffy started. "Vampires for example, we don't just feed because we're hungry. It can pass the time but the killing is important."

"You think the random stops are not so random." Xander added and Buffy nodded.

"Do we have a map of the town and all the known locations?" Angel asked understanding what Buffy was getting at. Giles got up and went to a dresser and pulled out a map and laid it on the table while Angel grabbed a marker and handed it to Xander. "You know this town better than I do, ok I'm going to name the place and you dot it." Xander nodded as they all hovered over the table. Xander dotted as Angel read off the locations. Once done they looked at it seeing the dots and Buffy took the marker from Xander and traced the dots and it was an upside down pentagram but the bottom point was not formed.

"That's his next location," Giles said smiling as they found it but the group all looked up at him.

"That's the Barn," Angel stated and then Angel looked up to the clock as it read eleven thirty. "We need to get there and fast," Angel got up and they all started to scramble. "Willow, Xander you guys get to the barn and get everyone out."

"How?" Xander asked.

"Think of something but try not to cause massive panic and watch out he might be there waiting." Angel then handed Xander his keys. "You wreck it I kill you," Angel threatened and the he grabbed Giles keys. "Giles, grab a bible and holy water. We're going to try and find his remains and we'll concrete the grounds ourselves."

"Angel let me go with Xander and Willow if he's there they might need me." Buffy insisted and he nodded and leaned in for quick kiss and they all started to leave.

"Giles I'm driving," Angel declared and they all went their separate ways. Angel drove to the alleged location where his body was found and buried while Buffy, Xander and Willow went to the barn.

The three were at the barn looking around as the place was empty at the moment. The teens were kicked out as they were starting to set up for the adults. Just as they started to the Barn they spotted Cordelia trying to talk to an older man. She then spotted them and sighed but Buffy caught the man's attention.

"Party's over," Cordelia informed them and Willow grabbed Cordelia aside. "What's your deal?" She asked.

"Cordelia, just pay attention ok," Willow told her. "Listen someone's going to attack this place and we need to get everyone out," Willow explained but Buffy felt something and looked up and saw a shadow in the woods. Her soul made her fearful of a dark spirit as it watched her. She couldn't fight it because it was a spirit and right now she kind of wished she was with Angel or Angel was here.

Angel parked Giles' car and they got out as Angel went to the trunk and grabbed a shovel and they headed into the woods. Angel wasn't going to lie he was a little crept out right now. It was Halloween night and they were about go head to head with a spirit. That's a hard battle and a scary one.

"Angel, we have no idea where Alastor was buried, he could be anywhere not to mention it's been over a hundred years." Giles explained and Angel handed him a map and Giles opened it seeing the almost finished pentagram. "How will this help? We can prevent the fire but how with this help us?" Giles asked and then jumped at a sound.

"I had Xander mark his home," Angel answered and Giles held the flashlight up to the map and saw a dot on the far parts of town. "He lived in these woods, makes sense that he died here." Angel finished as he looked around.

"Ok, but where?" Giles asked as they kept walking.

Back at the barn Willow, Xander and Cordelia were trying to convince the people of the Barn to leave as other people were arriving. Buffy however kept her eyes fixed on the shadow as it waited. She knew he was waiting for midnight to do this regardless if people were in the barn or not. Xander came over to Buffy and sighed.

"They won't listen," Xander informed her and noticed she hadn't said anything or made a move. "Buffy?" He asked and then looked into her direction and then backed away. "Holy hell," The shadow became more visible as it stepped out and it was a man all in black. Willow and Cordelia came up to Buffy and Xander about to speak but they saw the man too. "You can kill it right Buffy?"

Back in the woods Angel and Giles searched and came to tiny clearing looking around the place. Both of them felt it, this place was unholy and it made them both scared.

"It's mad at us," Giles stated looking around. "It doesn't want us here,"

"To bad." Angel stated looking around. "It'll be a shallow grave," Angel then decided to start in the middle and work his way out. He shoved the shovel in the ground and started to dig as Giles stood around and jumped to every sound. Angel kept his cool but deep down he was just as scared. Something about spirits scared him. You can't fight them not like a vampire.

Back at the Barn the black spirit of the man charged at them and they braced themselves as it went through them. They looked around and it was gone. They all knew where he was going and ran to the Barn. A bouncer went to the stop them but Buffy punched him so he wouldn't talk anymore. The four went inside and saw nothing but Buffy was trying to figure out how this place could be set on fire.

"If he's a ghost then how can he set something on fire?" Xander asked.

"He'll possess someone to do it, right?" Willow asked and turned to Buffy and she nodded.

"I need to stop running into you guys." Cordelia muttered and then Buffy found it. There was a table of food and open bottles of drinks. The table was near a set of cords and where there were cords there were outlets. The cords ran from the outlets to speakers and if those catch fire it can be very bad.

In the woods Angel was sifting through dirt while Giles was flipping though the bible find the last rites and the rite of burial. As he was doing this he looked up seeing Angel at work and in that moment he felt bad for his slayer. Tonight was supposed to be a night off for Angel and he was trying to dig up a hundred year old corpse to save lives. Tonight Angel should be at home doing nothing.

"Angel, I'm sorry," Giles spoke up and Angel looked up at him as he dug. "You deserve a night off and,"

"Giles, it's ok," Angel assured him.

"No, it's not. You're sixteen going on forty and tonight you should have been allowed to be a kid." Giles explained and Angel was about to say something when he looked down and then back up to Giles. Giles came over as Angel squatted down and brushed the dirt away reveling a human skull. Giles started to help and as they uncovered the bones they were placed in a arrangement. The bones were laid out anatomically correct but backwards; the left arm was where the right arm should be. The body was also turned towards the ground. "This is sick," Giles said as they looked around. "No wonder he's wondering around."

"So what do we do?" Angel asked looking to his Watcher.

"We need rearrange them so they're correct and facing up. Then we'll bless them and hopefully he goes away." Giles answered and Angel nodded as they started.

At the barn the other part of the A-Team had lost the man and people were showing up. This was dangerous now as they searched. Buffy looked around and then noticed a man in the corner. She knew it was the man taking over someone so she followed him. He saw Buffy coming and snarled and charged at it. Now that he was physical form he could attack. Buffy ducked as he swung and Xander jumped in and the man slammed him down. The crowd that was starting to show started to back off while Cordelia and Willow unplugged the equipment so there would be less chance of a fire.

In the woods Angel and Giles did their best to rearrange the body as perfect as possible. Giles then took out a little vile of holy water in one hand and the bible was opened in the other. Angel held the flashlight up so Giles could see the text. Giles sprinkled holy water on the ground.

In the Barn the man screamed in pain as Buffy shoved him away. He looked around as if he was trying to find the source of pain and then saw Buffy and charged at her. She braced herself and grabbed him throwing himself to the ground and he got back up. It would be easy to kill the man but the man was possessed in the end it would do nothing.

Back in the woods Giles read the text of burial as Angel followed to turn the pages. Giles sprinkled more holy water on the bones and Angel listened. He hoped these were the right bones. They had to be, the arrangement, the location, not to mention the creepy feeling he had standing out here.

At the Barn the man had Buffy pinned down as he snarled at her and grabbed a knife ready to stab her. She knew it would hurt but it wouldn't kill her. She held him off and then he screamed and the man's body shot backwards and onto the floor. Buffy got up and couldn't feel it anymore. Willow, Xander and Cordelia came over looking around and the place just felt empty because it was.

In the woods both Angel and Giles felt something and then nothing. Angel looked around as did Giles. They looked to the bones as Alastor Crimson was laid to rest for good. Angel sighed feeling good about this and started to recover him.

Buffy was in Angel's room dressed in more comfortable clothes. She was in her own pajamas sitting on Angel's bed waiting for him. He went to take a shower because he was basically in dirt and sweat. Buffy looked at the nightstand seeing a picture of a younger Angel and his mother and she smiled. Then she looked up seeing Angel at the door. He was in sweats and a t-shirt and clean again.

"Back to slayer Angel, not vampire Angel," He said as he walked in and she smiled.

"Was the vampire thing supposed to impress me or something because that was a horrible vampire costume." Buffy added and he nodded sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah, I figured," Angel admitted and looked up at her. "Thanks for helping tonight."

"I know that's not what you had in mind." Buffy sighed and he nodded and looked at the time. "We have a few hours."

"At least I never have a dull night." Angel tried to sound chipper about it but she knew he wanted to have a normal Halloween. Buffy scooted closer to him and the faint smile came back.

"You never said anything about my costume," She added and he smiled a little more. "Thought I try to fit in."

"Really?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"So you liked it?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I had a long day so maybe I'll just show you how I liked it." Angel answered and Buffy smiled as he leaned in for a kiss and she accepted it. She went closer to him and he embraced her. Angel couldn't help but roll her over so she was on the bed and she giggled a little and he went back to kissing her. This is what the whole night should have been but he got to be a hero and he got the girl. Angel pulled away for a moment looking at Buffy, his girlfriend. Angel leaned in for another kiss and she accepted it greatly. They pulled away and Buffy looked to the light that was on and she reached for the lamp and shut the light off.

The room was dark and lit by the faint streetlight barely coming through the blinds. Buffy could see Angel perfectly in the dark. They kept kissing and he hoped when he woke up she'll still be here. He's woken up once with her and he liked it. So hopefully she'll stay as they got in a heated make out session. He had a girl in his room, on his bed that was every teenage boy's dream so he was living the dream right now. He wasn't sure though what he was doing right as Buffy was his first girlfriend. But maybe Willow was right maybe she can be his girlfriend and a vampire. Buffy didn't let him pull away from the kisses, she didn't want to stop. She's been infatuated with Angel since she met him so this is something she wanted for a long time now.

Angel was asleep, he had a long day. Buffy was still awake watching him sleep making sure nothing would wake him. In sleep he looked most at peace. Buffy looked up to the clock and debated if she should stay. His mom won't be home until Sunday afternoon so she had plenty of time as it was going to be Saturday. She could just stay; close her eyes when she wakes up he's there. Buffy cuddled up closer to him wanting his warmth. He seemed to response and put his arm around her and she smiled. He was so warm and she would never get tired of it. She missed being warm herself and this was as close as she'll ever get. Buffy was face to face with Angel and she closed her eyes liking the last thing she saw.

_**So there's my Halloween version. Hoped you liked it. I really did try to turn Angel into some helpless noble person but it was so cheesy and bad so I had to change it. Story update, one chapter left and then it's done and all I have to do it post a chapter every few days. I'll be starting Book 3 Thursday. I did type up the end of Book 2 and oh it's good, it pays homage to Becoming Part 2 but with my own things. **_

_**So what comes next? Some secrets are coming in the next two chapters. And I got a sneak peek for chapter 7 for you guys so enjoy it.**_

_Chapter 7 Secrets_

"_Ok, what is this place?" Xander asked but he knew the answer. _

"_Take a look around." Buffy then went into another direction while Willow and Xander headed down the stairs. They looked around and all three met up with each other. _

"_Vampire cult thing?" Xander asked and Buffy nodded. "Why?" _

"_We wish to be with the lonely ones," A woman walked up to them._

"_Lonely ones?" Willow asked and she nodded with a smile. _

"_Alright let's go," Buffy suggested and headed out. "If this Billy Ford is hanging around these wannabies something's up."_

"_They seem harmless," Willow added but then Buffy stopped and looked to a back door. _

"_Guys, stay here one second." Buffy insisted and then quickly disappeared into the crowds. She made her way to the door and knew it was locked. She grabbed the handle and forced it down just enough to break the door and slipped in. She could sense no one was here as she walked in and came to a room and her eyes widen. It was a wall of just pictures of Angel. That unnerved her to the core but confirmed what she really didn't want to know. Someone was stalking him but why?_

_**Hmm, seems different doesn't it? What's to come next? Hope you're enjoying this. Comments and reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading once again. **_


	7. Secrets

Chapter 7 Secrets

_**A/N: Again for switch up I've changed some things in this chapter. The same idea but a little different twist. We're going to get a little more history on Buffy in this chapter not a lot though, saving it for later. Enjoy. **_

_Lately I've been skeptical  
Silent when I would use to speak  
Distant from all around me  
who witness me fail and become weak  
Life is overwhelming  
Heavy is the head who wears the crown  
I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down_

_But you don't understand when_  
_I'm attempting to explain_  
_because you know it all and I guess things will never change_  
_But you might need my hand when_  
_falling in your hole._  
_Your disposition I'll remember when I'm letting go_

_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_

_It seems that you're not satisfied._  
_There's too much on your mind._  
_So you leave and I can't believe_  
_all the bullshit that I find._  
_Life is overwhelming_  
_Heavy is the head that wears the crown_  
_I'd love to be the one to disappoint you_  
_when I don't fall down._

_But you don't understand when_  
_I'm attempting to explain._  
_because you know it all and I guess things will never change._  
_But you might need my hand when_  
_falling in your hole._  
_Your disposition I'll remember_  
_when I'm letting go_

_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_  
_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_

_You're no good for me._  
_Thank God it's over_

_You make believe_  
_that nothing is wrong until you're cryin'_  
_You make believe_  
_that life is so long until you're dyin'_  
_You make believe_  
_that nothing is wrong until you cryin', cryin' on me_  
_You make believe_  
_that life is so long until you're dyin', dyin' on me!_

_You think that everybody is the same._  
_I don't think anybody is like you._  
_You think that everybody is the same._  
_I don't think anybody is like you._

_Just think about it, you'll get it_

Buffy found herself in the local playground by herself. She went to the graveyard to find Angel but he must have finished his sweep and was going home. She started off to his house but something caught her attention in the playground, a familiar presence one that she wanted to forget.

She found her way to the mar-go-round and saw her. A flood of memories came back seeing her again but she had to push that aside. A little boy was in danger right now. Buffy decided to intervene now and did.

"Go home little boy," She stepped in and the woman smiled as the boy took off. Buffy turned around facing the woman as she smiled.

"My Lizzy," She said smiling.

"Evening Drusilla," Buffy greeted her as Drusilla stood there. "Drusilla you Spike need to leave this town." Drusilla smiled at her as she got closer.

"Where's big sissy?" She asked Buffy and Buffy said nothing. "I knew it, you killed our big sissy."

"I'm giving you and Spike one chance to leave." Buffy continued. "After that I'll kill you both."

"You're not the sister anymore, never the sister," Drusilla then hissed. "I've lost you, lost you to him, the slayer." Drusilla then got closer. "Your heart stinks of him. Poor little boy he has no idea what's in store."

"You come near him," Buffy then grabbed Drusilla by the throat and brought her closer and she laughed a little. "I will kill you and I won't think twice." Buffy then let her go as Drusilla was still smiling.

"Oh, Lizzy this is just the beginning my sweet." Drusilla then started to walk away as Buffy watched her. But someone else was watching Buffy. Angel stood on a roof of the nearby by pavilion and caught the end of their little talk. He couldn't hear them just see. He didn't like it whatever they were talking about. He watched the two girls part ways thinking. The woman knew Buffy somehow.

Angel was beginning his day at school and found Giles talking to Jenny Calendar well he caught the end of the conversion. Looks like his Watcher had another date. Giles and Angel started to walk together and Giles was learning Angel's cues on certain things these days.

"How was the hunt?" Giles asked and Angel shrugged.

"Did a few sweeps just one vampire." Angel answered and Giles nodded as they headed to the library.

"Well, I've been doing research on Spike and nothing tasteful but I don't understand why he is here other than the Hell Mouth energy." Giles finished but Angel didn't say anything so something was up. "Are you ok? You seem a little…sluggish." Angel looked up at his Watcher as they stood before the library doors.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well that's all." Angel answered but Giles was learning Angel's cues so he knew it was more than lack of sleep.

"Well, how about you take the night off." Giles suggested. "You've been doing very well in your training and patrolling. Also I have yet to come across any real danger at the moment so take the night off." Angel smiled a little feeling grateful for that. "Maybe you and Buffy could hang out."

"Maybe," Angel then heard the first bell and headed off. Giles could feel it something was bothering his slayer.

Buffy laid in her bed but couldn't sleep at all. Spike and Drusilla were here. Her entire past had caught up to her. This was bad not just for her but for Angel. Spike and Drusilla were dangerous especially together. Drusilla was insane not only that she can work Spike to do whatever she wanted him to do. They weren't here just because of the Hell Mouth. There was something here they want. Buffy sat up in her bed and got up to walk around her small apartment. She looked at the time and still had several hours before sunset.

The Bronze was busy as usual and Angel was a pool table playing with Xander. Willow stood aside and watched as Xander was losing. Xander was studying the table as Angel waited leaning on the pool stick.

"Dude, make a move I don't have all night." Angel insisted and Xander held up his hand hushing Angel and went back to studying and Angel sighed. Xander then lined up his pool cue and hit the ball. The move he tried to make didn't work.

"Damnit!" Xander scoffed and grabbed his cup and took a sip as Angel went to set up. "You make this then you win," Xander stated and Angel lined up the ball and hit it and Xander threw his hands up and Willow smiled. Angel held out his hand while Xander grabbed his wallet and handed Angel twenty bucks. "You can make some real money doing this." Angel took out his wallet and put his winning in it then looked up and saw Buffy walking his way. "Another round?" Xander asked.

"No, I'm done for the night." Angel answered and finished his water and left and blew Buffy off. Willow noticed that along with Xander at that was odd. Buffy walked closer to them and then watched Angel leave.

"What did I do?" Buffy asked and they both shrugged and Buffy went out after Angel but when she looked up and down the streets he was gone.

Meanwhile in a small building a young boy headed down into the basement and saw people everywhere. They were dressed in gothic style clothing and dark makeup. He headed into the basement and young teen went to greet him.

"So, did you find him?" The girl asked and he nodded.

"Soon," The man answered her question before she could as and he headed into a back room. He then sat in his chair looking to a wall but it wasn't empty it had pictures everywhere, pictures of Angel. It was Angel doing daily things such as driving to school, eating at the Bronze with his friends. The man picked up a goblet and sipped it, it was human blood and by the chair there was a dead girl with a makeshift IV tubing in the arm that drained into a container. This was a man not a vampire and he was stalking the slayer.

Buffy knocked on a door and saw Willow peek through the blinds. She then opened the door with a smile.

"Buffy, hey," Willow seemed happy to see her.

"Can I come in?" She asked and Willow nodded and let her in and Buffy walked in. "Is, is Angel ok?" She asked and Willow shrugged.

"He was a little…broody today." Willow answered as she sat on her bed. "Did something happen between you two?" And Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know," Buffy answered. "You know been on my own for nearly a hundred years, avoided drama and boys for a good reason. Then he walks in." Buffy sat at Willow's computer. "I'm crazy over a sixteen year old boy like love sick and I don't want to do anything wrong."

"Well, ask him," Willow suggested and Buffy nodded a little. "Something else is up."

"This is a small town and I've noticed someone well at least I think he's new." Buffy started. "He's maybe just a little older than you guys and he's been hanging around the high school and the Bronze a lot."

"But something is wrong?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded.

"I know what it's like to stalk and be stalked and I think he's stalking." Buffy answered. "I managed to get a name just his first name and was wondering if you could look him up. No one just blows into town around here for no reason." Willow nodded as Buffy took a piece of paper out and handed it to her.

"Billy," Willow read and Buffy nodded. "Well, I'll see what I can come up with."

"Thank you," Buffy felt a little relieved. "I gotta go."

"I'll let you know what I find." Willow assured Buffy and she left.

Willow called up Buffy and Xander tagged along on this one. Angel was out on patrol with Giles and they were on a recon mission of their own. Willow didn't find much on Billy accept one piece of information about a place. So they headed there. If someone was stalking Angel then Buffy would put an end to it. They came to the front door and Buffy knocked and a small part of the door slid open.

"We're friends of Billy Ford's," Buffy lied and the door opened and they walked in. They walked into what looked like the main place seeing all the people.

"Ok, what is this place?" Xander asked but he knew the answer.

"Take a look around." Buffy then went into another direction while Willow and Xander headed down the stairs. They looked around and all three met up with each other.

"Vampire cult thing?" Xander asked and Buffy nodded. "Why?"

"We wish to be with the lonely ones," A woman walked up to them.

"Lonely ones?" Willow asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Alright let's go," Buffy suggested and headed out. "If this Billy Ford is hanging around these wannabies something's up."

"They seem harmless," Willow added but then Buffy stopped and looked to a back door.

"Guys, stay here one second." Buffy insisted and then quickly disappeared into the crowds. She made her way to the door and knew it was locked. She grabbed the handle and forced it down just enough to break the door and slipped in. She could sense no one was here as she walked in and came to a room and her eyes widen. It was a wall of just pictures of Angel. That unnerved her to the core but confirmed what she really didn't want to know. Someone was stalking him but why?

Angel and Giles were back in the library as he set his crossbow on the table and started to disarm himself.

"Vampires on campus, that's not good." Giles started and Angel nodded as he took his wristbands that held stakes on them off. "Either it coincidence or they're looking for something." Giles sat down with his books as Angel leaned against the chair but when Giles picked up a book there was a picture under it, an old black and white picture. He recognized the person as he picked it up.

"Who's this?" He asked and showed it to Giles.

"Uh, she is called Drusilla," Giles answered taking the photo from Angel as he sat at the table. "A sometime paramour of Spike," Giles explained. "She was killed by an angry mob in Prog."

"You sure about that?" Angel asked as he took the picture from Giles looking at it.

"Why, yes I am." Giles answered and then Angel showed the picture to Giles again.

"Cause I saw her talking to Buffy a few nights ago." Angel threw the photo down and stood up. "Buffy's not telling me everything. She knows Spike and Drusilla. She's hiding something." Giles nodded as he got up from the table.

"I'll look more into Drusilla," Giles explained and walked right into a vampire and she threw Giles back. Angel caught Giles before he could fall to the ground breaking his fall. They both landed on the ground and rolled over seeing the vampire with a book as it ran out. "It took one of my books." Giles stated as he stood up brushing himself off. Angel stood up also confused, why would a vampire steal a book?

Angel was home for the night as he was getting ready for bed and felt something. He turned to his window and saw Buffy in his room.

"Hi," She greeted him and looked around. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Busy," Angel answered and Buffy nodded.

"We need to talk." Buffy stated.

"Yeah we do," He agreed.

"Angel, someone has been stalking you. He goes by the name Billy Ford and he's part of some vampire wannabe cult thing. He has dozens of pictures of you. I hate the stalker wall of fame." Buffy finished and he was caught off guard with that statement.

"I'll take care of it." Angel turned around and Buffy scoffed.

"Trying to protect you." Buffy defended herself.

"Who's Drusilla?" Angel asked and that caught Buffy off guard and he faced her. "You knew Spike but you've never told me how. And Drusilla how do you know her? Don't lie to me."

"Angel, it's ancient history," Buffy started to put her walls up.

"You want this, you want us? Then no secrets." Angel was clear. Buffy was uncomfortable and she leaned against the window.

"I was nasty vampire, about as mean as they come." Buffy started. "Drusilla was a project, the worse project."

"You made her?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded.

"Drove her insane so when I turned she begged for it. Drusilla was the girl I wanted to be. She had loving parents, wealthy, men flocked to her. So I destroyed her." Buffy finished and looked embarrassed. "I took everything from her."

"And Spike?" Angel asked.

"I turned Spike because I felt like it. He had no life and a dying mother plus Drusilla wanted a playmate so I gave her one." Buffy explained. "I still hated Drusilla because she and Spike got together." Buffy looked around the room. "I had people but I was alone. Everything was cold no matter what I did, everything was cold. I regained my soul and I was colder. I would pass by others in the night wanting to feel again. I made a mistake putting Spike and Drusilla together." Buffy then started out the window but took a moment. "I'm trying to protect you because for once in my entire life both living and dead, I don't feel cold anymore." Buffy then left and Angel remained standing.

Angel found his way to Buffy's place and knocked on the door and waited. He heard the clicking of the locks and it was Buffy. He forced his way in and kissed her and she no time to respond or protest. He closed the door with his foot and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally he let up and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"For what?" Buffy asked looking at him.

"Not trusting," He answered and she put a hand on his cheek.

"It's all water over the bridge or under…wherever you want it. But this guy Billy, he had a whole wall of pictures of just you." Buffy sounded more than concerned. "I've seen the walk of fame and usually means he's doing more than stalking, he's hunting."

"Why?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know but the place is off of Rover drive." Buffy answered and Angel nodded. "Be careful, people that worship vampires want to be them, they're making a deal somewhere." Angel nodded understanding and leaned in for another kiss. They haven't seen each other in a few days so he wanted to make up for lost time. Buffy giggled as he kissed her and he smiled. She then hugged him and could hug him all day and night if you let her. He was warm and comfortable.

Angel found the place and watched as the people were getting ready. How can they be excited to be vampires?

"Billy right?" Angel asked stepping out from the shadows and he looked up. He looked a little shocked that the slayer was here. "You don't need to explain anything."

"Finally get to meet the slayer in person." Billy started and smiled.

"Offering me up as trade to become a vampire nice," Angel commented and stood there. "What were you going to get me to do to follow you here?" Angel asked wondering.

"Lure you here, don't have to now." Billy answered as Angel stood there. Then Angel looked up as the door closed and he headed back up the stairs and tried to open it. "Locked, locked, locked," Billy sort of chanted and Angel turned around. "Locks from the outside." Angel had to calm down and play it cool.

"Who did you make the deal with?" Angel asked and Billy smiled.

"A very powerful vampire." He answered.

"Don't resist," A woman spoke up. "It's a glorious day a day where we can be like the lonely ones, immortality." Angel nodded slowly.

"You have no idea what they are." Angel stated. "They're not going to change you even if you turn me over. They're going to feed and kill you."

"Once they bite us we turn." A man spoke up.

"Wrong," Angel corrected them. "There's a way to be turned and they won't turn vampires are very picky on who they turn."

"He'll turn me." Billy spoke up. Angel then heard the engines of a cars knowing Spike was coming. He had no weapons except one hidden stake but that wasn't going to be enough against Spike and however many vampires he was going to bring. Angel stood at the bottom of the stairs ready as the door opened and Spike came through followed by Drusilla and seven other vampires.

"Take them all, leave the slayer for me." Spike ordered as the vampires spread out. In a split second everything went crazy but Angel saw the perfect plan. Drusilla was off in the corner alone watching and he took the chance. Angel jumped up to the second level and grabbed Drusilla as she did a poor job fighting back. He grabbed her by the neck shoving her to the wall and held a stake to her heart.

"Spike!" Angel yelled and Spike looked up. Angel then grabbed her putting in her a chokehold with the pointed end of the stake at her heart.

"Everyone stop!" Spike demanded as he looked Angel in the eye and Drusilla made a sound of pain as Angel drove the stake in just a little. "You bastard,"

"Everyone goes free or she fits into an ashtray." Angel set the terms.

"Let them go." Spike was helpless at the moment. The vampires let the people go as they all ran up the stairs and out the open door that Spike never closed. Just as the people got out they were being filed into the hallway by Giles, Willow and Xander who were making sure they got out. Buffy then stepped into the room and Spike growled at her and went to charge but Angel reminded him of who was in his hold. "Down the stairs!" Angel demanded. Spike did as he was told. "Everyone at the bottom of the stairs!" Meaning he wanted to see them all. He counted nine vampires so there should be a total of eight and one in his grasp. Angel then threw Drusilla down the stairs as Buffy grabbed Angel and they got out. She slammed the door shut and backed away.

"We need to get out of here before they do." She commented and he nodded but Billy was still in there. Angel was torn about going in there or not. But it's what he wanted plus he was hunting Angel. Angel turned around and Buffy followed as she heard the banging and pounding on the door.

The next night came as Angel was before a makeshift grave. Billy was a nobody; no living family and he had terminal cancer. Angel knew why he wanted to become immortal but that was no way to live. It was just Angel and Giles at the makeshift grave because he was bit and would rise soon. Angel was kind enough to lay down white roses which was a symbol of silence, reverence and humility.

"You tried Angel," Giles spoke as Angel stood up and now it was time to wait.

"Does life get easier?" Angel asked his Watcher but Giles didn't know what to say. "All I see is death." Giles put his hand on Angel's shoulder and they looked at each other. "Is that all I'll ever see?"

"You want to the truth?" Giles asked and Angel looked to the grave as he saw hands coming out of the dirt, then a head with Billy's face but it was in demon form. He crawled out of the ground and Angel didn't even move. Angel took the stake out and threw it right at him and it landed in his heart. Billy was dust within seconds.

"Just lie to me." Angel answered.

"The good guys always win, they even get the girl. The bad guys are defeated and we all live happily ever after." Giles gave into Angel's request. "And I wish it was that simple."

"Me too," Angel agreed.

"There's life around you Angel, there will always be that because you save lives all the time." Giles faced his slayer. "You've saved many so far and I think one day you'll see it. You're becoming a remarkable slayer, Angel. And you're becoming an even greater man." Angel smiled a little nodding. "Come, let's leave this dreadful place." And the two started to walk together.

_**Yeah not the best chapter but we kind saw a little bit of Buffy's past. I wasn't going to do this chapter and somehow write Drusilla in elsewhere. But what this chapter shows is Buffy's protection over Angel. Don't worry you'll get a bigger backstory on that later we're only seven chapters in, not even half through this thing. Also it sets up all the players for the rest of the story and I promise chapter 8 and on are awesome. Also the story is complete, done I just have to post and I'm starting Book 3 as we speak. Now fair warning this is rated M and you'll see why as you read. There will be some cursing and some…heated moments. **_

_**So onwards to chapter 8. Chapter was fun to write and you'll like it. I'll post it in a couple of days but here's your sneak peak. **_

_**Chapter 8 The Past**_

"_Who the hell are you?" Angel asked the man._

"_Ethan," He answered and that threw Angel off._

"_Honesty in a bad guy," Angel commented. "What are you doing here Ethan?"_

"_You should ask Rupert." Ethan stated._

"_You know Giles?" Angel asked and he nodded._

"_We go way back." Ethan answered._

_Angel was on the phone waiting and he heard a groggy Giles answer. He didn't have time so he was going to be straight forward with this._

"_Giles, what's the mark of Igone?" Angel answered and there was silence on the other side of the line. _

_**Woo, Ethan is finally here I know you all like him he's a likeable bad guy. So what's next and more soon, comments and reviews are welcomed, thanks for reading. **_


	8. The Past

Chapter 8 The Past

_**A/N: The past will always get if you if you try to run from it. This was a fun one to write because I love Ethan. So again the idea is the same with some of my own additives. Enjoy.**_

_Sat suffering, I knew him when  
Fair-weather friends of mine  
Try not to think, I merely blink  
Hope you wish away the lies..._

_Can you protect_  
_Me when I'm wrecked_  
_I pretend you're still alive_  
_Yeah..._

_(Who denied all... And tied all the lies)_

_I choose the day, one damp and gray_  
_Thick fog that hide our smiles_

_Clear all your sins_  
_Get born again_  
_Just repeat a couple lines_  
_Lines... yeah_

_(Who denied all... And tied all the lies)_

_Can you protect_  
_Me when I'm wrecked_  
_I pretend you're still alive_

_I choose the day, One damp and gray_  
_Thick fog that hide our smiles_

_Sat suffering_  
_(Who denied all... And tied all the lies)_  
_Get born again_  
_(Who denied all... And tied all the lies)_

Angel was counting in his head and he was up to a hundred pushups now. Giles sat at the table doing research but was having a hard time as Angel insisted he needed to blast music to get through the warm up. At least it was rock and roll and none this pop stuff other teens his age listen to. Angel got up from his push ups standing there.

"Level two drills then we can start." Giles said to his slayer and Angel nodded and took in a deep breath and started. He jumped in the air, jumped into plank did sixteen push ups, did sixteen seconds of floor sprints and then jumped up to standing position and then repeated. It was going to be a long training night.

The next day came and again it was a bright sunny day out as Angel, Willow and Xander were outside having lunch. They were talking mostly about schoolwork and on occasion Willow would bring Buffy into the conversion. Angel's and her relationship had a bit of a strain with Spike and Drusilla but it seemed to be ok for now. As they were eating Angel looked up seeing Giles coming his way.

"You think Giles lived for school?" Xander asked as he finished his sandwich.

"Please, he probably is bummed that's there's only twelve grades." Willow answered smiling but Angel wasn't into the conversion. Giles was looking a little lost at the moment as he walked to them. "Hey, Giles," He nodded to everyone and Angel stood up and walked over to him as they stepped aside.

"It's delivery night at the hospital," Giles began and Angel nodded. "Be there by seven as soon as the sunsets." Giles then started to walk away but Angel stopped him.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked and Giles nodded like always. "You seem…off,"

"Oh, uh didn't sleep much last night." Giles answered and walked away leaving Angel very confused. Angel thought to himself that was really weird. There have been nights were Giles does not sleep and he's not like this. Angel went back to his friends and sat down thinking.

Angel waited in the shadows for the medical truck as it pulled up and two doctors came out as the transporters opened the truck handed them what looked like a huge cooler. To the normal eye it looked like a typical trade off but to Angel it was stealing. The transporters left and just before the two pretend doctors went back to the hospital they went into another direction. That was Angel's cue and he ran to them.

The vampires looked up as Angel jumped into the air and kicked one down. Another came charging at him and he grabbed him and slamming him to the ground and then staked him. Another vampire came running and Angel rolled away and punched a second vampire. Angel jumped to his feet as the vampire he rolled away from came charging at him but someone jumped on him and he went to the ground. But Buffy's plan of attack didn't work out quite as well as she landed on top of Angel.

"Hey," She greeted him as she laying on him and she tucked some hair behind her ear. They wanted to kiss but this wasn't the time.

"Hey," He responded. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Saving you," She answered and then they both heard two vampires and Buffy rolled off of Angel and pushed herself up doing a back roll kicking a vampire away. Angel jumped back to his feet and took a stake out and threw it to the vampire and it landed in the heart. Angel had a small spare stake on him and tossed it to Buffy and she staked the last vampire. They met up looking around and Angel opened the cooler of blood.

"Looks ok," He then closed it and stood back up looking at Buffy. "Why are you here?"

"Delivery day, we all know about delivery day." She answered and he nodded and looked around. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Giles was supposed to be here." Angel answered and Buffy shrugged.

"Maybe he's late?" Buffy asked and then Angel looked to her very confused and she nodded. "Right, Giles thinks tardiness is the eighth's deadliest sin." Angel nodded and that made Buffy think.

"Look, I need to go see if he's ok, he's been acting weird since last night." Angel stated.

"Weird?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, like he can't sit still anyways I'll go check and can you give this to the hospital?" Angel asked and she nodded and he leaned in for a kiss. "Stop by at my place?"

"Of course," Buffy answered and she grabbed the cooler as Angel left.

Angel made his way to Giles' place and knocked on his door and waited. It wasn't late so the Watcher shouldn't be asleep. Angel waited a few seconds and the door only opened slightly as the chain wasn't removed.

"Giles?" Angel asked seeing a little bit of his Watcher. "Can I be honest?" Angel asked and Giles nodded just slightly. "You look like shit,"

"Feel like it," Giles sighed and then Angel could smell it.

"Have you been drinking?" Angel asked but his Watcher didn't answer.

"It's been a long day Angel, just take the weekend off and I'll see you in class on Monday." Giles waved Angel off and went to shut the door but Angel stopped him.

"What's going on?" Angel demanded and Giles said nothing. "That chain won't hold with me so just open the damn door." Giles closed the door and then opened it all the way and let Angel in. Angel's never been to the apartment and looked around the small place. There was a bottle of Scotch on the table and it was about half full. "So?"

"I'm fine Angel, really." Giles insisted but Angel knew his Watcher well enough to know he wasn't fine. "Please, go home and get some rest." Angel knew if he pressed the matter it wouldn't them anywhere so he decided to leave. Once Angel was gone Giles picked up the bottle and drank straight from it and sighed. He walked to his bathroom and washed his face looking to the mirror. He then rolled up his sleeve and looked at a tattoo. "Here we go,"

Angel walked to his room and shut the door seeing Buffy was already waiting for him. He took off his big overcoat and set down and sat on the bed removing his shoes. Buffy went to him and rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around him.

"Anything?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"No, but something's wrong, he put down a half a bottle of Scotch." Angel answered and Buffy nodded. A man drinking that much on his own meant something.

"Well, it can mean two things," Buffy started. "One, something's wrong with a girl like a relationship isn't working. Or he's getting himself drunk to do something he wouldn't do normally." Angel nodded and hoped it was number one but he had a feeling it was number two.

"What should I do?" Angel asked.

"You said how he and Jenny have been seeing each other?" She asked and he nodded. "Go to her first." Angel nodded and just hugged her. That was nice to do after a long day, just have a long hug.

It was a Saturday, which meant there was no school unless you were Cordelia and Xander. They were falling behind in Jenny's class and Willow volunteered to help Jenny. As the class started Angel came in.

"Oh, thank god," Xander commented as he saw Angel.

"How's school going?" Angel asked with a hint of sarcasm and then turned to Jenny. "I need to talk to you about Giles, he's been acting weird."

"How so?" Jenny asked.

"He never showed up last night and when I went to his place he was drunk." Angel stated and Jenny's eyes went wide.

"He was drinking alone?" She asked and that raised red flags. The four of them all knew Giles only drank tea and water not even juice or a coke. "Yeah, we should check this out."

"Has anyone noticed anything different with Giles?" Angel asked and they all shrugged. Angel let out a frustrating sigh. It's not common to start drinking without some sort of stress.

"He seemed perfectly normal yesterday when he was talking to the cops." Cordelia added and everyone looked to her. "What?" She asked and that confirmed to Angel that she was a total ditz.

"You wait to tell us now?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Didn't seem that important." Cordelia defended herself and Angel sighed again rubbing his face trying to stay level headed. "Sorry, I didn't know,"

"What were they talking about?" Angel cut her off.

"A homicide I think," Cordelia answered.

"You think?" Angel asked and she shrugged again.

"Sorry," Cordelia apologized.

"Whatever," Angel cut her off. "Look, I'll call him you guys get back to work." Angel then left the classroom and headed to the library. Once he got in there something wasn't right. He saw a shadow up on the second floor and he headed up there. Angel looked down the rows and then a bookshelf came crashing down on him. Angel jumped aside and saw a man running away. Angel got up and sprinted to the man and tackled him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Angel asked the man.

"Ethan," He answered and that threw Angel off.

"Honesty in a bad guy," Angel commented. "What are you doing here Ethan?"

"You should ask Rupert." Ethan stated.

"You know Giles?" Angel asked and he nodded.

"We go way back." Ethan answered.

Angel was on the phone waiting and he heard a groggy Giles answer. He didn't have time so he was going to be straight forward with this.

"Giles, what's the mark of Igone?" Angel answered and there was silence on the other side of the line. "Giles don't play games, don't hide anything just answer." Angel demanded. "Ok don't answer that one, I've got an old friend of yours that calls himself Ethan Rein, does that ring a bell?" Again no answer. "Damnit Giles, just answer, getting tired of this."

"Ethan's there with you?" Giles asked.

"Looking at him right now." Angel answered.

"Angel, listen to me very carefully, I want you to put the phone down and I want you to run." Giles ordered and Angel looked to Ethan. Giles has never told Angel to run from anything. Just then a window broke and a man came in. Ethan got behind Angel and Angel kicked the man away and jumped over the countertop.

"Ethan," The man muttered as the library doors opened with Jenny, Cordelia, Willow and Xander coming in.

"Don't let him leave!" Angel yelled to his friends and Xander grabbed Ethan.

"We're not going anywhere." Ethan laughed. Angel led the man into the gated part of the library and locked him in and then went to the weapons room and grabbed his crossbow and then grabbed Ethan by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into a chair, held him down with a foot and held the crossbow up to him. Both Cordelia and Willow silently agreed that was hot. Willow then looked to the man as he stood there grunting.

A few moments passed as the A-Team gathered together looking at the man. The man paced back and forth grunting waiting to get out.

"Not going to get close enough to check his pulse but I think he's dead." Willow backed away.

"Wow, a zombie," Xander commented.

"Xander, shut up." Jenny demanded and they looked to Ethan who was held hostage by Angel.

"I don't like to talk so you better start," Angel demanded to Ethan.

"Better do what he says," Xander warned Ethan.

"Well, he is dead," Ethan stated and looked to the man. "I'm sorry Philip I really am." Just then the doors flew open as Giles came in. He saw everyone standing around and Angel held a crossbow to Ethan.

"Is everyone ok?" Giles asked but that was a stupid question to ask from the sight he just saw. "Ethan I've take it you've meet the slayer."

"The slayer?" Ethan asked looking at Angel. "It's a boy?"

"Long story that we have no answers to." Willow interjected but Angel didn't let up.

"Angel you can step aside." Giles told his slayer. Angel took a step back still holding his crossbow to Ethan. "Make one wrong move and he'll fire and he doesn't miss." Giles warned him as Ethan sat up a little.

"Yeah, we're ok," Jenny assured Giles.

"Yup dead man here interrupted our Saturday school session which I've been meaning to thank you for that." Xander smiled and looked to the dead man and then the dead man banged on the cage and Xander backed away. Giles then got closer to the dead man sighed and then looked to Ethan.

"Hello, Rupert," Ethan greeted him.

"Why are you in my town?" Giles asked and then grabbed Ethan by his hair pulling him up. That shocked everyone seeing Giles acting like this. "You've put these people in danger, people I care about." Ethan just smiled even though this was hurting him. Angel then came between them and pushed them aside.

"Alright enough," Angel started. "First off Giles, I'll do the torturing and you," He turned to Ethan. "I hear a lot of words from you but nothing you say has made sense so explain." Angel demanded. Ethan sighed and looked to Giles.

"You've been having the dreams, I know me too." Ethan began and Angel looked to Giles. "We both know it's coming."

"Ok am I speaking in another language, what the hell is going on?" Angel asked and looked to Giles. "Not going to ask again." Giles could tell from Angel's tone he was upset and wanted to know. "I'll shoot you in leg Giles if I have to so talk." Angel demanded.

"Nice kid there Giles," Ethan commented and then Ethan screamed as Angel shot him in the leg and he was back in the chair. Angel then looked to Giles meaning you're next. But the door of the gates open and the dead man came out. Jenny fell to the floor and Giles rushed to her. Xander pulled Cordelia away and Willow went behind the counter. Angel held up the crossbow rolling his eyes and took the shot and the arrow went between the eyes. If this was a zombie you needed to aim for the head. If it wasn't a zombie then the head is still the best bet. The dead man went down to the floor.

The zombie's body then liquefied and disappeared altogether. Angel then looked around seeing that Ethan disappeared too.

"Damnit," Angel muttered and went after him while Giles helped Jenny up. She was awake but a little bit out of it probably from the door slamming into her head.

"This is why there should be no school on Saturday." Xander commented and then looked to Cordelia realizing he was still holding her. They quickly backed away as Jenny seemed to be getting really comfortable with Giles. Angel came back looking frustrated more than ever.

"Ok, Giles talk." Angel demanded and he sighed. Just then the doors opened and Buffy came in.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"Oh no, the party doesn't start until you walk in." Xander commented.

"Giles was just about to tell me everything right?" Angel asked and turned his direction to his Watcher. Buffy walked over to the counter with Willow to listen.

"It's complicated Angel really quite private." Giles answered and Angel nodded.

"I don't care tell me." Angel demanded and Giles sighed. "It's here in my town and I have people here that I care about too. So don't give me that." Angel wasn't his calm and collective self. "I don't care about it being private. A dead man attacked us, you were drunk in your apartment."

"I was trying to find a solution." Giles answered and Angel could see it. Giles hadn't shaved, he looked exhausted but still he needed answers.

"Then we'll find one together but you need to tell me." Angel then stood there. Buffy looked to everyone and they shrugged.

"You know just as much as we do." Xander told Buffy.

"What is the mark of Igone?" Angel asked.

"Hey," Giles snapped and Angel backed off a little. He's never heard Giles speak like that. "This is not your battle. As your Watched I'm ordering you to back off!" Giles then helped Jenny up. "I'll take her home," And they began to leave with Angel standing there. Once they left a very tense silence fell.

"Awkward," Xander spoke up.

"I'm going to shoot you in the leg," Angel picked up the crossbow and Buffy went to him.

"Calm down, ok," Buffy tried to talk him down. "Let Giles do whatever…he does, we'll research." Angel then sat on the table and Buffy ran her fingers through his hair. "This mark I've heard of it but I don't know what it is."

"So where do we start?" Willow asked.

"Willow," Angel stood up taking charge. "You research this mark and something tells me it's demonic in nature. Also Ethan showed me his arm and its in the form of a tattoo." Angel grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and did his best to recreate it. Willow took it and went up stairs to look. "Xander, you go through Giles' personal things, diaries, documents whatever." Xander nodded. Angel then looked to Cordelia and sighed. "Help Xander." Cordelia scoffed as she followed Xander and then Buffy went to Angel. "You help Willow since you've heard of it." Angel told her and she nodded.

This Saturday was a bust for the group as they all sat at the table with books open reading. Buffy was given books that were in Latin so she could translate if she found something. Willow was reading and then smiled.

"Ah," She spoke up and looked to everyone and they looked to her. "First it's not Egyptian," She said smiling and Angel nodded but looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Angel asked.

"It's Etruscan mistaken for Egyptian," Willow then showed Angel the book with the mark. "The mark of Igone is worn by his initiates." Willow explained as Angel looked at the drawling. Everyone gathered around to see it. "The mark of Igone also known as the Sleep Walker and only exist in this reality by possessing an unconscious host," Willow read. "Temporary possession imbues the host with euphonic feeling of power."

"So, Giles and Ethan were…experimenting back in the day kind like doing Mary Janes expect with a…demon?" Xander asked.

"What about it not being temporary?" Angel asked and Willow went back to the book.

"If proper rituals aren't preserved permit possession occurs and Igone will be born from within the host. Once called Igone can also take possession of the dead. But it's demonic energy soon designates the host and must soon jump to the nearest dead or unconscious host." Willow finished and Angel sat there thinking. "Giles was playing around with this?"

"Why?" Angel asked. That didn't sound like Giles at all.

"Well people would induce possession much like smoking and getting high," Buffy jumped in. "It's the rush and the feelings they get. If the ritual is contain than they're just high and it goes away. But with demons there's always repercussions." Buffy finished.

"The dead man is now dead, means he had to jump." Angel started and thought about it.

"Yeah but no one here is dead so the demon is gone." Cordelia added. "We're not dead right?" She made sure.

"No, but Jenny was unconscious." Angel answered and they all looked to him.

Jenny slammed Giles to the back wall and started towards him when Angel kicked down the door. He ran in and kicked Jenny away seeing her face changed. She was now possessed. Jenny got up and Angel put himself between her and Giles.

"Three down, two the go." Jenny spoke but an evil deep demonic voice came through. She well now it laughed and it jumped out the window. Angel went to Giles and helped him up.

"Jenny, Jenny what have I done?" Giles asked.

"How do I stop this?" Angel asked but Giles looked out of it. "Giles!" He yelled and his Watcher looked at him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Don't be sorry just help. We fight demons that's what we do." Angel reminded him. "You find them I kill them, this is the same thing."

"No this is different." Giles protested. "I created this."

"Then no more bullshit." Angel was stern and Giles nodded and stood up with Angel helping. They both sat at his little table and it was time to talk.

"I was twenty one, studying history at Oxford," Giles began. "Of course the Occult of all things." Giles looked at Angel. "Hated it, hated history, the pressure of my destiny as my father would say. So I dropped out. Went to London fell into the worse crowd." This was a side of him that he never wanted to explain to Angel. "Got high, played music, practice magic. That magic helped enhance our highs." Giles then sipped on some water. "Then Ethan and I discovered something…bigger."

"Igone." Angel finished and Giles nodded and then grabbed a bottle of whiskey and shook a little as he poured it.

"One of us would go into a deep sleep while the others would call him." Giles explained. "It was an extraordinary high." Giles sighed as he sipped his whiskey. "We were such fools."

"You didn't control it." Angel stated and Giles nodded.

"One of us, Randal, lost control and Igone took him whole." Angel could tell Giles was uncomfortable about this part. "We tried to exorcise the demon out. But it killed him, we killed him." Giles looked to Angel as his slayer was just staring at him intently. Giles down the last of the whiskey in his glass and sighed. "We thought we were free from the demon after that. But he's back after all this time and he'll kill us all one by one."

"Three down two to go?" Angel asked.

"Just Ethan and myself now." Giles answered and Angel stood up.

"Better beat it there." Angel was about to leave with Giles following. "No, Giles you're…you're wasted right now. Let me do this." Giles then sat down and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know how to stop it without killing Jenny," Giles admitted.

"I've got the A-Team working on it and I'll try to contain it until we figure something out." Angel assured him and began to leave.

"Angel," Giles called out and Angel turned to his Watcher. "I'm sorry."

"I know," And Angel left heading out.

Angel did a quick look up on Ethan and found him easily. He headed to an old strip mall shop and went in. The place was a mess as Angel looked around. And then he saw his arrow he shot Ethan with on the floor so he knew he was in the right place.

"Ethan I know what's going on Giles told me and it's on it's way here now." Angel spoke to the empty room. He kept his guard up knowing Jenny might have made it here first. Angel looked around and then turned corner and something was slammed into his head and he fell to his back. Angel grunted as Ethan came looking at him and then slammed the small beam against Angel's head again.

Ethan threw the beam away and grabbed Angel by his feet and dragged him to a table and lifted him up not without trouble though. Once Angel was on the table he took his jacket off and then tied his arms down. He then took some scissors and cut up his sleeve and smiled. It was the perfect spot.

Angel started to stir awake and everything was blurry as he looked around and tried to get up but was tied down both hands and feet. He looked over seeing Ethan working with something.

"Good, you're up thought you were going to nap the whole night away. It's time for you initiation." Ethan sat next to Angel.

"Not going to join the losers club." Angel grunted as he had the worst headache.

"Too late. Anyways don't take this personally Angel. I do like you, you're the first male slayer but I don't want to die." Ethan explained. "If anything you're going to die saving a life." Ethan then grabbed what looked like a paintbrush and a small jar of black ink. "Now this might sting a little then after the numbing it'll burn." He then leaned over to the sleeve he cut that exposed Angel's arm. Ethan dipped the paintbrush into the ink and started to give Angel the mark. Angel fought the pain as it seared his skin.

In the school library everyone else was still researching on how to kill the demon. The only way to kill it was to kill the host, which meant killing Jenny.

"Lava," Xander said.

"That's for Heretics," Buffy stated as she read.

"It says here to chop the head off, it's the only way." Cordelia read.

"Our first headless teacher nice." Xander commented.

"Xander, you know what you need besides more acne cream?" Cordelia asked and Buffy closed her eyes wondering how Angel puts up with them. "A brain," Xander slammed his hands on the desk and stood up.

"That's it twelve years of you have made me go bat crazy. I don't care that you are girl, I'm putting a smack down on you." Xander called Cordelia out and she stood up.

"You want to take me?" She asked walking over to him. "I can take you down." Buffy then looked to Willow who was also looking very frustrated. Buffy got up, walked over to them, put herself between them and shoved them both back.

"Shut-the-hell-up! God you two!" Buffy had enough. "No wonder Angel wants to shoot himself." Buffy commented.

"She started," Xander was about to say something and Buffy glared at him.

"Not-another-sound." Buffy was clear. "I better not even hear you two breathe." Buffy then turned to Willow. "Better?" She asked Willow.

"Yes, now I can hear myself think." Willow then took a deep breath.

"Ok, ok we've done the research and we have the answers we just have to find it." Buffy then sat down next to Willow.

"Yeah but," Xander started and Buffy glared at him and he said nothing.

"The body it's in liquefies so it jumps. It needs a dead body." Buffy started to go over what they know, talk their way through it.

"But that won't kill the demon. Killing Jenny will make jump just giving it new scenery." Willow stated and Buffy nodded. Then Willow smiled looking at Buffy. "I know what to do, Buffy you want a good fight?" Willow asked and she shrugged with a small smile knowing Willow had an idea. "Come on," And she and Buffy got up leaving the library and then looked to Cordelia and Xander.

"You guys can come." Buffy gave them permission and they got up and followed.

"How are you going to find Angel or Ethan or Jenny or," But Buffy cut Xander off.

"I'm a vampire I know the scent." She answered and they were off.

Ethan smiled at the tattoo on Angel's arm and picked up a jar of an acid.

"Ethan, this is dangerous," Angel tried to barging with the man.

"This will get Igone off my scent," He then poured the acid on his arm as Angel was slowly trying to break free from the ropes. It was working but it was tearing up his wrists badly. Once that was done Ethan wrapped up his arm with a smile. "Hate to mutilate and run but you know how it goes." Then as he was about to leave Jenny was at the door. Angel turned his over seeing Jenny and started to work faster. Jenny faced Ethan but then looked to Angel and threw Ethan away.

Angel slipped out of one piece of the rope and untied his other hand. He punched Jenny and it gave him enough time to get his feet free and he got off the table and flipped it over hoping to block Jenny as she got up. Angel threw things in front of him hoping to keep her at bay but nothing. Then the door flew open with Buffy charging in and she tackled Jenny. The rest of the gang ran in with Giles as Buffy got up and started to choke Jenny. Angel watched and Giles was about to stop this. Xander grabbed hold of Giles keeping him away.

"She's killing her." Giles said.

"No, no this will work." Willow assured Giles and then Jenny fell to the floor and Buffy flew to the wall. She then started grunt and her face changed from vampire, to human to Igone's face. It sounded like she was choking on something and then it stopped. Angel got up and ran to Buffy as she rolled over to her back and sounded like she was winded from a battle. Angel lifted her up a little.

"I'm ok," She insisted as Angel looked to her.

"It jumped to the closes dead body," Angel looked to Willow and she nodded and then Angel looked to Buffy.

"I put it in danger and it jumped." Buffy explained as Angel helped her up. "I've had demon in me for a long time waiting for a good fight." Angel smiled a little at her. "I need some aspirin now."

"We all do," Angel added and then saw Giles and Jenny getting up walking away. "Where's Ethan?" Angel asked and they looked around.

"Damn," Xander added and then Buffy and Angel walked out together.

Monday came around as Angel walked into the library alone and found Giles at his desk. Giles looked up at the slayer as Angel took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeve to his bicep showing Giles the mark.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Angel said and then Giles rolled up his sleeve and showed the same mark. Both rolled their sleeves back down and Angel sat in the chair.

"Angel I never wanted you to see that side of me." Giles spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"Giles, everyone has a past. At least I know and I'm not going to judge." Angel assured him and Giles nodded. "But to make things even you should pay for the removal of this tattoo before my mom freaks out."

"I think it looks good on you." Giles added and Angel smiled a little. "Igone is dead, Buffy…killed him. And I must say the research you all did was remarkable."

"Only learned from the best, now," Angel stood up and went to a cabinet and opened it and pulled out an old black and white photo and showed it Giles. "Explain this." Giles smiled seeing his old rock and roll self.

"Dark times," Giles added and Angel pulled something else out.

"I heard if you listen to The Wall high and watch the Wizard of Oz it all makes sense." Angel held Pink Floyd's The Wall record album up to Giles.

"I did it and yes it all made sense." Giles told Angel as Angel went to the small record player and put the huge disk on it. "Nothing like a vinyl record though."

"Won't argue that," Angel then put the needle on the record and Happiest Days of Our Lives came on. Angel looked to Giles with a smile. "Pink Floyd they were there by the way."

"And how were they?" Giles asked.

"Awesome." Angel answered and Giles stood up and both Angel and Giles belched out the song together.

"We don't need no education. We don't need no thought control!" Both sung and Giles started to play air guitar same with Angel. "No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Teacher leave them kids alone. Hey, teacher leave them kids alone. All in all it's just another brick in the wall. All in all you're just another brick in the wall." They sung together. Angel and Giles were bonding even more now. Giles was becoming the father Angel always wanted and Angel was becoming the son Giles never had.

_**It was a fun chapter to do and hoped you liked it. At the end I really wanted Angel and Giles to have a bonding moment. For Angel, Giles is the father figure now and for them to have the same like it music strengthens that bond plus it's a sweet moment. Plus I like that Giles had this bad boy, smoking pot, I hate the world past and now he's the awkward uptight British guy. So want more insight in this chapter? Check out the forum, ah yes bringing the forum back. If you want a sneak peak it's in the forum as well. TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse under TCOAB 2. Post comments or questions here and at the forum if you got any and my answer. I also have a new poll up on my bio page for all you nerds. More to come soon. Thanks for reading and as always comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song- Get Born Again sung by Alice in Chains. **_


	9. Careers

Chapter 9 Careers

_**A/N: We're getting to the interesting half of the story now. Enjoy. **_

_Lately I've been skeptical  
Silent when I would use to speak  
Distant from all around me  
who witness me fail and become weak  
Life is overwhelming  
Heavy is the head who wears the crown  
I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down_

_But you don't understand when_  
_I'm attempting to explain_  
_because you know it all and I guess things will never change_  
_But you might need my hand when_  
_falling in your hole._  
_Your disposition I'll remember when I'm letting go_

_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_

_It seems that you're not satisfied._  
_There's too much on your mind._  
_So you leave and I can't believe_  
_all the bullshit that I find._  
_Life is overwhelming_  
_Heavy is the head that wears the crown_  
_I'd love to be the one to disappoint you_  
_when I don't fall down._

_But you don't understand when_  
_I'm attempting to explain._  
_because you know it all and I guess things will never change._  
_But you might need my hand when_  
_falling in your hole._  
_Your disposition I'll remember_  
_when I'm letting go_

_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_  
_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_

_You're no good for me._  
_Thank God it's over_

_You make believe_  
_that nothing is wrong until you're cryin'_  
_You make believe_  
_that life is so long until you're dyin'_  
_You make believe_  
_that nothing is wrong until you cryin', cryin' on me_  
_You make believe_  
_that life is so long until you're dyin', dyin' on me!_

_You think that everybody is the same._  
_I don't think anybody is like you._  
_You think that everybody is the same._  
_I don't think anybody is like you._

_Just think about it, you'll get it_

Angel sat at a lunch table with Xander filling out a form. It was required that all Juniors do so since they were now at the last half of their school year. In two months it would be time to pick your class for the next school term and he would be a Senior. Angel graduates next year, takes his SATs, applies to college and he couldn't wrap his head around it. It felt like last week he was a Freshman. This form was a look to the future to see what he could become.

"When you look around you believe the hope of humanity is lost?" Xander read the question. "What happens if I check yes?" Xander asked and Angel looked up. "I mean in theory it is because there could be an apocalypse you don't stop." Angel ignored it and went back to answering his questions. "Are you a people person or do you prefer keeping your own company?"

"Do you have to read every question out loud?" Angel asked Xander sounding a little annoyed. Then Willow walked over smiling with her form.

"These people can't tell what we're going to do from one simple test." Xander explained to Willow as Angel was filling out his form.

"I'd like to see what career I could have." Willow smiled and looked to Angel. He was quiet today as he filled out his form. The holidays were over and this was the first day back of the new year.

"Sure ruin the fun. This takes the fun away from being young and stupid." Xander justified why he didn't like this.

"You won't be young forever." Willow reminded.

"No, but I'll always be stupid." Xander commented and Angel coughed on that one. He looked to his friends and shrugged and then went back to work. Just then Cordelia came by with her friends. "Well, isn't it Cordelia Chase, always willing to help the rich and the pretty." Angel kept his eyes down wanting to block everyone out.

"Lucky me it excludes you twice," She smiled and walked away.

"Is murder always a crime?" Xander asked and looked to Angel. Angel sat back in his chair and sighed. It was that I'm kind of frustrated right now so be quiet.

"I know this is required but I already know what I'm doing until the day I die." Angel finally said something.

"Yup, high risk, sub minimum wage, demon fighting," Xander started to ramble.

"Shut up," Angel told him and Xander did just that.

"Are you kind of curious to see what you could have been?" Willow asked Angel and he shrugged and went back to filling it out. "Just be honest and see what you could be. Hey maybe one day you won't be the slayer…" And Angel looked up at her.

"Sealed in fait doesn't hold much meaning." Angel was sarcastic and Willow nodded. "Unless hell freezes over and evil decides to stop walking the earth I know what I'm doing for the rest of my life." Willow felt a little bad for him but knew no matter what happens slaying is real job.

Down in an old factory of Sunnydale Spike was up to something. Drusilla had cards on the table reading something as Spike had another vampire trying to read the text of a book that was stolen from Giles. It wasn't going so well. Spike punched the vampire as the time was running out. Drusilla gave a little whine and Spike went to her and held her.

"Sorry kitten," He apologized. "It's just this manuscript that's supposed to hold your cure reads like gibberish. Even Dalton the big brain can't read it." Spike sounded very frustrated about it. Then Drusilla nearly toppled over and Spike caught her and sat her down. "I'm doing my best baby, I can't lose you. It's that slayer and his lap puppy Buffy doing things. I can't counter them."

"Shh, my Spike it's alright," Drusilla assured him. "You'll make it right." And Spike nodded and kissed her. It started to get feverish and then Spike let up and then stood up.

"This isn't even in Latin, it looks like Latin but it's not I'm not even sure it is a language." Dalton the vampire explained but sound on edge as Spike vamped out and grabbed him.

"You're a transcriber isn't that what the bloody hell you do!" Spike yelled.

"He can't help you," Drusilla spoke up sounding like she was in trans. Spike looked up as she read her cards. "He can't help you unless he has the key."

"Key?" Spike asked and shoved Dalton away. "This book is in code?" And Drusilla nodded. Spike came over to her and looked to a card. It was mausoleum and he smiled and picked her up.

"I'll send the boys," Spike smiled.

"Dance with me?" Drusilla asked.

"We'll dance on the slayer's grave." And he spun her around in his arms.

Angel was walking the cemetery at night as usual. It seemed quiet tonight as he searched the place. He was a little ruffled today about this whole career thing. Again he felt detached from the world. He can live in it, look into it but never really be a part of it because of his duties. He'll get to see what he might have become but will never be. As he walked deep in his thoughts something caught his attention and he looked up. He heard hammering like someone was chipping away at something.

Angel held up his crossbow and walked over to the mausoleum seeing a light. Vampires were messing around, finally he could kill something. He looked into the place and saw a vampire digging for something and then he took a few steps back holding up his crossbow and waited. The vampire came out and looked up.

"Evening, nice night for a walk," Angel commented to the vampire as it stood there. Angel then swiftly turned around and fired at a vampire that stood no chance. It was dust as soon as Angel pulled the trigger. Another vampire jumped on Angel and he jumped back landing on the vampire. Angel jumped to his feet and took out a stake and stabbed the vampire. Angel picked up his crossbow to kill the third vampire but he was gone. "Damn,"

Back at Angel's house Buffy was in his room waiting for him. Over the last few months they've gotten closer as a couple. It was the first time in a long time she got a Christmas gift and she loved it. Angel bought her a new book to replace one of her old ones that was on the verge of falling apart. She could keep that book forever. She then sat at his desk and started to flip through his math book and felt very thankful she didn't have to learn this stuff. Buffy then jumped looking behind her seeing Angel at the window. He smiled a little as he climbed in and she stood up looking relieved it was him.

"You scared me," She stated.

"Now you know how it feels." He added as he walked over to his desk took his coat off and started disarming himself. He saw his calculus book was open. "Going to do my math homework for me?" He asked and she shrugged. "And you don't have to whisper, my mom is gone in LA doing an art thing." Buffy nodded but looked confused.

"Then why did you come through the window?" She asked and Angel looked to the window realizing he did.

"Habit." Angel answered that had to be the reason why.

"I was just checking in that's all." Buffy explained why she was here. "Had a strange feeling."

"Bad news, fun," That came out very dark as Angel sat on his bed and sighed rubbing his hands on his face. Buffy then headed to the window and he held out his hand gently grabbing his arm and she stopped. "Sorry, just a little upset." Buffy then stood before him and then sat on the ground ready to listen. That made him smile a little as she sat there. She always willing to listen.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Career day?" Angel then looked at her confused.

"How do you know?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I'm kind of psychic," She answered and her smile grew. "I lurk." That made more sense.

"Well, we get to see the future but I already know mine." Angel was quiet and Buffy. "I get reminders that I don't fit in with the rest of the world." Angel then looked up seeing a mirror and only himself in it. Buffy turned around seeing nothing and then looked back to him.

"Doesn't bother me." She assured him.

"I just wish I had a normal life." Angel admitted. "Be a normal person."

"You want to be petty and dishonest?" Buffy asked and that caught Angel off guard completely.

"Not everyone's like that." Angel knew he hit something in her. They've been together for about three months now and he hasn't learned everything yet. Buffy looked up and shrugged it off.

"A life before me?" She asked.

"No, you make more sense to me than anything right now." Angel was honest and she could tell. Buffy then stood up and looked out the window. "I wish we could be like normal teens," Angel stated and looked to Buffy.

"That'll never happen." She then turned away looking out the window and Angel stood up and walked to her.

"Ok a normal teen boy and his two hundred year old vampire girlfriend." Angel suggested and she faced him. "Who was petty and dishonest?" Angel asked.

"Oh, that's a long story, it'll bore you." Buffy answered and Angel got closer and they hugged. It was a much needed hug. He understood before she was a vampire her life wasn't easy and what a girl should go through. He's learned fragments of her life but knew he couldn't push it. Buffy pulled away and looked around his room and then saw something as Angel went to hang his coat up. She the reached over and picked up a picture and showed him and he smiled.

"My glory days." Angel commented. "Ice hockey was what I did before I was a slayer. I had it in my head that one day I would be so good I'd join the USA Olympic hockey team." Buffy smiled and set the picture down.

"When was the last time you played?" She asked and Angel shrugged. "You know there's an ice rink in town and it's closed on Tuesdays." Buffy hinted.

"Really, cause tomorrow is Tuesday." Angel added and she nodded and leaned in for a hug.

The next day came and the forms were for the careers. Xander was waiting as Cordelia searched for hers. Angel wasn't excited nor could he care less about it. Cordelia smiled seeing hers.

"Personal shopper or motivational speaker, awesome." She smiled and the others found that hard to believe. Cordelia then found Xander's and laughed walking away.

"Pizza delivery?" Xander asked reading it. Angel walked up to the wall looking for his name and found it.

"FBI special agent or other types of law enforcement." Angel read and shrugged.

"You could be a secret agent that's cool," Xander commented and Willow looked for hers but looked frustrated. "So what are you Will? President?"

"Mines not up there." She stated sounding loss. While Willow and Xander talked Angel saw Giles walking to the library with a stack of books and he sighed. It meant something was up but nothing could happen tonight he had plans with Buffy.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," Angel informed them and he headed to the library. Giles was setting the stack of books on the table and began to fall over and it nearly did but Angel caught it.

"Oh, thank you Jesus," Giles sighed.

"Not Jesus," Angel added and Giles nodded and Angel saw more stacks of books and sighed.

"It's not as worse as it looks." Giles assured him and Angel nodded. "So, last night?"

"One vampire got away and stool something from a mausoleum," Angel explained and Giles nodded. "Not good right?"

"Vampires stealing isn't odd but did you get a look?" Giles asked and Angel shook his head no and sat down.

"I did a sweep and couldn't find the vampire. Also went inside to see what tomb was broken into and the vampire did a good job smashing the name." Angel finished and Giles nodded.

"Well, we need to know it could be pointless but then again it could be vital." Giles then cleaned his glasses as Angel reached for a book and opened it and started to skim through it. "I say we take a field trip."

Angel and Giles were at the cemetery together. Maybe if Giles sees the place then he might know what's going on. He followed Angel to the place and they walked in. Angel had a flashlight even though it was daylight out the mausoleum was very dark inside.

"Oh, did you ever find out about what career you might have?" Giles asked as Angel looked around.

"FBI," Angel answered and Giles was impressed. "Found it," Giles then walked over to him as he pointed the light to an open tomb and they walked closer. Giles looked in seeing different containers.

"They hold religious relics," Giles began to explain. "These hold a part of a holy person or saint." Angel nodded but didn't seem all that into it. "du Lac," Giles said and looked to Angel. "Not good,"

"Of course not," Angel sighed. "Who is he and what does he want?" Angel asked to speed this along.

"He was part of a religious sect that was excommunicated by the Vatican at the turn of the century." Giles explained looking around. "You remember that book that vampire took a while ago?"

"Yeah, why?" Angel asked not seeing the importance of it at the moment.

"It was written by du Lac," Giles answered.

"Oh, shit," Angel sighed again. "What's in that book?"

"It contains rituals and spells," Giles answered and turned to Angel shining the flashlight on him. Angel slight moved Giles' hand and then folded his arms across his chest. "Very evil spells but it's written in an archaic Latin so no one but the sect could read it."

"Then why are we worried?" Angel asked.

"If vampires stole that book and broke into du Lac's tomb then they want something." Giles answered.

"They could find something that can decode it." Angel stated.

"Something's coming Angel and if it's coming from that book it's nothing good." Giles then headed out with Angel following.

After school the A-Team was in the library as Giles came over with a book.

"Du Lac was both a theologian and a mathematician," Giles started to explain. "He had an invention called the du Lac cross," Giles then sat at the table with them as they were listening. "This cross was used to understand certain texts," Giles set the book down taking his glasses off and leaned back in his chair.

"A decoder?" Angel asked and Giles nodded.

"Du Lac destroyed every cross in order keep the wrong people from reading the book." Giles continued. "He destroyed all but one and that one was buried with him." Angel nodded.

"And now vampires might have it." Angel leaned back in his chair thinking. "What's in the book?" Giles shrugged.

"I'm not sure but we need to figure it out soon before they use it." Giles made that clear and then Angel stood up. "Where you going?" He asked as Angel grabbed his coat and shrugged.

"It's research time, that's you guys I'm the muscle," Angel answered and Giles gave a disapproving look. "I'll come back later this evening," Angel offered as he walked away. "And I'll help,"

"Where are you going?" Xander asked but didn't get an answer as Angel put the coat on and left. "That really does look like a cape." He commented and Willow rolled her eyes as Giles started to divide out the books.

Buffy laced up her skates as did Angel and he stepped onto the ice and there were two goals set up and two hockey sticks and a puck sitting on the ledge.

"I don't think vampires and ice mix," Buffy explained as she stood up.

"It's not hard." Angel assured her holding her hand bringing her onto the ice to let her get a feel for it.

"I'm going to fall." She sounded nervous and he smiled.

"You won't, I won't let you." Angel assured her and she watched what he was doing and she mimicked him. "Not that hard," He noticed she was actually getting it. Angel then let go and she was on her own.

"I'm skating," She announced as she pushed herself around and Angel followed. Angel turned around skating backwards smiling. "Show off," Angel waited and took her hand into his and they continued. Angel then reached for the puck and sticks and handed one stick to Buffy. "So it's like football except you hit this little thing into the basket?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah pretty much and I'll go easy on you." Angel smiled and Buffy cocked one eyebrow.

"If I win what do I get?" Buffy asked.

"I'll kiss you." Angel answered and she nodded.

"And if you win?" She was making sure there was an award somewhere in there.

"You can kiss me." Angel answered and she smiled so all in all everyone wins. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded and he set the puck down. It was now time for a little game of hockey. Angel grabbed the puck and Buffy chased him down the rink and managed to cut him off taking the puck. Angel smiled as he went after her as she did her best to skate and keep the puck. She then hit the puck and it went into the goal.

"One point me, no points for the slayer." She stated with a smile holding up her arms feeling good that she did that.

"Two out of three." Which Angel meant it was game on.

"Where's my kiss?" Buffy asked and he leaned in for one.

After about an hour Buffy was still going around the rink and Angel was off to the side watching her being carefree. She probably hasn't been like this in a long time. He thought one more time around and then they should head back to the library. Just as he was going to stand up a huge man picked him up and slammed on the side of the rink choking him.

"Angel!" Buffy screamed and skated over to him. She jumped up and grabbed the man as Angel fell on the ice. Buffy was punched and went down. Angel got up and skated to the man and jumped up and slashed his throat with the blade of his skate. The man with a blotted out left eye, long hair and looked like a body builder fell to the ground. The blood started to pool on the ice as Angel leaned against the side and felt a nice pain in his knee.

"That ruined the whole evening," Angel commented but he saw Buffy knelt down next to the dead guy looking at something.

"This is bad, the ring," Buffy stood up and Angel looked to her. "You're in danger," Buffy then stood up. "I need you to go home and lock your door and stay there ok." Angel knew something was up if Buffy was this upset. Angel made his way over to her seeing a nasty cut on her forehead.

"You ok?" He asked reaching for it.

"I'm fine I just need to get you somewhere safe." Buffy answered and Angel reached again but she pulled away.

"Hey, not going to hurt you let me look," He then reached again and she took his hand.

"You," Buffy paused for a second. "You shouldn't touch me like this let alone even see this face." She was talking about her demon face came through. Then it hit him, he didn't even realized she had morphed into demon form. Angel then understood what she meant and looked to her and then put his hand on her face starting near the forehead. She stood there not knowing what to do but as his hand slid down cupping her cheek she felt a warmth run through her.

"I didn't even notice." Angel voice was in a whisper and Buffy looked up at him as he put his other hand on her face cupping that cheek too and pulled her in for a kiss. He's kissed her human form many times but this was the first for her demon face. The kiss quickly got heated as he pulled her in closer. She was careful since her fangs were out not to hurt him.

That next day Giles was studying the ring Angel swiped from the dead guy. Angel was at the table waiting. That ring scared Buffy and he knew it meant something.

"She has the right to be afraid. This ring is worn by the members of the Order of Taraka," Giles looked at it and Angel shrugged never hearing it. Giles sat down and Angel didn't like the look Giles had. "It's a society of deadly assassins dating back to King Solomon."

"Didn't they beat the Sunnydale bowling team this week?" Xander asked trying to lighten the mood but Giles looked less than amused.

"They are called to kill the what has been asked be killed." Giles continued.

"Bowling is a vicious game." Xander went on.

"That's enough Xander!" Giles yelled and Xander looked away and Willow looked to Angel.

"Why are they after me besides the obvious?" Angel asked and Giles shrugged looking very worried.

"I, I don't know," He stammered trying to think and fast. "Right now you need to find a secure location, hide there until we know what to do." Angel didn't like that.

"You mean run and hide?" Angel asked and Giles nodded. "Since when do you tell me to run and hide?"

"Since now," Giles was clear. Angel sighed knowing this was important but why. "They have no desire but to collect their bounty and they won't stop coming until the job is done." Angel leaned back in his chair as this night was suppose to end with Buffy in his room alone since his mom was gone until next Thursday. He wanted a none demon evening with her. Now he had to run. "You can kill one but they just keep coming. They work alone in their own way. Some are human some aren't."

Angel was walking the halls of his school feeling a little on edge then grabbed someone shoving him against the wall.

"Try it," He warned but realized it was just a kid. "Sorry," Angel backed away and the teen boy looked confused as Angel walked away.

Angel went home but didn't go inside. The house looked dark and he had a feeling someone was waiting inside. He kept driving and went to the only safest place he knew. He drove to Buffy's place and knocked on the door but got no answer. He reached for the handle it the door was unlocked. Angel walked in and shut the door behind him and looked around. Buffy was gone for the night.

He liked her place and as of now this was the safest place. He looked around and looked at her collection of books. Angel walked over to her bed and sat on it and took in a deep breath. He then laid on it and the bed was rather comfortable as he stretched out. He hoped he would wake up and she be next to him.

Buffy walked into a bar as it was closing for the evening. The manager looked up as he was mopping and sighed.

"We're closed!" He yelled and Buffy stood in the light and the man started to panic. "Oh, oh hey Elizabeth, didn't, didn't see you there."

"Willy," She smiled as she walked in and the man was on edge. "We need to talk."

"I'm living the straight and narrow right now Elizabeth, staying out of that whole scene," He assured and Buffy smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you are Willy," Buffy then hopped up and sat on the pool table. "And I've been working on my tan." Meaning she knew better.

"Elizabeth, please I've been good. You don't hassle me, I don't bother you we're living the American dream." Willy added as Buffy got of the pool table and in a flash was before him. Most vampires don't have that speed. Very few vampires don't reach the age of two hundred let alone two hundred and forty nine. Even if they do most never learn how use that speed but Buffy did and proves useful even just as a scare tactic. She grabbed Willy by the throat and slammed him down on the counter.

"Who sent the Order of Taraka?" Buffy asked and he shrugged as she squeezed harder. "I'll pop your head off Willy so just tell me. Who sent the Order of Taraka after the slayer? Spike?" Buffy was getting very impatient. "You know how I get when I'm mad so don't make me mad. Besides I haven't killed a human in a while so this might take a while."

"I'm only part human and yes it was Spike. Spike's sick of your boy getting in his way," Willy confessed.

"You always were a squealer Willy," Buffy added and then stepped back. "Where is Spike so I can kick his ass?"

"I don't know," Willy answered and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to do this all night?" She asked. "Seriously I've got other things to do."

"Fine, fine, this way," Willy pointed and Buffy looked behind the counted but then something hit her across the head. Buffy went down and Willy ran off and Buffy opened her eyes seeing a young woman before her. The woman slammed down the pool stick and Buffy rolled away and jumped to her feet.

"Who the hell are you and that outfit is wow," Buffy commented and the warm jumped and threw a punch to Buffy. Buffy ducked and kicked her away. The woman kicked Buffy and she flew into the back room. The woman broke the pool stick and ran to Buffy. Buffy jumped into the air and dropped kicked her with both feet. The woman got up and shoved Buffy into a gated pantry. The girl then closed the door locking it.

"That boy you were with," She started and Buffy got up and vamped out.

"You stay the hell away from him." Buffy warned her and she smiled at her. "I'll kill you if you touch him." The woman then looked up to window and Buffy looked too.

"Sun rise will be in a few hours, I'll find him." She then walked away as Buffy growled in anger and banged on the door that now had her locked up like an animal.

Giles left his office and found Willow asleep on the desk. He sighed feeling bad keeping here all night. He walked over to her and shook her gently.

"Don't warn the tadpoles!" Willow blurted and then she saw Giles. "Why are you here?" She asked looking confused.

"You fell asleep in the library. Listen I have Xander checking in on Angel…don't warn the tadpoles?" Giles asked.

"I don't like frogs." Willow admitted and Giles nodded. "Sorry I passed out."

"You're doing more than you have to but I might have found something from the du Lac manuscript, it's a ritual," Giles explained sitting down and Willow nodded. "I haven't figured out completely but I think it's meant to bring a weak vampire back to full health."

"Like Drusilla?" Willow asked and Giles nodded. "Not good."

"No its not." Giles agreed.

Buffy stayed in the shadows as much as possible as the sunrays were in the room. She was trying to get up but with little room to move around without getting turned into ash she couldn't do anything. She then slammed on the grate wildly.

"Angel!" She yelled knowing it wasn't going to a thing but there was nothing else to do. "Angel!" Buffy slid to the ground getting into the shadows completely not knowing how long she had.

Angel woke up and looked over and there was no Buffy. He was about to get up but rolled off the bed dodging a stake. A woman charged after him and he blocked her moves and kicked the stake away. He then kicked her right in the face and she flew back. She jumped to her feet and kicked him and jumped back and they stood before each other.

"Who the hell are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm Kendra the vampire slayer." She answered and Angel's widen. Oh this was going to be a long day he thought.

_**Good chapter? Hope so I was going to combine chapters 9 and 10 but then it would have been too long so I broke it up. But I've got a surprise for you guys but it's in the forum. It's a good one and you'll like it. TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse TCOAB 2 has a review of the chapter and a sneak peek and a little surprise. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	10. Sire

Chapter 10 Sire

_**A/N: We are officially halfway through the book. I'm exited as we're going to be switching gears soon. Anyways enjoy. **_

_Come into these arms again  
And lay your body down  
The rhythm of this trembling heart  
Is beating like a drum_

_It beats for you, it bleeds for you_  
_It know not how it sound_  
_For it is the drum of drums_  
_It is the song of songs_

_Once I had rarest rose_  
_That ever deigned to bloom._  
_Cruel winter chilled the bud_  
_And stole my flower too soon._

_Oh loneliness, oh hopelessness_  
_To search the ends of time_  
_For there is in all the world_  
_No greater love than mine._

_Love, oh love, oh love_  
_Still falls the rain (still falls the rain)_  
_Love, oh love, oh, love_  
_Still falls the night_  
_Love, oh love, oh love_  
_Be mine forever (be mine forever)_  
_Love, oh love, oh love_

_Let me be the only one_  
_To keep you from the cold_  
_Now the floor of heaven's lain_  
_With stars of brightest gold_

_They shine for you, they shine for you_  
_They burn for all to see_  
_Come into these arms again_  
_And set this spirit free_

Angel held his ground and needed to think fast. He was looking at a slayer but how? There's only one slayer per generation and he was it right? It made sense that she is a slayer one she's a girl and can fight. The only kind of fighters like that were vampires and now that he was taking a breather he can feel it, she wasn't a vampire.

"Ok, ok just," Angel was gathering his thoughts. He wasn't going to kill her that would be like killing his own kind. He'll subdue her though if he had too and it looks like he'll have too. Kendra charged at him and Angel blocked her, picked her up and then slammed her to the ground. He then got her into a chokehold. "I'd like to have a very civil and calm conversion with you," Kendra tried to pull away. "If not I'll just knock you out can we do that?"

Kendra was fighting to get away but losing. Every time she pulled away Angel's grip only got tighter. If she keeps it up she'll tap out. You can be a slayer but after so long of being choked or hit hard enough you'll tap out. Kendra let up realizing he wasn't going to let go. Not only that she was close enough to hear his heart beat so he wasn't a vampire.

"You said you were the slayer?" Angel asked and he heard her grunt. Angel then threw her down and took a step back. "Impossible, I'm the slayer," Kendra then sat on the floor looking at him.

"Slayers are girls," Kendra informed Angel. "One girl chosen,"

"I know the rules but I am the slayer, how can there be two slayer?" Angel asked and she looked up at him.

"How can there be a boy slayer?" She sounded confuse on that.

"Listen, we're going to go to my Watcher ok?" Angel asked. "You don't touch me and I won't touch you and we'll figure this out." Kendra got up looking very suspicious of Angel but nodded. Angel then started to leave the apartment and Kendra followed. "You were sent here?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"By my Watcher." She answered as they walked into the streets to his car and he opened the door for her and she looked to him.

"Get in, we don't have all day." Angel sounded frustrated and confuse as she slowly got in.

Angel sat on the table as Kendra explained everything to Giles as Willow was with them. Giles seemed confused but also convinced about the whole thing. Angel laid down on the table still very tired. He did sleep but it was that sleep where you didn't know if you were asleep or awake. So he was still tired. Angel turned his head to Giles as he paced up and down restating everything making sure he understood correctly.

"Your Watcher is Zee Buta?" Giles asked.

"Yes, sir," Kendra answered directly as she stood there almost in a military stance.

"Never met him but he's very well respected." Giles confirmed that Kendra had a Watcher.

"So this is real?" Angel asked and Giles nodded.

"Wow two slayers," Willow commented. "I thought there could only be one? Kinda like Highlander you know?" She asked and Giles shrugged and thought the same thing too.

"I thought it was only a girl as well but look at Angel." Giles pointed out. Kendra then looked to Willow.

"Who is she and why is she here?" Kendra asked. "How does she know about the slayer?"

"Cool it ok," Angel pointed to her. He was exhausted and didn't want to get up. "She's a friend and she stays."

"Friend?" Kendra asked and looked to Giles no understanding. The slayer works alone how can he have friends. It's dangerous for the slayer to make herself well in Angel's case himself known.

"There's a few people who know who Angel is, civilians so to speak," Giles explained. "They help us and when we're not fighting they hang out…together like normal…people," Giles then sat down looking to Angel. "You ok?" He asked and Angel nodded looking sleepy.

"Just tired, didn't sleep." Angel answered and Giles put his hand on Angel shoulder telling him to relax. Kendra saw the little moment and then went back to Giles.

"You've allowed all this?" Kendra asked. "The slayer works in secret and for good reasons." Giles nodded knowing the rules and codes.

"They've proven very helpful to Angel." Giles explained. "I do believe without their help some things could have gone very wrong."

"Ok," Angel started as he was still lying on his back on the table. "What I don't get is why there's two slayers? Willow has a point and I was told there's only one."

"Me too Angel and a slayer is only called when the previous one dies." Giles reminded them but then it hit him and he looked to Angel. "And you did die."

"For two minutes." Angel then sat up looking to Giles. "Wasn't that long."

"You still did die Angel, whether it was two minutes or not you did die." Giles was making or at least trying to make this make sense. "You died therefor you activated the next slayer." Kendra then looked to Angel.

"You died?" She asked.

"Yes at the hands of the Master but he was revived and then killed the Master." Giles explained and Kendra looked impressed.

"So there really are two slayers now, wow," Willow sounded excited.

"This is unheard of," Giles sighed. "There was never a male slayer and now we have two slayers."

"Ok well it's…creepy because I'm not dead," Angel started. "But there's a slayer here Kendra you can leave."

"I can't," She insisted. "My Watcher says a very dark power is about to rise here." She explained.

"And how are you going to find it? Attack random people?" Angel asked sounding a little on edge.

"No," Kendra answered.

"Then why did you attack me?" He asked because he couldn't think of a reason why she would attack him.

"I thought you were a vampire." Kendra answered. For Angel it meant she wasn't good at hunting vampires. He died back in April of last year it was now January it's been nine months since she was called and she can't tell the living from the dead, he didn't like it.

"Well, I'm not," Angel stated. "Why would you think I was a vampire?"

"I saw you kissing one." Kendra answered.

"Oh, Buffy," Willow added and Kendra looked to Willow. "She's a good vampire and…oh that's another long story."

"No vampire is good." Kendra reminded them. "Buffy?" She asked and Angel nodded. "You mean Elizabeth?"

"How do you know her real name?" Angel asked now getting really defensive.

"I've read about her and she's a monster." Kendra stated and Angel was about to take her out but Giles gave him that look not to.

"No, no she's not a monster she's good, she's…a…good vampire." Giles confirmed to Kendra.

"She's on my side now, she had a curse done." Angel was trying to keep it short and simple.

"I don't believe you," Kendra was in defense mode. "She looked like another animal when I," Kendra paused and that caused Angel to stand up on the table. Willow and Giles knew they wouldn't be able to stop Angel as he jumped from the table and Kendra backed away.

"What did you do?" He asked her and then backed her into the corner as Willow and Giles wanted to hold him back that wasn't going to happen. "What did you do to her?" Angel asked. "I'm not repeating myself again."

Buffy managed to stay in the shadow but the shadow was getting small on her. There was no way out for her unless Angel came to the rescue. But how would he know she was here locked up like animal. Buffy then heard footsteps and saw Willy opening the door. He reached down and grabbed her by the feet and dragged her. She couldn't anything as there was too much light right now.

Buffy started grunt in pain as the light was hitting her. Willy dragged into the broom closet and opened a hatch on the ground and then pushed her in. Buffy landed in the water and rolled to her back. She was in the sewers as Willy climbed down from a latter. Buffy then looked up as Spike came from the shadows. He was about to reach for her and she kicked him away.

Buffy was starting to regain strength fast but two other vampires grabbed her. Spike was giving Willy cash and then walked over to Buffy and she went to kick him but he blocked her and then punched her in the face. The two vampires let her go and she fell hard back into the water and spat out blood. Spike then reached for and slung her over his shoulder.

"What are going to do with her?" Willy asked as Spike began to walk away.

"I was thinking dinner and a movie," Spike answered sarcastically. "Want to take it slow, been hurt before." And then he disappeared into the sewers.

Angel busted down the doors to the back of Willy's bar and looked around. She wasn't here and the gate was opened.

"No ashes," Kendra stated looking around. "So, I didn't kill her."

"Which means I don't need to kill you…yet," Angel warned her that she wasn't off the hook yet. Just then the two saw a man standing there and Kendra charged at him and pushed him to the ground. "Hey, hey!" Angel then grabbed Kendra away. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked. "You can't go around attacking people."

"He works here, I saw him talking to Buffy last night." Kendra stated and Angel nodded and shrugged.

"Ok, beat the hell out of him until he talks." Angel stepped back as Kendra bent down and threw the man to the counter and pinned him down.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked.

"I saved her life before she turned to dust." Willy answered.

"Good for you but where is she now?" Angel asked.

"Underground where it's dark." Willy answered and Kendra let up but Angel didn't buy it.

"I'll be back," Angel warned Willy as he left and Kendra followed.

Drusilla smiled as she felt Spike touch her and she looked up to him and he kissed her. She slowly sat up but she was getting weaker. She won't die of the weakness but because she is weak she's easy prey.

"Brought you something pet," Spike got up and brought over Buffy. Her hands were tied behind her and tape was on her mouth. Drusilla smiled seeing her.

"Lizzy," Drusilla greeted her.

"Now all we need is the full moon tonight." Spike informed her and Drusilla smiled. "She will die and you'll be fully restored my black goddess." He kissed her hand.

"Spike, can me and Lizzy play?" Drusilla asked him and he smiled. "I won't break her." Spike shoved Buffy closer and Drusilla smiled. "You've been a bad girl Lizzy," Drusilla then smacked her across the face. Buffy looked back to her. "Such pretty eyes," Drusilla then place both hands on Buffy's cheeks. "I might take them."

Back at the school library Giles informed the two slayers that they would be working together until whatever was happening with Spike and Drusilla was resolved. Angel didn't care as long as Buffy was safe. Kendra didn't seem to like it as she was use to working alone.

"You've studied all this?" Giles asked and Kendra nodded.

"It's in the slayer handbook that studying is required." Kendra stated.

"There's a handbook?" Angel asked and Giles nodded. "Why am I not using it."

"When I met you and from what has occurred the handbook…doesn't apply to you." Giles answered.

"Why not?" Angel asked and Giles had that _'really' _look on his face and Angel nodded. "Better get to class." Angel got up and Willow followed him out as Kendra stayed behind. Once Angel and Willow were out of the library it was time to talk.

"So, what do you think of Kendra?" Willow asked and Angel shrugged.

"She's the slayer a real one." Angel answered and Willow looked confused.

"What do you mean real?" Willow asked.

"One girl in all the world," Angel stated. "I'm a freak accident," Angel sighed as they walked.

"No you're not," Willow protested.

"There was never a boy slayer until me and now I think the line is back on track." Angel went to his locker but then realized half his stuff was at home.

"You mean you're going to quit?" Willow asked and Angel shrugged. "But you can't,"

"I don't know Willow ok, let me get through this thing with Spike." Angel then walked away and Willow went to catch up to him. Just then Angel noticed the boy he shoved against the lockers yesterday walking his way but he could tell that he wasn't looking at him. Angel watched the boy and he met up with Willow and started to talk. Something then took over Angel and he walked over to them.

"Oh, Oz this is Angel, Angel this Oz." Willow introduced them and Angel crossed his arms judging him, sizing him up. Willow was one Angel's friends, maybe his best friend these days and if a guy was interested in her than they needed his stamp of approval.

"Hey, aren't you guy that shoved me?" Oz asked and Willow looked confused.

"Uh, it was a misunderstanding," Angel answered and Oz nodded.

"No, it's cool," Oz shrugged it off and his attention went back to Willow. Angel kept standing there and Willow looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry I'll go," Angel then started to walk away and Willow smiled a little.

"He your friend?" Oz asked and Willow nodded. Angel was her friend and it started to feel like he was becoming her big brother.

"Angel O'Brien!" A voice called out and Angel looked up and the woman who was dressed like a cop pulled out her gun and took aim. Angel charged at her and blocked the gunfire. The hallway went in an uproar.

"Everyone move!" Angel yelled as the woman got up and fire again. Angel jumped to the ground and dodged it. Oz threw Willow out of the line of fire but caught the bullet himself. Angel rolled away and ran down the hall as the woman looked for him. Angel hide behind a corner and jumped up grabbing the light and the woman cop rounded the corner. He jumped down kicking her and kicked the gun away. She then pulled out another on holding him at gunpoint.

Just as she was about to fire Kendra kicked the second gun out of the woman's hand and then punched her away. The woman then took off and Angel ran to Oz and Willow. Oz took the bullet in the arm but was ok.

"She's gone," Kendra informed Angel and he nodded. But he knew that wasn't the last of her.

Giles was informed of the event as Willow was wrapping Angel's hand. A bullet grazed it just a little. It would heal up within a day or two. Just then Cordelia and Xander walked in and Kendra was about to take them out but Angel held up his hand.

"Hey," He warned her and she stepped back.

"So, how has your day gone?" Xander asked and Giles sighed.

"We've had a violent ordeal from the Order of Taraka," Giles stated as he walked to the table and Willow finished with Angel's bandage.

"Oh, same here," Xander added and then looked at Kendra. "Well, hi," He greeted her.

"Oh, this is Kendra the vampire slayer." Giles introduced her and then Xander looked confused and then looked to Angel. "When the Master killed Angel it activated a new slayer and she's here now." Giles quickly explained. They all met around the table. "We're under a huge attack but I fear the worse is yet to come." Angel folded his arms and nodded. "I've discovered the remaining keys to Drusilla's cure. The ritual must include the presence of her Sire and must take place in a church and on the new moon."

Angel was hung up on the word Sire and looked to Giles.

"The new moon is tonight." Kendra added.

"And I'm sure the assassins were here to kill Angel before he could intervene." Giles went on but Angel was still hung up on the word Sire.

"They need Drusilla's Sire?" Angel asked and Giles looked to him. "You mean the vampire that made her?" He asked and Giles nodded. "Buffy, Buffy's Drusilla's Sire." Giles then went wide eyes along with everyone.

"The Master made Darla, Darla made Buffy, Buffy made Drusilla and Spike." Giles stated the line and Angel nodded. "Darla, Buffy, Drusilla and Spike were a huge force of their time."

"The Fang Four," Xander commented.

"This ritual, will it kill her?" Angel asked but Giles didn't answer right away.

"It will," Giles confirmed the worst news.

"I need to find this church," Angel was clear on the mission. "Had it with Spike, he's going to die." Angel sounded upset.

"We have five hours before sun down." Giles went to the books as did everyone but Kendra.

"We'll save Buffy don't worry," Willow assured Angel.

"Buffy?" Kendra asked. "Our priority is Drusilla." And then Angel looked to her and then walked over to her and stood up straight and she had to look up.

"Look, I'm going to make this as clear as I possibly can," Angel began.

"He is pretty bad ass," Xander whispered to Willow.

"You and I don't see eye to eye, I honestly don't give a rat's ass. This is my town, these are my people, you want to be here you do as I say," Angel was laying down the law. "You don't want to play by my rules then get hell out." Those were Kendra's options. "I'm not the average slayer." He reminded her. "Your rules don't apply to me. So either you stand by me or get the hell out of my way." Kendra took a moment and nodded.

"I'm with you." She stated and Angel turned away looking to his crew and then began to speak.

"You can send demons after me, you can send assassins after me, you can kill me but no one hurts my people especially my girlfriend." Then Xander leaned back to Willow.

"We're his people," Xander whispered again and Willow rolled her eyes.

Buffy was still bound as Drusilla was looking to her all her dolls she had lined up. Some of those dolls were Buffy's that she left behind. Drusilla loved dolls as did Buffy. Drusilla opened up a box and took out some holy water as Buffy held her ground.

"My mommy ate lemons," Drusilla explained. "Raw, she said she loved the way they made her mouth feel." Drusilla then sat on the ground with Buffy. "What did your mommy eat?" She asked and Buffy said nothing. "That's right your mommy died when you were six, barely knew her." Drusilla then poured a few drops of holy water on Buffy's arm. Buffy winced in pain. "Mommy's favorite was custard and pomegranate."

Drusilla then reached out and touched Buffy's cheek smiling. Buffy turned away and then Drusilla forced her head back so they could see each other. Drusilla started to hum a tune to Buffy.

"Pretty blonde hair, mommy's hair was black like mine." Drusilla talked and half the time it made little sense. She then poured a little more holy water on Buffy's other arm and she winced in pain. "There use to be honey and eggs," Drusilla sounded mad. "Then you ripped their throats out." Drusilla then poured the holy water all over Buffy's arm and she could stop the scream from coming out. Drusilla then set aside the holy water and picked up a blade. "One cut for the pain you've caused."

"Dru, stop," Buffy asked but that was impossible. Drusilla then let the blade make a cut on Buffy's arm.

"Now some water to make it better." Drusilla then poured a little holy water on the cut and Buffy held back the pain as much as possible.

The sun was close to setting as Willow was on the computer researching and Giles came over with a huge book. Everyone was reading while Angel was in the weapons room getting his arsenal ready.

"There's forty three churches in Sunnydale?" Giles asked as he looked to the computer screen and Willow nodded. "That seems a little excessive," Giles commented while Xander pushed a thing of snacks down the table. Giles picked up one to start eating.

"It's the extra evil vibe of the Hell Mouth." Willow added as she ate a chip. "Makes people pray harder."

"Well, check to see which ones are closed or abandon." Giles ordered and got up seeing what other progress was being made by Xander and Cordelia.

"We've got monsters, we've got demons but no bug dude or police lady." Xander answered Giles' question before being asked. Giles then set the huge book before them.

"Here, you should have better luck with this one," Giles opened the book. "It's devoted to the Order." He explained and they started to look through it. While the research was going on Kendra watched from the entrance of the weapons room.

"So, they all know you're the slayer?" She asked and Angel looked up at her and she sighed. "You know what secret identity means?"

"I do and for a while it was a secret but they all got involved even if I didn't want them too." Angel answered and put his trusty crossbow on the table as he made a makeshift strap to it so he can wear it on his back and get it easily when needed. Kendra watched as Angel was getting ready and prepping for battle.

"You're life is very different from mine." Kendra spoke up as Angel was getting the arrows ready and he looked up at her. "The things you have, I was taught distract me from my calling. Friends, family, my parents sent me to my Watcher when I was very young. I don't even remember them."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"This calling is taken very seriously in my culture." Kendra answered and Angel nodded. "Still you being the boy slayer, I thought it was a myth." Angel shrugged thinking at one point it was a myth too.

"I don't like what I do but I do it for them," Angel looked out the door and Kendra looked to his friends as they worked. "If I never showed up they would all be dead. I try to detach myself to try and make this easier but it makes it harder." Kendra then started to understand a little. Angel turned around and grabbed his things and headed out the library.

"We have to go through forty some churches." Giles told Angel as he set his stuff down.

"We don't have the time." Angel stated and Giles had that 'I know' look.

"Well there' ten that are abandon," Willow added but still going through ten churches wasn't going to work.

"That guy at the bar," Angel turned to Kendra. "You said he was talking to Buffy." She nodded and then Angel grabbed his coat and put it on. "We're going back, I didn't like him and probably should have made him talk."

"He's going to help us?" Kendra asked and everyone was looking to one another.

"I'll make him help," Angel then turned the group. "You guys follow at a distances ok." They all nodded. "Grab your weapons it's game time." Everyone then got up and started gather what they needed. Kendra watched as this team assembled and Angel looked to her as he slung the crossbow behind him and they all left ready to fight.

Buffy was on the floor in pain as it looked like there were tick marks on her arms. Her arms were also swollen from the holy water. Spike then came in seeing her on the ground and smiled.

"Having fun love?" Spike asked and Drusilla looked up smiling.

"She makes pretty colors." Drusilla said and Spike held out his hand.

"Well, the sun has set so it's time to go sweet pea." Drusilla nodded as Spike went over and picked Buffy up. "Sorry pet but you are going to help." He told her and he and Drusilla left the room.

Willy never saw it coming as Angel slammed him to the floor. He tried to get away but Angel then held the crossbow to him.

"Damnit just tell me what I want to know I'll leave you alone." Angel gave Willy a choice.

"I'm human a slayer won't kill a human," Willy stammered and then Angel put his foot on Willy's neck and started to choke him.

"You're not human, you're a half breed." Angel stated and Kendra looked at him confused to what he meant as a half-breed. "He's part demon."

"How do you know?" Kendra asked.

"You slay as long as I have you know what's alive and what's dead and what's in between. Half breeds are interesting and new right Willy?" He asked as Willy was choking but still fighting. "You going to talk?" And Willy stopped fighting and Angel let up. "Where's Buffy?"

"Spike has her and that's all I know," Willy stated and Angel lifted his foot up again and Willy held his hands up. "Ok, ok I know where just don't kill me."

"Bring me there." Angel demanded and then Kendra pulled Angel aside.

"It's a trap." Kendra stated.

"So what, I'll spring it." Angel then reached down and grabbed Willy pulling him up forcefully.

"Is that all you care about? Buffy?" Kendra asked.

"No, its not but it's enough," Angel answered.

"She clouds your judgment." Kendra argued.

"Look I don't have time for this, either you follow me or you leave. She'll die if I don't get there." Angel justified his actions and reasons.

"She's a vampire, she should die." Kendra finally said it and then Angel shoved Willy down to the ground got right in front of Kendra and she backed off.

"I'm sorry you have no one around to love or to be loved but I do. Stay here I don't care I'm getting my girlfriend." Angel then grabbed Willy and dragged him along leaving Kendra standing there.

Willy led Angel to a church and he followed right up to the doors with vampires waiting. Angel knew this was going to happen and was going to play along to get in. The vampires grabbed him and dragged him away.

Inside the church Drusilla and Buffy were bound together as Spike read the text and chanted as best as he could. Buffy was out of it at the moment looking around hearing Spike talking. Spike then took out a dagger and pushed it through Drusilla's hand and then into went into Buffy's. Buffy winced and the blood started to run down as bright light flashed. Spike backed away and they both fell limp.

"Now we simmer for five minutes." Spike said smiling.

"Hey, Spike," And the vampire turned around seeing Willy, a few vampires and Angel. "Brought you the slayer."

"Are you tripping?" Spike asked. "You brought he slayer here?" He asked and then Angel saw Buffy tied to up. Spike saw Angel's face and smiled. "I know it bugs me too seeing Buffy like that. But don't feel bad she's got something you don't have?"

"What?" Angel asked.

"Five minutes," Spike answered and the woman that shot at Angel earlier pulled out her gun. Just then Kendra came in kicking down the vampires and Angel shoved Spike away. Kendra stood next to Angel and Spike looked to them. "What the hell is this?" Spike asked and Kendra grabbed Spike's throat.

"Your lucky," Angel then punched Spike.

"Two slayers," Kendra added and punched him again. Angel grabbed his crossbow and shot at a vampire as the rest of his team ran in a took on other vampires. The woman with the gun charged at Angel with two knives and he dodged them both and kicked her back. Angel reached to his ankle pulling a knife out himself and threw it two the woman and it landed in her neck and she fell to the floor. Angel saw that Spike was beating the crap out of Kendra and she was losing.

"Help the others!" Angel yelled as his team was fighting off the other vampires. Kendra jumped away as Angel rolled to the ground and slammed both his feet into Spike's kneecaps and jumped up and threw a punch to him. Spike backed away with his vampire face staring angrily at Angel.

"Rather be fighting you anyways." Spike added.

"Mutual," Angel then kicked him and Spike threw a punch catching Angel's jaw. He went again but Angel ducked and shoved his fist into Spike's chest and the roundhouse kicked him. Angel jumped in the air grabbing a low hanging drape and with both feet kicked Spike back. Angel then ran over to Buffy and had to rip out the knife in hers and Drusilla's hand. He tossed it away and began to untie them as Spike got up and growled. He grabbed Angel and threw him away and Angel flew into the wall.

The team defeated the vampires as Spike grabbed a burning torch and threw it to keep the group back. He then grabbed Drusilla away and Buffy fell to the floor. Angel rolled over seeing Spike rush out and then saw the incense boat and picked it up. He spun it and it flew hitting Spike in the head. Spike fell with Drusilla in his arms in the organ but it began to collapse on them.

"I'm good." He commented to himself. Angel then looked over to Buffy as she was on the floor slowly sitting up seeing the fire. She tried to back away and Angel ran to her. He got to the ground and pulled took his jacket off and started to wrap her in it. Buffy looked up to him and he put his hand on her cheek.

"Hey," He greeted her.

"Hi," She greeted back to him and Angel leaned in and kissed her forehead. Kendra saw the moment and saw how much he cared for a vampire. Angel picked her up and cradled her as he jumped over the fire and landed perfectly. The others ran to him checking on Buffy and she looked done for the night. Giles escorted them out and would let the church burn.

Buffy opened her eyes and saw she was in her apartment and then looked beside her. Angel was in a chair resting his head on her bed and next to him was a book. She saw the title and smiled, _'The Hunchback of Notre Dame.'_ Buffy rolled over and then started to run her fingers through his hair. Angel started to stir away and looked up. She was awake and ok. The marks on her arms were also gone.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked holding her hand and she nodded.

Back at school Willow and Oz were talking as were Xander and Cordelia. Giles picked up a little bit of the conversions but he brushed it aside. Nothing like young teen love. Kendra followed him out and they went to Buffy's place. Once there they knocked and Angel answered and let them in. Buffy was up and sitting up in her bed and waved to them and then saw the girl that nearly killed her. Angel filled her in on Kendra so she would forgive her this time.

"Well, I'm taking Kendra to the airport where she'll return home." Giles stated and Angel nodded and walked over to the slayer. She bowed her head to say good-bye and then Angel took her hand for a handshake.

"You're always welcome here." Angel added and she nodded.

"It is strange that a slayer loves a vampire." She admitted and Angel nodded. "She is pretty though." Angel then turned to her Buffy as she was talking with Giles.

"She's my vampire." Angel turned back to Kendra.

"It was nice working with you." Kendra said and they let go and she turned around and then looked to Buffy and gave her a smile and left.

"See you tomorrow." Giles said to his slayer. Angel waved good-bye and then went back to Buffy to take care of her.

The church for the most part was burned but two things did not burn that should have. Drusilla came out from the debris smiling and then reached for Spike pulling him out like he was rag doll.

"Don't worry my Spike," She then cradled him in her arms. "I'll take care of you." And she walked away smiling as she regained her full strength. She walked away humming to herself. She always was going to make sure the slayer paid for this and that Buffy would die too.

_**So hoped you liked it. There were some differences as you can see. I have a chapter in review for you guys and I would recommend looking at it. I'll point out things that you might want to be aware for later. Also that's where the sneak peak for chapter 11 will be. The reason why I don't do a review here it's because it's too long and so I made a separate place for those who want more insight to my thinking. The forum is also for those who are writing and want some of my advice based on a story I wrote, why write, how write. And it's there to as a place to chat with me and to get sneak peeks too. So check that out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse and check out the bio for the poll if you haven't voted already. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song- Love Song for a Vampire sung by Annie Lennox**_


	11. Parenting

Chapter 11 Parenting

_**A/N: Ok this is the last chapter of any real cuteness so enjoy it was we make our way to the darker side of the book. **_

_My child arrived just the other day  
He came to the world in the usual way  
But there were planes to catch and bills to pay  
He learned to walk while I was away  
And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew  
He'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad  
You know I'm gonna be like you"_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_  
_When you comin' home dad?_  
_I don't know when, but we'll get together then son_  
_You know we'll have a good time then_

_My son turned ten just the other day_  
_He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play_  
_Can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today_  
_I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok"_  
_And he walked away but his smile never dimmed_  
_And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah_  
_You know I'm gonna be like him"_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_  
_When you comin' home son?_  
_I don't know when, but we'll get together then son_  
_You know we'll have a good time then_

_Well, he came home from college just the other day_  
_So much like a man I just had to say_  
_"Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while?"_  
_He shook his head and said with a smile_  
_"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys_  
_See you later, can I have them please?"_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_  
_When you comin' home son?_  
_I don't know when, but we'll get together then son_  
_You know we'll have a good time then_

_I've long since retired, my son's moved away_  
_I called him up just the other day_  
_I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind"_  
_He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I can find the time_  
_You see my new job's a hassle and kids have the flu_  
_But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad_  
_It's been sure nice talking to you"_

_And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me_  
_He'd grown up just like me_  
_My boy was just like me_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_  
_When you comin' home son?_  
_I don't know when, but we'll get together then son_  
_You know we'll have a good time then_

Angel was walking with his mom and they were at the mall shopping. Angel wasn't much of a shopper but his mom insisted to get him some new clothes for each other. She's been making money on her little gallery so not only were they buying new clothes because they need some but it was treat. She also treated Angel to some ice cream. They were eating ice cream together.

"I remember when you first had ice cream," Joyce started and Angel looked up at her. "Your father and I were having some together and I gave you a spoon full and when you wanted more you would say bite, bite." Joyce smiled and Angel let a soft smile slip through. "Stores are closing soon, ok," Joyce took out something and handed a piece of paper to him. "I need to go get the flyers and you go to the tailor's and pick up my outfit from Everyday Woman."

Angel took the ticket and then looked up at as him.

"Everyday Woman?" He asked and she nodded. "Ok," Angel got up from his chair grabbing his trash sticking the paper in his mouth."

"No, Angel don't do that, people have touched that it's like licking other people's hands." Joyce scolded him and he took the paper out. Angel headed to the escalator and rode it down. He had to pick up his mom's clothes, he'd rather get the flyers for the art gallery. As he waited to go down he saw a couple and rolled his eyes. He has yet to tell his mom about Buffy and for various reasons. But something caught Angel's eye, the guy with the cowboy hat making the girl laugh had no reflection in the panels of the escalators.

Angel sighed not wanting to slay anything tonight but there was a damsel in distress. Angel headed back up the escalator, which is not easy to do going in the opposite direction. Angel made it to the top and started to search for the vampire and knew he needed to find a secluded place. Vampires attack in secret. He headed down a hall to an arcade room and heard something.

"You have the prettiest little neck," A voice said and Angel saw the vampire and the girl.

"Really?" Angel asked the vampire looked up at Angel.

"Who the hell are you?" The vampire asked the woman saw the vampire and screamed and ran out as Angel got closer to the vampire and punched him. The vampire was caught off guard and then blocked another punch but not the kick. Angel jumped in the air and with both feet kicked him down. "You're him!" Angel gave his half smile and roundhouse kicked the vampire. "Lyle Gorch," The vampire managed a punch and then slammed Angel on a game and ran off.

Joyce waited and saw Angel walking to her with her clothes and she smiled. Of course she had no idea what had just happened a few moments ago and mother and son were on their way home.

Angel was up in his room getting ready for the night and turned around as Buffy climbed into his room. Angel went to the door and cracked it looking into the hall and saw his mother's light on. That mean they had to be quiet for a little bit but it didn't mean he couldn't kiss her. He walked up to her and kissed her. She liked that and kept going. They're romance was blossoming big time these days. After letting him on a little of her past things just seemed to go smoothly.

Angel kept kissing her as they fell gently on the bed. They could let this get out of control but so far they haven't. One day when they were ready they'll lose control but not yet even though it's been on his mind quite often these days. Angel pulled away for a moment and Buffy looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi," He greeted her.

"Hey," She let her hand glide over his face. Angel reached over and killed the light and then went back to kissing Buffy. Not only has the romance blossomed but they got a little closer these days as far as skin to skin. It didn't take long for Buffy's shirt to come off along with Angel's. Soon after the long and heated groping make out session ends Buffy will watch him fall asleep and could watch him sleep for eternity if you let her. She wished she could stay until morning's light but she was always gone when he woke.

The next day love was blooming for two more people. Xander and Cordelia were in a heated make out session of their own in a broom closet. They parted and took deep breaths knowing they needed to leave and go to class. They left the closet trying to act normal as they went to class. Willow looked up seeing them and thought it was odd they came in together.

"S-E-X spells sex," The teacher began and Xander leaned over to Willow.

"Bet that's what Angel was doing last night, he's not here." Xander whispered to her wagging his eyebrows. Willow rolled her eyes at him ignoring the comment. Although Xander got it half right.

"The human sex drive is profound. How many of us have lost countless productive hours plagued by unwanted thoughts?" The teacher asked and then Xander leaned back over to Willow.

"Bet Angel has thoughts about Buffy," He whispered again and once more Willow ignored.

"As teenagers these feelings are even more overwhelming with hormones surging through your bodies compelling you to act upon it." The teacher went on. "But you must remember there are negative consequences to sex especially unsafe sex." The students were uncomfortable on the subject. "So what's one consequence?" Then Cordelia raised her hand.

"That depends if it's in the car or outside of the car," She started. "Cause I have a friend, not me, and had her car parked on top of the hill and she kicked the gear shift," The teacher then cut her off.

"Uh no, I was thinking of something different Miss Chase," The teacher then pointed to Xander.

"What about the heartbreak of Hallatoastes, a girl may seem spiffy but if she ignores her flossing then the bloom is off the rose," Xander added but that's not what the teacher wanted then Cordelia raised her hand but Willow didn't like it, something was up.

"Pregnancy," Willow answered the question and teacher smiled.

"Yes unwanted pregnancy is highest amongst teens because of sex. Now, as discussed from last week I present your offsprings," The teacher relieved two-dozen eggs to them. "You will split into parenting teams, you are responsible for your eggs. If damage is done you get points taken. Now please come get your children."

While this was going on Angel was in the library with Giles in research mode. Angel was a little tired as he was up late with Buffy. He wasn't sure how late but maybe three or four in the morning late. It was a good night with her though and worth it. Angel was looking through the card index when Xander and Willow walked in.

"Angel, why weren't you in class?" Willow asked and he looked up.

"Vampires," Angel answered and Xander nodded.

"Uh huh, you were up late slaying vampires, that's what they call it these days." Xander then looked to Willow and back to Angel. "He's glowing," Xander pointed out. "I mean look at him," Then Xander got closer to him. "So," Angel then pushed Xander away a little.

"My space," Angel explained in a circling motion in front of him. "Your space," He repeated the motion but in front of Xander. "I stay in my space and you stay in yours. I don't go into yours and you don't go into mine." Willow smiled and then she held up an egg to him.

"Angel meet your child," Willow stated and his face went flat.

"Damnit I total forgot." Angel sighed. "Who's my partner?"

"Actually, you not being there made the class even so you're alone." Willow answered.

"I'm single father? That makes me feel better." Angel deadpanned.

"Ah, success," Giles came into the library as Angel looked at his egg. "Lyle Gorch and his brother Tector," Giles put the book in front of Angel so he could see the pictures. "They made their reputation by massacring a Mexican village in 1886,"

"Friendly bastards huh?" Angel asked.

"That was before they became vampires." Giles added and went to sit down. He wanted to go back to bed well he wanted to go to Buffy's place and go to bed with her. "The good news is that they're not amongst the great thinkers of our time. Doubt they're up to anything just drawn by the Hell Mouth."

"Enough said I propose Angel whips their asses and slays them, all in favor?" Xander asked and raised his hand and Willow followed.

"I," She stated.

"I wouldn't underestimate them you may need some help." Giles didn't want Angel to go in gun blazing and then noticed that all three of them were holding eggs. "Why, why do you all have eggs?" He asked and Angel looked up.

"Hey maybe Buffy can help you find the Gorches," Willow suggested.

"Yes, yes right a strength in numbers." Giles agreed but that's not what Willow was actually suggesting.

"Oh, right I see a lot of hunting getting done with those two." Xander added and Angel looked up.

"Really?" Angel asked. "Like Buffy and I are just helpless slaves to passion, seriously," Angel then got up and grabbed his backpack. "See what I find tonight." And then he saw Xander smiling and Angel shoved him as he walked away causing Xander to briefly lose his balance and egg. Willow laughed a little and Xander glared at her and she stopped laughing but not smiling.

Nighttime was finally here and it was Angel's favorite part of the day. He and Buffy met up at the graveyard and talked for a little bit but hormones got the better of them and they were in a frantic making out session. He had her pinned to the tree and they finally let up for a moment.

"Really?" Buffy asked smiling pulling away for a moment.

"I know," But Angel went to kiss her some more and she didn't protest. They pulled away for a moment again. "This isn't hunting not in the classical sense." And they kissed again slowing up.

"We should hunt bad guys." Buffy suggested and Angel agreed and she started to walk and look around. Angel took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Anything?" Buffy asked.

"No," Angel answered and she turned to him.

"Good, I think you're done slaying for the night." Buffy told him and he nodded and they went back to kissing. But while they were engulfed in each other two people were watching them from the far wall.

"Aint' that the slayer?" One of them asked.

"Yup," The other answered.

"And ain't that Elizabeth?" The first one asked.

"Yup," The second one answered.

"Well, how come he ain't slaying and why is Elizabeth about to make me blush?" The first one asked.

"Well, I don't know Tector, why do ask me so many stupid questions?" Lyle asked and Tector scoffed.

Angel and Buffy stumbled into her little apartment wanting to spend a little more time together before they called it a night. They shouldn't make this into a habit but they were. Ever since January Angel has been spending his nights with her. One night, Valentine's day he fell asleep here and it felt great. They promised each other that would stop and they tried real hard but the key word was try. Angel picked her up and she was making his heart race when she wrapped her legs around his waist. They made it to her bed still kissing. Yup this was a bad habit.

Angel finally made it home and crashed in his bed. He was supposed to check off this little egg diary thing but sleep was more important at the moment. He'll do it before class, how would the teacher know he waited until morning? Besides it's just an egg and if he breaks it then he can go down to the refrigerator and get a new one. Angel shut his light off and went to sleep thinking about Buffy. He couldn't get her out of his head. He could see her in the future, a future he never really thought about.

Buffy wished her heart could beat, she's heard of that fluttering rumor your heart makes when you're in love. She would never feel it but she felt something for him alright. Maybe for the first time she felt love. She knew what love was from her mother but that was two hundred years ago. Time has a way of making you forget. But now was she really falling in love, loving a boy? She thought about him all the time and time spent with him even if it was just sitting next to one another was time well spent.

Angel rolled over to his alarm beeping and he shut it off. When he sat up he felt so weird like he hadn't slept all night. Did he not sleep? It's happen before and he got back into his room before one so he had a good five hours of sleep. Angel sat up and sighed and had to get to class.

Angel walked into the kitchen seeing that had mom was up and getting breakfast ready. He felt tired and just strange and decided that coffee should work. He grabbed her cup and sipped it hoping it would wake him up. Joyce sighed seeing him drink it and set down some toast and jelly on the table.

"Eat something if you're going to drink that stuff." Joyce warned him and he looked at the toast.

"Not hungry," Angel stated as Joyce looked at the egg Angel kept in this tiny basket.

"How's the parenting going?" Joyce asked. She could remember this little experiment back in her day. She should tell him its nothing like the real thing let alone she broke her egg and had to replace it but no one knew. Angel shrugged to the question and finished his mom's cup of coffee. "Are you sure your egg is secured in that?"

"Did I ask for back seat parenting?" Angel asked and then felt his mom put her hands on his shoulders and she started to message them. She needed to stop because it'll put him to sleep but it felt so good. His body was just this one giant ball of aches.

"Sorry, sweetie just making sure its safe. Wait until you make me a grandma." Joyce added.

"Yeah in about fifty years." Angel added and she smiled but noticed he wasn't his normal morning self. She then felt his head to see if he had a fever but he felt normal.

"Are you ok you look…awful." Joyce commented.

"Thanks mom, I feel weird." Angel answered.

"You don't have a fever." She explained and Angel shook his head.

"No, I just didn't sleep well that's all." Angel added and grabbed a bite of toast.

"What, did your egg keep you up all night?" Joyce asked and he sighed.

"You're killing me, alright I'm out." Angel grabbed his egg and kissed his mom's cheek and she smiled.

"Have a good day." Joyce added as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Giles was in the library putting books away and sorting through them. That was his job other than being a Watcher he was the school librarian. He finished up one section and when he left the bookshelf he saw all three of the A-Team standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh," He was a little surprise to see them as they should be in class. "No class?" They all shook their heads. "Well, anyone care to help do this?" Giles asked and before Angel could climb up the stairs he sat down and sighed. Willow did the same but Xander hiked up the stairs. "So, how did the hunt go last night?" Giles asked as he put books away and Angel shrugged.

"Didn't find anything." Angel answered which was true although he didn't really try.

"Hmm, wonder why?" Xander asked and Angel sighed. Giles noticed something while Angel just sat there not moving.

"You and Willow seem a little sluggish is everything alright?" Giles asked he was becoming less like a Watcher and more like a father to all of them. Willow looked up to Angel who looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Maybe it's something we ate." Willow suggested.

"Or perhaps it's the burden of parenthood," Xander jumped in. "You two are taking it too seriously." Angel looked down as the small basket he had but Willow though, she drew a face on the egg had it in a decorated basket with blankets and such. "I've chosen a more balanced approach," Xander took his egg out of a pocket and started to toss and catch it.

"Xander maybe you shouldn't," Willow tried to get him to stop but Xander was still tossing the egg up in the air.

"See that's what I'm talking about you can't stress over every little thing." Xander went on. "A child picks up on that which is a one way ticket to neurotic city." He was throwing his egg higher up. He tossed it again but this time didn't catch it. Willow and Giles gasped but Angel just sat there. But the egg didn't splatter on the floor.

"It didn't break, wait how come it didn't break?" Willow asked.

"Which is another secret to good egg care," Xander picked up his egg. "About eight minutes in boiling water."

"You boiled your young?" Willow sounded disgusted.

"I know it sounds cruel but sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind." Xander explained his ways. "I mean you can bet little Xander here is thick skinned now."

"That would technically be cheating yes?" Giles answered putting more books away.

"No, it's like a short cut you know when you run a race." Xander explained and Angel closed his wanting to sleep whatever this was off.

"Xander, that's called cheating." Angel told him and laid out on the steps wanting to stay here for the rest of the day where it was quiet.

"I suppose there is a sort of Machiavellian ingenuity to your transgression." Giles commented and Xander looked offended.

"I resent that." Xander told the Watcher but Giles ignored it going about his business. "Or possibly thank you." Just then Cordelia came in seeing them. Angel lifted his head up just enough to see Cordelia and then laid back down.

"I thought you three would be in here." She stated and stood there. Angel thought to himself it was way to early to hear her voice. "You're laying around here while something major is happening in Sunnydale high."

"Which would be?" Xander asked and Angel sighed he wanted it to be quiet.

"Mister Wittmore didn't show today," Cordelia answered.

"How do you say uh, so five minutes ago?" Angel asked and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"He's still missing, presumed dead." Cordelia was trying to get them to jump up but no one moved.

"Presumed by whom?" Giles asked as he looked at a book and put it back in its place.

"Me," She said it a duh tone.

"I think we should give him a few more hours before we give up on him completely." Giles suggested and looked down at Angel was nearly sprawled out on the steps asleep or at least trying to sleep. Giles was a little worried about him more so than this teacher.

"Well, I think we should go look around don't you Xander?" Cordelia stated and Xander shrugged.

"It can wait." Xander insisted but not getting the hint.

"Well, his body could fall out of closet somewhere, so we should check some closets." Cordelia then saw the reaction she wanted. "So he could be in a closet so we should look in closets."

"Right, right," Xander headed down the stairs. "You guys you know research and we'll be back." Xander and Cordelia headed out of the library and Willow looked confused.

"They're acting strange." Willow commented and then looked over to Angel and he opened his eyes and shrugged and closed them again wanting to sleep.

"Should I go look for mister Wittmore?" Angel asked rolling to his back and looked to Giles seeing him upside down.

"I rather you conserve your strength at the moment." Giles answered and Angel nodded and continued to lay limp there. "You'll need it to find the Gorches."

"I'll be fine tonight, I'll do a sweep or two at the cemetery." Angel stated and Giles nodded but was still concerned.

"If you're still filling off then you should take the night off." Giles suggested.

"I'll be fine," Angel assured him.

"Plus, Buffy is helping." Willow added.

"She does what she can." Angel then laid on the step wanting to nap for the next half hour before class.

The night was here and so was Buffy. The two started out hunting and looking but again like the night before it turned into out a make out session. Angel wanted to stay but he was still feeling off. Buffy could something wasn't right and pulled away.

"Are you ok?" She asked and kissed his cheek but didn't stop there and continued down his neck.

"Yeah, just been slow all day, feels like I can't get moving." Angel answered and she nodded.

"How about you go home." Buffy suggest in between the kisses. "I'll hunt."

"You sure?" Angel asked not wanting to leave her and she nodded.

"It's not like I have to wake up in the morning." She answered he nodded.

"I should probably fill out that egg diary." Angel explained as they walked hand in hand.

"Egg diary?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"Something for school, it's about parenting and like I want kids right now." Angel kept walking and saw that Buffy stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"I…I can't…have children," Buffy answered. "No little vampires." Then it hit Angel, he should have never brought up kids around her. He forgot vampires couldn't have children, they were dead.

"Sorry," Angel apologized and she reached out and touched his cheek.

"It's ok," She assured him but deep down it wasn't. She wanted a family but that wasn't going to happen. "If I could," She didn't finish the question though maybe it would be too painful to hear his answer.

"Kids are great but I wouldn't do it, not after everything I've seen in this world." Angel stated.

"So, you don't think about the future?" Buffy asked and Angel shook his head no. "You don't care what happens a year from now, five years?" Angel then tucked some hair behind her ears.

"If I do think about the future, you're all I see." Angel answered and she smiled a little and he leaned in for a kiss and she accepted. Angel pushed her to the wall still kissing her to drag the moment out a little longer.

Angel came home and started to disarm himself as usual but heard a noise. He looked to his egg and saw it moving. There was no way a chicken was hatching from it so what was? Angel slowly reached into his dresser where he kept small daggers and took one out. He started to walk to the egg as it moved but jumped back when something burst out and crawled under the bed. It looked like a giant spider. Angel got to his bed and looked under it trying to find it.

He then saw something not knowing if it was sock or not but then it came charging to him. Angel rolled out of the way as it came out. Angel got up and looked around and it was gone. He hates spiders and roaches. He'll kill hell beast and demons and face people's nightmares but spiders and roaches, those freaked him out. It was something about the noises they make and the number of legs. And don't get him started on the roaches that fly, those things chase you.

Angel looked around and then something fell on his shoulder and he grabbed it and threw it down. It crawled away again behind his furniture and now he was getting a little freaked out. Then he heard something and in one swift move threw the knife at the wall at the thing. He walked to it and took the knife out and it fell to the ground and he stabbed it one more time just to be sure.

One thing's for sure he was going to sleep on the couch tonight. Angel grabbed his phone and dialed a number. He waited as it started to ring. He looked at the thing whatever it was and he didn't like it.

"Hello?" It was Willow.

"Willow, listen your egg I want you to smash it right now." Angel ordered. "Mine hatched and this thing with legs attacked me."

"My egg is in the fridge." Willow stated. "Nothing's wrong with it. Maybe yours was a tarp." Angel sighed and thought about it but still he didn't like it.

The next day everyone had the thing Angel killed in a pan on the table looking at it.

"I say some Cajun spices and some smooth jazz and we'll be in New Orleans." Xander said as they looked at it. Also Xander brought his egg and was going to eat it but when he opened it he found what was in Angel's egg only dead and shriveled. "Alright doctor O'Brien get started."

"Where's Giles?" Angel asked and Willow walked in.

"He said to get started without him and he'll be by in a moment." Willow answered.

"Dissect away." Xander said and Angel picked up the knife. "It's just a bug…right?" Just then Willow hit Xander over the head with a microscope.

"What the hell?" Angel asked but then Cordelia slammed a rod against Angel's head and he fell.

Angel started to wake up and looked around and he was in a closet and heard banging noises and looked up as Xander was trying to get out. Angel saw double and waited for a moment and sat up.

"Oh thank god you're awake, we're locked in." Xander said and Angel got up and kicked the door opened. "Or not," Angel went out first and night was here, they've been out that long? Then he heard something. Someone was calling his name and he ran to it and rounded the corner and saw Buffy.

"Angel, what's going on?" She asked and he looked confused as Xander stumbled behind him.

"Willow and Cordelia attacked us." Xander answered.

"I tracked the Gorches to here but everyone is gone." Buffy stated and Angel took her hand they ran to the library and opened the doors.

"Giles!" Angel yelled but nothing as they looked around.

"He might be out." Xander suggested.

"He picked one hell of a time to get a life." Buffy added as they looked around. "What's happening?" Buffy asked and then they heard a crunch and looked to Xander a he crushed an eggshell. They walked over to him and then Angel saw a book open and picked it up.

"Giles found something," Angel looked into the book.

"And something found him." Xander added and they looked at each other.

"The Bezoar, it's a prehistoric parasite, the mother hibernates underground laying eggs. The offsprings then attached themselves to a host and take over their muscle by nuero clamping." Angel read from the book with Buffy and Xander standing there. "They're being controlled."

"What does this momma boozoo want?" Buffy asked.

"Bezoar," Xander correct her and she rolled her eyes. "This is like the movie Alien, makes me itch. So why are people being controlled?"

"I don't know but we need to find out and Angel the Gorches are here somewhere in the school." Buffy informed him and he nodded.

"It's you're lucky night man. Aliens and vampires." Xander commented.

"It's a prehistoric bug not an alien." Buffy corrected him after he corrected her. Then they heard a scream and all three ran into the hall and saw a boy named Jonathan screaming.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He begged reaching behind his back trying to grab at something. But then he stopped and stood up and started walking.

"Follow him," Angel said and Xander looked up.

"Why me?" Xander asked.

"Because I'm the slayer now go." Angel repeated and Xander scoffed.

"Act brain dead which should be hard for you." Buffy added and he got another scoff but Angel smiled. Xander took in a deep breath and followed. Angel and Buffy waited for a moment and then followed Xander. The followed Xander into the basement and then down a tunnel as he followed Jonathan. Angel walked to the hole in the wall and looked around and climbed in and held out his hand and Buffy followed. They came into an open room and found everyone hard at work collecting eggs.

"Can't let those eggs get out." Buffy stated.

"I'm going to need to a huge weapon for this." Angel commented. "Stay here," Buffy nodded and decided to try act like she was being controlled as Angel headed back upstairs to the library. Angel then saw shovels in the basement and picked one up but then two vampires stood before him.

"Told ya this weren't over." Lyle said and Angel sighed.

"Where's Elizabeth, saw you making sweets with her, she's a cute vampire." Tector added but Angel slammed the shovel at both of them. Lyle the charged at Angel and he kicked him back for a moment and then he jumped and tackled Angel to the ground and they fell down the tunnel. Lyle looked around the place seeing the people work.

"What the hell is this?" Lyle asked and then the people started to charge at them. Buffy jumped into the air and landed next to Angel and they fought off the people doing their best not to hurt them. Lyle had to fend some off and then Giles came charging at Angel with an ax. Angel grabbed the ax and kicked his Watcher down.

"Sorry Giles," He apologized and went back to fighting. Tector came down to start fighting but was more interested in the monster in the ground. He leaned in and looked and Buffy saw the moment and took it. She kicked Tector in and he screamed as he was being eaten by the thing.

"No!" Lyle yelled and charged at Buffy but Angel grabbed him and threw him to the wall. Angel picked up the ax and knew what to do. He didn't have to tell Buffy anything and she knew what had to be done once he went in. Angel jumped in and the thing started to scream. Everyone in the basement looked down into the hole and then all fell. Lyle looked around and got closer to the hole and jumped back when an axe came flying out.

Angel pulled himself out covered in the thing's blood that was black. Angel reached for the ax and stood up as Lyle backed away. He wasn't the person to mess with and Lyle kept running. Buffy ran to Angel and hugged him not caring he was cover in blood.

Everyone was waking up disorientated as they walked around. Giles was walking around to not sure what happened.

"Uh, uh it was a gas leak, it's ok." He assured everyone. "Just get some air, good nights rest and you'll be fine. These gas things do happen." Giles walked around and then found Angel, Buffy and Xander. He saw that Angel was cover in some type of black residue. "What happened?" Giles asked.

"Stick with the gas leak and we'll fill you in later." Angel answered and Giles nodded holding his head where Angel punched him.

"Well, that was fun." Xander commented and looked to Willow and Cordelia.

"Did I really hit you?" Willow asked and Xander nodded.

"Did I hit you?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, everyone hit me." Xander answered and both Angel and Buffy smiled.

"Good, I mean not good that I hit you just don't want to feel left out." Cordelia explained and Angel sat on the ledge and Buffy stood before him.

"You need a shower." She stated and he nodded agreeing and she reached out and with her sleeve wiped some of the blood off his face.

"We all need to shower." Xander added.

Angel and Buffy were together after the ordeal in his room making out again. She had gone to her apartment quickly and showered and came back.

"What a night?" She asked and he nodded with a smile. "Best part though." He nodded again and pulled her in for a kiss and the door opened.

"You're still awake?" Joyce asked.

"About to go to sleep." Angel answered and she nodded.

"Alright, night," Joyce said and Angel smiled.

"Night," And Joyce closed the door and Buffy rested her head on the side of the bed smiling. "Real smooth," Buffy shrugged with a smile and climbed back into the bed with Angel and they continued what they started.

_**Like I said last chapter before it changes and then we start and I'm getting excited aren't you guys? Maybe? No? Not really? Well, check out the forum for a sneak peek of the next chapter and got an update on Book 3 for you guys. So thank you for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song- Cats in the Cradle sung by Harry Chapin.**_


	12. Parting Gifts

Chapter 12 Parting Gifts

_**A/N: This is the last update for a couple of days, I know I'm sorry but contrary to popular belief I do have a life, I know, crazy right. But enjoy. **_

_See the pyramids around the Nile  
Watch the sun rise  
From the tropic isle  
Just remember darling  
All the while  
You belong to me  
See the market place  
In old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me_

_And I'll be so alone without you_  
_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

_Fly the ocean_  
_In a silver plane_  
_See the jungle_  
_When it's wet with rain_  
_Just remember till_  
_You're home again_  
_You belong to me_

_Oh I'll be so alone without you_  
_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

_Fly the ocean_  
_In a silver plane_  
_See the jungle_  
_When it's wet with rain_  
_Just remember till_  
_You're home again_  
_You belong to me_

Angel woke up from a wrestle sleep and sat up. He let out a sigh and decided to take a walk around the house. He left his room and went to the bathroom and opened it but the door led him into the Bronze. He looked around the place as people were dancing and the music was playing. It was a love song as everyone was paired off dancing. Angel then saw his mom drinking something.

"You really think you're ready for this?" Joyce asked and the saucer fell and shattered and his mom walked away. Angel looked around not understanding why he was here. But then he saw her. She was wearing a red dress, her hair was straight and falling around her shoulders. She smiling at him as he made his way to him. But out of nowhere Drusilla dressed in black stabbed her in Buffy's back to her heart.

"Buffy!" Angel ran to her as she turned into dust reaching for him. He didn't make it to her and then saw Drusilla with her demon face on smiling.

"Happy birthday Angel." She wished him.

Angel shot up in bed and looked around. It was five in the morning and he still had an hour before he needed to be awake but the dream was too real. Angel got up and got dressed and left.

Buffy heard a knock on her door and opened it seeing Angel there. She wasn't expecting him and he should still be asleep at this hour.

"Hey," Angel greeted her.

"Hi," Buffy looked confused. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I came to ask you." Angel answered and Buffy nodded slowly. "You're ok right?" She gave him an even more confused look.

"Sure," Buffy didn't like this. "What's wrong?" She let him in and he set his backpack aside as Buffy walked to her bed and picked up a jacket and put it on.

"I had a dream Drusilla was alive." Angel answered and Buffy got closer to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She killed you." Angel answered and Buffy nodded knowing a slayer's dream doesn't come true but it's something to heed.

"It was just dream." Buffy shook it off but Angel looked rather scared about it.

"It felt real." Angel stated.

"But it wasn't," She reached out and place her hand on his cheek. "I'm standing right here." She then took his hand into hers and Angel held onto it.

"This happened with Master I dreamed about him and they came true." Angel explained.

"Well, not every dream you have comes true. What else did you dream about?" She asked trying to talk him down.

"Giles and I opened up an office supply warehouse in…Vegas." Angel then smiled and she smiled too. "Still, what if Drusilla is alive. We never checked just let the organ fall on her."

"Well if she is, we'll figure it out together." Buffy assured him.

"But," Angel was cut off when Buffy placed her lips over his. Angel lost his train of thought and pulled her closer. She pulled away slowly looking up at him.

"You were going to say something?" She asked and he shook his head no and leaned in for another kiss only this time it was more intense. She ran her hands up his shirt realizing she needed to calm down. She then pulled away smiling knowing that did the trick but it was getting late. "You need to get to school." He nodded and backed away but she caught up to him and literally jumped into his arms kissing him again and he didn't protest even though he needed to leave. She pulled away again trying to let go but it didn't work. "You're so warm," He pulled her closer again for another kiss.

"I need to go to school." Meaning if he didn't leave now he was never going to leave. Buffy then got in front of him blocking the door.

"Yeah, and this you going." She then shut the door and he smiled crashing down to her lips kissing her. He then moved to her neck and she wrapped her arms around him and she was getting chills. Angel found her lips again for another kiss and they finally let up. "You still haven't told me what you wanted for your birthday." Buffy added and he shrugged.

"Surprise me." He said and she smiled letting her hand glide on his face.

"Ok," She then felt him kiss her hand. "I like this, seeing you."

"Well, it's bed time for you." Angel commented and she smiled.

"Then I like seeing you at bed time." Then the silence fell a little. "I just like seeing you." He smiled at her and cupped both her cheeks. "The part at night where we say good bye, it's getting harder." Angel nodded.

"I know," He leaned in for another kiss for the day but it got a little more heated. He needed to leave but he didn't want to. Buffy then hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. She started to kiss his earlobe and Angel was melting. He needed to leave now. Angel leaned in for one last kiss before the day started.

"She likes you at bed time?" Xander asked and Angel sighed knowing he shouldn't have said anything to him. "Wow, dude you're like at the home stretch."

"You know what let's drop it." Angel suggested as they walked on school campus.

"No, this isn't something to drop I mean this is an important life choice you're thinking about making. I mean you want her right?" Xander asked and Angel looked to him. He didn't say yes but his eyes did. "You love her?" Again Angel didn't answer. "If you both love each other then the next step could be to…you know…the big thing, the huge plan that we men have been trying to execute since our voices dropped."

"It's a little more complicated." Angel stated and sat down.

"Well, when you're ready I guess I mean you guys started dating back in October right?" Xander asked and Angel nodded. "It is now March so…five months I mean some people fall in love in five days. But you two have been…close since the end of the last school year so we're talkin almost a year." Xander could tell it was bugging Angel and that he and Buffy were getting closer.

Xander wasn't there this morning to see what happened before Angel left Buffy's apartment. Angel gave Buffy what he thought would be his last kiss but instead he took off her sweater and shirt. She took off his shirt too and he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he was grinding on her. It took a lot of will power not to go any further.

"Well, how about this, carp diem." Xander said and Angel looked confused.

"Fish of the day?" Angel asked. "You mean carpe diem?" Angel corrected him.

"Right yes, seize the day, who knows what will happen and if living on the Hell Mouth has taught me anything it's live like its your last." Xander finished. Angel wasn't going to admitted but Xander was very wise in that moment but something caught his attention and Xander looked. They saw Willow and Oz across the way talking. The two boys looked at each other and then headed over there.

"Well if helps I'm going to say yes." Willow told Oz and then Xander and Angel showed. Angel was attached to Willow like she was his little sister. This Oz person seemed legit but still he had to be sure.

"Yes to what?" Angel asked and Willow smiled and walked away with Oz just glued to her. Then Angel whistled to get Oz's attention.

"Hey," Angel looked over to him. "You like her?" Oz shrugged and Angel gave a smile. "Good because if you hurt her, I'll find you." Angel then walked away and Xander smiled.

"Yeah, hear that we'll find you." Xander added trying to sound tough.

"Xander," Angel called out.

"Right, time for class." Xander said to Oz and left. Tomorrow night though was a surprise party for Angel and he deserved it after everything he's done up until now. Angel was at a vending machine to get some water and Xander spotted Giles.

"Is everything in order for the party?" Giles asked Xander.

"Yup, you ready to get down you funky party weasel?" Xander asked and Giles looked confused and then spotted Angel coming their way. "Ah, so what's up?" Angel shrugged also looking confused because he and Xander just came from outside.

"Angel you alright?" Giles asked.

"Had a dream that Drusilla was alive." Angel answered and Giles nodded. "She killed Buffy."

"Well," Giles didn't know what to say. "Best keep our eyes open see what happens." Angel nodded, they shouldn't panic right now and the bell rang and Angel left for class.

Down at the factory Drusilla was smiling and setting up for what looked like a dinner party. There were boxes on the table and Spike came out in a wheel chair looking around. But something upset her greatly.

"These flowers are all wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!" She started to rip at them.

"Let's try something different with the flowers shall we?" Spike suggested and the Drusilla looked at the table smiling.

"Can I open a present?" She asked smiling.

"Just a peak love." Spike answered and she reached for one and smiled.

Angel woke up on his birthday and he was now seventeen. He headed downstairs and he knew this was going to happen. The kitchen was decorated and a breakfast of pancakes and bacon were on the counter top.

"Seventeen," Joyce came in and hugged. "You're growing up to fast." She was getting sappy on him. She pulled away remembering when she use to be able to look down at him but now he towered over her. Joyce grabbed her son's hands and pulled him into the kitchen and he sat down at the counter to enjoy his breakfast. "You really think you're ready for this?" Angel looked to her quickly and a plate fell from her hands. "Oh, dear," Joyce picked up the pieces and Angel's heart was racing. He went to help her but she stopped him.

Joyce set aside the broken pieces smiling at him meaning thank you for trying to help.

"I have a surprise but you need to close your eyes." She said. "Well go on and no peaking." Angel closed his eyes and she took his hands and led him outside and then sighed. "Open." Angel opened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

"No way," Angel couldn't believe and Joyce smiled as he walked to it.

"Happy birthday." Joyce said again. "So? You like it?" She asked.

"Mom, you didn't have too." Angel said and she shrugged as he looked to his all black brand new Shelby Mustang. Joyce then took out the keys and tossed them to him. Angel caught them and opened up the car and got it. It had that new car smell and he looked around and grabbed the steering wheel falling in love. His mom did good as it was also manual as well. "You kicked ass mom." And Joyce took it that she won mother of the year. Angel got out and hugged her. Seeing him smile made her the happiest.

At the school Jenny was setting up her classroom for the day and tonight was Angel's party. She was in a good mood getting her things organize but jumped at a voice.

"Jenny Calendar," The man said wearing a hat and coat. Jenny didn't look surprised by him as he stood there. "You look well."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know I haven't written much, been busy." Jenny started as she sat at her desk.

"I cannot imagine what is so important to make you ignore your responsibilities." The man interjected.

"Well, I've been busy." Jenny defended herself.

"The elder woman has been reading signs, something is different." The man sounded angry.

"Nothing has changed." Jenny insisted. "Curse still holds."

"The elder woman is never wrong. She says her pain in lessening." The man explained. "She's says she can feel it." Then it hit Jenny and the man saw it in her face. "What's happening?"

"There's a boy." Jenny answered and the man scoffed.

"How could have let this happen?" He asked getting angry.

"I promise you Elizabeth still suffers." Jenny insisted. "Besides she's making amends for her evil she even saved my life."

"So you forget that he destroyed the most beloved son of your tribe?" The man asked and Jenny looked down knowing she was in trouble. "That she killed every man, woman and child that touched his life. Vengeance demands that her pain be eternal as ours! If this boy gives her one minute of happiness it is one minute too much!"

"I'm sorry I thought," Jenny was about to justify herself but it was too late.

"You thought what! You've thought you're Jenny Calendar now! You are still Janna of the Kalderash people." He reminded her and she nodded. "A gypsy."

"I know uncle." She looked to him.

"Then prove it." He challenged her. "The time for watching has passed. The boy and her, it ends now!" He demanded. "Do what you must to take him from her."

"It will be done." Jenny answered and he the man nodded.

In the library Angel confided to Giles that his mom dropped the plate this morning just like she did in his dream. It was making him nervous not just because of Buffy but the last time he dreamt and it came true he died. But the doors opened to Xander and Willow. Willow skipped in with a smile.

"Happy birthday Angel!"

"It's the man of the hour, happy birthday bro." Xander added but Angel looked up at them and he didn't look like he was in a birthday mood.

"Part of Angel's dream transpired this morning." Giles explained to them.

"Not good right?" Willow asked.

"Drusilla might be alive." Angel answered and the Xander scoffed and sat down.

"Angel, just remember dreams aren't prophecies. And you've proven that before." Giles reminded his slayer. "You dreamt that the Master rose and you stopped it."

"You ground his bones to make your bread." Xander added and Angel sighed.

"Listen, I'll do some research on Drusilla see if she has any patterns." Giles assured him. "And we'll reconvene here at seven ok."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Angel asked and Giles shrugged.

"You know, class, homework, have dinner," Giles suggested.

"Buffy," Xander coughed and they all looked at him. "Sorry bad cough." Angel stood up and Xander backed away for a moment but Angel just reached for his backpack and left.

"Well, so much for our surprise party." Willow sounded sad and Giles looked confused.

"We're still partying tonight." Giles spoke up. "Angel's surprise party will go on as scheduled."

"But what about Angel and Buffy?" Willow asked. "They maybe in danger."

"They have been in danger before and will be in again. But from times past it's not them I'm worried about." Giles then sipped his tea.

"Well, then party on and Buffy will be there so he can protect her and have cake." Willow added.

"Oh, did you see the new Bat mobile?" Xander asked. "Sexy car. He's got the looks, the car, the chick, and he's a superhero, he'll be fine." Xander tossed in there as they left and Giles smiled a little.

Angel came back to the school at seven just as Giles requested and he was walking down the hall. He had his hands in his black overcoat thinking about his dreams. Buffy could be in danger and what if he can't save her? He was getting closer to her these days and when he is close he feels his heart flutter. His heart never fluttered like that before not for any girl. As he was in train of thought thinking this birthday was a bust, well except for the new car, Jenny came out.

"Angel," Jenny greeted him well more like startled him a little. "Sorry, uh Giles wanted me to tell you there's a change of plans." She began and Angel shrugged.

"Ok," Angel wasn't phased by it.

"Uh, you want to follow me there? He has one of my books so I can swing by and pick it up." Jenny offered and Angel nodded and they headed out.

Angel followed Jenny and they parked at the Bronze. Angel got out looking around wondering why would Giles want to meet at the Bronze? Maybe he was branching out a little.

"Odd place to research." Angel commented walking up to Jenny and she shrugged.

"Oh, by the way that's a nice car you got." Jenny slipped and he gave her a small smile and they headed towards the Bronze. But then Angel stopped walking and something else caught his attention. "Vampires?" Jenny asked and Angel didn't answer he just walked to them. "Angel maybe you should let this one go." Angel turned around walking backwards to her.

"Just going to pick a fight, won't take long." Angel assured her and turned around and kept walking. Jenny sighed as she watched him getting closer. Angel then recognized the vampire and sighed as he carried a box. "Is this going to be a habit?" Angel asked and the vampire looked up and growled at him.

The truck door was about to open but Angel caught it and slammed it shut causing the vampire inside to grunt. Another vampire came out and went to jump on Angel but Angel rolled away and jumped into the bed of the truck. Another vampire took a swing at him but missed and Angel kicked him away.

Inside the Bronze though the A-Team waited and were hiding behind a pool table. Buffy was getting impatient and sighed.

"Where is he? He should be here by now." Buffy sounded anxious.

"Shh!" Willow hushed her. "I think I hear him coming." And they all went back to hiding. Outside of the Bronze Angel broke off a piece of wood from the back of the truck and staked a vampire. A second vampire then grabbed him and threw him through a window. The A-Team all looked up as Angel rolled on the ground and the vampire jumped through. Angel still had the piece of wood and chucked it at the vampire and he was dust.

Angel rolled onto his feet and turned around seeing the place was decorated and all his friends were here.

"Surprise!" Cordelia cried out and Angel realized what this was supposed to be.

"That pretty much sums it up." Oz commented as Angel hopped off the stage to Buffy.

"You ok?" Buffy sounded worried and Giles came over.

"Yeah, I'm fine there were vampires." Angel answered looking around seeing presents and cake on the pool table. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Well, surprise," Giles added.

"Hey, did everybody see that guy turn into dust?" Oz asked and they looked to him forgetting he doesn't know about vampires.

"Yeah, vampires are real, a lot of them live in Sunnydale and Willow will fill you in." Xander said like it wasn't the biggest surprise and walked over to Giles. Oz faced Willow and she looked nervous.

"I know it's hard to accept at first," Willow started but Oz smiled.

"Actually, explains a lot." Oz didn't seem upset or frighten by any of this. Jenny then came walking in with a box and Giles and Angel helped her put it on a table.

"Those vampires left it behind." Jenny stated as they looked at the box.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"A box." Xander answered but he got some disapproving looks from Angel, Giles, Buffy and Jenny.

"Well, let's open it." Angel stated and found the latch and they all looked in. "What-the-hell?" Angel asked as they all looked at an arm. But before anyone could reach for it Buffy pushed Angel away and slammed the box shut.

"What the hell was that? What the hell is going on? Why is there an arm in a box?" Xander asked and Giles could see the panic on Buffy's face.

"We're in trouble and if Drusilla is alive she's crazy enough to do it." Buffy looked around. "It's a legend but, god, he's called The Judge." Buffy started to explain. "Very powerful and brought into this world to burn the righteous out."

"The arm is the Judge?" Oz asked and Giles shook his head no.

"This is part of him. He was unstoppable, an army had to destroy him." Giles added to the story. "The only way to keep him from destroying the world was to keep his parts separated."

"Great," Xander deadpanned.

"The pieces were buried in the four corners of the globe." Buffy continued.

"And now they're being brought here." Jenny finished.

"Those were Spike's men out there. Drusilla is back." Angel stated, his dream was right.

"And she's crazy enough to end the world." Buffy added and sat down.

"So no cake tonight?" Cordelia asked but everyone ignored her.

"We need to get this out of town and fast." Giles was on it and Jenny looked to Buffy.

"Buffy, you need to do it. You're the only one who can protect this thing." Jenny stated clearly but Angel's heart dropped. What was Jenny thinking?

"What about me?" Angel asked because he was the slayer.

"You're going to skip town for a few months?" Jenny asked and his eyes widen.

"Months?" Angel asked.

"No, no she's right we need to get this out of here and far away." Buffy agreed.

"Sure, fine but that's not months." Angel didn't like this.

"I can catch a cargo ship to Asia," Buffy started but Angel wasn't having this.

"You know we have airplanes these days takes only hours." Angel didn't want her to go away for months.

"There's no way to guard against the day light. On a ship I can." Buffy then realized what this meant. "I'm sorry Angel, this has to be done."

"When?" Angel was stern about this.

"Tonight." Buffy answered. "It needs to get out of town right now." Angel was about to protest when Jenny stepped in.

"I'll drive you two to the docks. There's a fairy that crosses the river and will get you to Santa Barbra." Jenny was quick about this. Buffy then grabbed the box meaning it was time to go now.

Angel and Buffy walked to the fairy as Angel had the box on his shoulder. They didn't say a word the whole way here. Buffy didn't know what to say to him especially because it was his birthday. Tonight it was supposed to be a party for him and then she was going to take him back to her place and spend the rest of the night with him. They then stopped and faced each other.

"I don't want to do this." Buffy spoke up but he didn't say anything. "If this is what's going to keep you safe then I will." But again he said nothing and he had every right too. Buffy then reached into her pocket and grabbed something. "I was going to give you this later or after the party." She then opened her hand he saw two matching rings. "You're Irish and I looked these up, they're called chaddagh rings." Buffy explained to him. "The hands represent friendship, the crown is loyalty and the heart is love."

Angel wanted to say something but he had no voice as Buffy took his hand in to hers and put his ring on it.

"When you wear it, make sure the heart is pointing towards you. It means you belong to someone." She finished and he looked down at the silver ring with the heart pointing to him. Buffy still had hers in her hand and Angel reached out for the ring and slipped in her finger. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed the ring. Buffy leaned forwards kissing him and he felt her tears on his face. She pulled away to hug him. "I'll come back I promise."

Angel pulled her closer to him. This wasn't happening and not on his birthday. Were the fates that cruel after all he's done for this world he couldn't even keep his girlfriend? Buffy pulled away and he went to kiss her. It was a hungry kiss and he didn't want her to leave. After all that's happen and now they're really getting close she just leaves. Buffy gripped his jacket pulling him closer not wanting to stop.

They finally let up and hugged again and Buffy was sobbing. But she made a promise to herself a long time ago to keep Angel safe and if this was how it had to be done then so be it.

"Ok, ok," She pulled away wiping the tears away trying to pull herself together. She then cupped his cheek putting on a faint smile for him. "Good night love," She then went to reach for the box and headed to the small fairy and it hit Angel. She was telling him that she loved him and he hasn't said it back. He may not see her for months maybe even a year depending on far she was going to go and he hasn't told her he loved her.

"Buffy," He called out and she turned around looking at him. "I," But it was too late a vampire jumped out and tackled Buffy to the ground. "Buffy!" She was angry right now and punched a vampire three times and kicked him back. Angel jumped in taking out the second one as Dalton came by looking for the box. Buffy saw him grab the box and was about to scurry away. Buffy ran after him but the vampire she kicked down got to her and tossed her over the railing and into the river. Angel staked his vampire and went to chase after the other two but Dalton was gone and then he saw Buffy in the water and jumped in after her.

At the school library were Giles, Xander and Willow. Cordelia and Oz left for the night. Giles was reading something but sighed.

"He should be back by now." Giles was worried and stood up and started to pace.

"When you pace it makes us nervous." Xander added as he read a page from a book.

"Maybe Angel needed time I mean, he's losing Buffy for who knows how long on is birthday." Willow suggested. "What a horrible birthday for him." Just then doors opened and Angel came in.

"What happened?" Giles asked knowing the look and plus his clothes were different.

"Dru's guys ambushed us." Angel stated and stood there with his arms crossed. He was angry and Giles could tell.

"Where's Jenny?" Giles asked.

"She took Buffy home real fast to get clothes." Angel answered.

"And we need clothing because?" Xander asked and Angel didn't have time for that now.

"We got wet, this Judge what have you found out?" Angel asked knowing it was a matter of time before he was put together again.

"Nothing good." Giles sat back down looking at his books. "No weapon can kill him. His touch literally burns the humanity out of you. True evil can survive the process but no human has."

"So we send in Cordelia." Xander suggested but no one responded to that.

"The best we can do is make sure the rest of the Judge hasn't been put together." Giles was jumping into the next plan of action.

"We're in for a long night, do the round robin." Angel stated and Willow picked up the phone to start.

About two hours went by and the A-Team was hard at work studying well some of them. Willow was at the computer asleep while Xander tossed a book on the table and sighed. Giles was looking through some note cards while Jenny had old documents. Buffy came downstairs with a book and was about to say something but Giles hushed her seeing in his office Angel was asleep.

"Looks like he needed to rest," Giles suggested as she and him walked to the table.

"He hasn't been sleeping well, tossing and turning all night." Buffy explained as she read through her book but looked up and saw some interesting looks and she shrugged. "He told me." She defended herself.

Angel was walked into a big room looking around and a huge dinner table was before him. Everything looked ready for a huge party but a party for what? He looked at the table seeing crosses on it but they were positioned upside down. Candles were lit everywhere as he walked next to the table. There were boxes on the table he recognized the boxes. He then saw a shadow and could have sword he saw Jenny but when he looked up he saw Buffy.

She was standing there all in white looking down at him. She was looking at him but had no expression on her face just a stare. Angel walked a little closer to her but she didn't make a move and then he saw Drusilla making her way to her. Buffy didn't blink, or move, nothing. Drusilla moved behind her and vamped smiling. Then she held a huge knife to Buffy's neck.

"She's my Lizzy, not yours."

Angel woke up and looked around the room. He looked out the window seeing everyone was reading and nothing was wrong. Angel got up and walked into the library and Buffy saw his face, he looked white.

"Angel?" She asked.

"I think I know where Spike and Drusilla are." He stated. "Had a dream that they're at the factory where the Master's body was taken."

"You need a plan." Giles stated.

"Got one, Buffy and I do recon to see how far they've gotten, you guys find any places where they can be shipping him in, airports whatever." Angel finished and they nodded as Angel and Buffy left. "Meet back here in the morning." Angel called out.

Drusilla's party was underway now with music and guest. There was a huge bowl of blood for drinks and the vampires were all dressed in high fashion. Drusilla smiled as she was getting her way. Her boxes were ready and assembled and they opened and a huge monster with a blue hue opened its black eyes. Drusilla clapped and smiled.

"He's perfect, oh can we test him?" Drusilla asked Spike as he sat in his wheel chair smiling. "Pick one," Drusilla then showed the monster all the vampires and he looked at them and pointed to Dalton.

"This one, he reeks of humanity." The Judge looked angry and two vampires grabbed Dalton and dragged him over. The Judge placed his hand over Dalton's chest and the vampire started to scream in pain. Drusilla's eyes widen with glee and Dalton went up in ashes.

Angel jumped in from the roof and Buffy followed and they locked around. They could hear music. They headed that way and were able to see the whole party.

"I dreamt this," Angel whispered and Buffy looked up at him. "Stay close," If this was going to be his dream then Buffy was in trouble. Then they both spotted the Judge, they were too late. The Judge though stopped walking and started looking around and then looked up.

"Them, they have humanity in them, I want them." The Judge demanded and the vampires looked up seeing Angel and Buffy standing there. Buffy pushed Angel to get out and they started to run but Spike's guards were on it. Angel went to punch a vampire as did Buffy but more came from behind and held them down and dragged them downstairs.

"Party crashers," Spike commented.

"The boy," The Judge looked to Angel.

"Slayer, full of goodness." Drusilla smiled.

"No!" Buffy yelled.

"He goes first so you can watch." Drusilla clapped and the Judge reached out to place his hand on Angel. Angel wait for a moment then jumped up kicking with both feet and kicked the judge. Angel continued to go up and flipped over bringing the vampires with him. Buffy kicked a vampire away and grabbed one and threw him. Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and they ran out and found a hole in the ground and jumped in.

They ran down the sewers and rounded the corner and kept running. Buffy knew here way ok through the tunnels and led him and they came to some service stairs. Angel climbed up first opened the manhole and climbed out. He reached down and helped Buffy out and it was pouring outside. They maybe less than half a mile to her place and they ran.

Angel walked into her apartment first and once Angel was in she shut the door and rested her forehead against it taking a moment. Angel walked further in and Buffy ran to her dresser and grabbed a towel and gave it to him but he wince. She could smell it, he was bleeding.

"Here, sit on the bed." She told him and he did as she rummaged through her things and came over with some medical supplies. Angel then took his shirt off and winced again and she saw the cut on his back. She started to clean it up and noticed it was already healing.

Buffy cleaned it up just to be sure there would be no infection and put some gauze over it. Once that was done she went to put the supplies away and Angel watched her. Buffy turned around and she was still in wet clothes. She wasn't cold though but she could tell Angel was.

"What do we do?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, stay here tonight and then go to the library in the morning." Buffy answered and came over to him and sat down. "Are you ok?" She asked but he didn't say anything or nod just looked to her.

"You almost left today." Angel stated.

"I'll do what I have to if means keeping you safe." Buffy gave her reasons and Angel nodded.

"Why?" He asked. "I'm your mortal enemy, why keep me safe?" She's never explained it to him in full. Buffy wasn't sure if she should tell him but maybe it was time.

"I was told a slayer was going to be called, a male slayer. They didn't why or how but a male slayer was coming. I was told he wouldn't know, he's never been trained and has no idea what evil is in this world. If there's a male slayer it has to mean something important. To find you I was given a picture, I was given something important to protect." Buffy paused looking at him.

"I came here not to atone for anything, not to find friends, not to be anything just to protect. I memorized that picture and when I first saw you I smiled." Buffy was starting to tremble a little. "I came here for you and you alone." Buffy paused looking at him as the lightening flashed through the curtains of the window. "I love you." She finally said it to him. "I fell in love with your picture and then I fell in love with you." Buffy then scooted away a little knowing a human especially a human like him would ever love her back. She was a monster no matter how many people she helped.

"I love you." Buffy looked up not sure if she heard him right. Angel was closer and leaned in for a kiss and it was soft just enough to feel. Angel pulled away for a moment looking at her into her eyes. They were a pretty green but when angry especially when someone threatened his life they turned yellow and black with anger. They crashed into each other with a heated kiss knowing tonight they could have died.

Angel pulled her closer and Buffy pushed him back on the bed and he didn't protest or stop kissing her. Buffy didn't let up the kisses knowing she was close to losing him. She lost him once before and couldn't lose him again. He was so warm and she wanted to wrap herself in it. Angel then pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it away. He was getting nervous as he really about to do this. But in her eyes he saw a sweet peace.

The clothes came off as Buffy was under him and they still kissed. Angel pulled away looking at her and she just leaned in kissing him more inviting him placing his hand where she wanted him. Angel was nervous and hoped that he could do this and do this right. Buffy rolled over and decided to guide him knowing he's never done this. But this is what made her happy, she was his first and will always be. Angel let the feeling wash over him as she rocked on top of him. She leaned in giving him a quick kiss and then went back up.

Angel wanted this to last as long as possible and she was taking it slow. They had all night to be together. She leaned back down devouring his lips and he pulled her in closer. She broke from his lips and kissed all over his face. She's wanted this for so long now to be with him. She's never been in love with anyone before not ever not until now. She kissed up and down his neck and Angel rolled over and kept rocking. It was the human dance of love that was as old as time. Two people were in love and they were showing it now.

Buffy held him close wanting to protect him from everything as he rocked in her. Buffy let his name escape her lips and then kissed him trying to make this last as long as possible. She wished everything out there would stop, that time would stop for them. She hasn't been this happy, this content, felt this much love and security before and she wanted to feel it over and over again with him. Angel propped himself up looking down at her as she cupped his cheek and he kept going. She brought him in for kiss and he buried his face in her neck still rocking. She held him close and kissed his neck too. He found her lips again and felt something.

"I love you," She whispered and peace washed over her. He clasped on her and she held him closely. Why couldn't time just stop, it should stop for this. The rain poured outside and after what they just did the pitter-patter of the rain would put them to sleep. She couldn't wait to wake up and see him next to her. She's knew this was the start of something new.

Buffy opened her eyes hearing a steady heart beat but she felt sick. Buffy sat up for a moment and looked around and her chest felt heavy. She turned to Angel not sure if she wanted to wake him up. He looked so calm and relaxed and she didn't have the right to wake him. Buffy got up out of bed feeling weirder and threw on some clothes. Maybe a walk will help.

Buffy walked around but the pain wasn't lessening at all. She grabbed onto the stair railing and it felt like she was stabbed in the stomach. Buffy headed up the stairs as the rain stopped. She then went to the ground shaking.

"Angel?" She asked as tear fell. It felt like she was dying. "Angel?" She asked and laid out on the ground and then felt it. "Oh, god no, please no."

_**Oh, yes, I'm doing it people! What happens next, what happens next? Got a chapter in review at the forum, there's a sneak peek here but a longer one in the forum and an awesome look into Book 3. What's next? Remember I won't be posting for a few days because I will be quite busy with work, training, stuff and things so just sit tight. More soon, comments, reviews and whatever else you can add are welcomed. **_

_**Song- You Belong to me sung by Jason Wade**_

_Chapter 13 Soulless_

"_Buffy!" He called out to her and she turned around. "I do love you." And then he waited._

"_Ditto," And she left._

_For a longer look head to the forum. _


	13. Soulless

Chapter 13 Soulless

_**A/N: Is Buffy turning, are you going to make Buffy bad, will Buffy lose her soul, what will a vampire Buffy look like? Here's your answer so enjoy. **_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_I can't tell you what it really is_  
_I can only tell you what it feels like_  
_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_  
_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_  
_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_  
_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_  
_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_  
_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_  
_She fucking hates me and I love it._  
_Wait! Where you going?_  
_"I'm leaving you"_  
_No you ain't. Come back we're running right back._  
_Here we go again_  
_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_  
_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_  
_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_  
_Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_  
_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_  
_I guess I don't know my own strength_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_  
_When you're with 'em_  
_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_  
_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_  
_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_  
_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_  
_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em_  
_Throw 'em down, pin 'em_  
_So lost in the moments when you're in them_  
_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_  
_So they say you're best to go your separate ways_  
_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_  
_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_  
_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_  
_Next time you show restraint_  
_You don't get another chance_  
_Life is no Nintendo game_  
_But you lied again_  
_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_  
_Guess that's why they call it window "pain"_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_  
_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_  
_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_  
_You're the same as me_  
_But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_  
_Baby, please come back_  
_It wasn't you, baby it was me_  
_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_  
_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_  
_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_  
_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_  
_Told you this is my fault_  
_Look me in the eyeball_  
_Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall_  
_Next time? There won't be no next time!_  
_I apologize even though I know its lies_  
_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_  
_I know I'm a liar_  
_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_  
_Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_  
_I'm just gonna_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

Buffy closed her eyes hoping the pain would stop and it did. She opened her eyes looking around and heard footsteps coming her way. She rolled over to her side and started to get up slowly looking around and smiled.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" A man's voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm great no more pain." She answered and turned around and the man went to get away seeing a deformed face and yellow eyes but it was too late. She grabbed him and sunk her teeth into his neck feeding. Usually she's very clean when feeding but she hasn't fed in nearly a hundred years. This man's neck was ripped out from him and she dropped him to the ground smiling.

Angel woke up and went to hold Buffy but the spot was empty. He opened his eyes and sat up. The apartment was empty. Something wasn't right and he looked to the time meaning he had an hour before school started. Angel got out of bed and got into his clothes that were still damped from last night. Once he left he looked around trying to find her but the sun was going to be up soon. Not only that but his car wasn't even here it was still at the Bronze. The Bronze was about a mile from here so he took off running.

Angel returned home and the place was quiet and he went to sneak upstairs. He made it to his room and grabbed some fresh clothes to take a shower when he ran into his mom.

"Morning," Joyce greeted him.

"Hi," Angel stammered.

"How was Xander's?" Joyce asked and it took Angel a minute to realize what she was asking about.

"Good, you know watched TV, ate bowl of sugar, looked for women." Angel sounded calm and relaxed but in the inside he was far from relaxed. His mom bought it and smiled.

"Well, if you hurry I'll quickly whip you some breakfast." Joyce smiled and Angel nodded. But Joyce was his mom, mother's can pick up on even the slightest change and something was a little different. "Are you ok Angel?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine a little tired but I'll live." Angel answered she nodded and let him go to the bathroom to shower.

At the school Xander dragged his feet into the library as Giles was going through more papers. Cordelia was there as well waiting. Xander sighed and sat at the table wanting to sleep.

"The bus station was fun, said no one ever." Xander commented. The A-Team was all here except Angel.

"No vampires transporting boxes?" Giles asked and Xander shook his head. "Damn," Willow came over to him and sat down and Jenny walked over to Giles. "Has anyone see Angel?" Giles asked and they all looked around asking each other but they shook their heads no. "If the airports and stations have no boxes then the Judge might have already been assemble."

"Means Angel's still out there." Willow added.

"We've got to find him." Xander stated.

"We don't even know where to look." Cordelia added.

"Should we wait one more hour?" Jenny asked.

"No, we go now." Xander was clear. "The factory is where he said he was going."

"And do what?" Cordelia asked. "Kick the doors down?"

"Cordelia has a point," Giles jumped in knowing they have to stay calm or they'll never find Angel. "If Angel and Buffy were…harmed then we don't stand to fair much better." Giles thought about that statement. What if Angel was hurt, still hurt? Worse what if he was dead. The Watcher pushed that thought out of his mind. His slayer has come through many things so far and he can come out of this. But then Giles felt a wash of relief hit him as Angel came through the doors. "Thank god," Giles whispered.

Angel saw everyone gather around him and they all looked just as tired as he did. He was in own world right now though. Buffy was on his mind and he went back to her place and she still wasn't there. It was scaring him.

"Where's Buffy?" Jenny asked and now his heart dropped.

"She hasn't checked in?" Angel asked and his fears were becoming more real. What of Drusilla killed her?

"The Judge?" Giles and Angel nodded and there was a collective sigh among them. "Damnit,"

"Nearly killed us. Buffy got us out." Angel sighed and looked around.

"You should have called." Giles had a bit of a father's tone to it.

"We were split up and had to hide, but she hasn't checked in?" Angel wanted to be sure he heard that right.

"She'll come by." Willow assured him but Angel didn't feel reassured in the least.

"The Judge is there anything you can tell us?" Giles asked knowing Buffy was important but unless they stop the Judge then it didn't matter. Angel shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"I barely touched him and it felt like I had a fever." Angel explained.

"In time he won't need to touch anything. His powers are growing and he'll just need to look at you." Giles added. "Alright, alright listen the rest of you guys go to class and I'll research." Giles laid out the plans and Angel took off not wanting to be asked any questions but Willow was already on his heels. Giles wasn't Angel's father but he knew his slayer well enough to know something was different.

Willow caught up to Angel before he hit the stairs to go to his first class. Angel didn't want to talk he was too worried about Buffy and now the Judge was loose. Willow was worried for him and he could see it in her face.

"You don't think Buffy went after the Judge herself?" Willow asked and Angel shook his head no. Although last night she said she would protect him and if meant killing the Judge then maybe.

"No, no she knows better than that." Angel answered and he hoped that was the right answer.

Spike and Drusilla were alone at the factory talking as Drusilla was naming the stars. She always named the stars and would talk to them. She could read the stars too. Spike rested his head on the table and she rolled over to him.

"Look at this mess," A voice called out and both Spike and Drusilla looked up seeing Buffy walking in.

"You don't give up do you?" Spike asked and she smiled.

"As long as there's scum like you walking well in your case rolling. I'll be there." She answered and Spike smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, pet turn around." Spike told and she did and the Judge was before her and placed his hand on her chest. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Actually it tickles a little." She answered and bot Spike and Drusilla looked confused.

"Well, burn her already!" Spike demanded and the Judge pulled his hand away.

"This one can not be burned, there's no humanity in her." The Judge then left and Drusilla smiled and Spike's jaw dropped.

"My Lizzy?" Drusilla asked and she smiled.

"Hi, Dru," Elizabeth smiled back.

"Is it really true?" Spike asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"Really, really," She answered and jumped on the table and skipped a little and spun around facing them and Drusilla stood up.

"No more I've got a soul shit?" Spike asked and Elizabeth shrugged.

"I was going through something." Elizabeth answered.

"This is great, this is so great!" Spike laughed and then Drusilla and Elizabeth joined hands and Drusilla spun around.

"Everything in my head singing." Drusilla smiled. "We're family again." And the two girls smiled at each other. "We'll feed and we'll play."

"I must say it made me sick to my stomach to see you as the slayer's lap dog." Spike commented and in a second Elizabeth was in front of him growling and the tension went high. Elizabeth leaned in and kissed Spike on the lips and then skipped away. Spike started laughing as did Drusilla.

"How did this happen?" Drusilla asked and Elizabeth grabbed a pole and spun around it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She answered.

"Who cares, what matters is she's back and we're all on top." Spike jumped in.

"We're going to destroy the world, join us?" Drusilla asked and Elizabeth shrugged.

"I'm more interested in the slayer." She sounded seductive.

"He's in the world so two birds with one stone." Spike added and Elizabeth shook her head no.

"Give me a night, you two lay low. Give me a night and when you guys step out he won't even be the slayer any more." Elizabeth took charge.

"You really want to hurt the boy?" Spike smiled.

"He made me feel like human, I don't like that." Elizabeth answered.

Back at the library everyone was researching except Angel. He went out looking for Buffy. So far they haven't found anything that could kill the Judge except an army, which they do not have right now. Willow went to go grab another book when she walked in on Xander and Cordelia making out. This wasn't the best day at all.

Angel went back to Buffy's place hoping she was there. He didn't know where else to look. Angel looked around and then felt something. He turned around and she was there. Angel rushed to her and held her.

"Oh thank god," It felt like he could breathe again. "You scared the shit out of me." He pulled away and she looked up at him. "Where were you?" He asked and she pulled away.

"I left," She stated but that threw Angel for a loop. That was not like her, her whole demeanor was different.

"You left?" He asked and she nodded as she put on a shirt over her thin shirt and shrugged.

"Yeah, so what, needed to leave." She added and Angel knew something as wrong. "You have a lot to learn sweetie but guess you found out last night." Angel didn't know what to say. She then grabbed a jacket and started to put it on. "Let's just not talk about it."

"I don't understand," Angel was confused and he looked around trying to gather himself. "Was, was I not good?" Angel asked and she smiled.

"Oh, no, no you were great a real pro actually. But I've been there, done that." She answered smiling but this wasn't something to smile at. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. Since when was Buffy cold to him even if he's cold to her? "It's not an issue, so what I was your first but you won't be my last."

"Why would you say that to me?" Angel asked and she shrugged.

"It's not a big deal Angel, we screwed each other, it was great now we move on." She explained it but Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing. What happen last night wasn't two people screwing each other for the fun of it so why was she doing this? "What did you think we were going to do? Read the morning paper together. Angel, I've done this many times before. You have fun and then you move on. So lighten up," She then reached out to touch him. Angel backed away from her.

"Don't touch me." He demanded as he stood there.

"I knew you weren't ready. Teens have it in their heads it's going to be this wow, awesome thing, it's not. It's just sex what's the big star struck thing about it." And she started to leave and Angel had no what was happening.

"Buffy!" He called out to her and she turned around. "I do love you." And then he waited.

"Ditto," And she left. Something wasn't right. What changed? Last night they were caressing each other, feeling and now she was cold to him. She has never been that way before ever.

Jenny was sitting in a hotel room as her uncle paced around her sounding nervous, walking nervously. Yesterday he told her about how Buffy was becoming happier, she wasn't suffering the way she should be suffering. The elder woman was growing concern about it.

"You know thing of Elizabeth?" Her uncle asked as he circled her as she sat in a chair.

"I have done nothing but served you uncle." Jenny was getting upset being called out about this. At first she was going to pull Angel and Buffy apart but Buffy has helped them many times.

"To the modern man vengeance is a word," Her uncle started and Jenny sighed. "An idea, pay back, one thing for another. Not with us. Vengeance is a living thing. It passes through generations, it commands, it kills." Jenny sighed again. After living here for almost a year she saw that vengeance didn't do anything but make people suffer.

"You told me to watch Buffy, told me to keep her from him. I've tried but there are other factors." Jenny protested. The factor she was telling her uncle about was love. You can't keep love away and if you try it will find its way. "There are terrible things here that we can not control."

"We control nothing." Her uncle sounded confused. What was wrong with his niece? This wasn't a hard mission to do but she has gotten involved too deeply with the group. "We are not wizards Janna, we merely play our part."

"Buffy maybe a help to us. She maybe the only chance we have to stop the Judge." Jenny was trying to put vengeance away and focus on what was important. Her uncle sighed and sat down.

"It is too late for that." He started and now Jenny was confused.

"Why?" Jenny asked was it that important to keep their vengeance over finding a way to stop the world from being destroyed?

"The curse, Buffy as you call her was meant to suffer not to live as human. One moment of true happiness of contempt, one moment where the soul restored no longer plagues her thoughts then that soul is taken from her." Her uncle explained.

"Then somehow if that's happened then…Elizabeth…she's back." Jenny was worried if Elizabeth came back this world was doomed. She was one of the most vicious vampires that ever walked this earth. No vampire stood up to her, no man, no demon. She commanded her kind and others. It was even rumored before she had a soul that she was going to over throw the Master and rule.

"I hoped to stop it but I realize now it was arranged to be so." Her uncle had a calm voice but she knew he was worried too. Jenny then felt pain because she was now in her true form.

"But Angel loves her, he truly loves her." Jenny couldn't believe this.

"Now he needs to kill her and he maybe the only slayer that can." Her uncle added.

"Unless she kills him first," Jenny stood up not believing this was happening. "This is crazy! People are going to die!"

"Yes but it is not justice we serve it is vengeance." Her uncle was set on the vengeance idea and Jenny scoffed.

"You're a fool, we all are. This isn't about vengeance anymore it's about saving lives." Jenny then grabbed her bag and left her uncle's hotel room.

Night had fallen at the school and Willow walked the halls. Xander and Cordelia were together. She's had the biggest crush on Xander for a long time now and he never saw it. She also had a slight crush on Angel but he was with Buffy. She had Oz but if Xander and Angel didn't want her then who will. Xander ran down the hall and found her and was worried.

"Will," He caught up to her and she turned around and sighed. "Come on, we can't do this without you."

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't understand it, I don't want to understand it. You have gross emotional problems and no things are not ok between us. But what's happening right now is more important than that." Willow got off her chest and Xander nodded.

"Ok," He needed to give Willow her space for a while.

"What about the Judge? Where do we stand?" Willow asked shifting gears now.

"No where, every book says the same damn thing. He can't be defeated." Xander answered which didn't help any. "It took an army to do…it…" Xander then thought about it for a moment.

"Xander?" Willow asked because he went quiet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Xander then looked to Willow. "I think I'm having a thought." Just then the lights went out and the back up lights came on. "Ok, not good."

"What's happening?" Willow sounded a little uneasy.

"Come on let's get back to the library." Xander and Willow were about to take off.

"Willow?" And they turned around and down the dark hall they saw a figure. "Xander,"

"Buffy?" Xander asked and the sighed. "Where the hell have you been we're all getting worried."

"Thank god you're ok have you seen Angel?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, uh what's up with the lights?" She asked looking around but as a vampire she saw best in the dark.

"I don't know but I think I have an idea." Xander started.

"Forget about that now I've got something really cool to show you, Xander go get the others." Buffy said and Xander nodded and took off. "Willow come here."

"What is it?" Willow asked as she walked towards Buffy.

"It's really neat." Buffy answered and then Xander stopped in his tracks. He felt something, something wasn't right at all.

"Willow get away from her." Jenny stepped in holding a cross. Willow turned around looking confused and Xander came back. "Walk towards me." Jenny was nervous and all she had was a cross to protect her. But it was too late Elizabeth grabbed Willow and she wore her demon face.

"Don't do that!" Xander demanded.

"Oh, I will," Elizabeth had Willow by the throat.

"Buffy," Willow begged.

"She's not Buffy anymore are you?" Jenny asked and Elizabeth smiled and shrugged.

"It's the real me, finally." She then squeezed Willow tighter and Willow grunted in pain.

"Oh my god," Xander sound out of breath.

"God isn't here tonight, just me." Elizabeth smiled. "I've got a message for Angel."

"Then say to my face." A voice demanded in such an angry tone. Elizabeth turned around with Willow still in her arms.

"It's one not to tell I just show by leaving your dead friends around." Elizabeth smiled and Angel held his ground. "Love the long black coat there, almost makes me nervous."

"This is between you and me, you let her go." Angel was stern trying to bury his pain.

"But it's Willow, I like her." Elizabeth protested as Xander took the cross from Jenny and walked to Elizabeth slowly.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked and she smiled.

"Gone, it's just me now and if I have my way her soul will rot." Elizabeth smiled. "And you will too." Then a cross was shoved in her face. She threw Willow to Xander and looked to them as Angel came over. She smiled and when he went to make move Elizabeth grabbed him, shoved him against the lockers and held him up. "Things are going to get interesting my Angel." She then lowered him just enough and then leaned in for a harsh kiss and then tossed away and was gone within a flash.

The ordeal was still fresh in everyone's minds as they told Giles what happened. He looked most unsettled as Angel sat in a chair withdrawn from everything.

"The Council always feared for her return." He then sat down.

"She's that bad?" Willow asked.

"Spike killed two slayers, Elizabeth killed five. Her body count is so high and they think they haven't counted all of them." Giles took his glasses off and tossed them on the table. "Elizabeth is not only strong physically mastering some skills that few vampires have but she's smart. She doesn't need a whole to break you. One method of torture was psychological. A piece of truth and she could break anyone. She was known as The Scourge of Europe and the Council fear her return." Giles wasn't trying to scare them but there was no nice way of putting it. "We are absolutely certain that this is Elizabeth?" Giles asked.

"You wouldn't believe it, and she came here to kill us." Willow answered.

"We might need to call the Council." Giles stated.

"Whoa let's give it some time." Xander jumped.

"You don't understand Elizabeth can not be stopped. She sought out those slayers, butchered them and hung up as a warning. Now the first male slayer she'll destroy him mentally and physically. We're going to need help." Giles stated.

"So what are we going to do?" Cordelia asked.

"Run in blind panic." Giles answered and that shocked everyone.

"Rupert," Jenny scolded.

"I'm sorry it's just its bad enough with the Judge and now Elizabeth is back. I wasn't prepared for that." Giles answered.

"None of us were." Jenny assured him. As they talked Angel looked to the ring Buffy gave him. This all happened last night. They exchanged rings, made love and now she was gone. He couldn't catch a break, he was barely keeping his head above water. Willow then got up walked to Angel as he sat quietly.

"Can I help?" Willow asked and he shook his head no.

"If we only knew how it happened." Giles stated as he walked to Angel. He was the last to see her before she turned.

"What do you mean?" Angel finally said something.

"Something happened, something set it off. You were the last to see her before she did change did anything happen last night," Giles wanted to know but Angel couldn't deal with this right now. Giles kept talking but Angel couldn't hear it. His mind was racing from last night. She was perfectly ok, they fell asleep together and he woke up and she was gone. It was him, it had to be his fault. But why? How? How could loving her, how could them being together change her? "Did she say anything?" Angel came back to reality but this was too much. He caused this and now she was gone.

"Giles, I don't know! Leave me the hell alone!" Angel got up and left the library leaving everyone. Giles was about to go after him but Jenny stopped him.

"This is great, there's an unkillable demon, Buffy has turned to the dark side and now the only person who could stop this is in shambles." Cordelia listed and Willow turned to her.

"Cordelia, shut up." Willow didn't want to hear her voice.

"Alright, alright listen," Xander stepped in. "I don't know what happened to Buffy but I do have a plan." And they all looked to him. "We may not be able to stop Buf…Elizabeth but maybe the Judge."

"What do we do?" Willow asked.

"We're going to need a van and Cordelia you might need to dress trashy for this." Xander answered and Cordelia scoffed.

"Oz has a van." Willow spoke up.

"Alright, ok you," He pointed to Cordelia. "Find the street walker outfit and we'll meet at Willow's in a half an hour." Xander then started to walk and Cordelia followed.

"What can we do with Angel?" Giles asked.

"Give him some space." Jenny answered. Willow wanted to follow him and hug him. But a hug wasn't going to do anything.

Back at the factory Elizabeth returned seeing Spike and Drusilla sitting around. She came in smiling as her plan was working.

"You should have seen his face, priceless." Elizabeth jumped on the table as Drusilla held a doll.

"So you didn't kill him?" Spike asked and Elizabeth shrugged.

"No." She was direct her answer and Spike sighed.

"Look, Lizzy I know you've been out of the game so let me remind you that we still kill people. It's sort of our forte." Spike explained and Drusilla smiled knowing Elizabeth's plan.

"You don't want to kill him, you want to hurt him like me." She smiled and Elizabeth smiled back.

"Yeah, and so far it's working." Elizabeth smiled. "Dying of a broken heart is more than a blow to the chest."

"He better not get in the way." Spike warned his Sire.

"Don't worry about it." Elizabeth assured him.

"I do," Spike's tone changed and Elizabeth snapped her head to him.

"Spike my boy, you really don't get it!" She then walked to the end of the table and squatted down. "You tired to kill him. He's a powerful slayer and you tried and look at you now." She meant Angel put him in a wheelchair. "Force, brutality, that's not going to work on him. To defeat him, to kill him, you need to break him from the inside, break his spirit and break his heart. You have to love him and then that knife, the knife of betrayal cuts deeper than anything." Elizabeth smiled and Drusilla smiled bigger.

Angel returned home and was in his room and took his coat off and looked in the mirror. Looking into the mirror he saw the cross and medal she gave him. It was for his protection. He grabbed them and pulled the chain and set it on the desk. Angel sat on his bed and then looked to the ring he gave her and took it off. Everything that ring stood for, the necklace stood for, it meant nothing now. Angel flicked the ring away and he heard it land somewhere and he fell back to his bed. Silent tears fell as his chest hurt. He hoped to wake up and it all be a dream. Angel covered his eyes hoping that will make the tears stop.

Angel cupped her cheeks as she looked down at him and leaned in for a kiss. Angel rolled over on her still kissing her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," She whispered.

Angel was no longer in her bed but out in the sunlight at a funeral. Across the way he saw someone walking to him and in a flash Elizabeth's demon face. The person in the distance came closer and he saw Elizabeth's face again. Then before him was Buffy all in black. It was the same dress she wore in his dream but instead of it being white it was black.

"Why are you doing this?" Angel asked and she looked at him and then reached out and he let her touch his face.

"Don't be afraid," She started. "Don't be afraid of the terror by night nor arrow that flies by day," She was reciting something to him and he recognized but where? "Don't fear the pestilence that walks with us in darkness. Don't fear the destruction that wastes at noon. I will follow you at your side. You're my refuge and my fortress."

"Buffy?" He asked.

"See, and you will see those in shadow." She then looked away and started to walk from him. Then some else in black was there and she lifted her vale and he saw Jenny. Just then Buffy stopped and turned her head and was dust.

Angel shoot up in bed and looked around. He knew who held the answers and got up. He was done with the secrets and lies. Angel went downstairs and left the house, got into his car and sped off to school.

Angel walked through the halls blinded by rage as he went to a certain classroom. He saw her and he didn't care if she was a teacher or a woman, he grabbed Jenny and slammed her down on her desk.

"What do you know?" He demanded as Giles went to get his slayer off of her. Giles made sure everyone who was in the classroom left and luckily there were just a few people. Angel let up and Giles went up to him. "Did you do this to her?" Jenny knew Angel would find out sooner or later.

"Angel what the hell is wrong with you?" But Angel didn't answer Giles and kept his eyes on Jenny.

"Did you know this was going to happen!" Angel demanded.

"I didn't know!" Jenny yelled and Giles was confused. "Not exactly."

"Then answer me! I want to know! No more bullshit from you people!" Angel was in blind rage.

"I was sent here to watch you." Jenny answered. "They told me to keep you and Buffy apart but I never knew why and what would happen." Angel took a step back and sat on a desk.

"Jenny?" Giles asked as he was confused.

"I'm sorry Rupert, Buffy was supposed to pay for what she did to my people." Jenny continued.

"And me? What am I paying for?" Angel asked.

"If I knew anything I would have told you I promise." Jenny was on the verge of tears.

"So all this is my fault?" Angel asked but Jenny said nothing. She wanted to say no but it was. "I brought her back." Angel was talking to himself out loud.

"I don't understand, how could you have brought Elizabeth back?" Giles asked.

"The curse, if Buffy felt true happiness then the curse is lifted." Jenny explained but Giles was still confused. "Her soul would be lost."

"But how are you responsible for it?" He asked Angel. Angel looked up at him and wasn't going to lie about it. There was no point in lying or keeping secrets.

"We," Angel paused and Giles' widen and understood. Angel sighed and dodged Giles' gaze of both shock and disapproval.

"I'm sorry," Jenny looked to Angel. "If there's anything," Angel knew what to do and how to fix this.

"Curse her, curse her again." Angel demanded.

"I can't those magics are long lost even to my people." Jenny explained and Angel stood up.

"Then get the hell out of here." Angel demanded.

"There maybe someone though." Jenny added.

Jenny's uncle was in his hotel room smoking a pipe and heard his door open. He smiled a little knowing this was going to happen. He took a puff on his pipe and blew the smoke out.

"I knew you would be here." He started and stood up and turned around and dropped his pipe in sheer fear. "The demon." Elizabeth smiled at him. "Get out of my sight you are unwelcomed here." Elizabeth giggled at him and he started to chant something as Elizabeth walked closer to him.

Oz drove his van with Willow, Xander and Cordelia to an army base and parked outside of it. This was a bold but very dangerous move on their part. Xander sighed looking out the front windshield.

"Ok, when you see our flashlight, pull up with the latter and we'll give you the package." Xander directed them and then he and Cordelia got out of the van.

"Be careful," Willow warned them as they left and she sat in the van with Oz.

"So you guys steal from the army a lot?" Oz asked and Willow shrugged.

"We don't have cable so we have to make our own fun." Willow answered and Oz chuckled a little. "Do you want to make out with me?" Willow blurted and Oz looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Forget it I'm sorry," Willow looked around and then back to Oz again. "Well, do you?" She asked hoping he would.

"Sometimes when I'm in class I'm not thinking about class cause that would never happen." Oz started. "I think about kissing you and it's everything stops, like freeze frame, Willow kissage." Willow smiled a little. "But I'm not going to kiss you." And her smile dropped. "You want to make your friend Xander jealous and that's on the empty side." Willow then felt hot as he was right. "See when I think about it when I'm kissing you you're kissing me." And he looked at her. "It's ok I can wait." Willow smiled a little and then Oz opened his door. "We're up."

Jenny walked up to a door and sighed. Angel hoped her uncle could help and Jenny opened the door and walked in but she gasped. Jenny ran to her uncle as he was covered in blood, he was ripped apart. Giles had to take a step back and Angel saw writing on the wall in blood.

"Non timebis a timore nocturno, a sagitta volans per diem neque. A peste in tenebris ambulat neque. Ab excidio vastat in meridie, neque. Vos iustus metuant." Giles read the Latin words and Jenny looked up. "You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, nor of the arrow that flies by day. Nor of the pestilence that walks in darkness. Nor of the destruction that lays waste at noonday. You just fear me." Giles translated it. Now Angel remembers where it was from. There was a small card in Buffy's apartment. It was old and worn but it was the bible passage.

"Psalm ninety one." Angel explained the reference. "She said it to me in a dream and she has that on a card in her apartment." Giles nodded.

"She's doing this to provoke you Angel, she's trying to make this harder on you." Giles told his slayer.

"I know, but I know what I have to do." Angel looked to Giles. "Secreted duty right?" Giles nodded slowly understanding, he had to kill her.

Elizabeth walked over to Spike and Drusilla as they kissed.

"Let's go," Elizabeth waited and Drusilla caught up. "I'll kill one for you Spike," As she took Drusilla's hand. "And just keeping her warm for you."

"What happens if your boyfriend shows up?" Spike asked.

"I'll just give him a kiss." Elizabeth answered and Drusilla smiled as they were hand and hand and they started to giggle and skipped together.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Drusilla squealed with joy and Elizabeth smiled.

At the library Oz and Xander lifted up a huge box on a table a Angel stood before it. He looked so different right now, so…broken.

"Here you go Angel, happy birthday hope you like the color." Xander said to him as Angel unlatched it and looked in.

"Best gift ever." Angel added and looked over to Xander.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jenny asked and Angel didn't even bother looking at her.

"Yeah, get out." Angel answered and Jenny looked to Giles hoping he would undermine Angel.

"You heard him." Giles was defending Angel on this. Jenny nodded with a tear and walked away. "We'll head to the factory."

"They aren't there," Angel stated as he took out his birthday present and lift it on his shoulder as Xander read the manual.

"Flip the red switch and it's active and you're ready to kick ass." Xander summed up the instructions.

"We need to think where they would go. It'll be some place crowded." Angel answered as he put his gift back in its box.

"The Bronze?" Willow asked.

"It's closed tonight." Cordelia stated. "Its Sunnydale not a lot of places for people to line up and get massacred."

"Uh guys," Oz stepped in. "I know where I would go if there was a line, the mall."

"Alright people, let's move like we've got a purpose." Angel shut the box and the A-Team was out.

Elizabeth and Drusilla led the Judge into the mall as the other vampires went to block the exits. The Judge held out his hand and didn't have to touch anything as a man turned to ash. Elizabeth smiled and Drusilla clapped. The Judge then held out both hands and five people turned to dust. While this was going on Angel and his team walked through the mall. Angel had the box on his shoulder as he walked.

"Stay back until I say. When I blow the Judge to pieces you gather his parts. You can take out lesser vampires only if needed." Angel laid out the plans.

"What about Elizabeth?" Xander asked.

"She's mine." Angel answered.

Angel set the box on a counter top as Willow passed him his crossbow and he loaded it and took aim. The arrow hit the Judge and the Judge spotted him. Elizabeth saw it and smiled knowing it did nothing. Angel handed the crossbow off to Giles while Xander gave Angel the bazooka. Angel lifted it on his shoulder and took aim and flipped the red switch.

Across the way both Elizabeth and Drusilla knew what it was but not the Judge. Angel pulled the switch and Elizabeth and Drusilla jumped away. The missal hit the Judge and he blew to pieces. Angel lowered the bazooka and smiled a little.

"Go," He told his team and they went to get the pieces of the Judge. Angel set down the bazooka and now it was time to find his girlfriend. He spotted her running as the sprinklers turned on. Angel jumped down and went after her it was time to end it. Angel followed her and looked around. Then Elizabeth swung down and kicked Angel. Angel skid across the floor as she stood there.

"You know what the worse part was?" She asked. "Pretending how much I loved you. Pretending all this mattered to us when it didn't." Angel slowly got up to his feet. "You really believe after everything I been through and done you'd be the one that changed it? You're just a boy and stupid one."

"You're not her." Angel stated.

"Keep telling yourself that baby, because of you I'm back." Elizabeth smiled. "Everyone that dies by me it's because of you."

"Just fight so I can end this." Angel didn't want to play games anymore and Elizabeth smiled and charged at him, jumped and went to kick him. Angel blocked her moves and kicked her back. Elizabeth jumped to him and he grabbed her and slammed her down to the ground. He went to kick her but she grabbed his foot and swung him like he was a rag doll. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and Angel punched her and she punched him right back.

She grabbed him and slammed him in the glass shelving and it shattered. Elizabeth reached for him but Angel doubled kicked her back and he got to his feet. Angel grabbed her and shoved her down while keening her in the face and then punched her back.

"You do have a set on you." She commented as Angel stood there. "Come on, take me out. Do it," She was provoking him and Angel charged at her and she held him back and then forced him down. "I like being on top." Angel grabbed her by the throat and threw her back and she hit the wall and fell down. Angel took out a stake and stood there and she smiled. "You can't do it, you won't kill me." She taunted him. Angel flipped he stake around so he held the pointed end and then threw it. Elizabeth let out a grunt of pain as the stake was in her but just under the heart. She slid to the floor in pain and shock it was so close.

"Give me time." Angel then walked away hearing her laugh as he left.

Angel was about to get into his car when Giles was next to him. Giles knew Angel just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Are you ok?" Giles asked but Angel didn't say a word.

"You must be disappointed in me." Angel's voice was low and somber.

"What you did was irrational and stupid but," Giles paused. "She did love you and she proved it on a number of occasions. I could scold you, wag my finger but I'm not. You have my support." That surprised Angel. Angel sat in the driver's seat finally letting the fatigue hit him and Giles got closer to him and knelt before Angel. "Listen Angel," It was time get serious. "The next few months are going to be hard especially on you. She'll come after you ok. She knows who you are but she's a demon. She's a liar, what she knows about you she will use it against you. Don't let her break you ok, you know who you are."

Angel nodded and then Giles had to and reached out and pulled his slayer into a hug. Angel hugged him back sinking his face into his Watcher's shoulder. This was Giles telling him no matter how bad things were going to get he was going to be right there. Giles knew Angel was going have to kill Buffy and it might kill him to do so. There will be no true way to comfort Angel when it does happen.

_**So…I have the forum so you can talk and I can explain things. More on the way soon. I'll give you sneak peek here and a longer look in the forum. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. The forum is called TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. Also got a new poll up for zombies/The Walking Dead fans. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_Chapter 14 Wolves_

'_While Angel sat looking out, lurking in the shadows was Elizabeth. She could see him and wanted to do so much to him other than just the usual. Angel was about to close his window when he looked down. There was nothing there but he felt something watching him.'_

_**Song: Love the way you lie sung by Eminem feat. Rihanna**_


	14. Wolves

Chapter 14 Wolves

_**A/N: This is a little pallet cleanser chapter because we need it after the last one. Enjoy. **_

_Stood at the edge of the valley__  
__Looked at the ground below__  
__Oh I was surrounded__  
__There's no where left to go__I heard the wind chime beneath my feet__  
__I felt the earth shake inside me__  
__I run forever but I won't get far__  
__Cause if I don't help you I will starve__There's a wolf in my heart__  
__There's a wolf in my heart, for you__There's a wolf in my heart__  
__There's a wolf in my heart, for you__There's a wolf in my heart__  
__There's a wolf in my heart, for you__For you, for you__Oh was it cold desperation__  
__There let fire go out__  
__Oh was it cold desperation__  
__Cause I let it burn for miles__I let…__  
__You are the wilderness inside me__  
__I run forever but I won't get far__  
__Cause if I don't help you I will starve_

_There's a wolf in my heart__  
__There's a wolf in my heart, for you__There's a wolf in my heart__  
__There's a wolf in my heart, for you__There's a wolf in my heart__  
__There's a wolf in my heart, for you__For you, for you_

_You are the wilderness__  
__You are the wilderness__  
__You are the wilderness__  
__You are the, You are the one__  
__You are the one_

_You are the Wilderness sung by Voxhaul Broadcast_

Days had gone by since Buffy turned back to Elizabeth, since the Judge was dismembered and Angel slipped somewhere just a little darker. He was seventeen now but his birthday came short of perfect. He felt love and loss all within seventy-two hours. He no longer wore the St. Michael medal or the cross she gave him. And then the rings they exchanged were forgotten. Those little trinkets sat in his room in a box. Maybe if Buffy came back he might wear them again. But as one romance dies another one blooms.

Willow caught up with Oz as he was putting his stuff away and she smiled. Of course she was still in hopes that Xander would wake up but if he wasn't going to then Oz was a perfect match. She did like him, he was cute, smart and had a sense of humor. Not only that he didn't freak out over vampires and demons like your average guy would.

"So, did you like the movie last night?" Willow asked as they walked together. These two were in the early phases of dating which included movies.

"I don't know, I mean movies today are kind of like popcorn. You forget about it as soon as it's done." Oz answered and Willow smiled. "I did like the popcorn though."

"Well, I did have a great time." Willow added and Oz smiled back.

"Me too," Oz added.

In the library Giles had a golf club, a little cup about a meter away and a golf ball. Angel sat at the table reading up on some demonology before he started the day. Giles was slightly bent over and gently swung the club and it hit the ball and it just missed the cup.

"Damn," Giles muttered and Angel smiled a little as he kept reading.

"I am ready, I am so ready," Willow came in through the doors causing Giles to look up but Angel kept reading. Willow tossed Angel a water bottle and he caught it without even looking and put it on the table.

"Uh, ready for what?" Giles asked retrieving his ball and went to start back over.

"For Oz," Willow answered as she sat on the table. Giles thought it was for something else but as soon as she mentioned Oz Giles tuned everything out. "I've dropped tons of hints and nothing. I mean can't he just kiss me?" Angel looked up at Willow. "You're a guy what does it take?" Angel shrugged at that question. "Ok, then let's see. Ok, cute girl dropping you hints to ask her out and kiss her, how long do you wait?"

"I don't know depends on if I want it…I'm not good at this Willow." Angel didn't want to talk about dating not after what happened between him and Buffy.

"Yeah you are. I bet you can get any girl in this school even a Senior girl. I mean I've seen the girls in the hall looking at you. They undress with their eyes all the time." Willow explained. "I did once," Giles then cleared his throat at that comment. "What I'm saying is you're good looking and,"

"Willow, if Oz likes you and actually respects you he's not going to be an animal like some." Angel explained and Willow nodded. "Just be patient."

"Yes!" Giles cheered as he got the ball into the cup. "Oh, sorry don't mind me."

"I've got to go anyways, be back at lunch." Angel told his Watcher as he set the book on the table.

"Have a good day." Giles added as he wanted to try and make another hole. Angel grabbed his stuff and left. Willow sighed seeing him leave as Giles putted another ball.

"How's he doing?" Willow asked and Giles looked up as Angel just left.

"He seems to be doing better but it'll take time." Giles answered and Willow nodded. "Best to not talk about…her…in front of him and be careful with this dating thing to when he's around." Giles was concerned for Angel but if he can come back from the dead then he can survive this. Willow wished they could find the curse and bring Buffy back.

Angel was alone in his room at night staring out his window looking at the full moon. He did do a sweep at the cemetery but founding nothing. It was strange to not see a vampire out on a full moon but he didn't know if he could face Elizabeth yet. While Angel sat looking out, lurking in the shadows was Elizabeth. She could see him and wanted to do so much to him other than just the usual. Angel was about to close his window when he looked down. There was nothing there but he felt something watching him.

Across town Cordelia and Xander's relationship was getting heated. They were making out in her car. In the back of Xander's mind he thought about Angel and Willow. He though about Angel thinking what he was doing now was betraying him. And then he thought about Willow how she confessed she liked him but he didn't like her in that way.

Why was it all so complicated, he hates Cordelia and she hates him yet here they are making out and groping. But he doesn't have it as bad as Angel. Angel had sex and then the girl he loved turned into the most evil bitch that has walked in this plain of existence. Maybe there's a lesson to be learn by that.

While twenty different thoughts ran through Xander's mind sex included something was watching them. As Xander started to pull Cordelia's jacket off he heard something snap and pulled away.

"You hear that?" He asked and Cordelia looked around and didn't see anything. Maybe it was a raccoon so Xander leaned in but he heard it again and so did Cordelia. Cordelia then screamed as a furry arm smashed it's way into the roof of the car. Xander screamed too as it the arm was trying to get at one of them.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Xander screamed as Cordelia franticly started the car and slammed on the gas backing away. She slammed on the breaks causing whatever it was to fly off the car and Xander looked behind them seeing the thing stand up as Cordelia put the car in drive and drove away.

The next morning Giles, Angel, Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander were out in the school parking lot looking at the car. Angel climbed on the hood so he could see the hole at the top. The car was a convertible so breaking through it wasn't hard.

"A werewolf?" Angel asked making sure he heard correctly and Xander nodded.

"Looked like a wolf, walked like a man, yes werewolf." Xander stated.

"Are those real?" Willow looked to Giles.

"Uh, yes, yes they are." Giles answered as Angel jumped off the hood of the car and inspected the rest of it.

"You can find everything here in Sunnydale." Oz commented and then Giles had a newspaper looking to Angel.

"There have been reports of a ravenous dog around town, mutilating animals," Giles pointed out as he handed the newspaper to Angel.

"Like little bunnies? Oh don't tell me." Willow sounded sad.

"Well last night was the first full moon so if this is a werewolf we need be looking tonight." Angel added and then looked to Giles.

"Well, I'll research it but werewolves," Giles smiled. "It's one of the classics,"

"Don't get to crazy." Angel deadpanned as his Watcher left to start the research. "This is going to be a long day."

Back at the library during lunch Giles had globe out with a small moon. He was first giving them a lesson on how the earth rotates and how the moon revolved around the earth. Angel was in a chair and asleep. He hadn't sleep much since the whole thing with Elizabeth and this lesson that was done back in forth grade didn't help.

"While there is no scientific reasoning why a full moon has effect on the human psyche it does appear to change people." Giles went on as everyone else was awake. "The full moon seems to bring out the darker parts in us which explains the werewolf. The werewolf can represent the animal inside of us thus on a full moon it comes forth." Giles finished. "Werewolves come out on the full moon and the two nights surrounding it." Then Willow saw that Angel had nodded off and nudged him. Angel woke up wondering how much time had passed. "The werewolf attacks on pure instinct with no conscious. Predatory and aggressive."

"Like a typical male." Willow commented and Angel looked up at her.

"On behalf of my species, hey," Angel commented but it was light hearted and Willow smiled and just reached out and grabbed his hand. She wanted to be there for him and maybe she should hold off on dating Oz for a while. Angel like Xander was one of her best friends and she was going to help him get through his pain first.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions." Giles backed Angel up and Willow smiled. "But a werewolf can be a man or a woman. If they were bitten."

"So silver bullets?" Xander asked.

"No, no bullets," Giles was quick about that. "This werewolf is still a human being and maybe completely unaware of who he or she is."

"Great werewolf hunting." Angel stood up and Giles nodded. "Got tranq gun?" He asked.

Angel and Giles went to the spot where Cordelia and Xander spotted the werewolf. It may return so that was a start. Angel had a rifle slung on his back with darts of tranquilizers. It was the only way to subdue the wolf without killing it. The place where Xander and Cordelia was where lovers go to make out or do other things. For Angel though it was like no one dated when he was with Buffy. Now that his girlfriend went evil everyone was hooking up.

Giles gave disapproving looks seeing couples in cars just going at it. Angel had a flashlight looking trying to remember all the werewolf movies he's seen. The best two he's seen was Silver Bullet and An American Werewolf in London. But he wondered what a real werewolf looked like. Angel then recognized two people making out but the guy making out with the girl wasn't kissing his girlfriend. Somebody's in trouble he thought.

"Maybe we should knock on a few windows, see if anyone has seen anything." Giles suggested in a whisper and Angel looked at him with a confused look. Angel then looked around trying to show Giles where they were.

"No one's seen anything." Angel pointed out and Giles nodded realizing that would be stupid. The slayer and the Watcher continued on for their hunt. Giles veered off in another direction and looked around an small opening but something caught him and he was trapped in a net. A man came out of the bushes with gun and cocked it.

"Got you!" The man pointed but then saw he had a man in the net.

"Angel! Angel!" Giles called out and Angel heard his Watcher and came running after him. Angel came in and a man pointed a gun to him. Angel took the tranq rifle he had and pointed it back at the man.

"Whoa, whoa!" The man yelled. "Put the gun down!"

"You first!" Angel demanded. "Who the hell are you?"

"Cain, but that's none of your god damn business!" The man answered and Angel cocked the tranq rifle showing the man he wasn't backing down.

"Cut him down." Angel still held his position and the man looked up to Giles and sighed. He lowered his weapon and cut the rope and Giles hit the floor. Angel walked over to Giles still holding the rifle and with hand still held the rifle out and with the other helped Giles up. "You ok?" Angel asked and Giles nodded brushing himself off.

"I'm fine," He assured Angel as he still held the rifle not trusting this man.

"Let's try this again who are and what's going on?" Angel asked and the man looked to Giles.

"Charming son you've got there." Cain commented.

"Better do as he asks." Giles told Cain.

"Hunting." Cain answered. "Hunting werewolves, pulled a tooth from everyone that I've killed." He then showed them a tooth necklace. "Why are you here?"

"Same," Angel answered still not lowering his rifle.

"Ever bag one before?" Cain asked but Angel said nothing and Cain smiled. "It's an art my friend."

"You kill them?" Giles asked and Cain nodded.

"You know they are people twenty eight days out of the month." Angel added.

"The money is good, anyways you know where else boys and girls like to hang out?" Cain asked as he started to pack up his stuff and Angel lowered the rifle.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"They like that whole sexual heat thing." Cain answered. "If the puppy ain't here then he's found another place." Cain then left. "Happy hunting." And he was off in the night.

"Where would the werewolf go then?" Giles asked.

"Got an idea, come on," Angel slung the rifle back over his shoulder and he and Giles left the place.

A young teen boy with brown hair, brown eyes no more than fourteen walked on the streets but stopped when hearing something. He continued on and ran into a girl.

"Hi, Elizabeth," She introduced herself. He had a vague resemblance of Angel so he'll do. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, thought I heard something." The boy answered and Elizabeth looked pretending to care.

"I don't see anything." She smiled at him. "If it's ok I'll walk you home, strange people come out on full moons." The boy smiled and nodded and they were off.

The Bronze was up and running with teens and wild hormones. Two people were talking, two unlikely people.

"It's just when I call him out he gets you know," Cordelia told Willow.

"Do I detect some jealousy?" Willow asked and Cordelia scoffed.

"Of you psh, no," Cordelia then sat back on the couch. "How's Angel doing?"

"He's keeping busy so he doesn't have to think about Buff,"

"Don't say the B word." Cordelia cut Willow off.

"Ok, he keeps busy to not think about…her." Willow corrected herself.

"So, you and Oz? What's going on?" Cordelia asked and Willow shrugged. They were having girl talk something Willow wasn't use to. Xander had always been her best friend so she couldn't talk about boys in front of him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Willow answered and she was frustrated about that.

"Men, is there anything worse?" And then both girls touched their cups to together and had a drink to that. "Except Angel, now that's a real man."

"Yeah, he's smart," Willow started.

"Hot," Cordelia added.

"Has some humor," Willow listed.

"Hot," Cordelia added again.

"Strong,"

"Hot,"

"Is a super hero," Willow kept going.

"Hot," Cordelia was stuck on that word.

"Cares,"

"Hot,"

"Is hot," Willow mentioned.

"Extremely, the B word is so missing out on that and if I was given the chance I'd tap it." Cordelia stated and Willow smiled nodding.

"You and me both." And then they clicked their cups together and drank to Angel. "Mmm, Angel,"

"Mmm, Angel," Cordelia repeated and they started to day dream for a moment until a werewolf came down from the ceiling landing in front of them. Cordelia and Willow screamed and got up as everyone scrambled away trying to get out as the werewolf growled. Willow grabbed Cordelia's hand and they ran out and the sound of a familiar Mustang pulling up. Angel got out the car grabbing the rifle and both Cordelia and Willow looked at each other with a sigh of attraction to Angel.

"It's in there!" Willow cried out and Angel ran in. Angel held the rifle hoping to get it in one shot. The place was trashed as he search and saw a shadow and followed it. Then he heard a growl and turned around and fired the rifle but the werewolf jumped out of the way. Angel went to reload but it was too late the werewolf jumped out of a window.

The werewolf ran down the street for a moment until it smelt blood. It walked on all fours seeing blood on the ground and then from behind a wall a body of a dead fell. The wolf got closer and Elizabeth came from the shadows in demon form. She growled at the werewolf and it growled back. She then smiled a little and disappeared into the shadows. The werewolf looked at the dead boy but took off.

The morning's light started come and the werewolf laid on the ground and morphed back into his human form. The young man opened his eyes and looked around wondering where he was, why he was naked and out in the woods. He quickly rushed home hoping no body saw him naked. Once home he got dressed and was scared. Something was happening.

Oz was at school wondering what was happening. His cousin Jake came over a few days ago and he was tickling him when his cousin bit his finger. Could that have really turned him? Should he ask Giles? Oz headed to the library seeing the A-Team was already there.

"What happened last night?" Oz asked. "Anyone get bitten or scratched?" And they shook their heads no.

"It got away and killed a young boy though." Giles added.

"We got one more night until next month." Angel stated as he sat in a chair and Oz nodded.

"But we can't tell who the wolf man is?" Oz asked.

"Well, Giles is researching and I'm an expert seen all the werewolf movies. Plus once I was a hyena so I know what's it like to crave fresh meat." Xander added and Oz looked to Angel asking what that meant.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later." Angel told Oz and then sighed. But then Oz thought about something.

"Larry," Oz said and they looked to him. "He showed me a bandage he had saying he got bit by a dog and it took like twenty or stitches."

"And that dudes always on the prowl, looking for girls, sniffing them out." Xander added.

"Well, Xander how about you walk right up to him ask?" Angel was being sarcastic but Xander nodded and walked away. Angel let out a frustrating sigh rubbing his eyes.

"While Xander goes and makes a fool of himself, Willow more research Angel, come with me." Giles then walked across the library and Angel got up and followed. He looked back to Oz and Willow and something was off about Oz.

Later on during lunch Willow was taking notes while Angel was taking a small nap when Xander cam through the doors.

"Larry isn't a werewolf, he's gay like macho gay!" Xander sounded terrified as Angel sat up.

"What the hell is he yelling about?" Angel asked waking up, he just fell asleep and was now confused.

"Larry, big guy Larry he's gayer than a hand basket full of rainbows." Xander answered. "I went to confront him and he was nervous, thought I caught our werewolf nope he says his secret is that he's gay."

"How's that for a plot twist?" Willow asked but also was confused, Larry? He hits on women left and right.

"Well, he thinks I'm gay now too." Xander added and Angel couldn't help himself and started to laugh. "That's not funny." Willow giggled a little but she was happy to see Angel finally crack a smile after nearly a week of being depressed.

"No, no it's not it's ok to be gay Xander, I support you." Angel tried to sound serious but was failing.

"Well, he's not a werewolf." Xander was trying to push this elsewhere. Angel smiled a little and laid back out on the couch.

Willow had enough, either Oz was in or out. She headed to his house at night and ranted to him that she had needs. Oz though didn't want her around and when she saw the cuffs and chains she got worried.

"Why do you have these?" She asked him but it was too late. He felt it and backed away.

"Please, Willow just get out of here." He demanded and she turned around as he fell behind the couch. He couldn't stop the change and Willow stayed still.

"Oz, what's happening?" She asked but her voice meant nothing as he changed hearing the ringing in his ears. Willow went to see what was wrong and a werewolf was before her. She screamed as it chased her and she ran out. If Angel never came to town she would have never been able to run like she can these days let alone jump a fence.

Back at the library Giles loaded the tranq rifle as Angel came in. When Giles turned to greet him he saw a rather pissed off Angel.

"Something wrong?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, that boy that was killed by the werewolf, he was killed by a vampire and turned." Angel explained. "Sent with love by Elizabeth." He added and Giles went a little white in the face. "I'll deal with it later, let's get this werewolf first." Giles nodded handing the rifle to Angel.

Willow was running in the woods and found the school campus and then saw across the way Angel and Giles walking to Angel's car.

"It's Oz!" Willow screamed and Angel looked up and ran to Willow. "It's Oz! He's the werewolf!" Angel ran to Willow and he and Giles circled her.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked sounding panicked and Willow nodded catching her breath. "He didn't scratch you or bite you?" She shook her head no but was on the verge of tears. Angel gently grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"He's in the woods." Willow added.

Cain held up a shotgun to Oz but before he could pulled the trigger Angel slammed the butt of the rifle on the back of the head but before he had a chance werewolf Oz charged at Angel. Angle rolled away and saw that he lost the rifle. He went to grab it but Oz charged at him. Angel jumped grabbing a tree branch and kicked Oz down. Willow came running in and grabbed the rifle and pulled the trigger. Werewolf Oz stopped and then fell down. Angel landed on the ground looking at the huge thing.

"Oh my god, I shot Oz." Willow sounded dumbfound as Angel came over to her and patted her back.

"Bagged yourself a werewolf, good job." He commented as Giles came running in and Cain got up and was about to take Angel out.

"Oh no, I wouldn't," Giles warned him but it was too late. Angel grabbed Cain's fist and punched him and Cain went to the ground.

"Get the hell out of my town." Angel told Cain as he slowly got up and backed away. Willow was sitting next to the sleeping werewolf and Angel squatted next to her.

"Is he going to be ok?" Willow asked.

"Maybe a little sore in the morning, I did kick him in the face." Angel meant to say yes.

The next day Oz sat alone and Willow found him. He wanted to get up and run but didn't. He needed to talk to her about this.

"Hey," Willow greeted.

"Hey," Oz repeated. "My face is killing me," He commented and Willow smiled a little knowing why.

"Sorry I shot you," Willow apologized. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Oz asked. "It's not everyday you find out you're a werewolf." Oz sounded embarrassed. "Giles said as long as I lock myself up around the full moon I should be ok. But still."

"I like you," Willow spoke up. "You're funny and smart and so what three days out of the month you aren't pleasant and well so am I." She added and Oz smiled. "So are we?" Willow asked and Oz smiled.

"We are." He answered and Willow decided to be bold and daring and leaned in for a kiss. It was just a quick one and then she walked away letting him think about it. "I'm a werewolf in love."

Angel sat in his room after a long day and sighed. He shouldn't be looking at these pictures but he was looking at the drawings he did of Buffy. He missed her and seeing these pictures didn't help him any. Angel put the drawing pad away and laid in his bed and shut the light out. Outside his house she watched his light go out and then walked away.

_**So what did you think of my version of this episode? I am trying to make all this have more edge and yes there's funny moments but I am making this very noir. Also the song has a nice tone and it fits so perfect with the chapter and overall feel of the book. Also Elizabeth is stalking Angel and it's a bit different than Angelus stalking Buffy. **_

_**More in the forum about this chapter and a longer look to chapter 15 and maybe a look to Book 3 guess you need to find out. Don't forget about the poll and the forum is TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are awesome. **_

_Chapter 15 Hot and Bothered_

"_I'm ok," Angel assured him._

"_No you're not. You loved her, you two had sex and then she rejected you, tried to kill you and your friends. No you're not ok. If that were me, a girl I really cared about did that I'd be in shambles." Xander finished and Angel nodded._

"_Then I'm thankful that I am not you." Angel had a small smile and Xander rolled his eyes. "I know what I'll have to do and I know Buffy is gone."_

"_Yeah but Elizabeth has the same face." Xander reminded him._

"_But I know who Buffy is and Elizabeth is nothing like that." Angel then held up the crossbow and fired at an oncoming vampire and he was dust. _


	15. Hot and Bothered

Chapter 15 Hot and Bothered

_**A/N: What two updates just one day a part? You thank me later. Ok this chapter/episode is somewhat like the episode Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered…almost. First we are more like at the end of March and into April. In the series this was the Valentine's Day episode, which Valentine's Day happens in February. **_

_**Back in the chapter Parting Gifts it was Angel's birthday and I set it in March. Why did I do that? I wanted to give Angel and Buffy more time to date and be together because in BTVS they dated for three months. Here they've dated for nearly five months. It makes it harder on Angel.**_

_**Anyways the concept is still there but with a little twist involved. Yes all the girls are going to get hot and bothered by Xander but also one other person too. **_

_Well hell sees her shadow in my backseat  
And her friends are standing right in front of me  
World wide from the center burning turkey  
Open up said Everybody loves me_

_And you don't have to make a sound_  
_Cause they got what you need_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_God love all the people that have warned you_  
_God love all your sentimental virtue_  
_Eight balls with the takers that'll make you_  
_Lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you_

_Cause you don't have to make a sound_  
_They got what you need_  
_What you need_  
_Like you say_

_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good I might die_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Get down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me_

_Well I_  
_Play the music don't stop till I turn gray_  
_Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade,_  
_He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree_  
_Hope I'll remember the good things that I'll never made_

_Cause you don't have to make a sound_  
_They got what you need_  
_Like you say_

_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good I might die_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Get down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Oh_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_

_Don't need my health_  
_Got my name and got my wealth I_  
_Stare at the sun_  
_Just for kicks all by myself I_  
_Lose track of time_  
_So I might be past my prime_  
_But_  
_I'm feeling oh so good_  
_YEAH!_

_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good I might die_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Get down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me!_  
_Don't you know you wanna_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_WHOOOOA! YEAH!_

_OneRepublic song Everybody Loves Me_

Angel leaned against a headstone as he was patrolling tonight. Xander tagged along as well and while Angel rather be alone it was a little nice to have company. Xander was talking about Cordelia to Angel seeing if it was a good idea to date her. Cordelia and Xander were not dating but were. They were dating in the shadows. Angel didn't care one way or another it's Cordelia. Then Xander dropped something and he looked scared as it hit the ground. Angel grabbed it first and it was a heart necklace.

"Oh, you know just something stupid." Xander brushed it off.

"A fourteen karat gold necklace isn't something stupid Xander." Angel commented as he looked at and Xander snatched it away. "You really like her."

"Look I know I shouldn't be talking to you about dating and what not since Buff…her," Xander caught himself and Angel fought hard not to get down on himself.

"I'm ok," Angel assured him.

"No you're not. You loved her, you two had sex and then she rejected you, tried to kill you and your friends. No you're not ok. If that were me, a girl I really cared about did that I'd be in shambles." Xander finished and Angel nodded.

"Then I'm thankful that I am not you." Angel had a small smile and Xander rolled his eyes. "I know what I'll have to do and I know Buffy is gone."

"Yeah but Elizabeth has the same face." Xander reminded him.

"But I know who Buffy is and Elizabeth is nothing like that." Angel then held up the crossbow and fired at an oncoming vampire and he was dust.

"Show off," Xander muttered.

"Come on, had enough of this place for a night." Angel then headed out with Xander following.

Angel was at his locker putting some books away and jumped when he closed it. Giles was standing there.

"Yes, Giles," Angel put his backpack on.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked and Angel nodded.

"Two is ok too." Angel added and then he noticed Giles started to gaze at something and he looked in the direction seeing Jenny. Angel should forgive Jenny, she didn't know what would happen but it's those secrets that could have prevented this. One day maybe but he knew it was hurting Giles. But once again he and his Watcher were having chick problems.

Angel sat in Giles' office with his Watcher in front of him. Giles and Jenny didn't break up but they were broken up. They hadn't spoken much since Buffy's turning. Secrets can destroy things.

"You ok?" Angel asked his Watcher.

"Oh, me yes, yes I'll be ok. I'm actually more concerned about you." Giles answered. "It's about Elizabeth I have been researching her and things get worse as I read." Angel took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Elizabeth has patterns she displays most often in men, one could say she hates men."

"Displays?" Angel asked.

"Oh, no need to go into details yet but I've been trying to find out where she came from her life prior to being a vampire and she lived a…a not so pleasant one." Giles finished. "Her hate for men comes from her father from what I've read."

"Was she abused?" Angel asked and Giles didn't say anything, which meant yes.

"Men are the last thing she wants to be around and her kills to them are very brutal, I need you to be careful." Giles warned him.

In the factory on the table were clothes and jewelry. Drusilla and Elizabeth have been busy taking what they want. Spike rolled up to them wanting Drusilla's attention but she was more into Elizabeth. They were trying on some of the clothes dressing each other in scarves and hats.

"Pet, how about you spend time with daddy?" Spike asked Drusilla.

"Oh, but me and Lizzy were going to go out, we're getting hungry." Drusilla answered.

"Don't worry Spike we'll bring you back something." Elizabeth smiled.

"You should be taking care of that slayer you've been with." Spike added and then in a flash Elizabeth was in front of him.

"I don't want to hear about the slayer." Elizabeth growled.

"Well, to bad because the guy keeps ruining our plans." Spike reminded her. "And the more you play with your food the more angry he'll get."

"I'll handle him, I'm having fun first, I like the foreplay then I'll take it one step more." Elizabeth smiled as Drusilla held up a necklace and Elizabeth walked over to her as Drusilla put it on.

"Lizzy's so pretty," Drusilla commented.

At the Bronze Angel, Willow and Xander sat at a table as Xander held the box with the necklace in it. Angel could tell he was nervous and he was all dressed up to for it. Then Angel spotted Cordelia and Xander saw her too.

"Oh, god," Xander sounded nervous and then felt Angel pat him on the back.

"Go get her big boy," Angel had a sarcastic smile and he sighed and got up and walked to Cordelia. "Alright I'm out," Angel got up but Willow was staring at Oz who was onstage. Everybody was in love. This was proof to him that he wasn't completely apart of this world. Angel left the Bronze and headed outside to his car. Once he got to his car he felt that chill up his back and looked around. There were people out side so he wasn't alone. Angel shut his car door and stood there. He knew she was stalking him.

"I'm not stupid so show yourself Elizabeth." Angel demanded and then he saw her step out of the shadows. She looked like Buffy and god he wished she was right now. She stood there smiling at him.

"Hi," She greeted him and then stepped a little closer. "Been missing you, I know you've been missing me." Angel didn't move, he didn't say anything he was trying to tell himself that this was not Buffy. He knew who Buffy was. You can split Buffy and Elizabeth a part and stand them side-by-side. They have the same smile, the same hair, the same face but he knows which one is Buffy, he knows in his gut. And this thing standing before him was not Buffy, was not his vampire. "God, you look so good tonight." She was trying to tease him.

Angel reached for the car door and opened it and got in. He couldn't look at her right now nor stand to stay or he just might give in. Angel turned on the car and drove away leaving her there. Elizabeth watched him drive off and she smiled knowing she was slowly breaking him.

Morning came and Angel was rushing to the library. Elizabeth was showing herself to him. It could mean she was upping her game so he had to up his. As he sped walk the hall Xander went to stop him.

"Not now Xander," Angel blew him off and went into the library. Giles heard the doors opened and came from behind a bookshelf upstairs and saw Angel and knew something was wrong. While Angel was going to explain to Giles about Elizabeth Xander was griping about Cordelia to another girl. This girl Amy saw the witch from last year and since then has practice. She doesn't do much but things have gone her way since. Xander was about to go and tell that she has been using witchcraft to get by in school.

"Fine, what do you want?" Amy asked and Xander nodded. He and Cordelia broke up last night mostly because Cordelia wanted to be with her friends and Xander was cramping her style.

"I want to come out on top. I'm tired of being last place of being nothing." Xander began. "Oh, and not only that I'm tired of seeing my friend Angel who sacrifices everything and gets nothing in return. We're going to play with magic." Xander then took Amy and led her away.

"A love spell?" Amy asked as they were alone and Xander explained everything.

"Yes and something for Angel as well, something that makes everyone appreciate him." Xander added.

"Those kinds of spells are dangerous and very easy to mix up." Amy explained. "I don't know about this." She looked up to Xander. "I'll need something of hers and something of his."

"Done." Xander then left.

Angel walked into the library where Giles was reading and he threw his backpack on the table causing Giles to jump. Angel sighed and paced back and forth.

"Everything alright?" Giles asked taking his glasses off and standing up.

"No, nothing is alright." Angel spat at him. "Elizabeth was at the Bronze and waited for me. Maybe she was trying to seduce me I don't know. But it was working." He explained. "Look, quit trying to protect me from my ex ok. I need to know how she thinks, I need to know any weaknesses, anything that can help defeat her." Angel was serious now. "I'm getting real sick of her shit."

"Alright, alright, alright," Giles didn't want Angel to know all the evil about Elizabeth but if she was going to be using her tactics on Angel then maybe he should. "We'll start right now. Uh, here," Angel led Angel to his office and found a piece of paper. "Grab these books and I'll start sorting things out by date."

The next day came around and Angel got out of his car and a girl walked up to him smiling.

"Hi, Angel," She smiled but Angel didn't do anything and kept walking. He noticed he kept getting strange looks from girls well stranger looks. Xander was waiting for Angel and when he spotted him and ran up to him.

"So, how do you feel today?" Xander asked him and Angel looked really confused as they walked side by side together.

"Look, I'll catch up I need to see Giles real quick." Angel then headed to the library and found Giles reading up on Elizabeth. Angel sat down and his Watcher did a quick glance at him.

"Might have found something useful." Giles spoke up as he read. "Ah, it says Elizabeth nails a puppy,"

"Skip it," Angel demanded and Giles looked up.

"It could be useful," Giles defended himself.

"I don't have a puppy, I like dogs so freakin' skip it now." Angel demanded and Giles closed the book and walked to find another one. "See what else you can find need to go to class." Angel got up and was second-guessing himself about finding more about his ex. Angel went to his locker and Xander found him.

"Noticing anything strange?" Xander asked looking around as Angel put his stuff way and grabbed what he needed.

"Hey, Angel, hey Xander," Another girl passed by them smiling.

"See what I mean?" Xander asked and now Angel saw it. Girls were looking at them and then Amy came over to the smiling.

"Hi Xander," She greeted them and then there was a twinkle in her eye looking at Angel. "The spell might not have worked." Angel then glared at Xander.

"What spell?" Angel demanded.

"Oh nothing big just a little love spell for him and an appreciation spell for you." Amy answered and got closer to Angel. "Might have done something wrong." She smiled at Xander. "You two busy after school? Cause I'm not." Angel closed his locker and grabbed Xander and yanked him away.

"Hey Angel, hey Xander," Another girl greeted them smiling as Angel pulled Xander along trying to find a secluded place to talk to him. Then Willow saw them and she was smiling.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Angel stated.

"You know, I've never said thank you Angel. And Xander you and I have been friends for a very long time." Willow started and she got closer to them. "I'd like for both of you to be my first,"

"Basemen right? Please say it's first basemen." Xander blurted out and Willow had a wicked smile.

"If that's what they're calling it." She answered and Angel pushed Xander back. But then they both noticed all the girls in the hallway were staring them down, licking their lips, eyeing them.

"You royally screwed up this time, we need to get Giles." Angel slowly walked down the hall as all the girls looked at him and Xander. They got to the library seeing Giles was studying again. Giles looked up at them confused as they stood there looking nervous.

"What did you two do?" Giles asked and Angel pointed to Xander.

"He did something." Angel answered.

"It was a harmless spell." Xander argued.

"No spell is harmless Xander." Giles reminded him.

"Ok, ok, it was just a love spell for Cordelia because she dumped me and then I thought Angel doesn't get enough appreciation or a break so I wanted people to appreciate him more but it back fired and now all the girls want us. Sounds awesome on paper but it's really not" Xander finished just as Jenny walked in.

"Rupert we need to talk." Jenny stated and then looked at Angel and Xander and then smiled. "How are you two doing?" She got closer.

"See," Xander pointed out.

"Angel have you been working out?" She asked and then Giles pulled Jenny away.

"How could you do this?" Giles asked and Xander shrugged.

"Love?" He asked.

"I can show you two love." Jenny added and that made Giles mad.

"You have any idea how serious this is?" Giles was very upset and Angel looked to Jenny as she looked like she was about to burst. "Who preformed the spell?"

"Amy but I can't near her without her wanting to grope." Xander answered.

"I'll find Amy and see if we can stop this in the mean time you two stay here." Giles ordered and took Jenny with him as she whined wanting them. Just then Oz walked in and punched Xander to the ground.

"What did you do to Willow?" He asked and Angel sighed.

"Ok, ok listen. Xander and Angel go home and lock yourselves away before more problems are caused. I'll find Amy to break the spell." Giles stated and Angel and Xander left or at least tried. A swarm of girls ran to him.

"I am so going to kill you." Angel stated and grabbed Xander and ran the other way. "Run your ass off, if you trip not getting you!" Angel stated the terms.

Giles was in the library with Amy as she came looking for Angel and Xander. Jenny paced wanting to find the two boys.

"This isn't love this is obsession. Somehow you melded the spells together and it backed fired. I need to know the two spells you used." Giles told Amy.

"I want Angel and Xander." Amy stated and Giles sighed.

Angel and Xander ran out to the parking lot and heard a scream as Cordelia ran. Xander ran to Cordelia and grabbed her and caught up with Angel and as they rounded the corner there were more girls and Willow was one of them holding an axe.

"Oh shit," Angel muttered.

"Willow, no," Xander pleaded.

"I love you both and I rather see you two die than be with anyone." Willow sobbed and went after them. Angel, Cordelia and Xander ran but she wasn't all obsessive over them. Angel opened the car door as Cordelia jumped into the back and Xander in the passenger's seat. Angel turned the car on and shifted the car into reverse and pulled out, shifted again and sped off.

"What's going on!" Cordelia demanded.

"I meant to put a love spell on you but it didn't work. I also thought Angel could use some appreciation but that didn't work either. Now every girl in town wants us." Xander explained.

"You did what!" Cordelia yelled and started to slap Xander. Angel let her, he deserved it for now.

"Giles is working on it. We just need to stay away from everyone." Angel stated as he eased up a little but where could they go? Angel pulled up to his house and got inside and now they had to wait.

A few hours went by but nothing from Giles. Night was here and he was getting worried. Angel then heard the front door opened and went to check it and it was mom.

"You're home early." Joyce said usually because Angel came home closer to dinner. She walked into the kitchen seeing Xander and Cordelia. "Hey guys," She greeted them and they mumbled. "Long day?" Joyce asked and then walked over to Xander and started to rub his shoulders and Angel's blood boiled. "Oh, you are tense,"

"I am so going to kill you." Angel was dead serious now. Angel walked to his mom and didn't want to do this and put her in the closet and she banged on the door to get out. "Upstairs," Angel demanded knowing he might be grounded for doing this. Angel headed upstairs following them and he checked around his room. "We should be ok."

"Works in theory," Angel snapped around and saw Elizabeth standing there.

"Get out," Angel told his friends and they left his room and Elizabeth was right in front of him literally purring.

"God, I miss the way you feel," She ran her hands up his shirt. "So warm," Angel then realized this was the spell working on her. "My Angel, kiss me please, I'm dying without you." Angel then pushed her back. He wished it was her but it was the spell. "Angel, what's wrong?" She got closer to him and then he heard something downstairs. The mob found them. "I'm yours, please I need you I'm going crazy without you." She started to tear up as she got closer and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips touch his and he wanted it but it was the spell and he grabbed the necklace Buffy gave him and she backed away hissing.

"You don't love me! How could you not!" She cried with tears. "I love you Angel! I do! I need you!" She begged and then he heard a scream and it was Cordelia. Angel's heart was being ripped again as Elizabeth was pleading for him but his friends needed him. Angel left his room to help them or at least try. He had to push his way through the girls as they were pulling at him. Elizabeth followed him not letting up. Angel managed to get Cordelia and Xander into the basement but he wasn't sure how long they had with Elizabeth up there.

"Now what?" Cordelia asked as the basement window was broken. Angel got in front of his friends pushing them into the corner as the mob broke through and started to attack. They screamed for Angel and Xander as Angel tried to push them off and then saw Elizabeth pushing her way through.

"Come on Giles," Angel begged as Elizabeth reached for him and then the girls stopped. It stopped so quickly as they backed away. Willow, Jenny and Joyce looked around wondering what happened. Angel's eyes locked with Elizabeth's and in flash she was gone. He knew that was going to piss her off. The woman started to leave sounding confused as Angel got up. He picked Xander up and he saw Elizabeth too and could only imagine what happened.

"I'm sorry," Xander apologized but Angel said nothing and walked away.

The next day came around and Angel looked up seeing Xander at the doors of the library. Angel went back to his book ready to ignore him as Xander walked in.

"I'm sorry man I really am I…I didn't think." Xander was about grabble before Angel. "I can only imagine what happened between you and Elizabeth and I'm sorry." Angel then looked up at him.

"For a moment I almost caved." Angel spoke up and sighed.

"Shows how strong you really are." Xander then sat down. "I'm never going to be that strong ever I mean I turned to witchcraft." Xander was upset that he hurt Angel. "If it's an constellation Willow won't even talk to me." Xander sighed a loud one. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me either." He then got up to leave.

"Xander," Angel said and Xander turned around. "I'm pissed about what you did but I understand." That was all Angel was going to give him and Xander was going to take it. Xander left the library and then bumped into Cordelia. There was an awkward silence between them but Cordelia held out her hand and Xander smiled a little and took it. They walked down the hall together hand in hand.

Angel remained in the library and reached for something. He was wearing the medal and cross. It did protect him last night not just from Elizabeth but from himself. Maybe Buffy did give it to him just in case Elizabeth did return. And then had the psalm card she had. He went to her apartment and found it. This had to be against Elizabeth, she was fighting her demon but lost. Angel looked at the prayer card and he hoped it would protect him too. He knew the day was coming to face her and he would need all the strength to do it.

_**So this was a little different. Again a little bit of humor because things are starting to not be funny anymore as we begin to wrap this story up. So I have deeper look in the forum on this chapter mostly about Angel and Elizabeth. There was some stuff going on and from the last chapter it seemed Angel was level headed about it but he admits he's not. Also, a sneak peek is here for chapter 16 with a longer look in the forum. Also maybe something on Book 3 awaits you guys. So check it out at TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse and stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are most welcomed.**_

_Chapter 16 No More Tears_

_Killing Elizabeth wasn't going to be easy and not just on a physical level but emotionally. She had the same face as Buffy and some how Angel was going to have to see past it. _

"_You're not a killer Angel and I know that. You have no malaise in you, no hate and I know you'll be able to do this." Giles assured him. Watcher and slayer then faced each other and Giles saw a far cry from the Angel he met a year ago to the Angel that stood before him. How can you kill someone you once trusted, some who once cared for you and cared right back? How do you do it? Giles couldn't help but pull Angel in for a hug and he accepted. Angel fought not to cry but a few tears slipped. _


	16. No More Tears

Chapter 16 No More Tears

_**A/N: Ok, so in the series after the Valentine's Day episode mister Whedon shocked us in the Passion episode. Well, I'm not going shock and aw you guys in this but going on a little bit of a different route. It follows Passion but it veers off a little and you'll see where. Enjoy. **_

_Passion. _

_It lies in all of us. Sleeping...waiting... _

_And though unwanted...unbidden... it will stir... ...open its jaws, and howl. _

_It speaks to us... guides us... Passion rules us all. And we obey. _

_What other choice do we have? _

_Passion is the source of our finest moments. _

_The joy of love...the clarity of hatred...and the ecstasy of grief._

_It hurts sometimes more than we can bear._

_If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace._

_But we would be hollow._

_Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... _

_Without passion, we'd be truly dead._

Cordelia and Xander were dancing together along with Oz and Willow, Angel was the fifth wheel tonight. He was slowly getting over the fact the Buffy was gone. The idea of killing her was becoming more real. As Angel was being surrounded by his friends and feeling happy to have him he felt someone watching him. There was always someone watching him in the shadows, cold shadows. The A-Team grabbed their things and started to leave the Bronze to call it a night. She follows him in the shadows of the darkest night obsessed by him. No man has made her this obsessed she hates him for it.

Once home Angel was finishing his night routine before bed. And she waits for him, watching him. He took his shirt off tossing it on a chair and climbed into his bed and shut the light off. She could still him through the window perfectly as he was settling. And now she waits for him to be asleep.

Elizabeth stepped into his room quietly and walked to his bed as he was in deep sleep, his heart was beating at a slow and steady pace. She sat down gently on his bed reaching over and watched him. She smiled watching him sleep, he looked so innocent and it was rather soothing to watch him. Elizabeth reached out and touched his face to feel it and he didn't stir and she continued to watch.

Angel heard his alarm go off and he rolled over to turn it off. As he pressed the button he saw an envelope sitting on the nightstand. Angel grabbed the envelope and opened it and it was a letter. His heart started to race and he sat up, threw the covers off and checked his room. She wasn't here and he forgot to close the window. Angel stood before his mirror and saw the Arch Angel Michael medal and cross around his neck, he remembers taking it off last night. He still had the Igone tattoo on his arm back from November. He looked different even to himself as he still held his gaze in the mirror.

Angel made it to the library and the A-Team was already there talking. When they looked up at Angel and saw that angry look they knew something happened. Angel walked to the head of the table looking around at them.

"She was in my last night." And that was Angel's good morning to everyone. Giles took his glasses off in concern. Obviously Elizabeth didn't hurt him but she watched him.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, she left a note and I remembered taking off my necklace and it was on my neck when I woke up." Angel answered.

"What kind of note?" Giles asked. Angel didn't want to show him because it was rather sick. Elizabeth was sick and twisted in her little love letter. It talked about their night they had all the things she wanted to do to him now both sexual and non-sexual. Basically she had plans to rape him, torture him and then kill him.

"Just a note," Angel answered.

"I thought a vampire can't come in unless you invite them?" Cordelia asked and Giles nodded but that was only half true.

"Once you invite them in then they're always welcomed." Giles answered and Angel sighed.

"Sounds like you need to chain the doors, switch up the locks maybe even get a dog." Xander suggested and Willow nodded.

"Is there a way I can?" Angel asked Giles.

"I'll look it up," Giles then sat down thinking. "So Elizabeth has decided to step up her harassment on you."

"By sneaking into his room, putting a necklace on him and leaving a note saying Elizabeth was here?" Cordelia asked. "Why, what will that do?" She asked. "Why not just slit his throat or strangle him while he sleeping? Maybe even cut his heart out." That made Angel uncomfortable to say the least. Everyone was quiet and Cordelia looked around. "Sorry,"

"Yes, yes well, Elizabeth's tactics are different when comes to…vanquishing an enemy." Giles went ahead and took over as Angel sat down and he was a little more focused on what Cordelia had said and now he wasn't going to sleep anymore. "Hers is a classic battle strategy to throw one's opponent off their game. She's trying to provoke you. She's trying to goad you into a mishap of some sort uh taunting if you will."

"The classic na, na, na, na, na approach to battle." Xander summed it up and Willow rolled her eyes.

"Complex issues boiled down one o one." Oz added and Angel sighed.

"How the hell do I defeat her?" Angel asked and Giles sighed.

"That's the thing she's not a typical vampire. She took it upon herself to learn deep traits of the underworld. She mastered things at an early age from a vampire's stand point." Giles explained.

"Mastered what?" Angel asked.

"Her speed is one," Giles answered. "You've noticed she is very fast. A vampire her age in all written record has never achieved that. Her skills are so fine tuned for two hundred years old when a vampire that's three even four hundred years old are still working on." That wasn't comforting for Angel either.

"So, she's an over achiever." Willow summed that part up and Giles nodded.

"We have to start studying her habits more." Giles laid out a plan.

"Buffy told me once before she killed Drusilla she killed her family first." Angel explained meaning if they were going into battle and making plans then here's one thing he's learned. Everyone looked around. "Is my mom in danger?" He asked and Giles wanted to say no but if this is Elizabeth then no one is safe. "Should I tell her the truth?"

"You can't do that," Giles jumped in Angel looked frustrated.

"If the truth keeps her alive then why not?" Angel asked, if Elizabeth was planning on killing his mom and telling her the truth about who and what he is can save her then forget the secrecy about being a slayer. "Elizabeth can walk into my house freely when ever the hell she wants and I'm not always there."

"I will find a spell or something to help," Giles tried to assure his slayer. "Listen I need you to keep a level head in this ok. If you stop thinking straight then you yourself will go down." Giles put it all in perspective.

"And what about you guys?" Angel asked and they all looked at him curiously. "You're my people, she wants to attack me in that way then you're all in danger." Then hit them that they were. That spooked them all that Elizabeth might be after them.

"Put a spell on my house Giles." Xander begged and now this was getting out of hand.

"Guys, please we will figure this out." Giles was worried too. All of them were at some sort of risk. "Angel, listen you mustn't let your feelings get in the way no matter how provocative Elizabeth may get."

"So ignore her and she'll go away?" Angel asked and Giles sighed. "Fine, gotta go." Angel grabbed his bag and left and for Giles that was one point to Elizabeth and zero points to Angel.

Giles made his way into Jenny's class before the first bell rings to start the day. There was that awkward silence between them as they looked at each other. They needed to talk and work something out. Angel and Buffy couldn't work anything out but maybe these two could.

"How have you been Rupert?" Jenny asked.

"Not good actually," Giles answered and sighed. "Ever since Buffy lost her soul," Jenny nodded knowing that Angel was suffering the most from this. They could all feel it deep down that Angel and Elizabeth were going to go head to head and everyone feared who was going to come out of it. "She's reverting back to her old ways, she was in Angel's room last night. Need to find a spell to protect his house." Jenny perked up a little and found a book on her desk and handed it to him.

"This might help," She offered and he took it. "Been doing a lot of reading since Buffy changed and I don't think you have that one."

"Thank you," Giles was grateful.

"So, how's Angel doing?" Jenny asked and Giles sighed.

"How do you think?" Giles answered with a question and Jenny sighed.

"I know you feel betrayed," Jenny started.

"You think?" Giles scoffed a little.

"Rupert," Jenny had to try to explain herself. "I was raised by the people Elizabeth hurt the most. My duty and loyalty to them was the very first thing I was ever taught. I didn't come here to hurt anyone. And I lied to you because I thought that was the right thing to do." Jenny sighed not looking at Giles but this was her apology and Giles should forgive her. She was doing only what was asked. "I didn't know what would happen or that I was going to fall in love with you." Her voice was quiet and Giles looked up at her. "Oh god, is it to late to take that back?"

"Do you want to?" Giles asked stepping a little closer to her.

"I just want to be right with you." Jenny answered fighting back the tears. "I don't expect anything more. I just want to so badly to make this up to you."

"I understand," Giles was accepting her apology slowly. "But I'm not the one you need to make it up to." Giles added and Jenny nodded. The person hurt the most by all this was Angel. "Thanks for the book." And Giles left.

Night came around and Angel was at the dinner table with his mother eating. Things were a little tense between them but Joyce wasn't sure why. Angel has grown quieter and more reserved over the last month well really since he came back from Europe. Right now he was sort of eating his dinner and that sent a red flag up. Angel eats a lot of food and this dinner was one of his favorites so if he's not touching it then something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Joyce asked and Angel looked up half asleep. "You know you can tell me anything." He knew that was half true. Before he became the slayer he could tell her everything but the slayer life was consuming him whole. Maybe he could tell her without actually telling her.

"You remember Buffy right?" Angel asked his mother. She met Buffy a year ago and it hit him, it's been right around a year since he met her. Joyce nodded with a small smile.

"She was a nice girl." Joyce added taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah we're…or we were dating." Angel admitted and Joyce nodded.

"Were dating?" Joyce asked and he nodded. "Let me guess she's changed, not the same when you guys first met."

"You can say that." Angel stated but his mom had no idea how much Buffy has changed she was truly a new person. "Since the…break up she's been following me around and,"

"Do we need to have someone step in?" Joyce was now concerned for her son. Girls can be just as evil when it comes to stalking just like men and sometimes worse.

"No, no, nothing like that she's just having a little trouble." Angel needed his mom to know only so much and not get her involved. "If you see her around let me talk to her ok." Joyce nodded but she didn't approve as Angel grabbed his plate and headed to the sink.

The night continued on as Angel walked the house making sure everything was locked and all the windows were shut and nothing could get in. He was also vampire proofing the house as much as he could. He was going to place a cross and holy water at every entrance. Then there was a knock at the door. Angel's heart started to race as he walked over to it and opened but relaxed.

"Willow?" He asked and she looked scared. "What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth, I, I invited her into my room once and she…she killed my fish leaving a note." Willow explained and Angel pulled her inside and now he was getting very mad. She was going after her friends. It was just a couple of fish but still. "One time I'm glad my parents didn't get me a puppy."

"You can stay here plus I can use the help," Angel then had her follow him to the living room where he had a bag and he opened it. There were small bottles of holy water, crosses, stakes the usual vampire weapons. "Help me bless the house. It's not going to keep her out completely but it will make her back off." Angel handed her a little card. "Ok we're going to bless all the doors and any way in. Once we bless it a cross will go next to it. First we start outside with these," Angel then showed Willow four St. Michael medals similar to Angel's necklace. "We bury them in the four corners of the property."

"Ok," Willow then followed Angel out as they put the medals in the ground and then went back inside.

"We'll both recite the card as I put the holy water over the doors and the crosses." Angel explained as they stood at the front door. "Ready?" He asked and Willow nodded.

"Bless this space and all who enter in it, keep it safe from all evil." Both began as Angel dipped his finger into the holy water bottle and made the sign of the cross over the door.

"St. Michael, the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the Devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray. And do thou, oh Prince of the Heavenly Host, by the power of God, cast into Hell, Satan and all the other evil spirits who prowl about the world, seeking the ruin of souls. Amen." The front door was blessed.

"Ok, let's move on." Angel then led Willow to the back door.

At the factory Drusilla walked in to a room where Spike sat in his wheel chair looking depressed. Drusilla held something behind her back as she smiled getting closer to him.

"I have something for you love," She smiled and Spike looked up as she held out a little dog. "Found her, she's an orphan. Her owner died without a fight." Drusilla smiled holding the little dog and bent over holding it in front of Spike. "Now, open wide." Spike turned away. "Oh, Spike you need to eat something. Now open up for mommy."

"I won't have you feed me like a child Dru," Spike was angry as he rolled away.

"Why not?" Elizabeth came in and hoped on the table walking to them. "She already bathes, changes you and carries you like a child." She smiled but Spike did not, he wasn't amused.

"Lizzy, where have you been? The sun is almost up." Drusilla jumped up on the table. "We were worried."

"No we weren't." Spike protested and Drusilla looked to Elizabeth.

"You must forgive Spike he's a little testy tonight. He doesn't get out much anymore." Drusilla sounded sad.

"Maybe I'll roll him around when I go out next time." Elizabeth smiled and Drusilla smiled too but once again Spike didn't. He's forgotten what a bitch Elizabeth was. "It won't be that bad, maybe I'll roll you down a hill. Vampire on wheels that has to be scary."

"Shut up you whore," Spike didn't want to hear it. "It's because of your boyfriend I'm like this. You're sitting there watching him jack off at night instead of killing him."

"I haven't seen him do that, maybe he thinks about me when he does." Elizabeth smiled at that thought. "That might interesting."

"Have you forgotten that you're a bloody guest in my home?" Spike was getting very testy with her and Elizabeth stood up.

"Have you forgotten who brought you into this world? Hmm?" Elizabeth asked. "Without me the two of you would lost so I deserve some respect."

"Yeah because sleeping with the enemy gets you that kind of respect." Spike added and Elizabeth stood there.

"Come Drusilla, let's go take a bath." Elizabeth suggested and Drusilla smiled.

"Can you drown me?" She asked and Elizabeth nodded as she jumped off the table and they left Spike there. Spike was the odd man out when it was Darla, Elizabeth and Drusilla. He was the muscle but they carried out the work. Ever since the Fang Four broke up a hundred years ago he had Drusilla all to himself and now it was happening all over again. Just as they were about to turn the corner Drusilla stopped and held her stomach.

"Oh, no, oh, no," Drusilla held the wall. "It worries," She started as Elizabeth listened. "Someone, an old enemy is seeking help. Help to destroy our happy home."

Jenny wanted to make things right and she had an idea. She was up all night researching, going through books and literature. Right now she was at the local magic shop with a list of things. But it wasn't a typical magic shop it was more of a voodoo, witchcraft shop.

"How may help you today?" A man asked and Jenny faced him.

"Oh uh," Jenny paused for a moment and took a piece of paper out of her bag. "I need an Orb of Thesulah." Jenny answered.

"You must be Janna," The man said with a smile as he looked for what she asked for. "Your uncle Enyos told me about you." Jenny was a little nervous now as the man opened a box and pulled out a small glass ball. "Sorry to hear about your uncle."

"Its ok," Jenny wanted to move on and get back to the school.

"You do know the ritual for the undead have been lost?" The man asked. "The text is gibberish."

"Without the translated text the Orb of Thesulah is useless." Jenny continued knowing the deal. Jenny paid for it and was on her way. She was not only researching last night but created a computer program to translate the long lost text. Hopefully tonight Elizabeth will have her soul again.

Jenny was alone in her classroom when Angel walked in and that surprised her. Jenny was nervous about seeing him. She stood up from her desk wondering why he was here.

"Can I help you Angel?" She asked and he folded his arms.

"I know what you did, you didn't mean it and," Angel paused for a moment. "He misses you and I don't want him to be lonely, no one should be." Angel was about to leave.

"Angel," Jenny called to him. "If I could make this right I would." Angel nodded and left. Once inside the school Giles found him holding a book.

"I found the spell to revoke the invitation rite to Elizabeth. The only way we can get in is if you invite her in or the soul of the owner of the house dies." Giles explained and Angel nodded.

"I did the protection prayer last night and I think it worked." Angel added.

"This very similar and with the protection prayer it should be bullet proof." Giles added. Angel would do Willow's place first and then his.

Elizabeth smiled seeing that Joyce was pulling up to the driveway. She got to the driver door as Joyce came out with some bags.

"Hi, Miss Joyce I need to talk to you." She sounded urgent.

"You're Buffy right?" She asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"Has Angel told you about us?" She asked and Joyce nodded.

"Yes, and you stay away from son." Joyce was serious, no one hurts her son.

"But I can't," Elizabeth started as Joyce started to walk away. "Please, talk to him I miss him and going crazy with him. Please convince him." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I want you to leave my son alone." Joyce demanded.

"I can't stop thinking about him." That part was true although Elizabeth won't admit it. "Haven't been able to stop since he and I made love." Joyce's eyes then widen. Her son would never make that mistake, she taught him better than that. "Please, I'm dying without him." Joyce then opened the door and Elizabeth was about to follow her in but something stopped her and she looked around. Angel then stood before her. Not only that she felt that these grounds were blessed.

"Hey, baby," He greeted her and she looked shocked. "Changed the locks." Angel then slammed the door on her and Elizabeth took off. She smiled though, this wasn't over she had other plans. Of course she wanted to torture Angel and now it was time to target one of his own. It's not to make them scared but it was to be in control of the situation and to keep Angel out of control.

Later that night at the school Jenny sipped on her coffee waiting for the program to finish. She's been sitting there for a while now. After she was done and hopefully it works Giles will stop by and they could talk. Then the little bar on the screen finished filling and then on one side of the screen was a text in some strange language. The other side of the screen was blanket for a moment but the computer translated the text into English. Jenny smiled, she did it she couldn't believe she did it. Buffy could have her soul again.

Jenny saved both text on a disk and set the disk aside. She then went to print out both text and waited. She's done it, she can give Buffy her soul, Angel can have Buffy again. And she and Giles could make amends for what happened. Just as she waited for her print out Jenny looks up and gasped getting out of her chair. In the back of the classroom sat Elizabeth at a desk as if she was ready to start class. Jenny was alone, there was no one here to help her.

"Buffy, how, how did you get in?" Jenny asked and Elizabeth shrugged with a cute smile.

"I was invited duh," She smiled. "Sign outside the school says Scire volunt omnes, qui ingrediuntur."

"Enter all ye who seek knowledge," Jenny felt stupid for staying here by herself in a public place. Elizabeth then stood up smiling.

"I like to learn," She started looking around. "Why are you so afraid of me? I mean we don't have a stellar history together but can't we just put that behind us?" Elizabeth asked but Jenny knew better not listen to Elizabeth.

"Buffy, I, I've got good news," Jenny didn't know if this was going to help.

"First it's Elizabeth and I heard. You went shopping at local boogied boogied store." Elizabeth was closer to her and then saw something she never wanted to see again. Elizabeth reached for it holding it. "The Orb of Thesulah, wow never thought I'd see this again. So it's supposed to summon some one's soul from the ether? I think that's what it's supposed to do." Buffy held it up and gaze at it. Then she slammed it to the ground shattering it into tiny pieces causing Jenny to jump. "Opps, kinda clumsy with glass." Elizabeth then walked over to computer and looked at the screen

Jenny slowly made her way to the door. She had to get out and fins somewhere safe. Angel's place was the safest. He lived maybe about five or six miles from here. Could she run five miles from Elizabeth?

"I will truly never be amazed how much this world has changed in two and half centuries. I mean this amazing Jenny." Elizabeth commented looking at the screen. "You put the secrets to restoring my soul in here," Elizabeth then grabbed the computer and smashed it to the ground. "I don't want it." She growled then Elizabeth grabbed the paper Jenny was printing out. "Look at that," Then she ripped it.

"No, that's your," Jenny wanted to stop her as Elizabeth dropped it in a small flame.

"What my cure? Not sick." Elizabeth then squatted and put her hands over the fire. "I never had much growing up but a warm fire sometimes made you feel the richest." Elizabeth looked up and her face morphed into its demon form. Jenny ran out of the room and Elizabeth stood up. "I feel a serious bitch fight about to happen."

Jenny ran down the hall and looked back seeing Elizabeth was already perusing her. Jenny had to get out of the school and into a place with more people. She needed Angel the most he was the only one strong enough to hold Elizabeth back. Jenny turned around and she was gone. She knew from Giles that Elizabeth had incredible speed and knew how to use the shadows to hide. Jenny looked around and had nothing on her to protect herself. She then saw Elizabeth coming to her and saw down the stairs an exit.

Jenny ran as fast as she could out the doors with Elizabeth on her heels. Jenny ran down the steps off of campus as fast as her feet could take her. She looked behind her and Elizabeth wasn't there but that didn't mean she was safe at all. Jenny kept running and went to round a corner and then stopped dead in her tracks and went behind the corner. Elizabeth was tracking her. Jenny than ran across the way and needed to find another rout to Angel's.

She kept running in the night and then saw a figure across the way and she dropped in the huge open field hoping not to be spotted. She laid there but this wasn't going to work. Jenny got up and started to crawl as low to the ground as possible but she was going the wrong way. Elizabeth was forcing her the wrong way and she knew it. But Giles' place was the other way. Maybe she can make it there.

Jenny stayed on the ground until she thought she could get up and started to run. Jenny was in tears having nowhere else to go. She could go knocking on doors but raving and screaming a vampire was after her well then no one would let her in. She just kept running.

Jenny was slowing down but that was dangerous and then she came to an broken down building. It was under renovations and she thought maybe she could hide here until daybreak or maybe even lose Elizabeth here and make it to Giles' place. Jenny climbed into a broke window and hid under a table. She tried to calm herself down and wiped the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her eyes.

Just then she heard something and the sound of someone walking around. Elizabeth found her. She was told stories of Elizabeth how she hunted. She'd hunt you down until you were so tired you couldn't move. She was fast too and can corner you and even then she wouldn't kill you. Elizabeth liked to play with her food and victims.

"I can smell you Jenny," Elizabeth called out. "I know where you're trying to go." She looked around and then found some worker's tools and picked up a sledgehammer and smiled. "I like this, you know I usually don't go after women, not my thing." Elizabeth started to talk and then slammed the sludge hammer against the wall and it cracked and crumbled. Jenny held her breath and started crawl now realizing this was a bad idea.

"It's men I don't like, just animals that's all they are and Angel is one. I mean all he wanted was sex. He pretended to care to tap it." Elizabeth wasn't so much trying to distract Jenny but she was conveying her own emotions. "That's all they want it's not about love, Buffy thought it was but she forgot what happened before."

Jenny crawled slowly on the ground and stopped realizing just on the other side of the bench was Elizabeth walking letting the sledgehammer drag on the floor. Jenny sat as still as possible.

"I guess you can say I have daddy issues," Elizabeth then slammed down the sledgehammer on the bench breaking it. Jenny covered herself from the debris but Elizabeth missed. "Boys, like sniveling dogs, they only want, they don't love. Hmm maybe Angel thought he loved but I know it's only for a little while. There's no such thing. I've seen men butcher their wives for another younger woman. Angel would do that to Buffy, the lust is there but lust doesn't last." She then slammed down the hammer again. "Giles will do the same to you!"

Jenny crawled away but then knocked some paint buckets over.

"Shit," She whispered knowing Elizabeth heard it. Elizabeth turned around and smiled and literally skipped that way. Jenny crawled away and saw a hole in the wall. She climbed in but now that she thinks about it maybe this was a bad idea. She sat there and Elizabeth still hunted. She then smiled and slammed the hammer against the wall smashing it in. Jenny started to crawl away as fast as she could.

"Jenny, come out, come out where ever you are." Elizabeth nearly sung it. She was crazy and she was getting crazier as she let Angel live. But it was fun to let him live as she was planning on bringing down the world around him. She slammed the hammer against the wall again crushing it and Jenny laid flat as pieces of the wall fell on her. Elizabeth passed over her and she waited. Jenny crawled backwards and out and Elizabeth turned around and she threw the sledgehammer and it crashed through glass that was once a huge window.

Jenny dived to the floor covering herself from the glass. She stayed on the ground cutting her hands and knees on the pieces of glass and got behind something. Elizabeth looked around saw nothing there and picked up the hammer. It was becoming the classic cat and mouse chase. Jenny then saw a screwdriver and picked it up for a weapon and crawled away knowing she had to get out and fast. Jenny then saw a platform being held by rope and if somehow she could get Elizabeth over there and release it, it'll land on Elizabeth and she can get away.

"I will destroy Angel! He will be in pieces before I hack him up for making me feel again!" But what Jenny didn't see were the tears in Elizabeth's eyes. "You can't trust them! You can't trust anyone! I will make them all pay for it! Angel will pay the most! And it starts with you!" She then slammed the hammer again. Jenny sat there holding the screwdriver and was trying to not cry anymore. She was in a small broom closet or at least it was one.

Then from the cracks she saw Elizabeth and Jenny tensed up. Elizabeth smelt the fear and knew she was close. Jenny held up the screwdriver ready and Elizabeth slammed the sledgehammer at the door breaking it. Jenny screamed as she got up and held out one hand shoving Elizabeth back and then stabbed her in the heart. Elizabeth screamed in pain. It wouldn't kill her but it did some damage. Elizabeth threw Jenny off of her and then ripped out the screwdriver.

"You bitch!" Elizabeth yelled and then threw the screwdriver at Jenny and it caught her in the leg. She could threw it at the back of her head and ended it there but Elizabeth wanted to drag this out. Jenny ran to where the platform was as best as she could with a screwdriver in her leg. She ran to the wall and stood up as Elizabeth walked to her ready to bash her head in. Jenny franticly pulled on the ropes as Elizabeth got closer to her. Jenny managed to free the ropes and the platform fell.

Jenny fell to the floor crying but she had to get up. Jenny pulled the screwdriver out of her leg and got up slowly hearing something. Elizabeth would break free from the platform and when she does she'll be very upset. Jenny limped out of the building climbing over a broken window and fell to the sidewalk. She took a moment to breathe and then got up and hobbled away.

The night seemed to drag as Jenny was limping on. She then smiled knowing where she was. She upped her hobbling seeing the cars and lights. Jenny stumbled a little and saw across the way Giles' place and she sighed. She made it and to her luck she saw Giles' car there and Giles just getting out of his car about to head in.

She smiled, she had to tell him the news of her findings. Elizabeth didn't destroy it all even though Jenny played it off well that she did. Jenny headed to the street and waved to him and was ready to jump into Giles' arms and hug him and things can return to normal.

"The hell you will," A voice growled and Jenny barely got out a yelp as she was pulled into some bushes and shoved against the fence. She was no longer in the line of vision to where Giles could see her. Elizabeth smiled and covered Jenny's mouth with her hand. Giles was then inside and now Jenny was hers.

Jenny whimpered in fear of not knowing what Elizabeth will do. "Like I said, I usually don't hurt girls, but you're going to help bring him down." Elizabeth smiled and then felt Jenny bite her.

"You crazy bitch!" Jenny went to scream but Elizabeth backhanded her and she went to the ground and Elizabeth pinned her down giggling

"Sorry Jenny, this where you die." Elizabeth smiled and tears rolled down Jenny's eyes.

Angel sat at the edge of his bed and his mother looked less than impressed or amused at him. She had to ask him if really did have sex and Angel confessed that he did. Joyce nearly lost it.

"Was she the first?" Joyce asked and Angel looked up at her.

"Yes, the first and only." Angel answered and Joyce was still uneasy about it.

"She's older than you," Joyce pointed out. "Too old Angel. And she's obviously not very stable. I really wish…" Joyce trailed off and looked to him and seeing that this was killing him. He hated disappointing his mother that was more hurtful than lying or disobeying her. "I just wish you would have shown more judgment."

"She wasn't like this, something changed." Angel wasn't sure how to explain it without telling her about vampires.

"Are you in love?" Joyce asked and Angel shrugged.

"Maybe at one point." Angel couldn't answer that right now because he didn't even know.

"We're you two safe?" Joyce asked and Angel sighed. Yes they were because she can't have children but that's not what his mom meant. "Don't sigh and scoff at me. You had sex with a girl you didn't even see fit to tell me that you were dating." Angel just sat there in silence.

"I made a mistake." Angel stated.

"Ok, fine tell me that to shut me up because I really think you did." Joyce sounded like she wanted to cry.

"I know that," Angel was stern as he stood up. "I know I did, I screwed up but I can't tell you everything." Angel then sat back down.

"Yes you can and Angel you can shut me out all you want. But don't you ever expect me to stop caring about you because that will never happen. You're all I have now." Joyce paused to regain herself a bit. "I love you more than anything in the world." Angel then walked over to her and embraced his mom and she embraced him back.

"I'm sorry," He apologized and she knew he was honest about it. She squeezed him tighter. She can remember when he was tiny that he fit in her arms. Now look at him she had to be on her tiptoes to reach him. He got so big so fast and in another year he'll be done with high school and an adult. Time goes by so fast. Joyce pulled away and gave him a smile. It was out and done and the tension decreased.

"Well, guess it's to late to have the talk." Joyce joked and Angel smiled a little. They then hugged each other again.

Giles made his way to Jenny's and when he got there he heard something. He could hear opera music playing from inside Jenny's place. She told him to stop by later and he did. Giles opened the door and looked in seeing a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice was there and rose petals scattered about.

He smiled as he picked up a single rose. He then headed to the room where the petals laid out a path for him. He opened the door smiling but the wine bottle shattered on the floor. Giles ran to her as she laid on the bed. Jenny's eyes were open but dead as she laid in her own bed. He saw her neck it wasn't just broken it was twisted all the way around. Her body was lying flat on the bed but the way her head was broken it was twisted one hundred and eight degrees. To snap a neck and having it like that it would take a very powerful man to do it but Giles knew who did and she wasn't a man, she wasn't a woman, she wasn't a human she was a monster.

Giles sat at the edge of the bed and heard the ring in his ear, his chest got heavy as he stared at her. How could anyone do this who could do this to a person. Giles felt himself falling backwards and he hit the floor and felt a tear run down his cheek. He then cried out in pain.

Angel got out of his car and ran to Giles' place seeing Xander, Oz, Willow and Cordelia already there. Willow and Cordelia were in tears. Giles had called all of them about Jenny and they all rushed to his place. Angel looked around seeing all of them, they were white with fear as Elizabeth finally made a move. Willow ran up to Angel in tears and hugged him and he hugged her back. They all huddled together to support themselves.

They pulled away slowly gathering their composure to se Giles. It would be daylight soon and they needed to stay together. Angel walked up to Giles' door and knocked but nothing. Angel tried to open it and it was locked. He forced the door handle down and walked in. The place was empty as they went inside.

"Giles!" Angel called out looking for his Watcher. He said to meet him here but there was nothing here.

"Angel," Xander called out and Angel ran to him as Xander pointed. The chest where Giles kept his weapons was all but empty.

"Damnit," Angel muttered.

"What's happening?" Cordelia asked.

"He's going to get himself killed." Angel was talking out loud. He then turned to his group knowing they needed to grieve but everyone's life was in danger right now. "I need all off you to go home understood. You let nothing inside." And he left before they could protest. Angel ran to his car and sped off as fast as he could.

"Are you bloody insane?" Spike yelled to Elizabeth as she stood there cleaning herself up. She had to clean up the site wear she got stabbed with a screwdriver. She also had a few bruises and cuts and Jenny did a number on her by letting a platform drop on her. She did have to give that to Jenny, it was a good move and she liked a good fight. But she didn't like it when a man yelled at her, scolding her like a child. "We're supposed to kill the little prick not leave gag gives in his friend's beds." Elizabeth was not having this scolding session and was about to walk away but Drusilla swooped in.

"But Spike the mean teacher was going to put Elizabeth's soul back." Drusilla didn't want Elizabeth to be Buffy every again.

"What if she did?" Spike asked. "I find myself thinking that I liked the Angel whipped Buffy. This new and improved model isn't thinking. I love a good slaughter just as much as the next bloak. But your little pranks are going to leave us with one pissed off slayer! A male slayer at that so he's not as dainty!" Spike reminded Elizabeth.

"Don't worry roller boy," She smiled. "I've got this." Just then something came flying in and the table went up in flames. The three vampires went to move away from the flames. Just as Elizabeth went to run and arrow went into her shoulder. She took it out and saw Giles making his way to her as he tossed the crossbow aside and had a baseball bat and ran it through the flames and now it was on fire. Giles took a hard swing at Elizabeth and she went down.

Giles was beating down Elizabeth with blind rage for Jenny and Angel. This was for killing Jenny and torturing Angel threatening his slayer. Giles kept swinging the bat at Elizabeth not only to hurt her but to set her on fire. He was doing this so Angel wouldn't have to. He'd do anything for Angel including killing her. Elizabeth then managed to grabbed Giles hand and with her free hand grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground like he was a rag doll.

"My turn," She smiled but then someone grabbed her and tossed her away. Elizabeth looked up as Angel kicked her and then punched. Elizabeth did a backwards roll and got to her feet and jumped into the air and managed to kick Angel down. He jumped to his feet and blocked a punched and twisted her arm behind her and kicked her in the back of the knee. Elizabeth then slammed the back of her head into Angel's face making him back off.

Angel took a step back as Elizabeth headed up a flight of stairs. Angel jumped kicking the wall to give him a push and then he jumped again up to the catwalk and landed in front of Elizabeth. She smiled at him and Angel kicked her back and she jumped into the air and slammed her elbow down at him. Angel shoved her back and spun to the floor and kicked her feet from out under her. Angel jumped into the air grabbing a hanging pole and with both feet kicked Elizabeth back.

Something ignited him, he knew he was no longer fighting Buffy, Buffy was gone and a monster took her place. Elizabeth threw a punch at him and it connected with his jaw. She went to throw another one but Angel caught it, turned around and threw her over his shoulder. Elizabeth giggled when she hit the ground.

"You gonna let daddy burn?" She asked and Angel looked to the ground seeing the fire was getting closer to Giles. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and grabbed Angel tossing him over the railing. Angel landed on his back as Elizabeth looked down and blew a kiss to him. Angel rolled over and got up and lifted Giles up. Giles slowly getting up as Angel had his arm around his shoulder getting him out.

Angel got him outside as the factory was going to be up in flames soon. Giles was fully aware what was happening and then shoved Angel aside. Angel's never seen so much rage and anger on Giles' face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! This was might fight not yours!" Giles yelled and out of Angel's own sorrow and anger he punched Giles down to the ground. Angel stood over him realizing just how close he was to losing the one thing he could call his father.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Angel asked back. "Are you trying to kill yourself!" Then Angel sunk to his knees and Giles looked upon him and broke down. Angel reached out to his Watcher for a hug knowing that was the only way to comfort each other as they both sobbed together. "You can't die on me, I can't do this alone." Giles nodded and Angel held him tighter as the factory behind them was burning to the ground.

Angel looked to the burning building and it was all hitting him. The weight world was finally felt. He couldn't allow this and looked to Giles who was in shambles. She's breaking them on all levels and would save Angel for last. She will take away all he loves, all he cares for, all he fights for until he stripped of even his own humanity and then he may just beg for death and she will be his salvation and give it to him.

A day or two went by and it was time to bury a friend and a soldier. This went to Elizabeth and Angel dreamed of a funeral with Jenny in it. Now that dream had come true. Jenny was dead as a way to tell the group what she was about. She struck fear in them and it worked.

The funeral service was over and everyone left except Giles and Angel. They stood before the headstone that read Jennifer Calendar. Angel was all in black with his black coat as Giles laid a dozen red roses before the headstone.

"I've buried too many people as a Watcher. Jenny was one I cared about." Giles spoke up and looked to Angel. "I can't bury you."

"I wasn't ready and I am sorry. I should have killed her when I had the chance." Angel apologized. "I'm ready now." Angel stated and he was. "I can't hold onto the past anymore. Buffy's gone and I know nothing will ever bring her back." Giles took his place next to Angel and placed a hand on his shoulder. Killing Elizabeth wasn't going to be easy and not just on a physical level but emotionally. She had the same face as Buffy and some how Angel was going to have to see past it.

"You're not a killer Angel and I know that. You have no malaise in you, no hate and I know you'll be able to do this." Giles assured him. Watcher and slayer then faced each other and Giles saw a far cry from the Angel he met a year ago to the Angel that stood before him. How can you kill someone you once trusted, some who once cared for you and cared right back? How do you do it? Giles couldn't help but pull Angel in for a hug and he accepted. Angel fought not to cry but a few tears slipped.

That night Angel laid in his bed holding the medal and cross in his hand letting it dangle. He just stared at it thinking about Buffy. He missed her and wanted her back. Angel sighed trying not to think about it but he had to kill her. He hoped when that time does come he will have the will power to do it. Angel got up and walked to his mirror and he could see the change in him like before. He was different, darker, in another place, falling somewhere. Killing Elizabeth will mean the end for him too. The end of all his innocence.

Elizabeth stood outside Angel's house looking to his window. Buffy loved Angel, she felt it, she loved him, cared for him. How could you care for someone like that? How could she care for a man when a man that should have loved her beat her and hated her? No, there was no such thing as love, maybe obsession, maybe hate but there is no love. Love destroys, passions destroys until you have nothing except pieces. No one could ever love and have love in return especially for a demon. She will cry one tear and one no more for her sorrowful life. Elizabeth then walked into the shadows of the night.

_When your baby leaves you all alone __  
__And nobody calls you on the phone __  
__Ah, don't you feel like crying? __  
__Don't you feel like crying? __  
__Well here I am my honey __  
__Oh, come on you cry to me. __When you're all alone in your lonely room __  
__And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume __  
__Ah don't you feel like crying __  
__Don't you feel like crying? __  
__Ah don't you feel like crying? __  
__Come on, come on cry to me. __Well nothing could be sadder __  
__Than a glass of wine, all alone __  
__Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time __  
__Oh-oh yeah__You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see __  
__Oh come on, take my hand and baby won't you walk with me? __  
__Oh ya __When you're waiting for a voice to come __  
__In the night and there is no one __  
__Ah don't you feel like crying? (cry to me) __  
__Don't you feel like crying? (cry to me) __  
__Ah don't you feel like a-ca-ca-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra, (cry to me) __  
__Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying? (cry to me) __  
__Ah don't you feel like a-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra, __  
__Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying?..._

_Cry To Me sung by Solomon Burke_

_**So that was a bit different right? You think Elizabeth is crazy or just has issues? There's a look into the chapter and you can read my methods behind the madness. It may seem like things are darker because they are I was going for that tone. The darkness hasn't really happened until about two chapters ago and from Soulless to the end I had the most fun typing up those chapters. **_

_**Now it may seem like you guys are getting a chapter posted everyday well I really want to get to Book 3. I'm halfway done with Book 3 and it's all really good and it feels from Parting Gifts up until where I'm at now in Book 3 it's just go, go, go. So we're looking at Book 2 being completed by Saturday along with the Book 3 tease. And then I'll wait a week and I'll post Book 3 Chapter 1 Liam. Make you all wait a week too so you can think about what's to come based on the tease and what's in the forum. Yes I'm evil and it's fun to be evil.**_

_**So again in the forum there's the in depth look about this chapter if you're interested which there's some juicy stuff I think. Also if you just want to bypass it there is a longer look in chapter 17 Sick and another look into Book 3. So pick your poison. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed, love reading them and yes I read them all. **_

_Chapter 17 Sick_

"_Visiting hours are over." Cordelia stammered and Elizabeth smiled._

"_Well, I'm pretty much family." Elizabeth knew she could push Cordelia down and be done with it. _

"_How about you come back during the day?" Cordelia asked. "Oh, right you can't."_

"_If I decided to walk into Angel's room you think for one second you can stop me?" Elizabeth asked and Cordelia lowered her head and Elizabeth smiled. _

"_Probably not, security guard couldn't, not even the cops or the orderlies," Cordelia was making a point to Elizabeth. "But we can find out." Cordelia crossed her arms in defense and Elizabeth smiled again._

"_You are in love aren't you just to bad I got there first. Oh and you missed out, mmm Angel." Elizabeth taunted but Cordelia kept her cool. "Tell him I stopped by." _

"_You're going to die you bitch and we'll be there to see it." Cordelia held her ground as Elizabeth backed off and left. Cordelia let out a sigh and sat down. She just stood up to Elizabeth but that wasn't good. She might be next on her list._


	17. Sick

Chapter 17 Sick

_**A/N: A twist is in this chapter not a big one but I once again change things where I see fit. Now this episode in BTVS scared the hell out of me when I was young like nightmares. It doesn't scare me like that anymore but I will get the heebee jeebees once in a while watching it. It's creepy and well done. I want to make just as creepy for you guys.**_

_**Now if you don't know I am a nurse so this is a slight medical episode and to do justice to my profession there will be medical terminology and some procedures. You'll see. It's also as much as it doesn't center on Angel and Buffy it's one of my favorite episodes in season 2. So here's my version of Killed by Death. Cue creepy music.**_

_You know everybody's scared,  
Everybody better beware  
Scared of spiders, scared of rats,  
Scared of being crossed by cats  
Scared of everything that moves,  
Scared of things with cloven hooves_

_I ain't scared, live my life all right_  
_I ain't scared, to stand and fight_  
_I ain't scared, 'cos I believe_  
_Ain't scared, to wear my heart on my sleeve_  
_Ain't scared to show my hands_  
_But I'm scared of the boogeyman_

_You can't boogie with the boogeyman,_  
_You can't boogie with the boogeyman,_  
_You can't boogie with the boogeyman,_  
_You can't boogie with the boogeyman,_  
_Hold out any way you can,_  
_But don't mess with the boogeyman_

_He's hiding underneath your bed,_  
_He's hiding inside your head_  
_He's hiding behind your eye_  
_He be there until you die_  
_Ridin' shotgun in your new transam_  
_Slide over for the boogeyman_

_Boogeyman sung by Motorhead. _

Angel had thrown up and now was out patrolling for the night. He felt not even at a fifty percent level right now. Angel went to climb the wall but stopped and took a deep breath as the dizzy spell was back. He spat hoping that would stop him from throwing up but he felt that urge to vomit. He put his hand on the wall for support and steadied himself for a moment. The dizziness stop and he cleared the wall and looked around holding his crossbow.

Slayers tend to not get sick but if they do it hits them hard. The last few days have been emotional for him and even though he upped his training in order to defeat Elizabeth it actually backfired and weaken him. Angel then heard something and held his crossbow up with his hand on the trigger and jumped around the huge headstone and got three screams but lowered it seeing Xander holding his hands up. The rest of the A-Team came out all having weapons.

"Wow, Angel," Xander started. "I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes…I need to get me a life." He added and then saw Angel was pale looking like he was about topple over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Angel asked.

"What are you doing here, you're sick and should be in bed." Willow scolded Angel as he leaned up against a headstone.

"Really bro, go home and get some sleep we can handle this." Xander assured him.

"Half the school is out with this flu Angel." Cordelia reminded him that it was serious it wasn't a simple little cold and some students were in the hospital because of it.

"Thank you for thinking of me but I have work to do." Angel stood up but held out his hand ready to place it back on the headstone just in case.

"Angel, please go home and rest one night in bed won't kill you." Willow added.

"No, but someone else may die." Angel reminded them.

"You mean Elizabeth might kill someone." Xander stated what no one else wanted to. Angel sighed and Xander was going into friend protection mode. "You know this might not be the night to challenge Elizabeth and duke it out for the ultimate fighting championship. She's at full strength and you're barely making thirty percent."

"I'm the slayer and you're not and as long as I am the slayer Elizabeth won't kill anyone else." Angel stated.

"Oh come on sweetie, you're no fun." Elizabeth came out from the shadows already in demon form. Everyone tensed up and Elizabeth charged and jumped to Cordelia taking her to the ground but before she could do anything else Angel grabbed her and threw her back. Angel went to punch her but he was very slow and Elizabeth grabbed him by the wrist.

"Not feeling well baby?" She asked but Angel managed a swing and shoved her away hard. Elizabeth came back and jumped into the air and kicked him and he fell to the floor. Elizabeth climbed on top of him and straddled him as he could barely get up. "You know you being off your game is taking the fun out this." Angel managed to roll over and she smiled as he was on top now but could barely move. "No, actually still fun." She then used both feet and kicked him off of her.

Just as Elizabeth was about to go at him a jacket was tossed over her and someone kneed her. She backed away and three crosses were in her face. Angel remained on the ground slowly rolling over getting up but he was so dizzy and nauseous at the moment.

"Take a walk bitch." Cordelia told Elizabeth.

"We'll do this again sometime." She smiled backing away and Willow went to Angel but he was already throwing up. Angel went to get up but fell backwards and this wasn't good.

Xander had Angel's arm around his shoulder trying to get him to stay awake as long as possible as they went into the emergency room. Angel just wanted to pass out right now.

"Help, we need help!" Willow and Cordelia cried out and a doctor came over.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"He's got the flu and is about to pass out." Xander answered and two nurses came with a bed as the doctor and Xander put Angel on the bed. Angel was out just as he got in. "What's going to happen?" Xander asked but it was too late the medical team was already whisking him away.

"Start a twenty gage IV, nine percent, I want it wide open." The doctor gave orders as Angel's friends tried to stay with him. "Nuero status are pupils responsive, patient's LOC is diminished,"

"What does that mean?" Willow asked not understanding.

"I want a full lab work up, CBC, BMP, CMP, I want intubation equipment ready, get x-ray ready as well." The doctor ordered. "What's his name?" He asked one of Angel's friend's.

"Uh, Angel," Cordelia answered.

"Angel? Angel can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand." The doctor ordered but Angel was out.

"Heart rate is one hundred and fifty, respirations are at twenty five, blood pressure is ninety eight over seventy two, temperature is hundred and five." A nurse stated and then another medical person came out.

"What does all that mean?" Xander asked.

"Listen it's alright ok, we need some space and if you can answer some questions that would be great." The medical technician stated and Xander nodded.

Cordelia, Willow and Xander were all sitting at a bench while Giles stood next them. Joyce then came running in looking terrified as she was looking for her son.

"Where is he?" She asked and Giles came over.

"He's in the back getting evaluated." Was all Giles knew. Just then a woman came out.

"Are you misses O'Brien?" She asked and Joyce nodded.

"Is Angel ok?" Cordelia asked.

"I'd like to speak to Misses O'Brien, come follow me." The doctor ushered Joyce back leaving everyone else behind. "I'm doctor Wilson and he's doing just fine. I'd like to keep him here for three days, he's got the flu." Joyce nodded as the doctor let her into the room. Angel was still out and Joyce took a seat next to him. "We're going to transfer him over to our ICU for the night. If he improves like he has we'll take him to down to PCU ok." Joyce nodded and just wanted to be with Angel.

A few people came in to transfer him and he was half awake. Joyce allowed for his friends to come with to get him set up in his room for the night. Angel opened his eyes a little looking around.

"I…I…need…home," Angel mumbled.

"No sweetheart you're staying here for the night ok." Joyce said and Angel didn't look happy.

"I can't…hospitals…can't," Angel was out of it as Joyce took his hand. "Don't let me stay, can't."

Angel settled down and what was weird about it was the fact Angel begged to go home. The whole team has never seen him afraid of anything before. As Angel was getting set into his new room Joyce sighed.

"He hates hospitals," Joyce explained. "Angel had a cousin Celia who died in the hospital when Angel was eight, Celia was eight too. Angel was alone with her at the time when it happened."

"Wow," Willow added and Joyce nodded.

"I swear Celia and Angel were brother and sister not cousins." Joyce explained just how close they really were. "Ever since Angel will probably die before he goes to the hospital." But that's not what the A-Team was concerned about. A hospital was a public place where Elizabeth can come in and right now Angel was defenseless and he was the only one that can stand up to Elizabeth.

Angel woke up looking around hearing the beeping noise of the monitor going off next to him. Angel sat up slowly but his head hurt and sitting up made him extremely dizzy. He laid back down and looked to the door and saw a little girl standing there. The little girl then walked away but then a man or something in black pants, a black jacket and a top hat followed the girl. The man or thing looked at Angel and the face looked deformed and it kept walking.

That caused Angel to sit up again. Angel got out of bed but realized he was hooked up to two machines. He grabbed his IV machine and took off this tape with a red light off his finger and took the blood pressure cuff off. He rolled the IV pole with him taking it very slow. Angel saw the little girl down the hall still walking and Angel followed slowly. The hall was so dark and he didn't like it as he looked around.

Something wasn't right at all as he walked slowly down the hall. Someone walked right passed him not even bothering to tell him to go back into his room. Something was really wrong as he moved slowly and then noticed the IV pole he had was gone. Angel turned the corner and saw the little girl. The little girl then walked away and Angel took a deep breath. He continued down the hall slowly. He came to a sign above the double doors that said Pediatrics. There was another sign on the door that said 'Restricted Area, Authorized Personal Only.' Angel pushed on the door and it opened.

"He killed Tina. He comes at night," A little voice said and Angel turned around seeing the little girl before him. "Grown ups can't see him and he'll come back for us."

"Who?" Angel asked.

"The bad man." The little girl answered. "Death," She added and she walked up to Angel and hugged him. Angel wasn't sure what to do so he just held her.

Out in the waiting room Xander was stretched out on the couch sleeping. Willow was half asleep and Cordelia sat in a chair awake. She then saw someone walking in and stood up looking around. Giles wasn't here neither was Joyce. But something in her stepped in front of Elizabeth.

"Visiting hours are over." Cordelia stammered and Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, I'm pretty much family." Elizabeth knew she could push Cordelia down and be done with it.

"How about you come back during the day?" Cordelia asked. "Oh, right you can't."

"If I decided to walk into Angel's room you think for one second you can stop me?" Elizabeth asked and Cordelia lowered her head and Elizabeth smiled.

"Probably not, security guard couldn't, not even the cops or the orderlies," Cordelia was making a point to Elizabeth. "But we can find out." Cordelia crossed her arms in defense and Elizabeth smiled again.

"You are in love aren't you just to bad I got there first. Oh and you missed out, mmm Angel." Elizabeth taunted but Cordelia kept her cool. "Tell him I stopped by."

"You're going to die you bitch and we'll be there to see it." Cordelia held her ground as Elizabeth backed off and left. Cordelia let out a sigh and sat down. She just stood up to Elizabeth but that wasn't good. She might be next on her list.

Angel slowly woke up and noticed it was light inside his room. He looked around trying to remember everything but it was a blur. He remembers going to the graveyard , seeing his friends and Elizabeth but that was it. He then heard the door open and saw a nurse and someone in a lab coat.

"Morning, how are we feeling?" The woman in the lab coat asked and Angel nodded.

"Better," But he was still dizzy and out of it.

"Well, the fever has gone down." The doctor explained and Angel nodded. "You'll still be here for a few days, you got the nasty flu." Just then at the door he saw Giles walking in followed by Xander, Willow and Cordelia. They all came bearing gifts balloons, teddy bears and sweets.

"How are you feeling?" Giles asked and Angel shrugged.

"Head's still spinning just not as much." Angel answered his friends gave him gifts.

"Flowers," Xander handed him balloons.

"They're balloons Xander." Angel told him and Xander shrugged.

"Oh, well put them in water and they may just grow." Xander stepped aside as Willow handed Angel some books and Angel sighed.

"Homework, great thanks." Angel wasn't up to do homework.

"I did it for you, its done you just need to look over it and make sure it looks like you did it." Willow smiled and Angel smiled at her then Cordelia handed him a teddy bear and he smiled at her. "So when can you break out?" Willow asked.

"Heading out down to the PCU soon and stay there for another two nights then I can go home." Angel answered as Giles handed Angel a bag with grapes also a bag of clothes from the library so he can get out the gown. Angel was grateful for that. As everyone got comfortable in Angel's room and Xander was picking at the breakfast brought up.

"You're eating his food?" Giles asked and Xander was halfway through eating the breakfast sandwich and shrugged.

"Go ahead, take it." Angel insisted, he wasn't hungry and he was too nauseous to eat or even think about food.

The A-Team had to go to school and left him but at least his mom came by to see him. The evening was coming soon and the A-Team would return. The nurse offered to let Angel out for a walk if he could handle it. His fever was still around but it was coming down. Angel decided to take that walk and it was needed. He got out of the gown and into a t-shirt and sweat pants.

Angel walked the halls and at first he wasn't paying attention but when he finally decided to he saw he was at the Pediatrics ward. He went to push on the doors but they didn't budge so it had to be a dream.

As Angel stood there studying the doors he felt something brush by him and he looked down the hall and saw nothing. But something made him uneasy. Angel started to walk and then heard an argument ensuing.

"You're giving them too much, Tina died from it, we can't protect you anymore and you might get kicked out." Angel heard someone explaining. Angel peered over and saw two doctors talking. The name Tina came from the little girl in his dream. Angel looked back down the hall and walked back to the double doors leading to the children's ward but there was no way in.

Angel was back in his room and his fever came back a little. He just wanted this flu to go away. Angel laid there knowing his friends would return to check in one him soon. His temperature went back up to one hundred and four again and he sighed. Just then he looked to his door and saw the girl again. He had to be dreaming right? Angel closed his eyes and when he opened them she was gone. But there was someone else at the door in a body bag.

"He's coming back, we're all going to die." The body of the girl said and Angel sat up. "He's coming for us." Angel got out of his bed as the body moved away. Angel looked down the hall seeing a trail of blood and it led down the hall. Angel followed it and down the hallway and saw the body as some invisible force took it away. Angel sped up his pace and rounded the corner and bumped into a medical technician.

"Are you allowed out of your room?" She asked. "Do you have a pass of any kind?"

"Screw the pass." Angel walked passed the lady.

"Angel!" He heard a growling nasty voice and turned around and saw the technician. She was cut up and had an evil smile. "No running in the hallway." She warned him in a nasty voice. Angel knew something wasn't right and followed the blood trail. Once again he was led to the children's ward and this time he could open the door. He walked in and there was no one here except sleeping children in their rooms. He peered into one room seeing it was empty and then looked up and saw the man or thing from last night. It laughed at him and something told Angel just back up and he ran.

"Angel," It hissed and that was his cue to go ahead and leave and find something to defend himself with. Angel opened the doors and saw a flight of stairs and ran down them and now he was in the basement of the hospital. Angel didn't like this at all.

"I am dreaming." He told himself and then down the way saw a shadow of the thing. It then appeared before him. "Who are you?" Angel demanded and it smiled. Angel saw it had long claws of some kind as it advanced to Angel. Angel backed away and then started to run from it. This wasn't reality as he ran down the hall and looked around. He climbed under some pipes as he looked around. And since when does he run from something. Angel looked behind him and saw the man. Angel backed into a wall and the man slashed at him.

Angel woke up looking around and then heard a knock and looked over seeing the A-Team. They all came in as he sat up and he felt better, his fever was coming down again but he had a feverish dream.

"Afternoon," Giles greeted but Angel looked like he was thinking of something. "What's wrong?" His Watcher asked.

"Maybe I was dreaming but I saw a little girl near the kid's part of the hospital and she said the bad man comes at night. Said her friend Tina died because of him."

"That's vague," Giles stated but thought about it. "The little girl seeing something. It could be nightmares," Giles answered.

"There's more, again I don't know if it was a dream or not but I saw some…thing. I've seen some scary stuff but this gives me the creeps." Angel explained. "It was a guy…maybe but he looked deformed, his jaw seemed got outwards and he some sharp teeth. Also his eyes looked white like blotted out. His face looked burned, very long fingernails and he had top hat."

"You had some fever the last few nights." Xander added but Giles could tell it was nagging at Angel so something wasn't right. "Sounds kind of like Freddy Kruger."

"It's not Freddy Kruger." Angel stated plainly although the thing resembled Freddy Kruger. "Also there were two doctors fighting about something how one is giving too much of something to his patients." Giles nodded knowing something was on Angel's mind.

"But this has nothing to do with Celia and you wanting to fight something in order not to feel helpless?" Cordelia asked and Angel looked up. No one knows about Celia but him and that was now thinking about it nearly ten years ago.

"Who told you about Celia?" Angel demanded.

"Your mother she was just explaining why you don't like hospitals." Giles was sincere about it.

"This has nothing to do with Celia, I thought I saw something." Angel was firm but felt like it was time for another nap even though he just woke up. "Look if there is something and I have to stay then I'll figure it out."

"So what should we do?" Xander asked.

Willow and Giles were back at the school library ready to research what Angel might have seen. The problem is that Angel gave them little information let alone a high fever can make you delirious at times.

"So where should we start?" Willow asked and Giles sighed. "I've got a feeling you're not a hundred percent fully committed to this." Giles sighed again looking at Willow.

"Cordelia as much as I never thought I would say this might be right. Death and disease as much as we hate it, it is natural. They're also two things in this world Angel can't fight and for him it maybe natural to try and make up something that he can." Giles explained and Willow understood but in the year that Angel has come here she has learned to heed his feelings and dreams. They may not make sense and he may only get fragments but sooner or later it all comes back.

"That's true but we do live on the Hell Mouth and these kids may have seen a monster." Willow flipped it around.

"Monsters are also things we cannot explain or something we fear and children's imaginations can get the best of them." Giles countered and Willow sighed. "But a monster that grown ups can't see doesn't ring a bell." Giles paced as Willow sat on the table and then Giles had a thought. "Unless…small children might see something we can't and it's our true selves. Hidden faces,"

"So these kids might be afraid of a regular person." Willow added and Giles nodded.

"Uh, children will tend to make something into a monster when they don't like something. Take a child who is being abused. If you tell them to draw a picture of their family they tend to draw the abuser as a big person and even add long nails and teeth." Giles explained.

"Someone's abusing them at the hospital?" Willow sounded sick. "Angel did mentioned there were two doctors arguing." Willow added.

"We can check the medical board of California see if there's a doctor that is being complained about." Giles answered and they headed to the computer.

At the hospital Angel waited in his bed for news of any kind and then saw the girl again. She walked into his room with a piece of paper in her hand. Angel wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. The girl though was rather striking to him, he's never seen someone have brown hair and green eyes like she does.

"Hi," She greeted him.

"Hi," Angel greeted back and sat up and the little girl climbed into his bed with him and cuddled up close. Angel wasn't sure what had her scared like this also he wasn't sure how to handle children. "You have a name?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"Isabella," She answered in her little voice. She was no more than four years old.

"Isabella, I've always liked that name. It's a pretty name, I'm Angel." Angel introduced himself and she smiled as she sat in his lap and leaned against him. "What are you doing here Isabella?"

"Scared," She answered.

"Of what?" Angel asked and she looked embarrassed but Angel knew she saw something. "Do you see something?" Angel asked and she slowly nodded. "Is someone trying to hurt you?" She nodded again. "Did the bad man kill Tina?" Again she nodded.

"He, he's not a man." Isabella stated but looked like she was afraid to something. "Mommy, mommy says there are no monsters. No real monsters but I see them." Angel nodded.

"There are monsters and guess what I fight them. Tell me who's making you scared and who hurt Tina and I'll fight the bad man." But she didn't say anything and Angel saw that she had a piece of paper in her hand. "What's that?" She then handed it to Angel and he opened the folded paper seeing that she had drew on it. She drew something hideous and he sort of recognized it.

"That's the bad man." Isabella said softly. Angel stared at the picture and then at Isabella. "He's coming back again." She warned Angel. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, I won't let anything happen." Angel assured the little girl and she nodded and leaned in to hug him. Angel held her and still stared at the picture. If this was anything close to what she was seeing he had to get rid of it.

Back at the library Giles and Willow were looking up a doctor Stanly Backer. He had many complaints against the Sunnydale hospital mostly from other staff. He had risky procedures, controversial medicine and a few other things.

"Could this be our guy?" Willow asked and Giles shrugged.

"Maybe," Giles wasn't sure. "I just wish I knew what he was doing to these children." Giles was concerned. Something about bringing children into harm made everyone uneasy and angry. Children shouldn't see monsters or be attacked by a person or a doctor least of all.

In hospital Angel walked the halls again and didn't know if he was dreaming or not. His fever was still one hundred and hadn't broken yet so he could still be out of it. He then saw a man in white lab coat heading the children's wing and the doors opened. Angel ran as fast as he could with what strength he had and got passed the doors. The doctor rounded the corner and he was about to as well but stopped as he saw nurses everywhere.

There was no way he was going to be able to go any further. But something was bothering the kids and they were afraid. Just then there was a scream and Angel peered over and saw the doctor fly out of a room and he scratched up and bleeding. There was nothing in the room as the nurses surround him. A few children looked at what was happening and they all looked scared out of their minds.

Giles, Xander, Cordelia and Willow were back in Angel's room with some information. Angel had the picture Isabella drew in his hands and he stared at it until they came in.

"We did some research on a Stanly Backer a doctor here and what we've gathered is the last few of his patients died all children. They died of the flu but he's had complaints and lawsuits against him." Giles spoke up. "His patients would show signs of improvements then die…" That sounded bad.

"Backer's dead," Angel stated and they all looked around. "He was killed in the children's ward by…nothing." Angel explained. "I followed him and I couldn't get close because of too many staff but from what I saw someone cut him up." Angel explained and then handed the picture to Giles. "It was this, the girl from last night her name is Isabella and she's this is the bad man."

"Did you see it?" Giles asked and Angel shook his head no. "It's invisible to us but the kids and can see it."

"Kind of like the clown It." Xander added. "It ate children and only children saw It and…I'll stop." Xander paused.

"You may have a point though Xander. In It the children believed in it and when they became adults they stopped." Giles added.

"You saw the movie?" Xander asked.

"Read the book." Giles answered. "But the idea is that children see things because they believe, you grow up and you stop believing. Classic boogieman." Giles finished. "But why kill an adult if it only wants children?" Giles asked more or less himself. Then Giles turned to Angel. "You did see this thing."

"Last night and the night before when I was delirious." Angel answered. "Look, here's what we'll do, Giles and Cordelia you head to the library see if this thing comes up anywhere. I'm going to poke around at Backer's stuff and I'll need you Willow, you understand medical terminology."

"Yup, use to play doctor on Xander all the time." Willow gloated but everyone looked confused.

"No, really she had medical volumes and would diagnose me and I would tell her she's doing it wrong." Xander added.

"No I wasn't," Willow protested and looked to Angel. "How did you play doctor?" She asked.

"Never did." Angel answered and Cordelia cleared her throat.

"Fascinating," Giles mutter. "Well better get started if this thing comes out at night we have five hours." Giles stated and everyone went their ways.

Angel waited in his room for a bit when Willow came back with a number of things in her bag. She shut Angel's door and came to him as he sat up and she took out papers and medical tubes that were labeled.

"Going through his stuff was weird plus wasn't sure if I'd get there in time to get it." Willow stated as she grabbed a file and Angel opened up another one but it was medical terminology, totally different language. "Ok, this one made the most sense to me. Backer was trying to inoculate the kids with controlled doses of the virus they already had."

"That makes sense?" Angel asked looking confused and Willow nodded.

"Raise their temperature to burn the fever out and according to this it started to work." Willow looked at the notes. "He was trying to cure them." Angel sighed meaning someone good died.

At the library Giles and Cordelia had the books laid out on the table. Xander was still at the hospital keeping watch for Elizabeth. Angel was getting better but he wasn't at full strength yet. Cordelia looked bored as she looked through the books.

"Ew, what's this do?" Cordelia asked and Giles looked over.

"Uh, it, uh, extracts vital organs to replenish its own mutating cells." Giles answered and went back to reading. Cordelia went back to the book and looked some more.

"Wow! What does this one do?" Cordelia asked again pointing to another demon and again Giles looked.

"Um, it elongates its mouth to engulf its victim's head with its incisors." Giles answered and Cordelia nodded.

"Ouch. Wait what does this one do?" She asked and Giles was getting annoyed.

"It asks endless questions of those with whom it's supposed to be working so that nothing is getting done." Giles answered and Cordelia's eyes went big.

"Boy, there's a demon for everything." She commented and Giles sighed. He stood up and walked around was worried.

"I don't even though if we're on the right track. If this thing can only be seen by selected people then there's a chance we'll never find it." Giles was worried and Cordelia then closed her book and something caught Giles' attention, the front picture. He walked to the table and picked up the book and then reached for the picture Isabella drew and compared it. There were many similar traits.

Back at the hospital Angel was on the phone with Cordelia as he and Willow were learning more about what has been going on.

"It's called Der Kindestod, mean's Child's Death," Cordelia explained. "The book says he eats children by sucking the life out of them, gross." Cordelia commented. "But after they die it looks like they died because they were sick so no one would know."

"Backer was curing the kids, no food." Angel added and that's why the good doctor was killed.

"Angel?" It was Giles.

"Yeah?" Angel asked.

"Ok, I have how it kills, the Der Kindestod gorges by pinning it's victim down and slowly sucks the life out of them. It must be a horrible experience for the victim." Giles finished and then in Angel's mind went back to the day Celia died. Celia was thrashing in bed screaming like something was after her.

"How long has this thing been around?" Angel asked.

"Centuries." Giles answered. "It travels all over and I can imagine it's here because of the Hell Mouth."

"You ok Angel?" Willow asked as she could tell something wasn't right.

"How do I kill this thing?" Angel wanted to know now, he wasn't going to let another child die.

"If they can only see it then I don't know how." Giles answered then it hit Giles. "You said you saw it last night when you were delirious?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, why?" Angel asked.

"It's the fever, the fever makes them see it." Giles answered.

"I'll call you back." Angel then hung up the phone.

"What are we doing?" Willow asked.

"Get a syringe you need to give me one of these." Angel took the little medicine vial.

"Angel that's highly concentrated and it can kill you." Willow informed him.

"Then dilute it." Angel demanded and Willow left his room to see if she could find something. There was a medical supply tray from a phlebotomist siting there with what she needed. Xander saw Willow doing something and got up to see what was going on. He followed Willow back to Angel's room and shut the door.

"How much?" Willow asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xander asked seeing that something was up.

"The fever is how you see it. My fever broke an hour ago." Angel stated as he put on a shirt. His mom brought him his sweat pants and a shirt for him which was good. Because his fever broke it drenched his clothes and now he had new ones. "I don't know uh enough to get me sick and fast." Willow nodded and took a syringe that had ten milliliters of normal saline. She got rid of five milliliters of it and then drew up another five from the medicine vial.

"Oh god," Xander knew what was going to happen as Willow attached a needle to the syringe and Angel held out his arm.

"Your temperature might spike to a hundred and seven Angel, you were barely functional at a hundred and four." Willow warned him. "Plus I don't know what the dosing is or if this is too much it might even be too little." Willow as nervous.

"We have to do something or another child will die tonight, I'm not letting that happen." Angel was serious as he held out his arm. Willow held the needle up to it and she didn't have to worry about finding a vein, his veins in his arms popped out so it was easy. Willow let out a worried sigh.

"On three, one," Then Willow drove the needle into Angel's arm and he winced.

"Knew you would do that." Angel commented and she injected the flu that Angel had already been fighting. Within ten minutes it was taking affect. Angel sat on the bed as Willow grabbed a thermometer to check Angel.

"One o five, that's dangerously high." Willow informed him and Angel nodded.

"Let's go," Willow and Xander helped him out as he could feel the sickness coming back. Just as they walked away a code was being called, code purple for a missing child well in this case children. Angel hurried with them and the children's ward was on lock down. They could hear chatter that some of the kids went missing.

"Isabella," Angel whispered.

"Where would they go?" Willow asked.

"They're trying to hide." Xander answered.

"But where?" Willow asked and then both Willow and Xander felt Angel pulling them to the floor. Willow felt Angel's head. "Oh, god he's burning up." But Angel was fixed on something down the hall. He could see it as it stared at him. It smiled and took its top hat off and bowed before Angel, put the hat back on and left. Angel forced himself up and headed to it with Xander and Willow following.

"The basement, it lives there and the kids are there too," Angel limped along feeling dizzy.

"Angel this way too dangerous you going to hurt yourself." Willow knew this was a bad idea. "You're not fit to be chasing monsters in the dark like this."

"It's the only way to fight this thing." Angel was done trying to reason with anyone. Willow and Xander knew they had to help him and did.

Down in the basements the children were trying to find a hiding spot. Isabella led five of them, the five who had fevers into the basement. She had a plan that the basement had a way out to avoid the adults. They turned a corner and the Der Kindestod was before them. They all screamed and ran the other way. The only bad thing was they were all sick with the flu and a fever and couldn't run as fast a they could. The Der Kindestod laughed as he went after them with Isabella leading them.

Angel went down the basement steps with the help of Willow and Xander. His head was pounding as they went down and then Angel looked up and the Der Kindestod was there. Angel shoved Willow and Xander away and the Der Kindestod grabbed Angel tossed him away. Angel rolled backwards onto his feet and held a fighting stands.

"He's got serious moves for being sick." Xander commented.

"Find the kids!" Angel demanded and the Der Kindestod was about to go after Willow and Xander but Angel charged at the monster and punched it. That was for Celia. Angel went after it again and the Der Kindestod swiped at him and Angel backed away and fell to the floor. It was about to turn around and Angel got up grabbed it by its foot but it kicked him away. Angel had to take a moment as he was exhausted and the flu was kicking his butt. The Der Kindestod kept walking finding its meals.

The kids packed themselves behind some boilers to hide as Isabella was looking around trying to figure something out and then the kids started to scream. Willow and Xander heard the screams and ran faster. The Der Kindestod grabbed Isabella and she screamed louder.

"Angel! Angel!" She screamed. The Der Kindestod pinned her down and its eyes came from it's head and rested on her forehead. Isabella screamed and cried as it began to suck the life from her. Just then a metal pipe wacked across the monster's head.

"Get the hell away from her!" Angel yelled and Willow and Xander came in. "Get them out!" He ordered and Angel swung at the monster again. Willow grabbed Isabella and picked her up.

"Angel!" Isabella reached out as Willow ran away to Xander ready to protect the kids but they couldn't see anything. Angel twirled the pipe keeping his eye on the thing and slashed at him. Angel backed away as it clawed at him and then ducked. From Willow and Xander's point of view one it looked like Angel was fighting nothing but for having a fever he moved fast. Angel however was using all his effort to just focus let alone fight.

Angel swung the pipe again and the Der Kindestod grabbed it and ripped it from Angel's hands and threw it. Angel jumped in the air grabbing a piece of piping and kicked the thing back. Angel threw the hardest punch he could at the monster. It made him sick that this thing preyed on children. He backed away as the monster took a few swipes at him. Angel dodged them and then grabbed it's wrist. The Der Kindestod shoved Angel to the wall Angel shoved it back and jumped and kicked him.

The kids sobbed watching the fight and Isabella was fixed on Angel trying to think what she could do to help. The Der Kindestod grabbed Angel and slammed him to the ground and went to pick him up. Angel shoved his leg out keeping the boogieman at bay for a moment. Angel pushed off from the thing and got up but he was wearing himself out and fast.

Angel went to get up but the monster grabbed him and threw him down and then pinned him. All the kids started to cry and scream in terror knowing what was about to happen.

"Angel!" Isabella yelled in fear and had tears. Angel went to take a swing and the Der Kindestod forced Angel's wrist down and it's eyes started to come out from its head. Angel tried to get up as the eyes reached for him. Angel lifted his knees up driving the Der Kindestod up slightly which gave him a split second to react. Angel reached for a broke piece of brick from the ground and slammed against the monster's head. Angel then grabbed the monster's face and twisted it violently hearing it crack. The monster fell on Angel he pushed the dead monster off of him.

Angel took a moment to breathe and tried to warn off the feeling of throwing up. He worked himself up and doing what he did could have killed him but he wasn't going to let a monster terrorize children. Angel crawled away from it breathing heavily about to throw up from the fever. Just then he heard his name being called.

"Angel! Angel!" And little Isabella jumped into Angel's arms holding him. Angel wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"It's over." Angel assured her as he looked to the dead thing. He got revenge that was nearly ten years old for his cousin.

Angel was at home and back on his feet for the most part. It would be a few more days before he would be out slaying again. Angel was in his room with Willow and Xander stopping by to check in on him. Angel looked better and had his color back. A movie was playing and it was A Nightmare on Elm Street mostly for fun. Angel was catching up on an assignment when his mom came in.

"A letter for you." Joyce handed him the note and he smiled seeing the name. Angel opened it and it was picture and he smiled bigger. It was Isabella's version of Angel winning against the Der Kindestod. It had the monster laying down with its head ripped up and blood coming out of its body and Angel standing on top of it. In the far bottom corner it said Isabella and thank you Angel for getting rid of the bad man. Angel would keep this picture as he looked at it. This is what made being the slayer worth it.

_**So that's my version Killed by Death. Both episode and this chapter was one of those to help us from the last chapter/episode. We're getting close to the end of the book. The last three chapters are going to be a little rough but they're good you'll like them. So the forum has a chapter in review and another look to the next chapter and a quick update on Book 3. Don't forget about my bio polls. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are most welcomed. **_

_Chapter 17 You and Me_

_He made up his mind to never date and get involved with girls again. The heartbreak of Buffy threw him and while he's heard of the first always being the hardest he couldn't see passed it. There was something about Buffy he wanted and that want could never be met by another. Angel has been withdrawing himself as the school year started to come to a close. He felt the more he distanced himself the less likely he'll get attached. After Buffy he understood why slayers work alone, why they hide themselves its so you can spare the feeling of being lost. But to be lonely, to not have love, not to feel was that any better? _


	18. You and Me

Chapter 18 You an Me

_**A/N: Here's the last chapter before the big one well two since I broke them up. I loved this episode at the end because I think that's when she realized she wasn't going to get Angel back and that what happened between them was not her fault. Well, this chapter we're going to see Angel in a lot of guilt for what happened between him and Buffy just five chapters ago. **_

_**Everything for the most part has stuck with the episode except I really dig into Angel's feelings of guilt and that he has to forgive himself even though nothing was his fault. I'll dive deeper in his feelings in the forum. So here's my version of I Only Have Eyes for You. It is a short chapter but enjoy. **_

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words_  
_You've got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
_and me and all other people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

_You and Me sung by Lifehouse._

Angel was upstairs at the Bronze watching. He wasn't just watching the people to make sure they were safe but watching them dance, holding each other. He knew what Buffy meant by being alone and cold, watching shadows of two people together. He was now just passing by in the night, a single shadow. It didn't help that it was the Sadie Hawkins' Dance in two nights. The girls ask the boys out to this dance. Willow asked Oz and Cordelia asked Xander. Angel got a lot of offers to go from other girls but he couldn't do it.

He made up his mind to never date and get involved with girls again. The heartbreak of Buffy threw him and while he's heard of the first always being the hardest he couldn't see passed it. There was something about Buffy he wanted and that want could never be met by another. Angel has been withdrawing himself as the school year started to come to a close. He felt the more he distanced himself the less likely he'll get attached. After Buffy he understood why slayers work alone, why they hide themselves its so you can spare the feeling of being lost. But to be lonely, to not have love, not to feel was that any better?

Angel headed to the school and unlocked the doors. He made a copy of Giles' school key and went to see if his Watcher was around. As he headed down the hall he heard screaming. Two people were arguing and Angel looked around the corner. Angel saw the boy with a gun ready to shot the girl.

"Hey!" Angel yelled and took off after them to stop this. Angel tackled the guy down to the floor to subdue him. Once he had the guy pinned he looked around looking confused.

"What happened?" The guy asked and now Angel was confused.

"What happened?" Angel repeated. "You were about to kill your girlfriend." Angel explained and looked up seeing the girl but she was confused to. The guy looked to the girl.

"We weren't fighting a minute ago." The girl spoke up and Angel was getting even more confused.

"The gun, where did you get it?" Angel asked and the man shrugged and Angel looked around and it was gone. Something wasn't right.

The next morning Angel was in the principle's office as Snyder came in.

"I stopped him from killing his girlfriend." Angel defended himself. "He had a gun I swear."

"Two confused teens, no gun hmm. You know something Angel, you may have what they call swag but you're a trouble seeker and maker. I will find a way to not only pin this on you but to get you out of my school." Snyder threaten and Angel took great offensive to that. The phone rang and Snyder answered and got up.

"You stay here, not done yet." He warned Angel and left. Angel let out a sigh as he waited but heard something fell. Angel looked over and saw a yearbook on the floor. He reached over and grabbed it. The yearbook was from 1955.

Angel was late to class because of Snyder but he already read this chapter so he wasn't lost. He was a little tired from the week managing five hours of sleep a night sometimes less. Angel closed his eyes for a moment and then heard the bell and opened his eyes but he wasn't in the same class. Angel looked around at all the students and they were dressed as if they walked out the Broadway Play Grease.

Angel then looked over and saw a male student talking to the teacher. At first they talked and she smiled but then he saw the student grab the teacher's hand. Something was going on alright as the teacher didn't pull away. The teacher got closer to him but the door opened.

Angel woke up looking around and the class started to laugh. Angel looked to the board and saw the teacher had wrote _'Get back here you bitch.' _He was erasing it as fast as possible and that phase he heard it before. Just then the bell rang and he gather his stuff.

"Hey what's up?" Xander asked catching up to Angel.

"Something weird." Angel answered.

"Doesn't sound new to me that should be the school motto or our alma matar." Xander commented as Angel went to his locker and opened it. Xander opened his and an arm reached out and grabbed him. Angel quickly grabbed Xander as the arm tried to pull Xander in. Angel got Xander free and slammed the locker shut. Then the two looked around as people looked confused. Angel looked to them telling them to back off. Angel then slowly opened Xander's locker but this time nothing.

Angel and Xander raced to the library where Willow sat reading a book about pagans. Ever since Jenny died she found files on her computer about pagans and witchcraft and was interested in it. Willow looked up seeing her boys, that's what she called them in her head, her boys.

"Hey, Xander did Cordelia win another round in the broom closet?" She asked seeing Xander looked rumpled.

"Ha, ha," Xander mocked. "A locker monster attacked me."

"Loch Ness monster?" Giles asked sounding interested and Angel sighed. Surprisingly everyday was the same, painfully the same but yet vastly different. Angel sat at the table and literally slammed his head to the table and kept it there.

"Locker, locker monster." Angel corrected his Watcher still keeping his head on the table. "Except it was just the arm that attack Xander. Closed the door and when we opened it nothing." Angel sat up and crawled on the table pushing some of Willow's books aside and sprawled out and rolled to his back. He wanted a nap, he didn't appreciate naps back in kindergarten and now he wishes they would come back.

"Yeah and before that Angel told me something weird is going on." Xander added.

"Well, this is Sunnydale." Willow reminded them as Giles came over.

"My teacher was talking as he wrote on the board but what he was talking didn't end up on the board. It was like he was channeling something." Angel explained.

"Sounds like paranormal activity." Giles sounded excited as Cordelia came into the library seeing Angel sprawled out on the table and she smiled.

"Are we going to be studying or experimenting on him because I would love to help." Cordelia smiled as she got closer.

"Nope talking about paranormal stuff." Xander stated. "But this wasn't paranormal not some wimpy chain rattler, this was I am dead as hell and pissed about it."

"Despite the Xander speak that's a very accurate definition of a poltergeist." Giles stated.

"Why is it here?" Angel didn't sound up beat or interested in it.

"It probably doesn't know." Giles answered and Angel smiled but it was an I'm tired smile and a whatever smile. "Remember Halloween that spirit like all spirits if lost just travel and can't find peace."

"Well, we'll find the light and send it off." Angel sounded like he didn't care and Giles walked over to him and gave that stern look. "Or we'll research all night that's cool too."

"You are correct though if we want it gone then we need to help it resolve any of its issues keeping it here. Halloween the spirit's body wasn't properly buried." Giles explained and they all looked like they could handle this. "We'll do a séance tonight see if we can understand why it's here. Be here by two thirty in the morning."

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

"Three in the morning is the demonic witching hour." Giles answered but they all didn't understand. "It's the hour to mock Christ's death and it's the hour where the spirit world is most active." He finished.

"This is going to be fun." Angel sat up which meant no sleep for him tonight. They all had to head to class and left the library as Giles went t find the books they were going to need for this.

That night in the library Giles had everything ready as they all sat around. Giles started the séance and now it was time. Angel and Xander grabbed their walky talkies as they were going to split up.

"Feels like we're in some ghost show like hunting them." Xander commented and Angel just rolled his eyes. Angel went to the classroom where he had his dream and Xander went to his locker. It was time to ask questions to see if they got any answers.

All of them could hear whispers in the air but they couldn't understand them. Something was going on but what? Angel could hear two voices a man's and a woman's. They were arguing about something. Just then he heard a gunshot and he took off running. He saw Xander running to him as well.

"You hear that?" Xander asked.

"No just out for a jog, yes I heard it." Angel looked around and then grabbed Xander and they ran back to the library where the gang looked around. "You heard it too?" Angel asked.

"Someone was shot and killed here." Giles stated and then they heard another shot. All of them ran down the hall following Angel and he heard it come from here. Angel looked around but there was nothing.

Elsewhere in Sunnydale Elizabeth smiled looking around. There was an abandon mansion and she decided to take it. It needed some fixing up but it could be the new happy home. Drusilla seemed to like it a Spike followed in on his wheel chair looking depressed. He now remembers why he hated the Fang Four. The girls were always together and he was the bag carrier.

"It's perfect." Drusilla said and she and Elizabeth held hands jumping up and down like two girls on Christmas. "Our own mansion."

"I know," Elizabeth looked around as Drusilla swayed liking the place. "Oh, Dru look," Elizabeth walked into the atrium and Drusilla joined her and smiled looking up. "Now you can see the stars every night." And they looked up and looked around the garden. "Jasmine," Elizabeth leaned in to smell it.

"Big windows, gardens," Spike looked around. "It's perfect for when we want the sunlight to kill us." He mocked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Our old place was just fine until you had it burned down."

"I like open spaces." Elizabeth stated. "You don't like then roll down the stairs." Spike didn't like the last part.

The next morning the A-Team was back in the library with a tape recording going. They heard voices talking.

"Ok, so this is a fight between a man and woman." Angel was trying to put it all together.

"But what about?" Xander asked.

"The couple I ran into it was like a break up." Angel explained.

"This could have been a violent break up." Giles added.

"Like a passion killing? If I can't have you then no one can?" Willow asked and Giles nodded.

"Found this too, went back into the school's history." Giles grabbed a printed-paper. "Apparently back…a while ago a student and a teacher were having an affair. The teacher tries to break it off but the student refuses and shoots the teacher on the night of the Sadie Hawkins' Dance." Giles summed it up.

"Explains my dream I had." Angel added.

"So the ghosts could be them?" Willow asked. "They haven't resolved their issues?"

"Perhaps," Giles answered looking at the paper. "The student went to the band room and then shot himself."

"Tonight is the dance, explains why it's gotten worse." Angel jumped in.

"What now?" Willow asked.

"We need to keep the school empty, avoid couples, men and women to stay away. They might get killed tonight." Angel explained and Giles nodded.

"Yes, tonight is when they would be most powerful and can reenact what happened back in the fifties." Giles agreed with Angel.

"So what's the plan?" Xander asked.

"We need to stop this guy." Angel answered. "He killed a girl because she wouldn't love him. We need to find a way to stop him before some innocent guy kills some poor girl and blows his brains out over the band room wall." Angel was straight forwards with that one.

"Angel," Giles didn't like his tone.

"What? The man was sick." Angel stated. "He killed a girl."

"Then paid for it with his life." Willow added.

"Paying for it would be to rot in jail." Clearly something was upsetting Angel about this.

"Who's hungry?" Xander asked as Giles looked to Angel. Things were changing in Angel as he was heading somewhere else. It all happened after Buffy lost her soul and it shouldn't be hitting him like this.

That night Drusilla was digging. She loved the dirt for some reason. Elizabeth came to the garden as the two were planting and Spike watched.

"In coming," Drusilla said and Elizabeth smiled. "The gates are opening."

"Ooo, what's happening?" Elizabeth sounded excited as she got closer. Spike once again was left out and watched.

"It's black and its wants him." Drusilla smiled as she got to the ground and laughed. Elizabeth crawled on the ground to smiling and then Drusilla started to laugh.

"No wonder we're at the bottom of the food chain dangling." Spike muttered as the girls laughed.

"It's the slayer, he's ready for you Lizzy." Drusilla said and Elizabeth stopped laughing. "It's time."

At the school the A-Team went to three corners and Angel went to the balcony where the teacher was killed. As he walked the halls by himself he heard music from the band room and walked to it. He looked in and saw the teacher and the student dancing. Angel just had to watch for moment and he felt his heart ache. He wanted Buffy again.

Angel made it to the balcony with his candle ant waited. He looked to his watched and lit the candle and began to recite a chant. After the chant the candle went out on its own. He hoped it was that easy. Just then Angel heard something and ran. He saw his team and they ran too. Wasps were swarming the school and they got out just in time.

"Now what?" Xander asked.

The gang all sat around in Giles' place having some water and some food to think about what to do next.

"This student, James right?" Giles asked and they nodded. "He's trying to resolve an issue but what? It's angered him so that he's doing this."

"The teacher, miss Newman," Angel answered. "He wants forgiveness."

"Of course," Giles looked like it came together. "He retraces his steps but can't find the forgiveness because he kills her. It's his punishment to kill his love over and over."

"That sucks." Xander deadpanned but Angel ignored it.

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness." Angel sounded cold and hard.

"Forgiveness is an act of compassion Angel. It's done not be earned but because it's needed." Giles explained. "You forgive a person or yourself for whatever reason." Then it hit Giles. "You still haven't forgiven yourself about Buffy." Angel then left not saying anything.

Angel walked to the school feeling the need to go back. He got closer and the wasps parted and didn't touch him. Angel walked in looking around the dark place.

The gang ran to the school to stop Angel but the school was still covered with wasps.

"The spirit is calling him he's under its thrall. James wants to make things right." Giles explained and they were all panicked.

"But it can never happen. Angel's going to shoot someone." Willow sounded worry but Giles didn't look concerned.

"The school is deserted," Giles looked around. "You need two people for this and Angel is alone."

"So he'll be ok?" Xander asked.

"Yes," Giles answered.

Angel stood in the hall somewhat in a dream state not moving. He knew what was going on but he had no control.

"Fun fact about wasps," A voice said as Elizabeth came around the corner. "They have no taste for the undead. Not that it matters the sting won't do anything. But tonight is special. I wanted to look my best for you." She stood there in a green dress for him.

"You're the only one." Angel whispered with his back to her. "The only person I can talk to."

"Wow, Angel…that's really pathetic." Elizabeth didn't sound phased and Angel turned to her looking desperate.

"You can't make me disappear just because you say its over." Angel went on and now Elizabeth was confused.

"I can," Elizabeth walked closer to him. Just before she was about to say something her eyes started to water. "I just want you to have some kind of normal life." The voice of Elizabeth changed, her whole personality changed and for a moment it was Buffy. Buffy was coming through for the first time in weeks. "We can never have that don't you see?" She asked.

"I never gave a damn about a normal life!" Angel yelled. "I'm going crazy not seeing you." They got closer to each other as Buffy cried resting her hands on his chest and he cupped her cheeks. "I think about you every minute." Buffy nodded and reached out and cupped his cheek.

"I know," She had tears in her eyes. Angel put his hand over hers sobbing a little as well. "But it's over, it has to be." She pulled away and left and Angel looked up and went after her.

"Come back here!" Angel demanded and grabbed her arm. "We're not finished! You don't care anymore is that it?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel!" Buffy yelled as he got closer and grabbed her arm.

"Then tell me you don't love me!" Angel yelled back. "Say it!"

"Is that what you need to hear?" Buffy asked crying. "Will that help?" She asked looking to him. "I don't, I don't now let me go." Buffy went to pull away but Angel didn't let go.

"No, a person doesn't just wake up and stops loving somebody!" He yelled and took out a gun pointing it to Buffy. "Love is forever." Buffy took a step back from him. "I'm not afraid to use it I swear! If I can't be with you," Angel sobbed.

"Oh my god," Buffy sounded out of breath and was in disbelief and turned around and went to run.

"Don't walk away from me bitch!" Angel yelled and Buffy stopped for a moment and then kept running. Angel took off after her and they ran to the balcony. "Stop it! Stop it! Don't make me!" Angel pointed the gun to Buffy's back and she turned around.

"Alright, alright just," She held her hands up as Angel had the gun at her. "You know you don't want to do this." She tried to reason with him. "Let's just both…calm down." She then held out her hand. "Now give me the gun."

"Don't," Angel warned her. "Don't do that damnit!" Angel was angry and sobbing. "Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid," But the last word was drowned out by a gunshot. Angel lowered the gun realizing what he did. Buffy looked down as the wound in her chest and reached for it. Angel stood there, jaw wide open as Buffy looked up at him.

"James?" She asked wondering how he could do this. Buffy then fell over the balcony as Angel stood there for a moment. He walked to the balcony and looked down seeing her body on the ground. He took a step back with tears. Angel walked to the band room to a record player and put the needle on a record and it began to play.

Buffy looked around and sat up. She wasn't dead as she headed back inside. She heard the music and walked in seeing Angel holding the gun up to his head ready to pull the trigger. But a hand took it away and Angel turned around.

"Grace?" He asked and she put her hands to his lips.

"Don't do this," She begged.

"But, but I killed you." Angel stated.

"It was an accident, it wasn't your fault." Buffy assured him and he shook his head no.

"I'm sorry," He sobbed and she again placed her hands gently on his mouth.

"I'm the one who should be sorry James." She whispered. "You thought I stopped loving you but I never did." And they rested their heads against one another's. "I loved you with my last breath." She then cupped both his cheeks with a soft smile. "No more tears." And then leaned in for a kiss. It was a deep passionate kiss. They wrapped themselves around each other kissing. Above them formed a white light as both spirits could finally move on. Angel and Buffy continued to kiss and then pulled away. Buffy was there for a small moment and he felt her he knew it was her but only for a moment.

"Buffy?" Angel asked with a hope and a prayer. Elizabeth realized what happened and shoved him Angel away and took off.

Angel sat quietly in Giles' office as the team checked the school and there was nothing. Giles walked into his office and Angel looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" Giles asked.

"I never forgave myself." Angel began. "I thought it was my fault that Buffy changed." Angel finally admitted it. He was in grief thinking it was all his fault that Buffy was gone. "I realize it's not, when Elizabeth was taken over by Grace…she was Buffy again. I heard her speak Graces words but…Buffy…she would say something like that too." Giles nodded. "I know now Buffy loved me to the last moment, she came here to protect me and she loved me for all I was. Elizabeth is someone else and I know the difference I know who my vampire was, who Buffy was and she'll always forgive." Angel paused for a moment.

"Did this help you?" Giles asked and Angel shrugged.

"Gave me some peace like it did James but…I don't have Buffy where as he now has Grace. At least…at least for a moment I got to kiss her again. That'll be the last kiss, she dies next time I see her." Angel declared it meaning he has forgiven and now he can do what was needed.

Back at the mansion Elizabeth toweled her hair and looked disgusted with herself. She tried to wash off the spirit and feel herself again.

"Completely violated, made me kiss him." Elizabeth scoffed and Drusilla stood there. "I need to kill something, make it a really nasty kill too." Drusilla smiled and clapped.

"We'll find a nice toddler." Drusilla said and Elizabeth smiled knowing that will do the trick. "Want to come pet?" She asked Spike.

"You two girls run along and be back before sunrise." Spike sounded chipper and the two girls were off. Once gone Spike stood up from his wheelchair. This had to end Elizabeth was taking control and only an insane person will allow her to do so. People believed the Master wanted her. While half true he was also going to kill her because Elizabeth rivaled him and Elizabeth had so much rage in her and hate that she wanted to bring down the world. It was time to take Elizabeth out and he knew who would.

_**Here we go we're going to the final showdown. The last two chapters could have been combined but again it would have been too long and you'll need a small break. The forum will have a deeper look into Angel's despair and how this somewhat puts the pieces together and where he feels he needs to kill Elizabeth. Also a longer look into the chapter will be there too. We're almost done guys hope you're excited. Check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse for more, don't forget to vote on my bio page. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_Chapter 19 To Atone_

"_I think Elizabeth is too much of a coward to take you alone." Xander added as they talked. Angel thought about it as he ate some of his fries. "I mean when she gets backed into the corner she flees, doesn't finish."_

"_That or she's testing you seeing how far you can go and planning." Cordelia jumped in._

"_You think you're ready to take Elizabeth head on?" Willow asked and Angel wasn't sure. He didn't want to be hoping and praying Buffy will return but the longer she lived the more people died. "I mean she's killed five slayers."_

"_Five girl slayers, I think she is a coward to not take on Angel." Xander talked as he devoured his food. _

"_I'm ready, I've been ready. I know it's not going to be easy but I am ready, so stop asking." Angel sounded moody today. "It's fine, I can do it."_


	19. To Atone

Chapter 19 To Atone

_**A/N: Here we go, time for the show down. These could be one chapter but I left it as two. You'll get a look at Buffy's past in this one too. This is it people this chapter and the next one and we're done. Enjoy. **_

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah_

_No change, I can't change_  
_I can't change, I can't change_  
_But I'm here in my mind_  
_I am here in my mind_  
_But I'm a million different people_  
_from one day to the next_  
_I can't change my mind_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Well I never pray_  
_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_  
_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_  
_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_  
_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_No change, I can't change_  
_I can't change, I can't change_  
_But I'm here in my mind_  
_I am here in my mind_  
_And I'm a million different people_  
_from one day to the next_  
_I can't change my mind_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_I can't change_  
_I can't change it_

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_  
_Trying to make ends meet_  
_Trying to find some money then you die_  
_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
_You know the one that takes you to the places_  
_where all the veins meet yeah_

_You know I can't change, I can't change_  
_I can't change, I can't change_  
_But I'm here in my mind_  
_I am here in my mind_  
_And I'm a million different people_  
_from one day to the next_  
_I can't change my mind_  
_No, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change my mind_  
_no, no, no, no, no,_  
_I can't change_  
_Can't change my body,_  
_no, no, no_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
_Been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_That you've ever been down_  
_That you've ever been down_

_Bittersweet Symphony sung by the Verve _

**London, England 1751 January of the New Year.**

_We have moments in our lives that set us out who we're going to become, how we are remembered when we die. Great people of our time Christ, Cesar, Neapolitan, Alexander, Hector, Achilles, all had moments that turned them into people we read and we remember no matter what the deed was. There's a turning point that makes our lives known for better or for worse. I didn't think I would become anything and I was to just be nothing._

_I had nothing, I wanted nothing, I wanted death. _

Elizabeth, a woman of twenty years old looked out her window into the night. Another birthday came and went without anyone noticing or even caring. She then looked in her mirror and tears were running down her cheeks. She was a young and beautiful woman that shouldn't be crying, she shouldn't be sad or depressed but she was. She could hear her father downstairs screaming and yelling. If she waits long enough he'll pass out.

This wasn't always true. She was happy a long time ago. She had a father that did love her, she had a sister that was her best friend and then a mother who did nothing but love her family. One day though, her mother was sick and had the scarlet fever. Both Elizabeth and her older sister Darla knew things were going bad when they saw their mother's things started to disappear and be burned for sanitation.

The fever burned her out, literally burned her and Ophelia died painful holding her daughters' hands. She recited one thing to them before telling them that she loved them. She recited psalm 91 to them telling them to not fear and she died. Ophelia left behind a six year old Elizabeth and a sixteen-year-old Darla.

Most families would get closer and help each other through this but that was not the case. Their father Henry became distance it was like something snapped in him having his wife die. He barely looked at his daughters and gave them the basic things such as bread and water and a place to sleep. Ophelia came from a wealthy family and the money went to him and he began to spend it on other women and alcohol.

When Elizabeth turned ten Darla was twenty and had ran away from her father's place. She told Elizabeth when she has enough money she will come back to get her and they can live together but each day went by and nothing, no word from her sister. Darla fell into prostitution to get food and water and barely had enough and no one knew of her death of syphilis and she died alone.

Each year went by and Elizabeth waited while she waited she became a slave in her own home, cooking, cleaning and taking care of her drunk father. One night while reading her father came to her and lost control and she thought that's what men were, animals.

She once hoped if Darla couldn't save her then a man would but if she ever walked the streets to shop she was dressed in peasant clothes looking dirty and sometimes she had bruises from when her father got really drunk. She didn't see herself as something pretty, she was in rags most of the time.

Nothing has changed in her life now, everyday was the same it was like clock work. She went to church every Sunday to pray for something, but prayer was failing. She went to confession asking for forgiveness for anything she's ever done but nothing. She asked herself day after day what she did wrong? What could she do to be better? But after praying with no answer, no signs, no word you tend to think about maybe giving up.

Henry's rant was going on about what a sorrowful life he had. He would yell wishing he had sons or no children at all. Maybe it was because Elizabeth looked just like her mother and it made Henry remember what he no longer has. Maybe all this time he never loved her. It didn't matter Elizabeth was ready to take the beating he might deliver in a moment. She heard something like he fell and she wanted to check on him but didn't. She couldn't do this, she would die here. Elizabeth grabbed a bag and started to pack.

She'll take her chances on the road, there had to be a better life outside of this right? She's tried to love her father, tried to show her devotion to him, to show she cared and just wanted his love. But all she got in return was yelling, beatings and sometimes the worse thing ever. He would hold her down and abuse her in the worse way.

She had enough it didn't matter anymore she was going to die anyways alone whether it was here in the house or on the road. She packed some clothes and a few books and poked her head out the room. The ranting stopped and she slowly went the stairs. Henry was on the ground out from the alcohol. Elizabeth went through the house to grab some money that could pay for food for a week. She left the house never wanting to return and gave up hope ever finding hope or love from anything in this world.

She ran as fast as she could with tears. She didn't know where she would go, how long she had. As she ran she heard the church bells toil the hour and she went inside the church as it was an hour of adoration. Elizabeth looked to the hanging cross with the Christ on it. She's given, she's waited, she listen, she confessed and nothing. She was scorned for something, something she didn't know of. He turned his back on her and now it was time turn hers. She was leaving home and the church for good.

Elizabeth left and kept running to nowhere, somewhere, a place, anywhere. She couldn't do this anymore, death was better than living, living a life of no love, no one who cared. After running as fast and as far as she could she stopped at a local tavern and went in for a real meal. But the time of night she went it was full of men, drunk men. She ordered food and drink and ate as fast as she could not just because she was hungry and the food was better than bread and milk but the men looked to her.

"This one is away from home," She heard a man say and that caused her to eat faster. Once she was done she left money on the table and started to leave with the men snickering and making catcalls to her. One man stopped her before she left.

"You can come with me, I can take care of you." A man said with the drunk breath and she pulled away and he went to grab her but she was quick enough to get away. She left the tavern in tears. And she kept walking. She was cold as the winter was still here. It doesn't snow but it does get cold with ice. She walked alone and then saw into a window, two people a man and woman. They were by the fire wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the warmth. She'll never feel that ever.

Elizabeth kept walking and then she saw a shadow in the distance. She wasn't sure if she keep walking or go the other way. Elizabeth got a little closer seeing a woman with her back to her. The woman was dressed up beautifully. She was a noble woman and Elizabeth wanted to dress in rich silk and beautiful dresses like that. The woman then turned around and Elizabeth's eyes widen, her jaw dropped, she dropped her bag and tears started to fall.

"Darla!" Elizabeth screamed and took off running and jumped into her sister's arms and Darla held her. "Oh my god," Elizabeth sobbed finally feeling safe.

"I told you I'd come back for you baby sister." Darla whispered and Elizabeth pulled away. "Come with me, I've seen so many things and I want you to come."

"But what about father?" Elizabeth asked and Darla cupped her sister's cheek. The idea of running away was great but still she worried about her father. Part of her wanted to stay in London and check in on him.

"Father will be fine but come with me and I'll show you everything. I can show you the world Lizzy." Darla tucked some hair behind Elizabeth's ear she smiled and nodded. She's always wanted to see the world, Paris, China. "Then close your eyes baby sister." Elizabeth did and Darla morphed into her demon form and bit her sister's neck. Elizabeth let out a gasps of pain but couldn't pull away as Darla held her tightly.

Elizabeth felt faint and was falling to the floor as Darla eased her down. Elizabeth felt it, she was dying, she was finally dying, she begged for death and death came on its wings for her. Just before Darla drained her sister dry she pulled away and took blood and made a line across her chest and pulled Elizabeth in to drink it.

_The next night._

Elizabeth twitched and went to gasp for air and then screamed. She looked around and was in a box in complete darkness. She thrashed around screaming and crying trying to get out. She punched the box hard and it broke. She climbed her way out of her grave and then grabbed the dirt and grass to pull herself out of the ground. She coughed and was covered in dirt as she looked around and night was here. She pulled herself out and looked around and then she looked seeing Darla again.

"What…what…" Elizabeth was disorientated.

"It's ok Lizzy, takes a moment but you'll feel it." Darla assured her and Elizabeth did as she stood.

"What did you do to me?" Elizabeth asked she stood up looking at Darla.

"I gave you life, immortality take its yours. We can command everything, do what we want, take what we want." Darla explained. Elizabeth started to feel it more a great strength, a great power in her. "We no longer have to suffer we can make others suffer." Darla smiled and Elizabeth started to smile a little.

Henry took another sip of his drink. He hadn't noticed Elizabeth had left. He might noticed when the dishes pile up and the bath buckets get full. The door then opened and Elizabeth stood outside the door. Darla hid behind her.

"Father?" Elizabeth asked and Henry looked up looking up.

"What are you doing outside!" He sounded angry but that was no different than any other day. "Get your ass inside now!" He demanded and she did. Elizabeth walked over to her father and stood before him and he smiled. She knew that smile and what it meant but no more. He went to reach out and touch her and she grabbed his hand and threw him across the room. Elizabeth walked in and Darla smiled watching her sister make her first kill. "Elizabeth?" Her father asked and her face morphed into it's demon form and she attacked him.

Darla waited as she fed for the first time. Once his soul left the house Darla walked in as Elizabeth drained Henry until there was nothing left. She stopped as she ripped his throat apart and felt powerful. The one who caused so much pain was gone, the pain was gone.

**Current Day May 2000**

Angel was in the cemetery killing some vampires. He grabbed one and slammed it down and drove a stake into it. He rolled to the floor and grabbed his crossbow and fired at another one. He quickly grabbed two arrows, stuck one in his mouth while loading the second one and fired and another vampire was dead. Angel took the arrow from his mouth and threw it at an oncoming vampire.

In the shadows of the night Elizabeth watched her slayer. She smiled and while she could deny it to others part of her wanted Angel. She wasn't sure if she wanted to torment him or kill him or even turn him making him hers forever. Men, men were pigs in her eyes. She believed the world would do better without them but why was this boy getting a vampire hot?

The last vampire came charging at him and Angel flipped the stake holding the pointed edge and threw it at the vampire's heart. Angel then made his way to someone and Xander got up grunting.

"Did I get one?" Xander asked sounding dazed and confused. Angel patted his back as he reached down for his crossbow.

"Yup, let's go," Angel answered retrieving the arrows and Xander limped away. Elizabeth smiled thinking how she was going to do this. She backed away into the shadows of the night. Angel looked up feeling something and looked to the empty place in the shadows.

"See something?" Xander asked and Angel shook his head slowly.

"No, let's go." And they were off. "Need to start studying for finals."

"Finals?" Xander asked.

"Yeah they're these tests we take at the end of each year." Angel was sarcastic with that statement.

"Funny, yeah totally forgot about those." And Xander and Angel left the cemetery.

Giles made his way to the local Sunnydale museum and walked into the room where artifacts are brought and cleaned and then authenticated for show. Giles came in seeing a woman cleaning a huge rock and man, short, a little fat wearing glasses come over.

"Rupert Giles?" The man asked.

"Uh, yes." Giles answered and the two shook hands.

"Doug, and thank you for coming." The man introduced himself. Doug led Giles further into the room with him to the huge piece of rock. "We have no idea what it is but it was dug up outside of town." Giles got closer and started to study it. "Any ideas?" Giles looked at it seeing some markings but right now it was just a rock.

"A few but I won't share until I can verify it." Giles answered as he circled the rock. "Carbon date?"

"Won't know for a few days but I say its old." Doug answered as Giles continued to study it. Giles then noticed a long divot going up the side.

"Have you tried to open it?" Giles asked and the man looked to where Giles was looking. The divot looked like it could be opened.

"What do you think is in inside it?" Doug asked and Giles had no clue.

"I'd like to translate the text before we do open it. That might help us know what it is or point us in the right direction." Giles stated and Doug nodded. Giles wanted to know what was inside but cutting into something without knowing what you have or what's inside can cause problems.

At school the A-Team were all sitting together in the cafeteria at a table eating. Oz was with them as well and they were discussing the patrol last night. Xander couldn't remember some of it because he got knocked out maybe three seconds in. Angel's told him time and time again he doesn't need to go out on patrol with him but Xander still does.

"I think Elizabeth is too much of a coward to take you alone." Xander added as they talked. Angel thought about it as he ate some of his fries. "I mean when she gets backed into the corner she flees, doesn't finish."

"That or she's testing you seeing how far you can go and planning." Cordelia jumped in.

"You think you're ready to take Elizabeth head on?" Willow asked and Angel wasn't sure. He didn't want to be hoping and praying Buffy will return but the longer she lived the more people died. "I mean she's killed five slayers."

"Five girl slayers, I think she is a coward to not take on Angel." Xander talked as he devoured his food.

"I'm ready, I've been ready. I know it's not going to be easy but I am ready, so stop asking." Angel sounded moody today. "It's fine, I can do it."

"Hey, Cordy," Xander turned to her and reached for her.

"Ew, gross fish hands!" Cordelia squealed as Xander went to hug her. Angel then saw Snyder walking in looking unamused.

"This is not how children should behave." Snyder ruined the moment. "And you," He directed his attention to Willow who was sitting on Oz's lap. "Is there a chair shortage?" Willow scooted off and Snyder looked like he was ready to kill. "This is school not an orgy." Snyder then left and Angel leaned back in his chair.

"Someone's got a corncob up his ass." Angel muttered.

"So, study group tonight?" Willow asked and Angel shook his head no as he started to gather his trash. "Patrol?" Willow asked and then he nodded. "You think Elizabeth will show?"

"Nope, but if I don't then she will, getting real tired of her shit." Angel then left the table as the rest of his team watched him leave.

"Can I point out someone is starting to…explode." Xander looked around. No one said yes but they all agreed.

"If we could only bring Buffy back then maybe." Willow was sad for Angel. It wasn't the fact that Elizabeth was tormenting him is was the fact that this happened because he loved her.

**London 1860 **

A young girl entered a church for confession. The monks chanted in Latin as she headed to the confession booths. She was wearing all white to symbolize her purity. This young girl was about to lose everything because she had everything.

Drusilla knelt before the cross making the sign of the cross and bowed before it. She started to pray holding her rosary. She said a few prayers and then made her way into the confession booth. On the other side Elizabeth waited smiling. The priest that should give her absolution was dead. Elizabeth found Drusilla a week ago.

Drusilla had it all a mother, father, sister. They were wealthy, loving and kind. Elizabeth wanted that life and never got it. Seeing a woman young like she was having everything she could never have, it needed to stop.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned." Drusilla began and Elizabeth smiled. "It's been two days since my last confession." This girl can be easily manipulated if she can use divine ideas such as being an angel.

"The priest is not here," Elizabeth spoke softly causing Drusilla to look confused. "Don't be afraid child, I am here from God to help."

"I am so afraid." Drusilla sound panicked and scared.

"The Lord gives mercy even to…a devil child such as yourself." Elizabeth smiled.

"Devil child?" Drusilla asked sounding nervous.

"I know you can see things, things before or as they happen. That's not a sin that's a gift." Elizabeth spoke to her. "You cannot get rid of it, no matter how many rosaries you pray God will smite you down."

"Then what do I do?" She asked. "Everything is falling apart."

"Do His work." Elizabeth answered. "Follow me."

**Present Day.**

Drusilla came back to the mansion looking around as Spike sat in his wheel chair reading the paper.

"Nice walk pet?" Spike asked.

"Met an old man," She sounded sick holding her stomach. "I didn't like him he got stuck in my teeth." She then faced Spike. "But then the moon started to whisper to me…all sorts of dread little things." Elizabeth came in hearing Drusilla and smiled.

"What did it say?" She asked and purposely-smacked Spike on the back of his had.

"Oh, look who's awake." Spike couldn't stand his Sire anymore. She was always like this but until he left that's all he knew. Being away from her nearly a hundred years made him realize what a bitch she was. Darla was even kinder to Spike and that's saying very little. "What did the moon tell you?" And Elizabeth put her arm around Drusilla's shoulder. "Something coming?"

"Oh yes, something terrible." Drusilla answered and Elizabeth smiled and bit her bottom lip and looked to Spike.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"At the museum in a tomb." Drusilla was soft as she spoke. "It has a prize in side."

"You can see all that?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, you ninny she read it in the morning paper." Spike handed Elizabeth the newspaper and on the front cover was the story Drusilla was talking about. Elizabeth smiled seeing it and she was happy.

At the school Willow and Angel were studying together in the computer class. Willow was still teaching the class until the end of the school year. The A-Team was getting antsy about it being summer and looked forward to it. Angel and Willow didn't need to study for their finals but they were just brushing up on some stuff just to be sure. Right now they were going through chemistry.

"Can you check this?" Willow asked handing Angel a piece of paper as they were doing practice problems. Angel took the paper but then dropped his pencil.

"One second," He reached for it but found a disk and picked up the disk that was wedged between the two desks. Willow saw him holding the blank disk.

"What's that?" Willow asked and Angel shrugged. Willow then took it from him and stuck it in the computer. "Let's find out." She suggested and waited for it to load. Both their eyes widen seeing the strange language on one side but on the other side of the screen it was all in English.

"The Spell of Restoration," Angel's heart started to race. "Oh my god, she found it."

"Wait what?" Willow asked.

"This is the curse that gave Elizabeth her soul, she found it." Angel answered.

"Are, are you sure?" Willow asked and Angel nodded not taking his eyes off the screen.

**Romanian Woods 1898.**

Elizabeth was running through the woods. She had to stop this and now. She stumbled for a moment and got back up and kept running trying to find the gypsy camp. Darla brought her a boy to feed off of but she made a terrible mistake. Elizabeth stopped and looked around knowing this gypsy clan was a ruthless one and can use powerful magics to seek revenge. Drusilla felt that Elizabeth was in trouble and the spell would hurt her. Elizabeth was here to stop it.

Elizabeth saw the campfire and ran to it but fell again but this time stayed on the ground. She felt pain and then she shook and started to cry. She hasn't cried like this in so long. She cried for the pain in her heart for what she has done.

"You," A man came from the shadows and Elizabeth looked up at him in tears. "You will remember all that you have done, all that you have taken, cursed with a soul to walk the earth for all eternally alone. You shall never know of belonging or love. Your pain will be eternal." The man finished and walked away. Elizabeth laid on the ground sobbing seeing all the faces of those she murdered.

**Present Day.**

Angel and Willow were in the library with the print out of the curse. Giles looked confused as to what this meant.

"It's the curse Giles." Angel restated holding out the paper. Giles took it and looked at it.

"Miss Calendar was trying to replicate the original text," Willow jumped in. "She was going to restore Elizabeth's soul."

"She said it couldn't be done." Giles was baffled at this.

"She tried." Angel assured him. "It worked."

"So Elizabeth kills her." Xander jumped in and Cordelia was on the edge of her seat understanding it but it was scary to know. They had the cure for Elizabeth and she could be saved. "She kills her before she can tell anyone about it, what a doll."

"But this is good right?" Cordelia asked. "We can curse her again."

"Well, it, it certainly points the way." Giles wasn't going to say yes right away he didn't want to get Angel's hopes up as the slayer paced thinking about it. Buffy could come back, he could have her again. "But the ritual itself requires an understanding of the black arts…more than I know." Willow then stepped forward wanting to help.

"I've been going through her files and researching the black arts and…I may be able to work this." Willow wanted to save Buffy. Giles looked stun that she would step up to this challenge.

"Willow…channeling such potent magic like this through yourself it could open a door that you may not be able to close." Giles warned her.

"I don't want you to put yourself in danger." Angel spoke up as much as he wanted Buffy but having a friend hurt themself isn't worth it.

"I can do this, I know I can." Willow was ready and then Xander stood up.

"And for those of us who just joined in," Xander stood up. "Everyone here is a crazy person." Xander then took a step forward to the rest of the group. "This could restore Elizabeth's humanity, bring back Buffy but here's a thought. Who cares?" Xander asked and that didn't sit well with Angel.

"I care." Angel didn't want to argue but he will for Buffy's sake.

"Let's not lose our perspective here," Giles didn't want a fight to break out.

"So here's the perspective, Buffy's a killer," Xander had to speak his mind.

"Xander," Willow scolded him.

"It's not that easy," Angel kept his cool but if Xander was about go off then Angel might have to use a show of force. This could be his only chance to save Buffy regardless if they can be together, everyone deserves a second chance.

"So what? All is forgiven? I can't believe you people!" He was angry. "Buffy, Elizabeth whoever the hell she is needs to die!" Angel was trying very hard right now to not attack Xander but it was taking all he had.

"Curing Elizabeth appears to be Jenny's last wish." Giles wanted to defend his slayer in anyway even though part of him agreed with Xander.

"Yeah well Jenny's dead." That was something that Xander should not have said as Giles got in Xander's face.

"Don't you ever!" Giles couldn't finish.

"Did you hear what I said!" Xander yelled and voices were raised as Angel forcefully put space between his Watcher and Xander. Angel got in front of Giles and faced Xander.

"You do not touch him." Angel warned Xander. "What happened to Buffy wasn't her fault."

"Yeah but what happened to Jenny was." Xander spat back and he wasn't giving Angel much of a reason not to punch him. "You can paint this anyway you want but the way I see it, you want to forget all she's done to get your whore back." Angel then shoved Xander forcefully back and then grabbed him and slammed on the table. Everyone joined in trying to get Angel off of Xander. They managed to get them apart as Giles kept Angel back.

"You say something like that again to my face I'll rearrange yours. Elizabeth and Buffy are nothing alike. All you see is the face I see everything else. I know in my gut who Buffy is and that thing walking around isn't Buffy! You have the balls to stand up to me and tell me they're the same then you do it! Do it and pray I have a little bit of mercy on you!" Angel then left the library leaving everyone there.

At the museum Doug was still researching when he heard whispering. He got up to check where it was coming from and it was coming from the huge rock. He placed his hand on it and got closer to listen. He got closer but someone dragged him back and he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"Bag it up boys." Elizabeth ordered as Drusilla drank Doug and then dropped his dead body.

Angel was grabbing his stuff to go patrol he needed to kill something and pretend it was Xander. Everyone seemed to see Angel's point but why not Xander? Angel went to his desk and opened up a small cupboard to get a bottle of holy water when he saw the ring she gave him. Angel reached for the ring and held it. She was wearing hers, he's seen it but the heart faces outwards. Angel looked at the silver ring and held it in his closed hand.

Angel was out in the graveyard wondering if he was going to find Elizabeth tonight. He walked around holding his crossbow ready and then heard some rustling and turned to it. He held up his crossbow ready to fire as shadow came from the bush and then he lowered his crossbow.

"Don't do that." He warned Kendra and she smiled and they couldn't help but hug each other. They pulled away but two slayers in one town meant something. "Don't take this the wrong way I am happy to see you but why are you here?"

"A dark power is about to rise…again." Kendra answered and Angel nodded.

"Any idea what it is?" Angel asked and she shook her head no. Angel held up the crossbow and fired at a vampire that was going to try and sneak up on them. Sneaking up on one slayer is tough but two forget it. "Let's go find Giles then." Kendra nodded and followed Angel as he picked up his arrow and the walked.

At the mansion Elizabeth smiled at the rock with Drusilla standing next to her. Other vampires looked at it wondering and Spike rolled up in his wheel chair.

"It's a big rock, can't wait to tell my friends." Spike was very sarcastic and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "They don't have a rock this big."

"William you never did learn your history," And Elizabeth walked over to him and sat on his lap putting her arms around him. "Acathla comes forth to swallow the world. He was killed by a powerful righteous knight, the knight pierced the demon's heart before he could draw the first breath to perform the act. Acathla turned to stone and now lays sleeping. Open it up." She gave the orders and a few vampires did. Inside was a stoned demon with a sword in its heart. Elizabeth smiled and looked back to Spike. Drusilla swayed a little smiling.

"Let me guess pull the sword out and you become king?" Spike asked.

"Someone worthy needs to remove the sword and that's me." Elizabeth got up and pushed Spike so he rolled back. "I get to end this world finally." Drusilla clapped in delight. "We're all going to hell."

"Goodie," Drusilla clapped again.

Back at the library Angel and Kendra were with Giles. Giles was trying to call the museum but it wasn't good. Doug was dead and the artifact that came in was gone.

"Are sure this is the tomb of Acathla?" Angel asked and Giles nodded.

"The information provided by Kendra's Watcher is conclusive." Giles sighed. "Acathla will create a vortex taking us into its demon dimension. Non demon life with suffer horrible pains for all eternity." Willow nodded but not looking excited.

"Great," She deadpanned.

"We've got problems people." Angel added as he paced. "We need to curse Elizabeth."

"Angel, I don't want to disagree with you but Xander might be right, she needs to die." Kendra was not confrontational about just stating an option.

"I'll fight her and kill her if I have to but I need back up and Willow you're it." Angel laid out the plans. "You maybe all we have."

"So no pressure?" Willow asked.

"We do have one more thing," Kendra announced and pulled out a sword. "This is the sword that the first knight used. All else fails we can use this." She then handed it to Angel.

"Willow how close are you to performing the ritual?" Giles asked.

"Another day, I need supplies and an Orb of Thesulah…whatever that it." She had her shopping list.

"It's an object to retrieve a soul from the ether and to transport it. I have one been using it as a paperweight." Giles went to his office and came back with the glass ball. "We have time, Elizabeth will need to perform her own ritual to awaken Acathla, let's hope it takes her a while."

"Brightside of all this is if we all fail then no finals." Angel added putting the sword down.

Elizabeth drank from a man and wiped her hands on his neck collecting blood. She then stood before the stoned demon.

"I have tasted blood of the innocent, I come before all that I am, all that I have become. Everything I have done has led me here." She walked up to the demon looking at it.

**New York 1998.**

It was night and the ally ways smelt of filth. A blonde girl rummaged through the trash trying to find food, to drink from the rats. She was in baggy clothes, face dirty, hair looked more brown from dirt than blonde. She has been like this for a hundred years now. She stood up and sighed hearing the rat but couldn't find it.

"Evening," A voice greeted and she turned around seeing a man dressed up in a suit with a bright green shirt on. He also wore a hat and was rather short.

"You don't smell human, who are you?" She asked.

"A friend." He answered getting closer.

"I don't need a friend." She just wanted to eat.

"Didn't say I was yours." The man added.

"You're a half breed, what do you want?" She asked him.

"I was sent," He answered. "By the Powers That Be."

"Powers that be what?" She asked. "Half breeds don't do good work." And he shrugged.

"Some do to keep the balance and it's your turn oh and call me Whistler." He more or less introduced himself. "Vampire with a soul that's new and something…powerful and can tip the scale."

"Leave me alone." She demanded but he didn't move.

"You ever wanted to repay for what you've done?" Whistler asked. "Ever wanted to be something great, do something…atone?" He could tell he had her attention. "The slayer he'll need your help."

"He?" She asked sounding confused and Whistler nodded.

"Like you he'll be something new. He'll be called in a few days and has no idea what to do. He'll need protection not just from vampires but everything will be after him. He'll need someone that cares, that's there for him when no one else is. If you two can fight side by side together then the evils of this world will bow to you both." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture and handed it to her. "I'll point you in the direction you need to go. When you find him then you can decide to walk away or be something."

"Is he here?" She asked looking at the picture of a boy. He looked so young and innocent.

"Head over to the west coast." Whistler answered. "I'll meet you there if you find him."

She found herself in California a place of sunshine and fame. She felt herself being guided here like she was walking blind but something pulled her along. She was in a blacked out car and found a high school, Hemery High. She looked at the photo of the boy and touched it with her finger. He was young but he was handsome. She smiled a little seeing it and looked out the crack of the window and her eyes widen. She found him.

She wished she could talk to him. He walked down the steps of the school and sat there looking like he was waiting to get picked up. She watched him and wanted to sit next to him and guard him. She's never been this way to anyone.

The young boy Angel sat on the steps waiting for his dad to show up but that would be an hour from now at least. As he waited he saw a car, a black car with black windows on the other side of the street.

"Angel?" A voice asked and he looked over seeing a man and stood up. "Angel O'Brien?"

"Yes," Angel was hesitant to answer never seeing this man.

"We have a little amount of time." He started and Angel looked so confused. "I have no idea how or why this happened but it did."

"What?" Angel asked.

"You are the chosen one, the vampire slayer." He answered and Angel stood up and backed away but the man went after him. "You are the slayer, in every generation a slayer is born. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. One girl in all the world the chosen one. But you're about to change that, the first boy slayer." He finished.

"And you're off your meds." Angel defended.

"I am not making this up, everything that you were afraid in the dark is real. Everything that bumps in the night is real but you're the thing that bumps back. Tonight at the graveyard meet me there and I'll show you." He stated.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"Merrick," He then left leaving Angel standing there. From the distance she watched him and decided to go to the graveyard.

Night came around and Angel found Merrick and they walked together.

"A slayer is one who hunts and fights vampires and demons. She is given the strength to do so when she is called but you are the first boy." Merrick explained as they stood before a grave and he handed Angel a stake. "Go for the heart." Merrick stepped back and Angel looked down as a hand came up from the grave. Angel took a step back as a man climbed out of the ground and hissed at him.

Angel jumped away as the vampire went to feed. Angel ducked from the swung and then caught the vampire's hand and twisted him down. He's never been able to do that let alone throw a man down like that.

"Kill him!" Merrick yelled and Angel drove the stake into the man's chest but nothing happen. He realized he missed the heart and the vampire threw him away. Angel rolled on the ground and the vampire pinned him down but Angel drove the stake into its heart and the vampire went to dust. Angel crawled away scared not understanding. "It is your calling, your holy duty, your birth right."

Buffy watched from afar and all the while she wanted to help. As she watched Whistler took his place next to him. They watched as Angel got up and brushed himself off looking white, scared and confused.

"First male slayer, everything will come for him, he needs help. Plus he's just a kid only fifteen." Whistler added. "Lothos is here to," She turned to him with wide eyes. "Once he learns that the slayer is here and that it's a boy a price will be put on his head. Not only that your passed is just two hours away, the Master is here too." She looked back to Angel as he walked away with Merrick. "So what are you going to do?"

"I want to help." She answered without thinking and looked to Whistler.

"We can use you on our side, things are going to get rough." Whistler added. "He's changing all the rules and it's time for you get out of your sins." They started to walk together. "First you need to get cleaned up."

"As long as I don't have to dress like you." She added. "That tie and that plaid shirt, no thanks." And they started to walk together.

**Present Day.**

Elizabeth reached for the handle of the sword and a light filled the room as she smiled. It was working. She was going to bring hell on earth. Drusilla smiled and Spike watched unamused at it. Then Elizabeth flew back and the light went away.

"Someone wasn't worthy." Spike sung as Elizabeth got up.

"Damnit!" She yelled looking around and pissed.

"This is so disappointing." Drusilla sounded upset and a little over dramatic holding a doll.

"I did everything right, the incantations, the blood what am I missing?" Elizabeth looked around at this world that she wanted to destroy. It destroyed her, took her mother away, made father abusive in words and actions. She wanted it all to burn. Spike smiled a little seeing her failures.

"What are we going to do?" Drusilla asked and then Elizabeth smiled and had an idea.

"We go to an old friend." She answered and had the perfect plan.

Angel sat in class getting a final done. This was the math final and it was an easy test and he was flying right through it. Once in a while he looked up at Xander who looked like he was going to pop out of frustration but he thought good. Xander deserved it after what he said about Buffy and Jenny. They haven't talked since then either and Angel didn't care, one less person to look out for. Just as Angel was taking his test someone walked into the classroom all in black cloaking herself.

"Tonight, tonight at the graveyard you will face her." The woman said and Angel looked up seeing the vampire and it started to steam from the sunlight. "She wants you!" The vampire yelled as everyone got from their desks backing away but not Angel as the vampire got closer. "It ends tonight. You don't come more will die!" Then the vampire went up in flames.

School was dismissed for the day as Angel was in the library telling Giles what had occurred. A vampire coming out in day in a school, a classroom telling Elizabeth wanted the fight meant it was time.

"I have to go." Angel insisted but Giles didn't like it

"I'll go with." Kendra declared.

"No, I need you here to protect them while they perform the ritual." Angel quickly added getting down the stairs with Giles following. "I'll hold her off until the spell is complete and then we find a way to get Acathla out of here." Angel then turned to Giles as his Watcher tossed a book to Xander. "How will I know the ritual worked?"

"You'll know," Giles answered and Angel nodded.

"These doors get locked, they stay locked until I come back." Angel gave out the orders. "I'll be back." And left but with no weapons except a stake. He just had to keep Elizabeth at bay not kill her, the stake was for show.

"Angel," Kendra called to him and Angel turned around as he put his black coat on. "Be careful." And he nodded and left.

Angel made it to the graveyard and started to search knowing this could be an ambush of some kind. Now a days he felt naked without his crossbow in his hand but he didn't want to kill Elizabeth. He then felt the chill up his back and turned around and there she stood in a coat, jeans, boots and her hair falling around her shoulders.

"Hi baby," She greeted him and Angel held his ground.

"You asked and now I'm here." Angel stated and she got closer smiling a little.

"I had to say good bye first you will be the one thing in this dimension I'll miss." Elizabeth started. "I was hoping actually that before the world ends we could get back together, repeat what did on your birthday." She smiled at the end but Angel didn't buy it not for one second. "Fine, let's fight." Elizabeth charged at her him and he jumped into the air to kick her back.

At the library Willow sat on the table with everything set up and threw some stones to begin. Cordelia walked around with sage burning and Willow held the paper with the English text of the spell. Giles began and then Willow followed.

"Not dead not of the living, spirits of the interregnum I call." And Willow started the spell. "Let her know the pain of humanity gods. Reach with your wisdom hands to me and give me the source," But it was interrupted as a vampire attacked Xander on the upper level. Kendra looked up and went to spring into action but the doors of the library were kicked down by more vampires.

"Get out!" Giles yelled as Willow jumped off the table and went to Cordelia and they went upstairs as Kendra went to take out a few vampires. One vampire attacked Giles and slammed him to the ground. Willow ran from a vampire and went to hid behind the shelves but the vampire knocked the shelf over and Willow was caught.

"Run Cordy!" Xander yelled and punched the vampire as hard as he could. Cordelia managed to escape as the vampire grabbed Xander's head and slammed in on the railing. Kendra was still fighting two vampires as Drusilla walked in smiling.

Out in the graveyard Elizabeth pinned Angel down smiling.

"You're not trying why?" She smiled bigger. "You never do learn anything do you?" She asked and that made Angel's heart raced as she leaned in close to his lips. She smiled and leaned into his ear almost purring. "All your friends are alone, helpless, defenseless while you're here." Then it hit him and he kicked her off of him and got up and started to run as Elizabeth stayed on the ground laughing.

Drusilla and Kendra were in a heated fistfight but she was stronger. Angel was the only one who can take Drusilla on right now. Kendra kicked Drusilla but two vampires grabbed hold of her and Drusilla smiled.

"I get to kill a slayer." She smiled and grabbed Kendra's cheeks and heard her neck snap. "Night, night love, now let's get what we came for."

Angel ran as fast as he could through the streets and jumped through the glass doors of the school. He rolled to the ground and got up and kept running down the hallway. He made it to the library and it was empty as he looked around and then saw her. He had to take a step back and felt this strong urge to cry and did. His sister slayer was dead. He walked over to Kendra and got to his knees and pulled her into his arms. He hasn't felt this overwhelmed with emotions in a long time. Angel looked wondering where his friends were.

Angel leaned into Kendra resting his forehead on hers. She was the only one close enough like him, they knew the same burdens, sacrifices and what it meant to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. And now she was gone because of him. Someone died because of him and it was one of his own.

"Hands up!" A voice yelled and Angel's heart skipped a beat as he slowly turned his head seeing a gun pointing at him.

'_No matter what you do, how you prepare you can't be ready for those big moments in life. No one asks you if you want your life to change but it does. Everything does. Everything begins to fall, all you have close slips and it all caves in. So what do you do when blackness is taking over? It's not about what came before it's about what comes after, that's what you'll be remembered by.'_

_**Some of it's different as you can see. I wanted to add more to the lost of Kendra than we saw on the show because she is the sister slayer. She was the only one like Buffy so I made it more emotional for Angel. The one person like him is gone. **_

_**Finally I gave you guys a glimpse of Buffy's past and it's a sad one. As a recap on the years and what not, Buffy/Elizabeth was born 1731, lived for 20 twenty years and died at 20. She was reborn as a vampire in 1751 and has been around for 249 years as a vampire and a total of 269 years if we combine it so she's old. **_

_**Giving you a sneak peek here and then a longer look in the forum. Nothing on Book 3 though since the preview is on it's way. What's next? Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_Chapter 20 Hold On_

"_We don't have time for the twenty question game ok Angel." Whistler didn't answer the question but Angel knew it had to be important if he knew his name. But Angel has been through hell in just a few hours and charged to the man and shoved him against the wall. "Wow you're strong."_

"_I've had a real shitty night so tell me what I need to know or I snap your neck!" Angel laid out the conditions and Whistler nodded knowing not to mess around. Angel was a far cry from that little boy killing his first vampire. _

"_It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Whistler started and Angel let up._


	20. Holding On

Chapter 20 Holding on

_He who dwells in the secret place of the Most High  
Shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty.  
__I will say of the Lord, __"He is__ my refuge and my fortress;  
My God, in Him I will trust."_

_Surely He shall deliver you from the snare of the fowler  
__And__ from the perilous pestilence._

_He shall cover you with His feathers,  
And under His wings you shall take refuge;  
His truth __shall be your__ shield and buckler.  
__You shall not be afraid of the terror by night,  
__Nor__ of the arrow __that__ flies by day,  
__Nor__ of the pestilence __that__ walks in darkness,  
__Nor__ of the destruction __that__ lays waste at noonday._

_A thousand may fall at your side,  
And ten thousand at your right hand;  
__But__ it shall not come near you._

_Only with your eyes shall you look,  
And see the reward of the wicked._

_Because you have made the Lord, __who is__ my refuge,  
__Even__ the Most High, your dwelling place,  
__No evil shall befall you,  
Nor shall any plague come near your dwelling;  
__For He shall give His angels charge over you,  
To keep you in all your ways.  
__In __their__ hands they shall bear you up,  
Lest you dash your foot against a stone._

_You shall tread upon the lion and the cobra,  
The young lion and the serpent you shall trample underfoot._

"_Because he has set his love upon Me, therefore I will deliver him;  
I will set him on high, because he has known My name.  
__He shall call upon Me, and I will answer him;  
I __will be__ with him in trouble;  
I will deliver him and honor him.  
__With long life I will satisfy him,  
And show him My salvation."_

_Psalm 91_

"Put your hands up and back away from the girl slowly." The police officer demanded and Angel did as he was told.

"I found her like this." Angel defended himself standing up. Then he saw Xander and went to run to him but the officer grabbed him. "No! Please see if he's ok!" Angel needed to know Xander was ok as the officer yanked Angel out of the library. "I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!" The officer demanded as they went into the hallway and Snyder came rushing in smiling knowing he now had a reason to get rid of Angel.

"Ah, Angel," Snyder smiled.

"You stupid bastard you have no idea what happened." Angel had no time to deal with the rat-faced man. Just then Angel heard handcuffs and he couldn't be here so elbowed the cop and shoved Snyder away and took off running. He had to hide for a bit but what to do? Where were all his friends? Where was Giles? What was happening?

Angel found his way to the hospital moving fast knowing the cops were looking for him. He hid for a while to give his friends time to get here. He was set up and somehow he had to clear his name and find Elizabeth and kill her too. Angel walked through the hospital and then saw Xander. There was tension between them but that had to throw that out and Angel couldn't help but hug him feeling better that he was ok. They pulled away and Xander had a cast on his arm.

"Damnit," Angel muttered and he was angry.

"We were all set up." Xander stated and Angel nodded.

"Where are the others?" Angel asked and Xander lowered his head. "Xander?" Angel was worried and Angel followed him to a room. Willow was in bed in a coma. Angel rushed to her and hugged her but she didn't move. Why was this happening? These were good and innocent people. He was regretting ever letting them join in on this. Angel pulled away resting his forehead on Willow's and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The doctor said it was head trauma and she can wake up at anytime but the longer she stays like this…greater chance she won't come out of it." Xander explained and Angel sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

"Her parents?" Angel asked.

"They're flying in." Xander answered.

"Oz?" Angel asked.

"Oh god, I didn't even think about that." Xander sounded like he wanted to kick himself for it. Just then they heard her footsteps as Cordelia came in with tears. Xander walked to her, they kissed and then hugged. Angel sat up and saw the couple and he felt a little better that one more person of his team was ok. Angel stood up as Cordelia walked to him and he kissed her cheek and hugged her. Cordelia saw Willow and let some tears fall as she and Angel pulled away.

"I'm so sorry I ran, I shouldn't have ran," Cordelia sobbed and Angel shook his head no.

"I'm glad you did," Angel was just happy to know they were all here. Angel, Cordelia and Xander huddled together next to Willow and they were all each other had at the moment.

"Kendra?" Xander asked and Angel shook his head and another wave of sadness hit them. Even though they wanted to be sad it needed to stop.

"Guys listen," Angel had to keep them together. "I'm wanted for murder and I know the cops will be around,"

"We'll clear your name." Xander finished and Angel put his hand on Xander's cheek and they hugged again. The fight earlier had to be put aside they had bigger problems on their hands right now.

"Where's Giles?" Angel asked as he was counting his people. Xander and Cordelia looked to each other and the back to Angel and his heart sank again.

Giles was on the floor of the mansion and Elizabeth was watching him. She was laying next to him the whole time. He was finally coming around and looked up seeing her. Giles' first reaction was to strangle Elizabeth. Elizabeth held him down smiling.

"Behave Watcher, not going to kill you I need you." She informed him.

"What did you do to Angel, where is he?" Giles demanded and Elizabeth smiled and shrugged.

"This isn't about Angel," Elizabeth needed the information right now. "You're here so I can torture you. Haven't tortured anything in a long time I mean we didn't even have chainsaws back in my time. Although I'm not about the physical torture. That's easy the kind I like is to get in your head, see what's inside." Elizabeth let up and walked around and then Giles saw it the stoned demon.

Elizabeth smiled at the demon and then leaned against the demon.

"Acathla," She smiled and put her arms around it. "He's harder to wake up than my dad was when he drank two bottles of whiskey. Did everything and nothing just like any other man." Elizabeth then paced the room as Giles stood up and watched her. She then looked at him smiling. "You don't seem to be afraid." She then stood there crossing her arms.

"To be one on one with the great Elizabeth as a Watcher it is a high point." Giles admitted and she smiled a little bubbly smile.

"Oh, don't make me blush Rupert, to have gone one on one with the first male slayer, it's a high point for me too. And now I have his Watcher, two high points, never cease to amaze myself. You're going to figure out why I can't wake the demon up." Elizabeth was straightforward. "You tell me what I need and I let you go, don't then I torture you very easy to understand."

"Go to hell you bitch." That was Giles response and Elizabeth smiled.

"Was hoping you'd say that." She smiled, torturing men was her forte she loved it.

Angel ran to Giles' place looking for him. He was worried out of his mind and no idea where else he would be or go.

"Giles!" Angel yelled.

"He's not here." A voice said and Angel turned around seeing a man in a suit and hat.

"Who are you?" Angel stood there.

"Whistler." The man answered.

"What are you doing here?" Angel demanded.

"We don't have time for the twenty question game ok Angel." Whistler didn't answer the question but Angel knew it had to be important if he knew his name. But Angel has been through hell in just a few hours and charged to the man and shoved him against the wall. "Wow you're strong."

"I've had a real shitty night so tell me what I need to know or I snap your neck!" Angel laid out the conditions and Whistler nodded knowing not to mess around. Angel was a far cry from that little boy killing his first vampire.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Whistler started and Angel let up. "Nobody saw you coming and I came for Buffy's big day, the day she redeems herself." Angel stood there listening. "She was to protect you, stop Acathla but then you two well…now she's a bitch again. So what are you going to do?" He asked. "What are you prepared to do?"

"What ever I have too." Angel answered.

"Let me rephrase that, what are you prepared to lose?" He asked.

"I have nothing to lose." Angel answered. "If you're some good half demon here to balance things out then how about you do something instead of letting me fight every goddamn time." Angel was angry and he was spiraling down somewhere.

"In the end you're all you've got," Whistler started as Angel stood there. "It's just you and nothing more."

"Get the hell out of my face." And Angel left Giles' place.

"The sword isn't enough! You've got to be ready!" Whistler called out and Angel looked back at him and then kept walking.

Angel walked through the playground and didn't see the cop car not until the sirens went off. Angel stopped in his tracks as the officer came out with a gun. But then the officer's head was slammed against the hood of his car and was out and Spike stood before the slayer.

"Hello mate," He greeted. Angle went to charge and Spike threw his hands up. "Hey, whoa, whoa! Trying to help you." Angel took a step looking confused.

"Help me? I'm a slayer and you're a vampire we don't help each other." Angel reminded him and Spike shrugged.

"You want to have around mate? I'll have a gay old time but right now you need my help. You want to stop Elizabeth then you listen." Spike explained. "You want to stop her then the game needs to change."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Talking about your ex honey, talking about putting her into the bloody ground." Spike answered.

"Right," Angel didn't believe it and was about to leave.

"She's got your Watcher and is probably torturing him. By now you've figured out she's not all for the male population, she's got daddy issues." Spike added knowing he had leverage on him as Angel was now willing to listen.

"What do you want?" Angel asked and he smiled.

"I want to stop Elizabeth, I want to save the bloody world." Spike answered and then he saw a pack of cigarettes on the cop and took them. He offered one to Angel but Angel refused. "See vampires like to talk big, tough guy talk." Spike then lit the cigarette up. "Strutting with your friends over a pint of blood. See I like this world, you've got dog races and Manchester United and then you've got people. Millions of people like Happy Meals on legs." Spike sat on the hood of the police care smoking. "But then someone comes along with a vision, a real passion for destruction. Elizabeth can pull it off."

Angel folded his arms across his chest not sure if he should believe Spike or not.

"You don't like Elizabeth's plan?" Angel asked. "Why come to me?"

"I want Dru back." Spike put his cigarette back. "Forgot what a real bitch she is and I want it the way it was before. She took Dru from me."

"You're real pathetic." Angel didn't have time for this and then Spike threw him a punch and Angel punched him back. "I lost a slayer tonight! And I'll lose more friends! You're coming to me because you want your girlfriend back because my ex makes you lose your balls!" And that summed it up. "I don't give a shit!"

"I can't fight them alone and you can't either!" Spike was being serious and Angel punched him again.

"I hate you." Angel was blunt and Spike smiled.

"And I'm all you've got." Spike added and the cop was waking up as Angel walked away. Spike was about to feed on the cop but Angel stopped him.

Giles looked around as Elizabeth was cleaning his glasses for him.

"Damn, you're a tough old bastard." She commented. "Thought you would have tapped out a while ago." She then put his glasses back on. "How you feeling?"

"Never…better…" Giles breathed heavily.

"Good, now tell me when it starts to hurt." She smiled and Giles braced himself for the worst.

Angel and Spike made to Angel's place as Joyce pulled in and Angel stopped.

"Oh my god Angel, where have you been!" She asked getting out of the car. "The cops have been looking all over for you, what's going on?" She asked.

"Mom let's get inside please," He begged her and then a man charged at him. Angel grabbed the man and slammed him to the ground and Joyce screamed and then Spike came over and staked him. "Killing your own kind?" Angel asked and Spike shrugged.

"One of Lizzy's lackeys," Spike didn't answered. "Spying on you but don't worry he won't get to tell." Angel then looked up to his mom and she was in shock.

"Angel…what is going on?" She asked like she was about to pass out. Angel stood before her and there was no hiding it.

"I'm a vampire slayer." Angel stated and Joyce nodded.

"What?" She asked not understanding.

Angel made his way to the hospital after getting a phone call. He had his mother and Spike wait at the house and they were to not let anyone in until he got back. Angel rushed through the hospital and saw his friends surrounding Willow and she looked up at him.

"Thank god," He barely got out and walked over to her and they hugged. His friends were all alive. Angel kissed her head and pulled away cupping her cheeks. "How do you feel?" And she nodded and shrugged.

"I know my name, that's a start," She smiled and Angel nodded and stood up.

"I can't stay but you guys please stay here ok." He begged them. "I might have caught a break on how to stop Elizabeth." He added.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Angel then left his friends and raced back to his house.

Once he was back he saw Spike and his mom sitting in the living room looking uneasy. Angel came in and they both stood up as Angel's eyes were fixed on Spikes.

"Willow's ok?" His mom asked and Angel nodded.

"What's the plan?" Angel asked Spike.

"You let me and Dru skip town and I help you kill Elizabeth." Spike stated.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Joyce asked but they ignored her.

"Forget Drusilla," Angel wasn't going to let her walk.

"That's the deal." Spike was getting angry.

"She killed Kendra." Angel reminded him.

"She bagged a slayer and that is awesome." Spike then noticed the look on Angel's face. "Oh right,"

"Wait so you didn't kill that girl?" Joyce asked but once again she was being ignored.

"No," Angel answered and Spike closer to him.

"Look, this deal only works one way." Spike told him. "Me and Dru for Elizabeth. I'll take her out of the country and you won't ever hear from us I bloody well hope."

"Fine, but if Giles dies Drusilla does too." Angel added to the deal and Spike nodded. "I'll be there in hour then I make my move." Spike nodded and left.

"It's because you didn't have a strong father figure." Joyce was trying to figure out why Angel was a vampire slayer.

"It's fait mom ok, I didn't ask for it, it just happened." Angel explained.

"What is happening? We need to call the cops, you're innocent." Joyce then headed to the kitchen and Angel got in front of her.

"No cops they can't fight demons just me." Angel explained.

"I don't understand." Joyce sounded distressed.

"I fight and kill vampires and demons and right now a very nasty vampire named Elizabeth who you knew as Buffy is about to kill Giles and us all." Angel finished.

"Buffy's a vampire?" Joyce asked and Angel sighed.

"Should have never brought this up." Angel was frustrated and then started to leave. "Just sit down and have another drink." Then he heard something smash against the wall.

"You don't talk to me that way, you don't just come here and lay something like that on me and then just expect me to take it and then leave." Joyce was now frustrated.

"I don't have time to talk about it at all you just need to accept it." Angel was getting snappy at her.

"I can't." Joyce was either honest or just wasn't prepared.

"Open your eyes mom," Angel stood there. "What do you think has gone on in the past two years? The fights, the deaths? Why I have blood on my clothes? Either you're really stupid or you don't want to understand and believe it. But there are monsters out there, real ones and one of them will end this world and I'm the only one who can stop it."

"Then it stops now!" Joyce yelled.

"No it doesn't! It never stops! It will never stop! I didn't choose this life! I didn't ask for it but it happened! It happened and if I can do something then I will!" Angel yelled back. "I didn't want this! I wanted a normal life, I'd rather be upstairs watching TV but that's not what's happening! You have no idea how lonely this life is! You don't know what risks I take so you can wake up and have a cup of coffee!" Joyce then walked up to him holding him.

"Angel this is crazy and you need help." She was rationalizing.

"I have to go." Angel pulled away.

"No, I'm not letting you out of this house." She insisted and then Angel shoved her away and looked baffled as Angel walked to the door. "You walk out of this house then you don't even think about coming back." Angel looked at his mom in the eye and nodded.

"Good, the less I have to protect." And he left into the night.

At the hospital the A-Team got word that Angel was going in. It will end tonight one way or another. Either Angel defeats Elizabeth and Acathla remains sleeping and all returns to normal. Or he fails and all of earth is sucked into Hell forever.

"Wish we could help him in someway." Cordelia stood next to Xander while Willow was still in bed and Oz next to her. Oz didn't know a whole lot but it was serious from what he could tell.

"I don't know how we can help." Xander sounded defeated but Willow perked up.

"I want to try again." Willow stated and both Cordelia and Xander both agreed that was dangerous especially now in her condition.

"Try what?" Oz asked and Willow looked to him.

"The curse, we never did finish it maybe we can restore Buffy's soul before it all happens." Willow was trying to look to hope.

"Willow, that's powerful magic and you're weak right now." Xander pointed out but Willow made up her mind.

"I'm ok," She insisted and they knew they could tell her no but she'll find a way. "This can help Angel, he won't have to kill her and Acathla won't wake up." That was the hope of it all.

"Ok, I've missed out on some stuff." Oz was confused and Xander nodded.

"It's the usual you know end of the world stuff." Xander added but there was a little more to it.

"Go to the library and get my things and Cordelia will fill you in." Willow told her boyfriend and he nodded. Oz leaned in for a kiss and he and Cordelia began to leave.

"I'll drive," Xander announced.

"Xander, find Angel and tell him what we're doing and maybe he can stall." Willow told him and Xander didn't want to. In his mind he believed Elizabeth deserved to die and never come back. He could see that Elizabeth and Buffy were not the same and if she does come back then what are the chances of Elizabeth also returning. He nodded and left to grab the Orb of Thesulah and the other items.

Back at the mansion Elizabeth was getting very impatient with Giles as he hasn't said anything yet. Giles' face was nearly swollen and unrecognizable. He was in searing pain and on the verge of blacking out. Elizabeth circled him as he was still bound to his chair.

"I can make the pain stop you know. I get it you're very brave and doing the right thing but seriously I'm getting tired." Elizabeth was getting frustrated with a man and that was never a good thing. "It's over Giles so let me make the pain stop ok?" She asked and knelt before him and he nodded and she smiled knowing she won.

"In, in order to be worthy," Giles was trying to keep himself awake and Elizabeth smiled. "You must perform the ritual…in a tutu." Elizabeth's smile was wiped right off her face and she slowly stood up and then backhanded Giles.

"I need the chainsaw." She had enough and Spike came rolling in sitting in his wheel chair.

"Now, now Lizzy, play nice pet. Cutting him up won't do anything." Spike told her as he looked to the Watcher. "He's a bloody pulp." Elizabeth turned to Spike looking angry.

"When did you become so level headed?" She asked folding her arms.

"Same time you became so big headed." Spike answered and Elizabeth scoffed and paced the room. "You have your way with him you'll never get to end the world and I'll spend the next month trying to get librarian out of the carpet."

"Ok, what's you're plan?" Elizabeth asked seeing some of Spike's point.

"Drusilla," Spike called and she came into the room smiling. "Do you want to play a game?"

Angel went back into the library and walked to the table seeing what was left of the ritual. He had to ignore it and grabbed a bag from under the table that had weapons. He was about to open it but knew someone was watching him and he looked up and saw Snyder there.

"You do know this is a crime scene but then again you are criminal." He smiled but Angel was twice the man's size.

"You know I didn't do it and the police will find out." Angel kept his cool and Snyder smiled.

"If they do you've proven to much of a liability to this school," He smiled looking so happy. "This is the moment I've been waiting for and oh I wish time would stop." He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back to Angel. "You're expelled." Angel's heart sank and then from the bag he pulled out the sword Kendra brought and could see that Snyder took a step back. Angel then just continued to walk away not saying a word. Snyder waited for a moment until he was gone and then dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Uh, yes mister Mayor sorry to wake you this is Snyder," Snyder began and heard a voice. "Everything is in working order the slayer has been expelled."

Back at the mansion Drusilla put a cool washcloth on Giles' head and cleaned him up a little. For Giles it felt so good but he didn't know what they were up to and had to hold up and hoped Angel was alive and would come.

"Better?" Drusilla asked but Giles said nothing. "Now, let's see what's inside," She touched his head and smiled and then knelt before him. "Look at me," It was a soft demand and Giles did. "Be in me and see with your heart." Drusilla covered his eyes for a moment and when he could see again he saw Jenny. He was in shock and smiled.

"Jenny?" He asked in disbelief. "I thought you were dead, I thought I lost you." The image of Jenny put her hand gently over his lips hushing him.

"I'll never leave you." She whispered.

"We have to get out of here." Giles insisted hoping she was real and they could run. She put her hand on his face caressing him and Giles closed his eyes missing her. "It can't be you."

"Did you tell Elizabeth about the ritual?" She asked.

"No," Giles insisted and she nodded. "We have to get her away from Acathla."

"Why is she close to figuring it out?" The image of Jenny asked. "Tell me what to do, it's ok. We'll be together." Giles nodded knowing he could trust Jenny.

"We have to get Elizabeth away from Acathla." Giles said again.

"Elizabeth herself," She said and he nodded.

"Her blood will open Acathla." Giles said and she smiled. "She mustn't," But the image of Jenny stopped and started to kiss him. Elizabeth and Spike watched the whole thing and Elizabeth smiled she was the key all along.

"Why didn't I think of that? The blood on my hands will open the door, it takes my life." She smiled "Ok kill him,"

"Wait what if he's lying," Spike couldn't allow Giles to die or Drusilla dies too.

"Right don't kill him, thanks," She smiled at Spike for a moment and then both her and Spike realized Drusilla was still kissing Giles. "Dru?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sweetheart," Spike called out and Drusilla stopped and turned her head to them. "We are finished here doll."

"Sorry, I was in the moment." She got and walked away and Giles looked around realizing what just happened.

At Giles' place Whistler was walking and pacing. He then saw Angel come in. He knew Angel would be back before the kill.

"What do you mean the sword isn't enough?" Angel asked, he had to make sure he knew everything before doing this.

"Elizabeth or Buffy whoever you see is the key." Whistler answered him. "Her blood opens the door to hell. Acathla wakes up, creates a vortex, the walls of this dimension break and we kiss this world good bye."

"So I need to stop her before then." Angel stated. "What if she opens it then what?"

"Blood opens it and blood will close it and then no more hell but for that to happen, one blow and she goes to hell with the vortex. Elizabeth dies." Whistler answered. "You'll have to kill her so I suggest you get there before that happens." Whistler then sighed knowing what was happening in the dark and if he doesn't get there in time he'll lose himself too. "Better hurry but the faster you kill Elizabeth the easier it'll be."

"I'll handle this besides like I said I have nothing to lose." Angel then left as Whistler watched him go. He was still a kid but in that moment he grew up.

The sun would be up soon as Angel jogged to the mansion. When this was all said and done he would be exhausted he's been up for almost two full days now. As he jogged to the mansion he heard something and saw Xander coming.

"Go back to the hospital." Angel ordered.

"You'll need help getting Giles out." Xander stated as they started to jog together. Angel took out a stake and tossed it to Xander.

"You get Giles out and you're gone understood?" Angel asked as the mansion came into view.

"Oh, Willow," Xander started and was to give him the message to stall Elizabeth but he couldn't. In his mind and heart it would be better for the world to have her gone. "She says to kick her ass."

Back in the mansion Elizabeth stood before Acathla knowing what had to be done and smiled. Finally the world could end. The world owed her and gave her nothing it only took. She started to chant the ritual again and Drusilla smiled.

While that ritual started another began back at the hospital. The sage was lit and the candles burned. Willow tossed the pebbles on the small bedside table and held her paper with the English translation. She took a deep breath and hoped this was going to work, she prayed it would not just for the world but for Angel. He was slipping somewhere and if this was going to help then she'll do it.

Elizabeth sliced her hand to make herself bleed and just then Angel came in and sliced the head off a vampire and Elizabeth looked to him.

"Morning," He greeted her and just then Spike stood up from his wheelchair and grabbed a two by four beam and wacked it across Elizabeth's head and she went down. Drusilla hissed at Spike and went after him. Other vampires charged at Angel and the heads rolled. Xander snuck and found Giles strapped to the chair and started to untie him.

"Come on G-man wake up, can't carry you." Xander begged.

"Xander?" Giles asked sounding groggy. "No, no you're not Xander."

"I am Xander," Xander insisted as he untied him.

"It's a trick, they get inside my head and make me see things I want." Giles sounded scared as Xander freed him and looked to him.

"Then why would they make you see me?" Xander asked and Giles looked realizing it was Xander and nodded. Xander helped him up and started to run. Out in the main room Spike and Drusilla were fighting and Angel killed another vampire. Elizabeth sat up a little dazed and then stood up and ran to Acathla and grabbed the sword. There was a bright light and then she took the sword from the stone and smiled and then looked to Angel. Angel stood there with the sister sword and deep down he knew this was to come.

"You almost made, almost." She stood there. "But Acathla will wake up and then you're going to Hell my Angel." She smiled and he nodded.

"See you there," Angel then charged at her.

In the hospital the ritual began but Willow was slowing down and it sounded like she was out of breath. That made Cordelia and Oz nervous. Just then Willow was focused and she started to speak the ritual in it's perfect form and that caused Cordelia and Oz look at each other confused.

Back the mansion Angel and Elizabeth's swords got caught up and Angel threw a punch to her. She kicked him back and swung and managed to slice his arm. Angel jumped into the air and kicked her back and their swords met again clashing against each other. Angel ducked as she swiped her sword meaning to slice his head. Angel jumped backwards and the fight went to the garden. Angel went to stab her and she grabbed his wrist slamming it against the wall causing him to lose it. She then elbowed him in the stomach and then grabbed his hair and slammed his face into her knee.

Angel fell to the ground as exhaustion was taking over. She smiled at him holding up the sword taunting him wondering how to kill him. While in the garden Spike knocked Drusilla out and carried her off seeing the lover's quarrel.

"She's going to going kill him," Spike almost sounded like he cared but then shrugged and left. Elizabeth stood before Angel as he was on the ground looking like he was about to give up.

"So that's it? That's everything you have?" She asked. "I'm not impressed not at all." She sounded a little disappointed in him. "What would have Buffy have said seeing you like this? No weapons, no friends, no hope. So take it all away and what do you have?" She asked him as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Elizabeth rammed the sword to his face and Angel closed his hands over the blade just centimeters before it pierced him. Angel eyes flashed open to his enemy.

"Me," He shoved the sword back into her face then kicked her with both feet in her knees and jumped up and kicked her back again. Angel rolled to the ground and grabbed the sword and the blades met again. They went back inside as Acathla was awakening again. Angel had one last surge of energy knowing this was it. Elizabeth went to stab him and Angel grabbed her wrist and bending it to the point of almost breaking it and she lost it.

Angel then kicked her down and she was on her knees and held up his sword waiting for Acathla to open so he could send her to Hell. Just as he went to deliver the final blow Elizabeth gasped and Angel saw something in her eyes, a flash of light. Elizabeth sunk all the way to the floor and he heard her sobbing, trying to regain herself. Elizabeth grabbed her stomach and slowly looked up and around.

"Angel?" He heard her voice as she looked up at him with tears. It wasn't Elizabeth's voice anymore it was Buffy's. "What, what's happening?" She asked him as she slowly got up looking lost. "Oh my god, you're hurt," She reached out to the gash on his arm and he let up his defenses.

She then reached out and hugged him and he felt it he was holding Buffy again. He embraced her trying to understand what was happening. "Oh god," She sobbed. "It feels like I haven't seen you for weeks." She quickly kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

Angel felt his heart sinking, he was going weak at the knees and dropped the sword and wrapped both arms around her. He pulled her in as close as possible not wanting to let go ever. He then picked her up feeling weightless and happy she was back. He had Buffy, he had his vampire again.

She sobbed in his shoulder as he squeezed her just a little bit more. Buffy didn't let go of him, she was safe in his arms and missed his warmth. She quickly kissed his shoulder and kept holding him. Angel was going to pull away to kiss her but then looked up to Acathla and the vortex was opening. No this couldn't be happening, no he just got her back this was wrong. Buffy then pulled away hearing something.

"What's happening?" She asked and he placed a finger over her lips. Angel fought the tears.

"It's ok," He assured her but it wasn't ok. He had her again but only for a moment a bittersweet moment to say good-bye. Now he wished he was killing Elizabeth but to seal this demon it needed her blood but she wasn't Elizabeth anymore. "It's all ok." He lied but she believed him and nodded Angel cupped her cheek looking into her eyes. He missed her and he just leaned in for a kiss.

He needed to kiss her so badly. Buffy kissed him and what was lost in the last two months they were both trying to make up for in the kiss. Angel let the tears fall knowing what had to be done and his heart burned because of it. Angel pulled away and he looked to Buffy. "I love you Buffy." He whispered and she smiled a little. He missed that smile as she placed both hands on his cheeks and he didn't want to do this.

"I love you Angel," She then touched his lips with her thumb and he cupped her cheek.

"Close your eyes." He said and she did and stood there as if she was waiting for another kiss. Angel looked to her with tears and reached out and picked up the sword. He looked at her again and didn't want to do this. The vortex was getting bigger and in any moment it would swallow the world.

Angel leaned in for a soft kiss, one last kiss. He pulled away and then Buffy's eyes opened and she looked down seeing a sword in the chest. She looked back up at Angel in tears and he stepped back. The vortex then started to pull her in as Angel backed up from it. She held out her hand reaching for him and he wanted to reach back. Maybe the world deserved to go to hell.

"Angel?" She asked wondering why and the vortex took her and in an instant it closed and there was nothing. Angel stood there for a moment not breathing, time slowed down. He then took in a deep breath and fell to his knees looking to the emptiness.

"Buffy," He choked on her name. '_He is__ my refuge and my fortress;' _Angel heard her voice in his head as he fell to his back and everything around him spun._ 'You shall take refuge. __Surely He shall deliver you from the snare of the fowler __and__ from the perilous pestilence.' _Angel then started to sob on the ground._ 'You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, __nor__ of the arrow __that__ flies by day, __nor__ of the pestilence __that__ walks in darkness, __nor__ of the destruction __that__ lays waste at noonday.' _"Buffy, god please forgive me." He begged_. 'A thousand may fall at your side, and ten thousand at your right hand; __but__ it shall not come near you.' _

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"He sobbed and covered his eyes with his hands as the tears came. _'Only with your eyes shall you look, and see the reward of the wicked.__Because you have made the Lord, __who is__ my refuge,_' Angel sobbed silently to himself. He thought he had nothing to lose but he has lost everything._ '__Even__ the Most High, your dwelling place, no evil shall befall you, nor shall any plague come near your dwelling;_' He could still hear her voice and wanted her back._ 'For He shall give His angels charge over you, to keep you in all your ways.'_

Angel walked home as morning's light was here. Angel knew he wasn't allowed back and climbed into his room. He was quiet as he grabbed a bag and started to pack the essentials. Angel then sat at his desk and took a piece of paper out and wrote his mother a note. Once he signed it he placed it on the bed and then looked up and saw himself in the mirror. The boy was gone and the man was there. Angel put on his coat and headed out the window.

Joyce went upstairs and heard something. Her heart fluttered hoping Angel was back. She needed to apologize to him. She didn't want to kick him out that was her only son. She opened his door but the room was empty. He was here as clothes were gone. Joyce then saw a note on the bed and picked it up and started to cry as she sat on his bed and read it. He told her that he loved her but he can't look at her or this place and has lost himself.

At the school it was the last few days of finals and the A-Team all gathered around looking for Angel as they were outside. It was a beautiful day.

"Well, the world didn't end." Oz commented as Willow was in a wheelchair.

"Where's Angel?" Giles asked and they all shrugged.

"Maybe it was too late and he had to kill Elizabeth." Xander suggested.

"Or the spell worked, I mean I felt something pass through me. The spell worked and they just need to be alone." Willow added and she hoped that is what was happening.

"He has to come back I mean we still have school." Cordelia put in her words and Giles nodded but he looked worried as he looked around hoping Angel would be walking to him. They all headed into the school and from afar Angel watched them. He couldn't go back everything was gone. Buffy was gone, his mother hated him, he was expelled from school what else could he do? Angel reached for the St. Michael medal and gold cross from Buffy. He fought he tears as he turned his back to the school and walked away.

All he had now was himself and nothing else. That was the slayer life, empty and alone. He had to be alone and just look in what he wanted to be apart of, what he wanted to have. As he walked he saw an elderly couple walking holding hands. That would be something he'll never get to feel. Angel drained his account to have cash as he headed to the bus station.

Once on the bus he sat there looking out the window in a daze. Once he gets to be truly alone away from this place he'll cry, he'll break to pieces. Angel looked to the ring she gave him and the heart was facing him. He got to hold her one last time, tell her that he loved her and heard that she loved him back. He brought the sliver ring to his lips and kissed it and leaned back in seat and saw the sign _'Leaving Sunnydale, come back soon.'_ He was leaving, he couldn't live this life if all he does is fight and lose what he loves. He couldn't live like that what's the point if all he does is fight and gets stripped of everything? He was done there's was nothing left.

_They hung a sign up in out town  
"if you live it up, you won't  
live it down"  
So, she left Monte Rio, son  
Just like a bullet leaves a gun  
With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips  
She went and took that California trip  
Well, the moon was gold, her  
Hair like wind  
She said don't look back just  
Come on Jim_

_Oh you got to_  
_Hold on, Hold on_  
_You got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_  
_You gotta hold on_

_Well, he gave her a dimestore watch_  
_And a ring made from a spoon_  
_Everyone is looking for someone to blame_  
_But you share my bed, you share my name_  
_Well, go ahead and call the cops_  
_You don't meet nice girls in coffee shops_  
_She said baby, I still love you_  
_Sometimes there's nothin left to do_

_Oh you got to_  
_Hold on, hold on_  
_You got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here, you got to_  
_Just hold on._

_Well, God bless your crooked little heart St. Louis got the best of me_  
_I miss your broken-china voice_  
_How I wish you were still here with me_

_Well, you build it up, you wreck it down_  
_You burn your mansion to the ground_  
_When there's nothing left to keep you here, when_  
_You're falling behind in this_  
_Big blue world_

_Oh you go to_  
_Hold on, hold on_  
_You got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_  
_You got to hold on_

_Down by the Riverside motel,_  
_It's 10 below and falling_  
_By a 99 cent store she closed her eyes_  
_And started swaying_  
_But it's so hard to dance that way_  
_When it's cold and there's no music_  
_Well your old hometown is so far away_  
_But, inside your head there's a record_  
_That's playing, a song called_

_Hold on, hold on_  
_You really got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_  
_And just hold on._

_Hold on, hold on  
You really got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
you got to hold_

_Hold on, hold on  
You really got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
And just hold on._

_You got to hold on_

_You got to hold on_

_You got to hold on_

_Hold On sung by Tom Waits_

_**That's the end of Book 2 and we leave off with everyone completely broken especially Angel. But the song says to hold on something he needs to do. There will be a chapter in review in the forum along with a look into The Chronicles of Angel Book 3 Chapter 1 Liam sneak peek in a later post so check in to see it. A preview of Book 3 will be posted here in it's own chapter. So with that here goes my long list of thank yous.**_

_**Thank you to:**_

_**Those who commented: Delia Winters, SMGbest, kara103, Ghostwriter, ba2006, Brandilndigo, Country fan 7, and PLK Susie. **_

_**Those who added this to their favorites: Boris Yeltsin, Destrark, Ghostwriter, Matalier, PLK Sudie, PersianPrincess-SSS, SMGbest, TwoBecomeOne, ba2006 kara103, , neveryoumind, toastedbread87, vampire luverxoxo, and xxdawnbreakerxx.**_

_**Those who added this to their alert: 1fanofthemarauder, 7500fx, Beefxx, Boris Yeltsin, Matalier, PLK Susie, Strong is fighting, TwoBecomeOne, ba2006, kara103, , somename, toastedbread87, trudes193, vampire luverxoxo and xxdawnbreakerxx.**_

_**To those who might have forgotten to mention. I do this for you readers and hope you liked this story. Comments and reviews are most welcomed that once again thank you for reading. **_


	21. Book 3 Preview

The Chronicles of Angel Book 3

Here's a look at Book 3 it's dialog only so it gives a piece but not enough to know what's going on. So cue up the title song Black by Kari Kimmel and enjoy.

_When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

_Silence is broken_  
_Confidence is gone_  
_Everything you're holding on to_  
_Falls_

_All the people selling truths_  
_On every corner now_  
_The wait until the fear_  
_Has knocked you down_

_All the rules are changing now_  
_You're living in sin_  
_Everything around you is caving in_

_All you're holding on to_  
_Slipping like water through your hands_

_And you sing_  
_La la la la _

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Ya you sing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Far off in the distance_  
_Somewhere you can't see_  
_Allegiances have formed your destiny_

_Opposition all around_  
_Feeding off your soul_  
_Trying hard to swallow up you whole_

_And the demons all around you waiting_  
_For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la _

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la _

_Oh la la la la la _

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

"I tell the truth. You come to a bend in your own personal uphill road. Whether that slows you down well that's up to you." –Lorne to Angel

"You saw something?"- Angel to Lorne

"I send people on their paths ok. You're at a crucial juncture Angel. The question is what happens now?"- Lorne to Angel.

* * *

"Buffy was cured, she…she came back before I killed her. I was about to take her out and something went through her. She wasn't Elizabeth anymore, she was Buffy again. But, but it was too late and I…I had too. So I told her I…I loved her then I kissed her. Then I killed her."- Angel to the A-Team.

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to leave but you have no idea what I was going through. You had no idea what I felt."-Angel.

* * *

"You can't just bury stuff Angel, it'll come right back up to get you."- Xander to Angel.

* * *

"I think I want to get back to the usual. School, slaying, kid stuff."- Angel to the group.

* * *

"It's ok I've got it. You're Angel right? I'm Faith."-Faith to Angel.

"I'm going out on a limb here and say there's a new slayer in town."-Oz.

* * *

"This new girl seems to have a lot of zest."-Giles to Angel.

* * *

"You'll never be bored here Faith because this is Sunnydale, home of the big brew and evil."-Willow to Faith.

* * *

"I've recommended to the Council that you be relieved of your duty as Watcher immediately."-Travens to Giles.

"On what grounds?"-Giles to Travens.

"You have a father's love to the boy and that is useless to the cause."-Travens to Giles.

* * *

"We're slayers Angel, the chosen two."-Faith to Angel.

"We help people but that doesn't mean we get to pass judgment on them like we're better than everyone else!"-Angel to Faith.

"We are better! People need us to survive."- Faith to Angel.

* * *

"Hello, Wesley Windum Pryce."- Wes to Angel.

"New Watcher?"- Angel to Wes.

* * *

"Must I remind you that I am your Watcher, the only thing you need to discuss with mister Giles is overdue book fees."-Wes to Angel.

* * *

"I keep dreaming about Buffy, vivid dreams."- Angel to Giles.

"No one has ever returned from a demon dimension and if she did mostly like she'd be a monster." – Giles to Angel.

* * *

"He hates me Giles and he should after everything I've done to him, to you. He's just too good of a man to say it. I should have never have crawled out of hell."- Buffy to Giles.

* * *

"I'm doing this to find salvation, why are you?"-Buffy to Doyle.

"We've all got something to atone for."-Doyle to Buffy.

* * *

"The mayor of Sunnydale is a black cat."-Faith to Angel.

* * *

"Buffy, you have the power to do real good in this world."-Angel to Buffy.

* * *

"It's not just about saving lives, it's about saving souls."-Doyle to Buffy.

* * *

"You think if things were different things would be different between me and you?"-Faith to Angel.

"We'll never know."-Angel to Faith.

* * *

"You don't get to make that choice Buffy. You don't come into someone's life and make them care and then leave!"- Angel to Buffy

* * *

"This was supposed to be my town. You get the mommy, the team, the Watcher, the lover. I get jack shit! Well, Angel I'm taking over."-Faith to Angel.

"This is my town, I took it and I spilt blood for it."- Angel to Faith.

* * *

"A rouge slayer on our hands I can't imagine anything worse."- Giles to Angel.

* * *

"The vampire with a soul…will die."-Wes to Buffy and Angel.

* * *

"Well this is exciting isn't it?"- The Mayor to the gang.

* * *

"I'm ready."- Angel to the A-Team.

"For what?"- Willow to Angel.

"War."- Angel to his team.

* * *

"That's one hell of a little boy you've raised there Giles. I'll eat him."-The Mayor to Giles.

* * *

"I love you Angel, always will."-Buffy to Angel.

* * *

"It's never over, we never stop,"- Angel to Buffy.

* * *

"I see you anywhere near my people, I'll kill you Faith."-Angel to Faith.

* * *

"Well, say hello to your old pal Spike."- Spike.

Excited for Book 3?


End file.
